The Lost Ones
by AmericanHind
Summary: Shepard is home, and already things aren't going the way she expected. With one daughter suffering from the guilt of killing five men, and another dealing with horrifying news, it's a roller coaster of emotions for the Shepard family. New faces, revelations, and feelings. M for adult themes. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. Many OC's. Pt. 3 of the Red Asari Arc.
1. Prologue

Life aboard a starship was arguably the most boring and repetitive that one could get. You like reading the same stories over and over again? How about seeing the same faces day after day? Or how about the fact that they keep telling you how wondrous the outside world was, when you were strictly prohibited from ever seeing it ever. It was boring to Cilla, even though she had spent her entire life aboard this ship. It was all she had ever known, yet she still yearned to escape the claustrophobic halls of the .

Today was like any other day. Cilla had been forced to attend the little school with the other kids. She would be of age in a few years, and she was ready to start making her own decisions. The school aboard the _Legacy_ was essentially one large room with an entire wall dedicated as a holo-board, a few desks, and another wall reserved for books or Reader Devices. The floor was one of those kindergarten carpets with the little city on it, the ABC's, and numbers from zero to nine. The walls were a peach color, which was pleasing to the eyes of the protheans, who had to walk through brightly lit, white corridors day after day.

Slumped into one of the desks was Cilla herself, actively trying to ignore the other kids. She wore the same brown and grey uniform that was mandatory dress for any member of the ship. She always liked to take it off whenever she was alone. Cilla thought the uniform was deathly scratchy, even for that material.

"Cilla!" a voice cried. "What do you think?!" Cilla grimaced and opened her eyes slightly. Standing before her were three protheans. Two of them, forty and thirty, were looking at her with expectant eyes. The third, almost two years, was sitting on her rump, sucking her thumb like a baby. The oldest, Andraste, was nicknamed, 'Clutz.' She had a knack for tripping over her own feet, knocking things over, and speaking in stutters when she became frustrated. She had long crests, blue-green eyes like her mother's, and was very tall for her age.

The next down was Nikki. Nikki was the biggest book-worm Cilla had ever seen. Well, she was the _only_ one Cilla had ever seen, but she was pretty sure that Nikki would beat out anyone else. Nikki had purple-ish eyes, a serious expression, and a scratchy voice. She hated being around too many people at once, and she buried herself in reading. Nikki could be very unfriendly when someone interrupted her reading. She wasn't a mean person, and was known to be very caring to the other kids, but she could be very irritable.

Nikki's eyes were beginning to be a problem for her. After all of her time staring at a screen of words, wall after wall of text, her vision had begun to deteriorate. She told everyone that everything around her was incredibly blurry. When the _Legacy's_ nurse took a look at her, she had suggested laser treatment. Nikki had accepted without thinking on it, but when it had come to her laying down and watching the device near her eyes, she flipped out. Since then, she had refused treatment and did her best to read through her blurriness. All it did was make her eyesight worse, and she was quickly becoming half-blind.

Nikki's sister, Tye, sat at her feet. The little prothean was such a bright hue of red it was almost pink. She had stubby crests, normal for her age, and purple eyes like her sister's. She was only a month away from being two years old. Something that everyone found interesting about Little Tye was that she walked without any issue, which was uncommon for her young age. She could even make a short run. She was fast, and she was very quiet. Tye seemed to enjoy sneaking up on people, no matter who it was. You would be working, minding your own business, and you turn around and there Tye would be, exclaiming, "Boo!" Then, the little pink girl would patter away giggling. Everyone loved Tye.

"Think about what?" Cilla moaned. "Are you two really having another argument?"

"Andraste says that the Battle of Archer's Pass was more important than the Battle of Dead Glacier during the Reaper Conflict," Nikki sighed. "I've read the reports, the casualty lists, and watched all the documentaries. Archer's Pass may have stopped the Reaper's from sending troops through to the settlement faster, but the Reaper's easily bypassed any resistance by going over it. Dead Glacier, on the other hand, was high enough so that the Alliance troops could detonate charges on key points, collapsing the entire icy mass on top of a Reaper, saving the settlement."

"But-!"

"Oh, would you both shut up?" Cilla moaned, banging her head against the desk in boredom. "I don't care."

"You do too, Cilla," Andraste huffed. "You practically worship Commander Shepard." Cilla scowled at the forty year old.

"That's different," Cilla growled. "There is nothing boring about Shepard." Ever since Cilla could read, she had been doing so about Shepard. Part of the education curriculum aboard the _Legacy_ was to do a biography on a famous person. When Cilla was about Nikki's age, she had done her project on Shepard. Amidst the small community of girls, she had earned the nickname, 'Commander.' Cilla didn't answer to the nickname, but she didn't dislike it either. Cilla looked down when she felt a tug at her sleeve. Tye looked up at her with a little stern expression. She pointed up at Cilla and said,

"_Stupid_."

"Why did you call me that?" Cilla asked. Tye giggled and pattered away to the other side of the room, where she began to draw on the holo-board. "Ugh…"

"Don't be mean, Cilla," a voice laughed. Cilla looked up. Now there was someone Cilla didn't get tired of seeing. Rowena Azlo. She had icy green eyes like her dad's, a gentle smile, and long crests. Rowena was fond of learning, like Nikki, but was also able to appreciate the same things that Cilla did. She liked action vids, learning about Shepard, and also shared Cilla's urge to explore. As great as she was, Rowena was a bit spoiled. At least, as spoiled as one could get on this ship. Her dad was the helmswoman, so that meant she got to sleep up in the officer's quarters. Her dad treated her like her little princess. Rowena was bossy at times and naggy when she didn't get her way, but Cilla didn't mind.

A few years ago Cilla had begun to… appreciate Rowena a bit more. There wasn't much to do on this ship as far as dates went, but Cilla was usually able to free up the small theater for the both of them. Rowena had been eager to accept Cilla's invitation, and since then, they had become something great. Rowena's dad kept a watchful eye on them, however. She wouldn't be so eager to let her little princess get serious with someone like Cilla. Not that Cilla was a bad person, she was just one of those people who was prone to getting others in trouble.

"I'm being mean?" Cilla asked. "They won't let me get some peace."

"Wasn't it you who said peace was boring?" Rowena asked, sitting on the edge of Cilla's desk.

"Well… it's sometimes boring," Cilla sighed. She rested her forehead on Rowena's leg and felt Rowena rub her crests.

"You mark my words, Cilla," whispered Rowena. "One day we'll be able to leave this ship and go see the galaxy." In response to this, Cilla wrapped her arms around Rowena's waist, not lifting her head.

"Alright, students!" a voice sounded. "Time to turn in your work." Cilla felt Rowena reach under her, and slide out Cilla's homework from beneath her wonderful rear. Rowena handed Madam Jusik their homework and gave her an award-winning smile. Andraste scowled at Rowena and handed her mother her homework. Madam Jusik and Andraste were like carbon copies of each other, but the two were almost nothing alike. Madam Jusik was a teacher, a mentor, and had served in the Prothean Military for several decades. You could say she wasn't good with kids. Her relationship with her only daughter was strained at best, but it wasn't as if Jusik was paying Andraste much attention. She treated Rowena more like her daughter than Andraste. Maybe because Rowena was older? It made sense, since Jusik was very awkward with Tye and Nikki, but just fine with Rowena and Cilla. Because of this attention, or lack thereof, Andraste had an immense resentment for both Rowena and her mother.

Any praise sent Andraste's way from Jusik was a shock to everyone, let alone the child herself. Cilla knew that Jusik loved Andraste, but she was not sure how to show it. It wasn't something that a kid of Andraste's age would be able to understand. Because Jusik was more comfortable with older protheans, she spent more of her time with them. Due to Jusik and Andraste's strained relationship, everyone aboard the ship tried to treat Andraste the best they could. Andraste hated it all, whenever someone who she liked started to worry over her. It was just a very confusing relationship, no matter how you looked at it.

Jusik hadn't always been their teacher. Before her, it had been Nikki and Tye's mother, but when she became pregnant with Tye, she retired the job and began to work in the gardens. Before her, it had been Rowena's mother. Rowena's mother… the big mystery.

No one knew the whole story. Apparently, things hadn't been doing so well between Rae, Rowena's father, and Renee, her mother. Fights and lonely nights between them had caused the couple to spiral out of control. Then, Cilla heard, Renee began to flip out. She begged Rae to take the three of them home, to raise their daughter, Rowena, right. But that big of a course change wasn't up for Rae to decide. So, to the shock of everyone, Renee left. It was the only time that had ever happened aboard this ship. Ms. Azlo just took a shuttle, and left her three year old daughter and bondmate behind. Rae had become an _Eroktotel_. That meant, 'Failed as a spouse,' the worst title someone in Prothean society could get. You could only love and bond once as a Prothean.

"Here's mine, Mother," Andraste attempted, holding up her packet. Jusik faltered, and opened her mouth as if to say something. The hesitation only lasted a few moments, and Jusik took the packet without comment. Andraste looked down, defeated. Nikki didn't need to be able to see to tell that Andraste was wounded. She tried to give Andraste a pat on the shoulder, but the hurt girl shrugged her off and sat down at a desk. Nikki rolled her eyes and took a seat for herself, with the little pink streak that was Tye running after her.

"Okay, that's everyone," Jusik said softly, looking over the group of girls. "Now, first thing's first, let's-?" Suddenly, there was a mighty rumble, with an ear-screeching whine. The lights flickered, and a few popped, showering the class room with glass shards. Jusik, alarmed, grabbed the comm-link on the table, and began to speak rapidly into it.

"What is going on?!" Jusik demanded. There was a rapid, low toned chattering on the other end, unintelligible to the kids, who had risen from their seats and were huddling into a group. Jusik's face went from alarmed to fear in a few seconds. "Cilla."

"Ma'am?" Cilla asked.

"Take these kids to the shuttle bay, this minute," Ordered Jusik. "I want you to load the kids into Shuttle-B and go planet side."

"What?!" Cilla asked. "Why?!" Jusik looked at her.

"That virus that the A.I. recovered from?" Jusik asked. "It's back, and the thing is going nuts. It's probably not a big problem, but I want you and the other children off this ship this minute."

"If it's not a big deal, then why are we-?"

"Just go, girl!" Jusik ordered. Cilla raised her hands up in surrender.

"C'mon girls!" Cilla ordered. "Follow me." Hm… Cilla was starting to feel her heart race with excitement. She was being given responsibility, and the A.I. was beginning to go nuts… this was more excitement that she had felt than her entire life.

"Mom-!" Andraste protested.

"Go, Andraste," Jusik ordered. "Do as I say." Cilla ushered the girls out of the room with both arms, with Rowena following, to prevent any further comments. Sirens began to blare throughout the ship.

"What about our parents?" Nikki protested.

"They'll be fine!" Cilla replied swiftly. As she and the other girls rushed down the hall, Cilla was _grinning_. This was exactly what she needed.

"Maybe Nikki's right…" Rowena whispered. "I'm going to go see my dad!"

"Jusik ordered us to the shuttles!" Cilla protested. "Come on, Rowena." A pair of prothean engineers rushed by, each carrying handguns.

"It's slaughtering the techs," one said. "Literally ripped those girls to shreds." Cilla and Rowena shared shocked expressions.

"I'm going-!"

"Rowena!" Cilla said, gripping the girl's wrist. "Do you want to die like your mother?!" Rowena flared up.

"I can't believe you said that!" Rowena exclaimed. Cilla bit her bottom lip with a guilty expression.

"I-!" Before Cilla could finish, Rowena ran off down the hall. Cilla swore, started to go after her, and glanced back. Nikki was holding Tye in her arms, and Andraste was looking around with fearful, wide eyes. She couldn't leave these girls behind. Damn. The crew would be able to handle the A.I. without too much effort; Rowena would be fine. She would just have to deal with the consequences of not having listened to Jusik. Cilla could apologize later.

"C'mon," Cilla ordered. She led them down through the ship, past crew members running in the opposite direction. Behind her, Nikki tripped and sent her and her sister sprawling. Cilla turned around and placed Tye on her hip. Andraste pulled Nikki up and gripped her hand tightly.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I… I can't see too well," Nikki answered. "D-don't let go of my hand."

"Alright," Andraste replied. She pulled Nikki along, keeping her from tripping over her own feet several times. Tye, bouncing on Cilla's hip, was having all sorts of fun.

"Uh- uh- uh," were the sounds she made as she bounced, smiling. "Mamma?"

"Mamma's fine, Tye," Cilla breathed. She hoped anyway. Tye and Nikki's mother and father both worked near the A.I. core. Cilla's own parents were close by as well; they were both guards. They would be the first few crew members to see the A.I.

They arrived at the shuttle bay within the next few minutes. With all of them knowing the corridors by heart, finding the quickest way to the hanger was a no-brainer. They rushed to the shuttle, and Cilla gripped the door handle. She slid it open with a grunt, and said,

"Everybody in." Cilla sat Tye inside, and the little pink asari began running in circles around the cabin, her arms extended at her sides. She was making aircraft noises with her mouth. Nikki was helped in next by Andraste. The half-blind prothean moved her sister over to the seats, and buckled her in, fumbling with the straps. Andraste ended up helping her, while Cilla closed the shuttle doors. Cilla jumped into the pilot's seat, and her fingers began to glide across the HUD. Cilla, as part of her specialized learning with Rowena, had been taught how to fly an aircraft. She had been taught all sorts of things, like flying, martial arts, and diplomacy.

"Hold on guys."

000

The planet of Mindoir was right below the _Legacy_, its tan, flat surface easily visible from space. Cilla wasn't sure why they were orbiting such a planet, especially within the human's space rather than the Terminus. As Cilla piloted the ship down, she heard two gasps from behind her. Cilla looked over her shoulder. Nikki and Tye were sitting stock still, their eyes wide open with fear and pain. They doubled over in their seats and began to sob, clutching their hearts. Cilla looked at Andraste with shock.

"N-no!" Andraste gasped. "They couldn't have killed-!" Suddenly, Andraste froze up, and let out a scream. "NO! NO! NO! _Mamma!_" Cilla snapped her attention back to flying the shuttle, her heart pounding. Jusik was dead. Nikki and Tye's parents were dead. That A.I. was killing their parents. Cilla began to prey for her own as she flew below the clouds.

Looking down, Cilla could see sweeping, flat fields of wheat. A grove of trees was nestled amongst the tall crops, serving as a nice landing spot. In the distance, Cilla could see the faint lights of a farming town, perhaps ten buildings or so. Cilla glanced to her left, trying to ignore the wails of agony behind her, and saw the box of Guise-Rings. Guise-Rings were small, grey bracelets that, when slid on, created a hair thin barrier around the wearer, changing a prothean's skin to blue, matching any average asari. It didn't do anything but change your look, but that would do. Cilla would have to use one if she was forced to go into town. Judging from the message that those cries of pain brought forward, it sounded as if they would be here for a while.

Cilla settled the shuttle down amidst the trees, the leaves and branches of the trees whipping in all directions on account of the exhaust from the craft. As Cilla shut off the engine, she rushed to the girl's aid. However, as Cilla was moving towards a wailing Tye, she froze. Excruciating, blinding pain like nothing she had ever experienced coursed through her veins and came to a point in her heart. Her mind was suddenly filled with images of her parents, smiling sadly. Cilla felt herself collapse on the floor of the shuttle. She reached out to her mother in father in her mind and saw them shake their heads slowly. Cilla watched as her mother blew her a soft kiss, and her father gave her a firm nod. Cilla dropped her arm, feeling tears break through her eyes. Her parents were dead, she realized, as she watched her mother and father turn around and walk into a bright, white light. That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out entirely.

000

Six weeks later…

000

Six weeks. No calls. No rescue party. No nothing. The tears had fallen and dried away when there were none left. The sobs and pitiful cries in their slumber had long since disappeared. Now all they could do was sit in a circle and stare blankly at the floor of the shuttle, which now served as their home. There was nothing left for them. She guessed that was why Andraste ran away.

It had been their third week there, and yet another night of tormenting dreams of their parents. Cilla had gotten back from a long day of gathering food for them, to find only two girls waiting for her. There was no note, and no goodbyes were said. Andraste left, ran away with nothing but her Guise-Ring. Cilla was too miserable to chase after her. All she could do was take care of the youngest ones.

Tye hadn't made a sound in the six weeks that they had been here. The little pink girl, once being a bundle of joy, was now a husk of her former self. She hugged her knees, rocking back and forth dejectedly. Nikki seemed to be doing the best, however. The know-it-all helped Cilla any way she could, keeping watch and looking after the shuttle and her sister. She forced Tye to eat, all the while trying to find a way to get herself to take something in. Nikki came to Cilla with a stern look.

"We need to go into town," she said. "We can't live out here. No one is coming for us, the sooner we accept that the better."

"Nikki… What-?"

"I'm taking my baby sister out of here, with you or without you," Nikki said brazenly. "Tye needs to eat better, and we need to keep up our strength. I'm sure we can find work if we keep out Guise-Rings on."

"You mean I could get work," Cilla mumbled. Nikki clenched her fists. "You can barely see."

"I can find something!" Nikki huffed. "I can hear and feel very well, maybe I could… I could… _Oh, I could!_"

"Nikki, it's a human colony to begin with," Cilla argued. "Even with the Guise-Rings we would still stand out."

"I don't care," Nikki spat. Cilla looked down at her. Nikki, the equivalent of a twelve year-old human, looked ten feet tall when she wanted to. "Are you coming with us or not?"

"I can't let you-"

"Will you keep us in here?" challenged Nikki. "Make this shuttle our prison? Huh?" Cilla bit her bottom lip. She couldn't formulate a reply. Nikki pushed past Cilla and picked Tye up. The pink asari instinctively wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck and resumed her silence. Nikki opened the shuttle door and jumped down and out. She began walking through the cornfield in the direction of the town. Out of her pockets, she produced two Guise Rings. She slid one onto her wrist, and then the other onto Tye's. Cilla watched as their skin pixelated and turned a rich, dark blue. Cilla watched them go and didn't move until they were out of sight.

She was alone. She had nothing but a shuttle with almost full fuel, one Guise Ring, and the clothes on her back. She could follow Nikki and Tye into town… it was her responsibility right? But on the other hand… she could go out there and make a name for herself. She could go see the Shepard Memorial on Torfan, hell, go anywhere before the fuel ran out. But what then? If she ran out of fuel, she was dead in the water. She would have to find work, too. She was almost of age… perhaps she could join a private military, or a mercenary band. She had the skills… She was finally going to get what she wanted: a life outside the ship. All it had taken was the death of her parents, and probably every life aboard the _Legacy_ for it to happen… but it had happened. It was time that she made the most of what she was given.

000

A/N: So, thus begins _The Lost Ones_. This one won't have as much action in it as my last, as it is more focused on the characters. Not to say there won't be action, far from it. As much as Rose wants to grow up to be a warrior, it seems as if Inna is going to beat her to it with what I have planned. I'm not making any promises, but hopefully I'll be able to reintroduce Jaris and Paris into this one, as it has been requested by numerous people via PM, or review from a while ago. I'll try to work them in somehow, maybe.

Once again, my story will be beta read by the great GoldenPath, who somehow finds a way to put up with all of my crazy ideas that I pester her with. I hope you enjoy my newest installment in the Red Asari series as much as I will enjoy writing it for you. Be sure to review if you're feeling it!


	2. Homecoming Disaster

"Renee?!" she gasped. Rose barely had time to gasp as the red asari flung her arms around her. "H-how?! I-I felt… You're alive!"

"Uh…"

"I'm so sorry, Renee!" the red woman wept. Rose felt the woman's tears on her neck. "I'll find a way to take us home, I swear, just please don't leave me again!" Then the woman kissed her. Rose saw a flash of blue, and the older red woman was sent sprawling onto her butt in the driveway. Liara and Lydia both glared down at the red asari with ferocious looks. Rose couldn't even think straight. Her heart was pounding as Lydia pulled Rose behind her.

"Who are you?" Liara prompted. "How dare you touch my daughter like that?!" The red asari stared up at Rose with shock.

"Y-you're not Renee?" Rae whispered. The other two red asari grabbed Rae's shoulders and lifted her up onto her feet. "B-but you look just like her…"

"Guys…" Shepard said softly. She stood in between the reds and the blues, holding out her hands. "These are our guests. That's Rae, Rowena, and Cilla." Rose peered over Lydia's shoulder. Rae was the tallest, with green eyes and dark, scarlet skin. Her crests were long and elegant. The second one, most likely Rowena, looked very similar to Rose herself. It was almost like looking in the mirror. Rowena's eyes were like her father's, however: icy green compared to Rose's fiery coals. Cilla was the strongest looking, however. She wore skin-tight, black leather clothing, while Rae and Rowena wore brown and grey. Cilla was lean and very athletic looking. While Rose was studying them, her eyes met with Rowena's. They both gasped and ducked their heads.

"Claire… what is this?" Liara asked.

"We found them aboard the ship," Shepard responded. "They needed somewhere to stay until we can send them home."

"D-daddy…" Rose whispered. "They look like me…"

"Yes they do, Rose," Shepard nodded with a smile. "C'mon. Give me your hand." Rose swallowed and did as her father asked. Claire pulled Rose gently over to the three red asari. "This is my eldest daughter, Rosemary, but she just goes by Rose." Rowena was the first to step up. She eased up to Rose and forced a smile. She was about an inch taller than Rose was.

"H-hi," Rowena greeted. "My name is Rowena." Rose felt her mouth go dry. This was all too much. Her heart was pounding, there was a rushing sound in her ears. The last thing she remembered before blacking out, was Rowena's startled gasp.

000

It was dark by the time she woke up. Rose moved her arms slowly, feeling the sheets rub against her arms. Judging from the feel of the mattress beneath her, she deduced that she was in her room. The bedroom was very cool, and she could just hear the sounds of people preparing food down in the kitchen. Rose tried to sit up, but felt gentle hands push her back down by her chest.

"No, no, Rosy," Lydia whispered. "Let's sit still for a little while longer, okay?" Rose raised a hand, searching for Lydia's cheek. A violet hand gently took Rose's and guided her to its destination. Rose rubbed Lydia's cheek softly.

"W-what happened, Lydia?" Rose asked, so soft it had might as well be a whisper. She felt Lydia climb into the bed next to her. She pulled Rose into her chest and cradled her head beneath her chin. Rose's arms moved without her telling them what to do. They looped around Lydia's lower back and pulled tight.

"You fainted on the driveway," Lydia answered. "Seeing those other red asari… it scared you half to death." Rose couldn't answer. For some reason, she began to sob. Lydia whispered soothing words to Rose, kissing her crests with love. Everything Rose had ever thought in her entire life was all wrong now. She had just begun to accept the fact that she was the only asari with red skin, and now there were three more. And if there were three more, who was to say there weren't even more than that? Had these asari been bred in a lab as well? Who were they? Who was this Renee woman that Rae had thought she was? Her thoughts were interrupted by Lydia brushing the tears away.

"H-how is this possible, Lydia?" Rose asked softly. "Were they bred in a lab or… or something?"

"I don't know," Lydia responded, her voice filled with equal confusion. "I was as shocked as you were, but when that Rae person kissed you, I snapped out of it pretty quick." Rose would have smiled if it had not been for… well, for the red asari downstairs.

"What should I do?"

"I would start by asking questions," Lydia said firmly. "Find out where they came from, who they are, all that jazz. Maybe find out who Renee is?" Rose pursed her lips. She hadn't wanted this. She had just wanted her father home, her family back together. Why was all this happening?

"Lydia?" Rose asked, her voice trembling. Lydia cocked her head.

"Yes?"

"How did Mamma not know about them?" Rose questioned. "They all looked older than me… A-and… that girl… she looked just like me." It took some time for Lydia to give Rose a response.

"Well, maybe Liara didn't know about them, because she hears about them all the time?" Lydia prompted. Rose looked down with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the galaxy is full of weirdo's," Lydia shrugged. "Theorists spouting mumbo-jumbo about red asari, those yeti things, and Timmy the Flying Elcor. Liara probably sees stories of red asari everyday, but after years of looking at the same messages over and over, she probably stopped giving them any attention." Could that be it? Could it just have been that Mother had seen reports of red asari all the time?

"I hope that's it…" Rose said. Lydia placed a hand under Rose's ducked chin, and lifted.

"The important thing is that Shepard and Inna are back home," Lydia said surely. "Let's take things one step at a time, okay? Liara asked Inna what sounded good for dinner, and she suggested seafood. You up for some food?"

"I… I don't know how hungry I am…" Rose shrugged.

"C'mon… at least come to welcome the family home," Lydia urged. Rose looked up into Lydia's eyes and saw nothing but confidence, love, and utter beauty. Rose let Lydia pull her up into a sit.

"Alright..." Rose whispered. When Rose slid out of bed, Lydia went to her closet and produced some comfortable clothing. Rose slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, as well as some socks. When Rose headed for the door, Lydia pulled her back around and grabbed her hips. Rose was taller than her by about two inches. Lydia raised her head and kissed the red asari passionately. She held her lips there for several seconds and did not take them away until she felt Rose embrace her.

"We're going to figure this out together, Rosy," Lydia nodded. "Just like always, you goof." Rose met her eyes and ducked her head to kiss Lydia once more.

"As long as I have you, Lydia…" Rose said. "Don't let go of my hand." Rose raised her left hand into the air and waited. Lydia slid her own hand up Rose's arm and intertwined their fingers.

"You can count on me, Rosy."

000

Benezia had taken over cooking, and Katya had gone over to help her, effectively kicking Liara out of the kitchen. Inna had only spoken to Liara once since her arrival, and she was waiting anxiously to speak with her mother. Inna sat in the living room, having already taken the 'guests' down to their rooms. Frankly, she had been surprised that Cilla had chosen to join them when she was living the dream as a mercenary. Perhaps she wanted to see the others go home? Inna froze when she heard her mother move into the living room.

"Mamma, I-" Inna began, but she couldn't finish. Liara gathered Inna into her arms and embraced her with the loving force of a mother. Inna's fears of resentment were gone in an instant.

"Come here, Sweetheart…" Liara whispered before planting a soft kiss on Inna's forehead. Inna hugged Liara's neck and shivered with relief.

"Y-you're not mad at me, Mamma?" Inna quivered. Liara let out a shaky breath of air, and her grip on Inna gently tightened.

"I'm furious with you!" Liara hushed. "Never run away again… I… I am just glad that you are home."

000

As Lydia and Rose attempted to enter the dining room, they came face to face with Claire, who had an agitated and guilty expression. She gripped Rose's shoulders and began to apologize for doing this to her. She should have called ahead, she should have given her time to mull things over…

"Its okay, Daddy," Rose tried. Claire kept talking,

"Not it's not, Baby, I should have thought this through-"

"Really, Daddy, it is fine," Rose assured. She used her free hand to hug her father. "I promise. I… I… I am not sure what to think, but I am going to figure all of this out." Claire grimaced.

"You aren't going to faint again are you?" Shepard asked honestly. Rose shook her head very seriously.

"No," she answered. "Promise. Oh, Daddy… I am so glad you are home."

000

Everyone's mind's were pensive and weary. Before they could all be seated for dinner, there was one thing that managed to lift everyone's hearts. It seemed that they had all forgotten about Rambo. The dog had darted inside the house the minute the car doors opened, and he had spent the evening out of sight, nosing his way through closets, corners, and crevices. When he finally reappeared, it was Liara he ran into first. When the former archaeologist turned and saw the small mass of fur, she let out a tiny squeak of surprise. Rambo eagerly yapped and bounded to her. He smelled his master all over this person.

"Y-you're that dog that Claire spoke of…" Liara breathed, before kneeling in front of him. Rambo placed his front paws on Liara's knees and jutted his nose into her face. Liara let out a giggle when Rambo tickled her nose and cheeks with his snout. She glanced around to make sure no one heard and picked Rambo up off of the ground.

"You are adorable!" Liara gushed. "Oh, so soft!" If a dog could give a cocky smile, Rambo did so. Liara almost growled when others came to see the canine. Rose and Lydia both erupted into squeals of astonishment. Then came Benezia and Katya. Rambo was the center of all the attention. The husky was eagerly passed between red and blue hands, being petted and fawned over. Suddenly, Rambo licked Liara's face. The reaction was instantaneous. The Broker fell back on the couch with a stunned expression. Rambo leaped onto her and snuggled into her arms, seeking attention. Every asari in the room was awestruck. They had never seen such a soft mammal before. Pretty soon, the room was filled with asari begging Rambo to lick them, too.

When Claire walked in to see what all the fuss was about, she busted out laughing. Asari were lying in heaps on the floor, with Rambo jumping around them yapping and wagging his tail. Shepard had expected asari to be in awe, but this was crazy. Only Rose seemed to be immune to the powers of the canine and was chasing after him in circles. Rambo led her on a merry chase for a few comical moments before Rose managed to snag him from the ground and cuddle him to her chest. Rambo rewarded her with a good lap of her face.

000

Fitting nine people at the dining room table had taken some effort, but in the end, everyone was more or less comfortable, at least physically. Emotionally, however, everyone was in a rollercoaster. Shepard and Liara sat at the ends of the table as usual. On Claire's left sat Rose, Lydia, Inna, and Benezia. On her right sat Rowena, Rae, Cilla, and Katya, who looked to be under duress from having to sit next to the newcomers. She remained quiet and attentive for the duration of dinner. In fact, for the first ten minutes, no one worked up the courage to say something. They all just sat there awkwardly, not touching their food. Finally, Rowena seemed to give in to her stomach, and went for the food that had been offered her.

"Hey," Rae warned. "We're guests, Rowena." Rowena gave her father a sheepish smile. The girl turned back to the others at the table and placed her hands together in front of her. She ducked her head and closed her eyes.

"Please accept my thanks for preparing this meal," Rowena said, as if reciting something. "As your humble guest, I request permission to eat." There was a long silence, with Liara and Shepard looking at each other with confusion.

"Uh… go ahead," Shepard replied. Rowena bowed her head respectfully, and picked up the utensil next to her plate. She took a single bite, and she looked at Liara, then Benezia, then Katya, the ones who had made dinner.

"This is very good," she stated. "Thank you again." Claire glanced to Liara, who nodded at her. Claire shrugged and took her own fork. Upon taking a single bite of her family's combined cooking, Claire was almost brought to tears. She was finally home. She had made it; she was back. It was perfect. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rae and Cilla both reciting the words that Rowena had just been saying, before bowing their heads and waiting for permission to eat. Surprisingly, it was Rose who found the courage to speak.

"Who is Renee?" Rose asked, ignoring their requests to dig in. Rae's grimace was not missed by anyone at the table. Liara heard Cilla's stomach growl, and she quietly gave them both permission to eat.

"Renee was my bondmate," Rae answered, looking right at Rose. "And Rowena's mother. She is dead now."

"Why did you call me her name?" Rose continued, her voice actually taking on an accusatory tone.

"I am very sorry for my behavior outside," Rae said, bowing her head once more. Was this proper dining etiquette where she came from? "I have not seen my bondmate in many years, and I have missed her dearly. I am afraid that seeing you reminded me of her. If you don't mind me saying, you looked very similar." Rose glared at her.

"Looked?" she challenged. Lydia gripped Rose's hand and gave her a look.

"Rose…" Lydia whispered.

"Well, I've started seeing differences, now," Rae replied uneasily.

"Like what?" Rose asked. Rae seemed to be growing increasingly uncomfortable. Even Liara was looking at Rae with the same evaluating look as Rose did. Cilla was busy eating her food along with Katya, both of whom seemed eager to stay out of any conflict here.

"Well… I guess you're too young," Rae stammered. "Rowena looks older than you by a few years. And… well, you look stronger than she was. Also… you and she behave differently. Just… just…"

"Just what?" Rose asked. Rae seemed ready to vomit. She was pale, and visibly shaking. Rowena came to her father's rescue.

"Please, enough with the evaluation," Rowena asked, taking her father's hand. "I'll answer any questions you all have about us. Just, please… leave my father alone." Rose wasted no time. She was on a roll.

"Where did you come from?" was Rose's next question. With that, the whole story came out of Rowena. How her race came to be, how she and her father ended up here, how the A.I. had gone out of control. Everyone listened intently, aside from Shepard, having heard this story before. She busied herself with picking small bits of fish from her meal, checking it for tiny bones and passing them to a waiting Rambo, who ate his treats eagerly. When Rowena finished her lengthy description of her people and their culture, she fired back a question at Rose.

"You know, we are just as surprised to see you as you are to see us," Rowena said. "Who are you, Ms. T'soni?" Claire could see Lydia's face grimacing with pain, most likely due to Rose's hand over her own. Rose was also gripping the dining room table so hard her knuckles turned white.

"I was bred this way," Rose admitted. "I… I am not one of you. I am a clone of an Ardat-Yakshi, and when she did so, she messed up and I came out like this. I'm full of DNA from different races, from hanar to drell to salarian."

"You'd make a good soldier…" Cilla said under her breath.

"That's the plan," Rose replied, just as softly. "I don't have any relation to you."

"How is that possible, though?" Rae asked, finally cooled off enough to speak. Her outburst startled everyone. "What kind of screw up could she have done that turned your skin color to red from blue, aside from injecting red food coloring into you?"

"I don't understand…" whispered Rose.

"I don't get it either!" Rae growled. "To create our people, the protheans needed years and years and years to figure out how to cure our disease. I mean, way longer than even an asari lifetime. How could this doctor do it when the protheans couldn't? It doesn't add up."

"Rae, you are not here to make accusations," Shepard said, stepping in. "Or theories. You and your family are allowed to stay here until we find you a way home." Rae looked at Shepard and hesitated. After a few moments, she nodded and replied,

"I am sorry. I guess being around so many people after all that time in the ship is messing with me."

"How about we just eat and get some rest?" Shepard asked, looking around with pointed stares, daring anyone to speak. "Alright?" Rae took a deep, resolving breath, and picked her fork back up. As Shepard prepared to take a drink from her glass, she heard a sharp intake of breath to her left. Inna was sitting stock still, her hands gripping her fork and knife tightly. Her eyes were locked on Rae. The red woman took her knife and prepared to cut into her fish. As the knife was traveling down, Inna let out a feral cry. Shepard watched, startled, unable to react, as Inna dove across the table, causing dishes and food to go flying, and tackled Rae out of her chair. The red woman was stunned. Claire had just enough time to lock Inna into a biotic field, but not before the girl raised her knife over her head, preparing to jab into Rae's neck.

"RUN, ORA RUN!" Inna shrieked as she was lifted into the air by her father. "Ora! ORA! ORA!"

000

Inna passed out after an hour of kicking and screaming, calling her family member's animals and using horrid language that caused even Shepard to reel. Right before she blacked out, she began to beg...beg for them not to 'eat' her. When she finally did black out, she grew deathly still. As Shepard, trying to keep in her own guilty tears, tucked Inna into her and Liara's bed, she heard Inna whisper,

"I see them… They're here… they want to kill me,' Over and over and over. Shepard sat on the edge of the bed, caressing Inna's crests, singing their special song. Pretty soon, Shepard was down on her knees, her forehead resting on the sheets.

"Just go to sleep, Baby, just go to sleep," Shepard begged, her sobs racking her body. "Please, please, please, just go to sleep, don't think about them. Daddy's here, Daddy's here, Just…. Just…" Shepard erupted into terrible sobs, cursing herself over and over for being so stupid. This was all her fault.

"No, it is not, Claire," Liara whispered, kneeling behind her commander and embracing her from behind. "Shh…"

"Did you hear what sh-she was s-saying?" Shepard wept. "To hear such terrible things coming out of her beautiful mouth… it's all my fault."

"Let me see what happened to her, Shepard," Liara ordered tenderly, kissing the back of Claire's neck. "Let me know."

"It's horrible, Liara…" Shepard cried. "A-all my fault."

"Let me in…" Liara urged. "Lower your barriers for me." With some coaxing, Liara managed to find a chink in Claire's mental walls, and let her being flow into Claire's mind. Liara watched as the setting changed. She was suddenly lying on her side, her arms outstretched with a glowing Omni-bow in her hands. She was looking through the sights of the bow, up at a shocked batarian man. Liara's breath hitched as the man lowered his weapon to shoot down at

her, at Inna. She was seeing this from Inna's perspective. She watched as her arms raised, aimed, and fired a bolt straight into the man's head. Liara watched with wide, shocked eyes as Inna traversed the ship, crawling through ducts, giving her jacket to a strange woman. She watched as Inna saved Ora by killing the krogan and his goons. She watched the way Inna interacted with Ora, kissing her and cuddling with her. She saw everything.

Liara gasped and left Shepard's mind. Her tears began to fall, and she and her bondmate held each other as they wept for their youngest child. Their cries woke Inna from her sleep. Before Shepard and Liara could react, Inna squeezed herself into their arms, and hugged them both.

"Don't cry, Mamma," Inna urged. "Don't cry, Daddy. This was my choice, I made the decision. This isn't your fault."

"W-why. Inna?" Shepard cried. "Why did you have to come after me? I never wanted this to happen to you…" Inna rested her head on her father's shoulder, and locked eyes and hands with her mother.

"Did I ever tell you what why I went to the therapist?" Inna asked.

"Lydia…"

"It was partly because of her," Inna admitted. "But the other part was… the… the noose that my foster mom found in my closet." Liara and Claire both gasped.

"W-what are you saying, Love?" Liara demanded.

"I was going to do it when I got home from school that day," Inna said softly. "I had learned how to tie the noose the previous day, and I was ready. I wasn't going to make a note; I didn't really own anything at the time. All I did was be as good to Katya as I could that day, giving her hugs and telling her how much I cared about her as a friend. When I got home, I was met by my foster parents. They were holding the noose in their hands."

"Oh, Goddess, Inna," Claire choked.

"All that abuse…" Inna muttered. "The nightmares, the memories, the lack of the one thing I wanted most… I just wanted to be loved again. When I was recovering from the car crash in the hospital, a doctor came to me. I… I remember her vividly. She had a huge, long scar going from the upper left side of her face to the left of her jaw. She told me that they tried everything they could, but my mother, the only other survivor of the crash, had died in surgery. I was an orphan. I never even got to see a body… the doctor said that my mother was so mangled and broken, they cremated her so that I didn't have to see. I spread the ashes at the beach that sat in front of my house before child services came and got me.

"I was so ready to die…" Inna whispered. "I thought of death as a friend. I actually thought that death was the only one that wanted me. I said that to my therapist, and I made everyone swear not to tell Katya, but I think she found out anyway. The abuse didn't stop, but the doctor helped a bit. But, in the end of the treatment, after I had faked my way through all the tests, I was already looking for something else to tie into a noose. I had it ready to go, it

would be my last day in this galaxy. I couldn't manage a smile, but I planned to give Katya my all. Then… I met Rose.

"She was so nice to me," Inna whispered. "She complimented me, gave me acceptance. I felt appreciated with her and Katya. Then, she invited me to see her home. That weekend, I met you guys. The most beautiful, nicest human I had ever seen, and the most gorgeous, smartest asari I had ever met. I felt loved the minute you allowed me to enter your house. I made a vow right then and there, even if that love was false, I would do everything I could to keep living if it meant I could see you every weekend. You're the reason I am still alive. And that… that… is the reason I ran away to find you. I couldn't lose my saviors, the ones who truly loved me. That day you told me that you wanted me to be your daughter… is always going to be the happiest of my life. Even happier than my bonding day, perhaps even the birth of my children.

"Don't feel as if this is your fault," Inna said, her voice shaking with determination, tenderness, and sadness. "Don't you dare. I chose this, and I will deal with it. I love you."

"We love you, sweetheart," Liara returned. "But that doesn't change how we feel right now. We're going to get through this together, no matter how many tears are keeping us from that."

"Listen to her, Sunshine," Claire ordered. "We love you so much, Darling." They then crawled up into the bed, and Inna was wrapped into the embrace of both her parents. The warmth and softness of the hold was everything Inna had wanted during those years in the foster home, which were ten times harder than anything she had done on her search for her father. Physical pain was nothing compared to emotional pain. Feeling her mother and father kiss her cheeks and hold her tighter, she figured that she wouldn't have any issue falling asleep this time.

000

A/N: I don't know if a week (Inna's total time searching for her father) is enough to get PTSD, hell, I don't know much about mental disorders at all, but I feel as if killing five people, feeling bullets fly over your head, and have explosions ring your ears, is enough. At least for a girl as young as Inna.


	3. A Lie

"Liara just went in to check on Inna," Lydia said. "I think it's time to turn in." After a disastrous dinner with the new guests, with many glares and Inna having a panic attack, Rose was ready for bed. She was already beneath the covers, staring into the pillows. An entire race of red asari called Protheans? After all this time of thinking she was the only red asari, when lo and behold, there were billions more out there. Rose let out a sarcastic laugh that was not missed by her partner. Lydia stripped down and climbed into their shared bed.

"What happened to your hand?" Rose asked, seeing a bruise on Lydia's right. The violet beauty pressed herself against Rose and rested her forehead against Rose's.

"You did, Rosy," Lydia answered with a sigh. "You were gripping my hand really hard at dinner." Rose glanced down and back up.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Lydia bit her bottom lip and cocked her head, leaning back a bit. Rose had furrowed lines in her forehead, and she a deep frown on her face. Lydia smiled and moved both thumbs across the lines as if to smooth them out.

"You're so cute when you are frustrated," Lydia teased. Rose rolled her eyes and looked out the window over Lydia's shoulder. The sun was still setting. Everyone had just been too tired to stay up much longer. Rose groaned and rolled out of bed. She had to speak her mind.

"Can you believe this Lydia?" Rose asked, pacing, nude, at the foot of the bed. Lydia sighed and sat up, pulling the blanket's up over her breasts.

"Believe what, Rosy?" Lydia countered. "That there is a whole race of Roses out there, or that these people have been here as long as you have and we have never seen them?"

"B-both," Rose said with effort, clenching her eyes and clumping her hands into fists. "A whole race of red asari. Billions of people just like me. Red skin, Lydia."

"It does seem crazy, huh?" Lydia asked. "But don't you feel happy about this? That you are not the only one anymore?"

"Any other day I would have said yes," Rose growled. "But… now that I am here? I don't like it. What really got to me was that I was mistaken for someone else. Forget that that woman kissed me, but think about it: I have never been mistaken for anyone. It may not seem like that big of a deal, but it is to me." Lydia nodded.

"Sure," she agreed. "I see where you are coming from. But I won't be forgetting that kiss. With these red asari here, I might have competition…"

"I'm being serious, Lydia," Rose mumbled.

"Me too," Lydia shrugged. "You aren't going to leave me for some hot, red prothean, huh?"

"I will never leave you," Rose said firmly, planting a hand on the edge of the bed. Lydia placed a hand under her chin.

"I like that conviction," Lydia nodded, a smile creeping onto her lips. Rose turned and felt Lydia's hungry eyes on her back. "Come to bed, Rose. Let's get some sleep."

"I'm not going to find any sleep, Lydia," Rose argued. "Not with those people sleeping downstairs, in my house. Cilla warned everyone not to touch them directly at the skin, because it was 'unhealthy.' What if these asari are some kind of plague that will start from my basement…? Lydia?"

"Rosy…" Lydia purred. "I know how to get you to sleep." Rose turned and gagged. Lydia was cat-crawling across the bed towards her. Rose paled and felt her palms get sweaty. Lydia rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around Rose's neck. "C'mon…"

"Lydia, you… you… you aren't going to… Don't…" Rose protested feebly. Lydia was busy kissing her way up Rose's neck.

"Don't what?" Lydia asked in a husky tone. Rose squeaked when Lydia stepped off of the bed and pushed Rose onto it. Rose, sitting on the edge of the bed, goggled at Lydia, who straddled her and began kissing her passionately. Rose's protests faded away, and she soon was letting Lydia have her way. Rose fell back onto the bed, and Lydia climbed up. Pretty soon, they were tangled in each other, kissing hungrily. Damn! Lydia was a master at taking Rose's mind off of things, no matter what it was. Rose, fully invested now, rolled over so that she was above Lydia. She dove down for the neck, trailing kisses all the way.

"T-told you!" Lydia breathed, cupping Rose's left breast and beginning to massage it. Rose, deep in Lydia's shoulder, muttered,

"Shut up." Lydia laughed a bit, but was cut off by Rose's lips. Then, disaster. Rose, just preparing to make the trip down to Lydia's thighs, heard a squeak of horror behind her. Lydia shrieked, Rose shrieked, and the figure behind them shrieked. Lydia flung the blankets around her and Rose faster than the blink of an eye, and Rose's biotics were activated, ready to pulverize whoever had interrupted her and Lydia. It was Rowena.

"What do you want?!" Rose demanded. "Don't you knock?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rowena gasped. She turned around and faced the wall. "Oh, no! I didn't realize you two were bonded! I just came to talk to Rose!"

"About what?!" Rose gasped, she and Lydia both blushing like mad. Lydia sank beneath the blankets.

"Well that ended that…" Lydia muttered. "Sorry Rose, you're going to have to find a way to sleep on your own."

"I wanted to apologize for everything, and I'm just making things worse!" Rowena exclaimed.

"J-just go, already!" Rose ordered. Rowena fled the room looking as red as Rose did. Woah. That was a first. "I'll be right down!" Rose grimaced and looked to her best friend. "Uh… Sorry?" Lydia turned away and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Goodnight," Lydia barked. Rose sighed. She nuzzled Lydia's shoulder and pulled the blanket up. She kissed the violet asari's cheek. Lydia sighed and raised her head to be kissed properly. "Don't start fights."

"Promise," Rose answered. The red asari rose from the bed and threw her clothes back on. A short trip from the room and down the stairs, she found Rowena standing by the front door.

"Wanna take a walk?" Rowena suggested with hesitation.

"Guess so," Rose shrugged. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and opened the door with a flicker of biotics. Rowena followed her, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Again, I am so sorry for interrupting you and your bondmate," Rowena said softly. "You are younger than I am, but if you two are sure, than by all means." They walked off the porch and down the driveway, with Rose looking at her bare feet. The sun had nearly set by now, and the air was nice and cool.

"Don't worry about it," Rose shrugged after a long silence. "She'll get over it. What was it you wanted to talk to me about, again?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my father's behavior this afternoon, and for putting you on the spot like that at dinner," Rowena said. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but I could tell you didn't like us much."

"I am confused…" Rose said softly, "not offended."

"Still, I don't want us to be enemies here," Rowena said. "I'd like for us to be friends. I would go to Cilla with my problems… but she's different now."

"How so?" Rose wondered.

"She… she's always been a bit wild, you know?" Rowena sighed. "She and I were pretty good friends. A lot like you and Lydia I think, but not bonded. We're prothean, so you know, we were taking things really slow. Wouldn't want to be wrong, right? Boy, am I lucky I didn't bond her."

"You don't like her anymore?" Rose asked.

"She's just a jarhead now," Rowena replied. "I used to like her adventurous side, but now she's spent the last year and a half merc'ing it out. That, and she left the other's to fend for themselves."

"Others?" Rose asked with a pained voice. "There are more of you?"

"Three more, very young," Rowena answered. "Andraste, Nikki, and Tye. Tye is only three and a half by now. Her older sister is just over thirty, and Andraste is a solid forty. Cilla told me that Andraste ran off, and then Nikki and Tye did the same. She maked it look as if she's the victim."

"Do you have reason to disbelieve her?" Rose asked. They came to a dip in road. It was very deep and marked where the driveway ended. Rowena hopped over it, while Rose instinctively created a red, glowing biotic bridge beneath her feet. She walked along it, not even thinking, while Rowena watched with wonder.

"You aren't even thinking about it!" Rowena grinned. "That's amazing. What else can you do?" Rose shrugged and looked over at a large hedge. There was a crackle of biotics and slicing sounds filled the air soon after. Rowena gasped as the hedge was trimmed into a figure that looked like a large swan. "Wow!"

"It's not hard," Rose said. "I've always had powerful biotics; it's the way I was bred."

"You were… born in a tank?" Rowena asked.

"So Mother was told," Rose nodded. "An Ardat-Yakshi can't give birth, so I must have been."

"That's… sad," Rowena whispered. "Does it get to you? Knowing that?"

"Nope," Rose responded. "Not at all. I am just grateful that my mother and father did not keep such a thing from me. What got to me was that, up until now, I was sure that I was the only red asari in the universe. Now, all I've ever believed is wrong."

"I cannot imagine…" Rowena agreed. "Well, you aren't alone anymore."

"I was never alone," Rose said, shaking her head. "I was the only red asari, but I was never alone. My Lydia has always had my back, has always been my friend. My mother is an inspiration to me, and I do everything I can to be just like her. My father is my mentor as much as my mother is. My father has always been laid back, soft spoken, and fun. My sisters have never judged me, either. No… I have never been alone." Rowena remained quiet.

"Well… I guess we had better head back," Rowena suggested. "Again… I am very sorry for interrupting you and Lydia. I mean… I wasn't expecting that you two were bonded."

"We are not bonded yet," Rose said. "One day."

"Yes you are," Rowena smiled. "You two have experienced the mating meld, therefore you are bonded for life."

"I hope so," Rose mumbled.

"No, really, you are bonded for life," Rowena urged. "Protheans who experience the mating meld cannot bond with anyone else."

"W-what?" Rose asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, protheans can only have one partner their entire lives," Rowena said. "Once you mate with your partner, that is it. That is why I was surprised, you are younger than I am, but you are already bonded. In prothean culture, there is no real ceremony. Under prothean eyes, you two are as real of bondmates as one could get."

"Y-you mean that… I can never be with anyone else?" Rose gasped. Rowena shrugged.

"Well, you are not a real prothean, so I don't know," Rowena answered. "But what does it matter? You and Lydia are in love, and you two knew what you were getting in to. Congr-!"

"Do not speak a word of this to Lydia," Rose said urgently. She stepped up to Rowena and looked up into her eyes. "Do not."

"W-why-?"

"Just don't!" Rose ordered. If this was true… she was tied to Lydia forever. And if Lydia knew that… perhaps she would feel obligated to become Rose's wife. What if that scared her? Rose would die if Lydia was only her mate because she had to be. Rose wanted Lydia's love, but not if that love was not real. Rose prayed to the goddess that this wasn't true for her.

000

Rose entered her room quietly, before gently shutting the door behind her. Lydia was watching something on her datapad with a small smile. She looked up, and her smile widened. Rose gulped. Lydia cocked her head when Rose didn't move from the door.

"Are you okay, Darling?" Lydia asked. Rose quickly stripped and plunged beneath the covers. Lydia tossed the datapad to the floor and they cuddled.

"I love you," Rose whispered. "So… so much, okay?" Lydia giggled as Rose kissed her cheek and looked up at her with big, imploring eyes.

"I love you, too Rosy," Lydia replied. "You alright?" Rose, for the first time in years, told a lie.

"I am fine. Just… hold me."

000

Claire woke up in a cold sweat. She had fallen asleep in her clothes. Claire gently stood from the bed and looked down at her daughter and mate. They were both sleeping soundly, and, lacking her father's warmth, Inna turned over and tucked herself into Liara's chest. Liara's arms slid over the girl in her sleep, and Shepard let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, my darling…" Shepard whispered. She stroked Inna's cheek, "I love you, dear." Shepard backed away and grabbed some clothes from the closet. Then, it was a quick stride to the bathroom, where she gently closed the door and started the shower. As the water started to heat up, Claire crossed her arms in front of her and pulled her shirt up and over her head. With her back and chest bare, she stretched from one side to the other. Then, she unzipped her pants and kicked them off, followed by her boy shorts. She lifted her arms above her head and bent down, touching her toes.

"Damn…" Claire whispered as she straightened. "I slept like a rock." Claire entered the shower foot first and let her body follow through. The warmth of the water was outstanding. She faced the wall and rested her forehead against it, feeling the hot flying droplets of water kiss the skin on her back. "Oh…" There was a deep breath, and Claire closed her eyes. Her mind travelled to Inna once more. What was she going to do? Inna was suffering. She had just told her mother and father about her suicide plans, and how important they were to her, but it did not make Claire feel any better. This was all so… messed up. Her homecoming was a disaster. She

should never have brought those red asari here so soon, she should have focused on getting Inna the help that she needed. She should have… should have…

Claire's thoughts were interrupted by dark blue hands wrapping around her waist. Claire's breath hitched at feeling her bondmate pressed against her back. Claire turned her head ever so slightly to see Liara kissing her shoulder blades.

"Liara…" Claire whispered. "I… I didn't hear you come in."

"You were shaking, my love," Liara answered in just as soft of a voice. Claire turned her head back to the wall of the shower and watched a droplet of water run down its surface.

"What are we going to do, Liara?" Shepard asked. "I cannot stand watching her like that. Even I couldn't calm her down, Liara. Even me, no matter how hard I tried." Liara rested her head on Shepard's shoulder.

"We are going to be there for her," Liara said. "We are going to do anything and everything to get her help." Shepard balled her hands into fists, and she felt her jaw tighten up.

"I should never have brought those damn red asari here," Shepard growled. "I should have focused on Inna's problems. I'm so stupid."

"You are not, Claire," Liara hushed. "Maybe it was a mistake, but you are not stupid. We-?"

"But you never make mistakes," Shepard argued. Liara tightened her arms around Claire's midsection.

"I wish that were true…" Liara mumbled. "When I was in the hospital, Benezia admitted to me that she felt that I have been neglecting her all these years." Liara had told Claire about the few days in the hospital shortly after her arrival home. Shepard had nearly blown a gasket, but Liara managed to calm her down before Shepard went on a rampage.

"She did?" Shepard asked softly.

"Yes. I promised her a trip to Virmire with just the two of us."

"That's a good idea," Shepard murmured. "She'll love that." They stayed quiet for a little while. Claire eventually turned around, and Liara pushed her to the floor of the shower. Liara lowered herself onto Claire's hips, and Claire brought up her knees behind the asari. Liara wrapped her arms around Claire's neck and kissed her softly. Claire placed her hands on Liara's sides and kissed her back. When they broke away, Liara remarked,

"You said you were having nightmares on the message home. Are you alright?" Claire took a deep, shaky breath.

"While I was on Akuze, I started getting these nightmares about Torfan and my childhood," Claire whispered. "Like the day I killed my dog, getting dropped off at the Ward, my mother's visit, and eventually the tunnels. Then… then…" Claire began sobbing, taking her hands away from Liara and covering up her face. Liara cupped Claire's face.

"What happened, Claire, tell me," Liara urged. "It's alright." Claire shook her head and continued to bawl.

"It, it wasn't me," Claire sobbed. "I didn't want to." Liara continued to coax Claire out, hushed her, and held her tight to her body. Finally, Claire whimpered, "I hit her, Liara. I hit my baby girl. My Sunshine. R-right in her s-smiling face." Liara's eyes widened. She immediately cursed herself, for Claire took the surprised expression as a sign of loathing, and she began to cry even harder. Liara stroked the human's cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault, Shepard," Liara whispered. "It wasn't. I know you, remember? Remember our time on the first Normandy? How scared I was? But you… you were always doing your best to care for me, even when your mind told you to kill me." Liara rubbed Claire's chest. "Your heart is so big, Claire. You love our family with a passion, and you would never hurt them intentionally. It must have scared you, seeing Inna there. When you hit Inna, you hit yourself. It wasn't your fault." Claire sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"I never wanted this for her, Liara," Claire repeated. _"Ever._ She was so innocent, so_ pure._ Now, she's going to have to live with those men in her head for the rest of her life. A thousand years of guilt and depression. I… I just wanted to make her happy."

"And she is," Liara assured, "when she is with her parents, us, but even more so with you. You left home to build her a mansion, to bring her to a clean, pure world where she could enjoy life and be with you forever. It is so beautiful, Claire. It truly is. She came after you out of devotion. I don't think Inna needs another therapist, or a doctor. What she needs is the father she pushed so hard to find." Claire took a deep, shaky breath, before nodding.

"Okay…" Claire whispered. "Okay…" Liara kissed her human's cheek.

"You would make an outstanding mother, Claire," Liara said. "Truly…" Claire shrugged shyly.

"I dunno, being a dad is enough work already," Claire mumbled. Liara tangled her slender, blue fingers in Claire's red hair. She pulled Claire in for a passionate kiss. Liara pushed Claire onto her back, and the asari began to work her magic.


	4. Devotion

When Inna woke up, it was just in time to see her father slip a t-shirt over her head, and her mother slip from the room with a slight spring in her step. Inna took it as a good sign that her parents were feeling better.

"You awake over there?" Shepard asked softly. Inna sat up and stretched, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Uh huh," came the groggy reply. Shepard closed the distance and sat next to the girl on the bed. She slipped an arm around Inna's stomach and held her tight.

"Feeling okay?" Shepard queried. Inna nodded.

"I feel fine," Inna promised. "After sleeping with you guys, I feel like a million credits." Shepard took a deep breath.

"Hungry?"

"A bit… I just want to apologize to Rae."

"She's fine," Shepard said firmly, her tone somewhat commanding. "There is no need to apologize." Inna knew better than to argue, and she settled back into her father's hold. Inna looked up at her father, and Claire rubbed the girl's chin, feeling the cut there that had scabbed over. Inna saw her father grimace. "That sucker's going to_ scar_…"

"I got this from a propane explosion," Inna recalled. "This huge A.I., bigger than the Empress, had me by the leg, and when I kicked him off, he and a crate of grenades landed on the truck." Shepard bit her lip and looked away.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Inna nodded. She looked down at the scars on her palms, then lifted her shirt to show the long, deep scar in her right side. "The explosion took out a whole city block… It was crazy. Ha! Hey Daddy, when I was crawling through the wreckage, I found one of the rifles that they named after you! It was so cool! But uh… I lost it when the Arrow went down… Anyway, after I found the gun, I was crawling through this old apartment building, and then the building started to collapse around me! I was sliding through it, dust and dirt flying past my head, and I fell through a huge hole. I landed on these bits of glass-"

"Stop t-talking," Shepard whispered, her voice trembling. Inna suddenly realized how tight her father's grip on her was. Inna looked up and saw her father staring into the distance, fresh tears filling her eyes. As the first hot tear rolled its way down, along the side of her nose and dripping past her lips, Inna leaned up. She kissed the tear away from her father's chin and hugged her neck.

"Daddy…" Inna whispered. "I am sorry…"

"Devotion…" Shepard muttered with a sarcastic tone of voice. Inna heard a gentle, satirical laugh break through her father's throat. The asari girl blinked. "Let's get you clean up, Darling." Shepard stood form the bed, and Inna watched her disappear into the bathroom.

There was a squeaking sound, and Inna heard water begin to jet into the large bathtub. Shepard appeared in the door frame and gestured to Inna.

"C'mon," she said. "In you go." Inna slid off of the bed and slipped past her father, into the bathroom. In a second, she was stripped down and into the large, tiled bathtub. The second the warmth of the water kissed and caressed her body, it was like melting into some heavenly abyss. Inna let her back rest against the tub's side, and she closed her eyes with her head back. She heard her father sit on the floor of the bathroom next to her. Inna cracked open an eye, and saw Shepard watching her intently.

"Listen here, Sunshine," Shepard whispered. "No matter what you say, I am going to feel as if this is my fault." Inna began to say something, attempting to sit up, but the human gently braced Inna's shoulders and pushed her back. "Hush. Listen to me." She cocked a brow and waited. Inna blinked and slowly nodded. "Good," Shepard rubbed Inna's shoulders with her thumbs and then took away her hands. "First, I just want to say how much I love you, Inna. You've been my daughter for five months, but I feel as if you've been so for decades. Second… What you told us about the noose… I never want you to repeat that. Ever. I want you to never think of that again. You are loved, you are safe, and as far as I am concerned, as long as that big heart inside of you keeps beating, I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy. Understand?" She waited for Inna's nod, before continuing, "Good. Now, if seeing Ora Basir makes you happy, then I am alright with you-"

_"Really?!_" Inna gasped with delight. Shepard had to smile, but she raised her hands to quiet her ecstatic daughter.

"But just because I am alright with it, does not mean Mamma is," Shepard said. "So if you can stand waiting a bit, I will talk with your Mom until we come up with something. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"But… this doesn't mean you're in the clear here, Babe," Claire said. "You'll be doing chores with me, and you'll be learning a few things." Inna's wide smile didn't shrink or falter.

"Like what?"

"Since I can't trust you to stay at home while I'm gone," Shepard said, "I need to teach you how to defend yourself. We'll start with some martial arts, work with your biotics… and if you want… and you are really, truly invested… and I feel as if you are ready, and responsible enough… I'll teach you to shoot." Inna couldn't contain herself. This was a dream come true. Ora might get to visit, and she was getting to spend all the time she wanted with her father. She flung her arms around Claire, almost pulling the poor human into the tub. Shepard laughed out loud and hugged Inna's soaked form lightly, trying not to get soaked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Inna giggled.

"Hey, now!" Shepard grinned. "It's not going to be all fun and games! It'll be hard work, kiddo. But… this is also for me. I get to spend all the time I want with my Sunshine, and it's also an excuse to have Riley over. Now wash up, and let's go get some food, huh?"

000

Downstairs, the kitchen was alive with activity. After a wonderful shower that ended with some cuddling with Shepard, Liara was feeling much better. She was going to eat something, check on each of her daughters, and get a plan rolling. Having a plan usually took her mind off most anything, and the sooner she figured out what to do first, the sooner that thing could be checked off of the list.

To Liara's relief, Benezia had risen Rose, and the two sisters were busy fixing breakfast. It was still dark out, as the time was about five in the morning. The sun would have blanketed the house in light if not for the tall surrounding mountains. The pleasing scent of brewing coffee wafted into Liara's nose. She heard the oven cooking, the bubbling coffee brewing, and the sizzling of meat. Rose glanced over her shoulder at her mother's entry to the kitchen.

Rose was busying away at the oven, holding a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. She was dressed in comfortable khaki shorts and a red-shirt. Benezia, who was mixing things in another pan, was dressed in a white shirt and black yoga pants.

"Mother, I hope you do not mind," Rose said. "There was bacon in the refrigerator."

"That is just fine, Love," Liara responded. She kissed both daughter's cheeks and plucked a fruit from the basket on the counter. Liara leaned back against the counter and bit into the red fruit. Cold, sweet juices seeped into Liara's mouth.

"The coffee will be ready in a moment, Mother," Benezia informed. "We've also begun making French toast and setting up the table for our guests."

"Very good, you two," Liara complimented. "Thank you for the help."

"Yes, Mother," came two simultaneous responses.

"Where are the other girls?" Liara asked. "Still asleep?"

"Oh, you know Katya, she sleeps like a bear," Benezia said. "She's still asleep."

"Lydia is taking a shower, she will be down momentarily," Rose added. "Mother, may I have a word in the hall?" Liara nodded and rubbed Benezia's shoulder as she followed Rose out of the kitchen. The hall was dark still and the only light was whatever flooded in back from the kitchen. Rose had her arms crossed and was balancing on her tip-toes as she waited for her mother.

"Rose…" Liara whispered. "How are you holding up, darling? Have you been alright since our talk?" After the mess at dinner last night, Liara had sat Rose down for a heart to heart. Rose had cried for an hour into Liara's shoulder and eventually managed to sober up. Soothing words were exchanged, and promises of comfort were also given, despite not being needed. Whenever Rose needed it, she could simply think of her mother, and she could just feel the comfort flooding into her.

"I'm managing," Rose murmured. She kissed her mother lightly on the lips and they embraced. "I am still unsure."

"I am sure, Love," Liara soothed, rubbing Rose's back. "You know that I am here, yes?"

"Of course," Rose said, taking her mother's hands. "I… I need… to let something out."

"What is it, Little Wing?" Liara asked with concern. Rose sucked in a shaky, hard breath.

"I… I told a… a lie," Rose squeaked, her eyes tightly shut and her head low. "Oh, Mamma…"

"What?" Liara asked. "Rose…."

"It's… it's…" Rose whispered. "About me. Rowena and I were talking last night, and she told me that protheans can only bond once, and that that was it! If that is true for me… I can never bond with anyone but Lydia for the rest of my life." Liara's gasp shook Rose deeply.

"What?!" Liara asked in a hushed voice. "Tell me." Rose said everything, skipping not even the smallest detail. She told her mother of her fears about Lydia. When she was finished, it ended as things like this usually did: Rose holding on to her mother for dear life, willing her mother to have the answer. Because Liara was always right in Rose's eyes.

"It's okay, Rose… hush, Little Wing," Liara soothed. "Calm down… look at me, Baby. Shh…." Rose sobered up and looked up at her mother with huge, shimmering eyes. "It's fine, Rosemary. It's fine. You aren't prothean, Love. You aren't. That means that this does not apply to you. But what I don't understand is why you are afraid? Even if this was true, you love Lydia with all your soul."

"B-but what if Lydia feels-?"

"Listen, Little Wing," Liara said, giving her daughter a reassuring smile. "I am your mother. I am always willing to give you advice, and I will always be here for you… but this is your love life. This will only cause discomfort. This is your choice, Love. However, if you choose to lie to her, then you should be ready to deal with the consequences. If you are honest with her now, you may save yourself tears and distrust later on. Now one more thing: This is Lydia, Rose. She's loved you since you could string together sentences. I think that there is nothing that you could say that would scare her away. But once again… it is your choice." Liara rubbed Rose's cheek and gave her a firm nod. Rose rubbed her arm across her eyes and nodded back. Liara sighed.

"Thank you, Mamma," Rose said.

"Alright?" Liara asked. Rose nodded.

"Yes…" Rose answered. "I am alright. I will be right back." Rose left her mother there, and walked through the house to the stairs and scaled them. She heard the water shut off in her bathroom and Lydia's lovely voice singing inside. Rose took a deep breath. No… her fears had been stupid. Lydia would never leave her for something like that. Rose knocked on the bathroom door and slipped inside. She saw her beautiful mate rubbing a towel down her legs to dry herself. It was like watching an angel. Lydia didn't even look up. She knew it was her love.

"Good Morning, Rosy," Lydia greeted, straightening with a wide smile. "I was hoping to shower _with_ you." Rose didn't waste time. She closed the distance between them and kissed Lydia tenderly. Lydia reacted by hugging Rose's neck and kissing back. When they eventually separated lips, Lydia showed no signs of releasing her red asari. "Hm… You look _amazing_." Lydia kissed Rose again and purred when she felt Rose rub her lower back.

"Lydia… We need to talk," Rose whispered. "Please?" Lydia blinked and cocked her head confusedly.

"Sure… What about?" Lydia asked. She stepped back and sat up on the counter. She continued to dry herself as she waited for Rose to speak. Rose took a deep breath.

"I lied to you last night, Lydia," Rose whispered. "I was not alright."

"I know that," Lydia shrugged, continuing to rub the towel along her body. "Liara isn't the only one who can feel how you are feeling." Rose should have seen this coming. Of course Lydia could feel her. "I know it's been bothering you, Sweetheart, but I decided to wait for you to just tell me." Rose stepped in between Lydia's legs and hugged her, her face resting in Lydia's cleavage. Lydia laughed and pecked Rose's forehead. "You're so cute." Rose looked up and swallowed hard.

"That's not all though, Lydia…" Rose admitted. "Rowena… she told me about her race. Protheans can only mate with one other person for their entire lives, because their minds form to their first partner's own mind, like a puzzle. So… I was very scared last night that I was like that. That… I would only be able to mate with one person… and if it was true… that once person was you." Rose tightened her grip on Lydia when she felt her stop moving. "I was afraid that if it was true… you would feel obligated to be with me… and our love wouldn't be real anymore. That that kind of knowledge would make you uncomfortable. But… but I don't think that is true now. I haven't stopped thinking about it. I…" Rose paused when Lydia pushed her away. Rose looked at her, and saw Lydia's shocked face. Not only that, but she looked immensely wounded.

"W-what are you saying?" Lydia croaked. "That… you think that I am not as committed to us as you are?"

"N-no-?"

"Then what do you mean?!" Lydia snapped. She jumped down from the counter. "What do you mean?!" Rose flinched under Lydia's gaze.

"I, I, I just didn't want to lose you…" The smack hurt. Rose fell back against the wall. This was the second time in two days that this had happened. Lydia was fuming.

"How could you?!" Lydia snarled. "How could you think of me like that?! What am I to you?! Some shallow skank ready to leave you the minute things get too serious?!"

"No-!"

"After all these years, after all we've been through together, that's how you think of me?!" Lydia exclaimed furiously. Rose advanced on Lydia and kissed her, placing her hand on her lower back and pulling her tight. Rose pulled her head back.

"I don't think of you that way," Rose said. "It was stupid of me, and I wasn't thinking straight. Or thinking at all. I don't know why I am so scared of it; I am not even prothean anyway. But even if I was, I couldn't think of anyone else who I would rather bond for life with. I am already planning to do just that…" Lydia clenched her jaw and looked down.

"That really hurt, Rose," Lydia mumbled. "Why did you think that in the first place?" Rose had no answer, but she managed to say,

"I guess I am just afraid that I am like them," Rose said. Lydia sniffed and refused to look at Rose.

"You still haven't apologized," Lydia muttered. Rose smiled and kissed Lydia's jaw.

"Ah, you can't stay mad at me…" Rose purred. "Come on… This isn't the first time that I've pissed you off." Lydia rolled her eyes. "I am sorry." Lydia smiled. Then, Rose was shoved up against the wall, Lydia grinning evilly at her.

"I'll forgive you for now, Rose…" Lydia growled. "But if you ever… think of me like that again? I'll flay you alive."

"With your mind?"

_"With my mind."_ In response to this, Rose pressed herself against her asari lover. She hovered her lips next to Lydia's 'ear' and whispered,

"If you wanted to steal me away… I would be okay with that." Lydia chuckled and backed away. Lydia slowly walked backwards into the shower and closed the curtain.

"Says the one still wearing clothes…" Lydia said coyly. Not for much longer.

000

The red asari from downstairs gawked at the food spread out buffet style on the dining room table. The sun was just beginning to crest the mountains, but the house lights were still needed to illuminate the spectacle. Benezia stood in front of the line of food and said,

"Ms. Valeres, while you are eating I need to speak to you about what you told me last night. About the health issues involving your skin." Cilla snapped her eyes up to the scientist, her mouthwatering.

"You got it," Cilla answered. "And I need to speak to _Madam_ T'soni." It was the first time that Liara had been called by her mother's old title.

"What can I help you with?" Liara asked. "Rae, Rowena… have something to eat." The two red asari issued their thanks to her and complimented her cooking. Then, they circled the table, looking for interesting choices. There was asari and human breakfast dishes ranging from fruits, vegetables, fruit juices, bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes, Anoh, the human counterpart French toast, bagels, toast, hash browns, you name it. The red asari began testing different foods and ended up liking them all. Meanwhile, Cilla led Liara over to the side.

"Madam T'soni, I was wondering about that last guest room that you have," Cilla said, gesturing to the floor. Just then, Shepard and Inna came in, with Inna grinning brightly. Shepard kept a watchful eye on the asari, as she was asked by Rae if she was alright. Inna gave a bright response, and even managed to strike up a conversation. Shepard smiled and began to talk with Benezia.

"What about it?" Liara asked, but not unkindly. She asked it honestly, and sounded interested in what Cilla was saying, despite worrying about Rose's absence. However, just then, it hit her as obvious. Rose and Lydia would not be seen for a little while.

"Well, there are others of us out there," Cilla said, gesturing to herself and to the other red asari. "Three kids. I was wondering if I might bring them here so that they can wait to be sent home with us." Liara folded her hands as Cilla told her about Mindoir. After a brief thought process in her head, and a shared glance and nod from Shepard, Liara responded,

"That would be fine."

"Thank you, Madam T'soni," Cilla said. "However, judging from the last words spoken between myself and the others, it may take a bit to convince them that coming here is the right decision."

"Go on," Liara nodded.

"I was wondering if I might borrow Shepard," Cilla said. Liara began to shake her head, but Cilla raised her hands. "I know that you and her are having a tough time with your youngest, but I can promise that Shepard will be returned within a few days at_ most._ I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important. The kids know who Shepard is, they've read about her in books and seen her in documentaries. They know she is a trust worthy person." Liara placed her hands behind her back.

"I do not know, Ms. Valeres," Liara said. "Shepard and I would like to help our daughter right now. But I will see what she thinks."

"That would be wonderful," Cilla responded. She prepared to say the words, requesting food, but Liara cut her off and told her she could just eat. Cilla flashed Liara a smirk and went to the food as well. Just then, Liara felt a weight on her leg. She looked down and saw the dog wagging his tail, looking up at her. Liara smiled and picked him up. When she held him, Rambo licked her cheek.

"He's hungry, Babe," Claire said, holding a plate of food as she came over. She plucked a sausage, and fed it to the dog, who practically inhaled the link. His tail thumped against Liara's shoulder, and he licked the grease from Claire's fingertips.

"He's adorable," Liara gushed. Shepard pecked her wife's cheek and leaned against the wall.

"Something you needed to talk to me about?" Claire asked.

"How did you guess?"

"There was a disturbance in the force," Claire smirked. Liara gave her a look and shrugged.

"Cilla was requesting your help to find three protheans," Liara said. She told Claire what Cilla had told her. Claire listened carefully, using her hand, the one that Rambo hadn't licked, to nibble on some bacon.

"Huh…" Claire thought out loud when Liara finished.

"I told her we would talk, but it was unlikely…"

"Nah, I should be able to help out," Shepard said. Liara blinked.

"What about-?"

"Liara," Claire grinned. She looked over her shoulder to see Inna walking around the table with a spring in her step, attracting smiles from everyone, including Katya, having just arrived looking bedraggled. "I think Inna is going to be just fine." Liara cocked her head.

"What has changed?" Liara asked. Claire looked back to her asari.

"We've talked," Claire answered, "We've figured things out, and I know what we're going to do. I've promised to teach her a few things, and perhaps do a few things that you and I can talk about. Including letting someone come and visit her once in a while." Liara didn't have to guess who. Still, this was a wonderful, unexpected, and relieving change of attitude since this morning. Things weren't fixed, but if they kept up like this, they soon would be. "Where did Cilla say these protheans were?"

"She said that two of them were on Mindoir, and another you two would have to track down," Liara replied. "I guess I could find the third, but it will be difficult. It's hard to track down a red asari in a galaxy full of theorists and ghost whisperers." Shepard cracked a laugh.

"Tell me when you have that info, would you?" Shepard asked. "But_ take your time_… I want to spend a little more time at home. Luckily, I would only be gone for a day, maybe two at most."

"There is that," Liara shrugged. "And I will be taking my time, trust me." The two of them shared a deep kiss and returned to the kitchen. Liara gently set Rambo down and gave him a plate of sausages. It was fattening for him, but his dog food wouldn't be there for a few days. Until then, they would let Rambo indulge himself. They began to make plates when Rae cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her.

"I've been thinking on this hard," Rae said loud enough for everyone to hear, but it was pointed at Liara and Claire. Just then, Rose and Lydia came in, hand in hand. They were both dressed in comfortable clothing and reddish bruise could be seen on Rose's collar bone. "This may seem out of nowhere, but… I want to meet Rangala." There were loud gasps. "**_And I want to do it as soon as possible_**."


	5. We have to go back!

Everyone looked at Rae as if she had grown a tail. Rose was frozen in place, the shock of the prothean's words rippling through her. Rangala. Rose's creator. The original. Rose's technical, biological, mother. Liara recovered first from Rae's outburst. Rose turned and saw her mother's face turn to the serene, emotionless expression that she used during business. Rose knew what that meant. When Liara made such a face, it either meant you had angered her in some way, or you had seriously, seriously screwed up. In this case, Rose guessed it was both.

"Why, exactly, do you want to see her?" Liara inquired. While her face was languid, her voice dripped with venom. Rose knew that her mother contacted Rangala on occasion, but she was not a popular topic in the house, for good reason. Aside from a few weeks ago, when Liara had explored the idea of Rose getting some 'closure' by seeing Rangala one day, that had been the extent of issue. Rose had outright refused and eventually settled on mulling it over. Now that Rae to brought the matter up, perhaps Rose could give her answer…?

"I want to get the facts about her," Rae said, indicating Rose with a nod. Rose gulped and made an unconscious sidestep so that her right shoulder was hidden behind Lydia's left, as if to hide herself behind her bondmate. Lydia's hand squeezed Rose's, and a small, gentle push at her mind indicated that Lydia wanted in. A link was formed between each other's consciousnesses, and Lydia began to send support down the line. Rose felt it pour into her like a babbling stream, soothing and cool. "I would like to learn more."

"Need I remind you why you are here, Ms. Azlo," Liara said spitefully. "While I find you and your family a way home, you are allowed to stay with us. I do not remember, however, agreeing to let you reopen old wounds."

"I am merely trying to gather the facts," Rae argued. "I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing for us, especially for my daughter, but this is important not only to me, but to my race as a whole. If an asari scientist can create her own protheans, this would cause us complications."

"She is not a prothean," Lydia cut in. Her body language was defiant, wanting to protect her Rosy. "She is an asari."

"Either way," Rae rumbled, "I need to see this with my own eyes. I need to see the research. I'm not saying I'll be able to make sense of it, but… this is something I have to do for the sake of my people." Liara was silent. It was up to Shepard to speak.

"You just arrived here, Rae," Shepard pointed out, her voice even. "You and Rowena just escaped a prison; you should be focusing on recovering. The last thing you or Rowena need is more travelling."

"It would just be me going, not Rowena," Rae said. Rowena gasped a protest, but Rae fixated her in a steely glare, silencing the girl faster than a bullet. Rowena ducked her head and resumed munching halfheartedly on her eggs. "I agree, she's safe here. I'm not the best dad in the universe, but I know when my daughter is in a safe place. I could go on my own-?"

"Rangala is located amongst the Athame Mountain Range, near the town of Anadivine," Liara interrupted with a sweeping gesture using her left palm, flat out and parallel to the

wooden floor of the kitchen. "The Athame Mountains are a two day's trip from here, due to there being no large transit to that area. The transportation that does get you there costs a gorgeous penny." Shepard coughed,

"Pretty penny."

Liara ignored the human, and resumed, asking, "Where will you find those kind of credits?" Rae jaw visibly clenched, her eyes burning holes into Liara, only to be met by a gaze that she could not rival.

"I'll hike it if I have to," Rae muttered. Liara's hands rested on her hips, and the mother of three replied,

"Think of your daughter, Ms. Azlo. Do you think she wants her father to leave her behind in some stranger's home? Do not be boneheaded." Rae flicked her eyes over to Rowena. The prothean girl looked up at her father with large, glimmering eyes that begged no. Rae's hardened stare deflated. Red hands were clenching into fists, released, then clenched again.

"Fine," Rae muttered. "For now. But I'm not letting this go."

"You will let this go," Liara's voice snapped. "You are allowed to stay in my home as long as you abide by our rules and accept our decisions. If you cannot do that, there is nothing stopping me from opening the front door for you, and wishing you a safe journey to find someone else who can get you a way home."

Rose looked down. Perhaps her mother had changed her mind? Maybe closure could come later? Rae sat down in her seat, shaking with anger. Rose suddenly snapped her eyes onto the prothean. Rose's eyes were slits, and her fiery eyes burned like suns. Something had just happened. The surprise lasted only an instant, replaced by rage. Rose heard a voice in her head, a voice belonging to Rae. She didn't know how she heard it, but she had. Rose had caught one word: Bitch.

"What did you say?!" Rose snapped. Rae looked at her with mild surprise.

"Say what?" She asked. Rose's mind suddenly barricaded itself, severing her soothing connection with Lydia, causing the violet beauty to shudder in surprise. Her mind had become a fortress with walls of steel. Rae blinked under Rose's murderous stare, and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Liara seemed to sense her daughter's rage.

"Rose-?"

"Never call her that again!" Rose snarled ferociously. "You don't know her, you don't know anything about her, don't act as if you could possibly stand up to her!" Rose stepped forward, fury coursing through her, causing her blood to run hot and her heart to race. Rose's eyes were something to behold. The orbs were some of Rose's most beautiful features, with black centers and orange, red, and yellow irises like flames. They were also some of her most daunting. Her red biotics flickered through the irises, creating an illusion that her eyes were literally on fire. She was a demon sent from Hades to reap the souls of those who sinned. There was only one person in the known universe who had utmost control over Rose.

"Rose!" Liara snapped, "Stop this second! Rose… do as I say, Little Wing." Rose sobered up after a moment, and she became expressionless, shaking the already ruffled looking Rae to her core. To anyone unfamiliar with the Shepard family, it was surprising that the clone was so obedient to her mother, especially at her age. But to Rose, her mother's word was law. Anyone that defied her mother was blasphemous. Rose was stock still, awaiting another order.

"Lydia, take Rose to the other room," Liara ordered. Lydia nodded slowly, her hand tentatively extending and grasping Rose's own. She gently pulled Rose away, and Shepard handed her a plate of breakfast for them both. Lydia took the dish and nodded. Rose was silent as Lydia pulled her into the living room. The violet asari sat her and her partner on the couch, and she began to fuss over the clone.

"What happened, Sweetheart?" Lydia asked, setting the plate aside so that she could take Rose's cheeks and look her over. Rose was still trembling with anger.

"She called Mamma a bitch," Rose answered spitefully. Lydia's brow twitched.

"She… did…?"

"I heard her…" Rose muttered. "I don't know how… but I heard what she was thinking." Rose heard Lydia's breath catch in her throat, but before the asari could ask anymore questions, Liara walked into the living room. She went right for Rose with a stern expression. Rose cast her eyes to the floor in disgrace.

"What just happened, Rose?" Liara asked. "Speak up." However, the red asari didn't. She refused to look at her mother, and instead hugged Lydia's waist. Rose was pouting. "Oh, no, Rose. I want you to tell me why you snapped at Ms. Azlo." Rose shrugged, still keeping her eyes firmly on the floor. This was a rare occurrence, but it was by far not the first time that this had happened. Several years ago, when Rose was about Inna's age, she had been on a business trip with her mother. As her mother's assistant, she helped her organize her things, help get ready for presentations, and all sorts of other things. It may have been boring, but Rose enjoyed the alone time with Liara.

To everyone that saw Rose, she was quite a scare. Rose had attracted many looks from her mother's associates over the years, and that often led to personal questions. It seemed as if they felt that they knew everything about Liara and who she was. Rose was waiting for her mother and a turian man to finish business, when he asked,

"Where did she come from?" He was gesturing to Rose.

"She is my daughter," Liara had answered coolly. "And she is none of your business."

"She's pretty obedient," the turian had remarked. "You bring her up by hand?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean did you beat her into submission?" He continued. That had struck a chord. As Liara had prepared a quick, angry remark about the man's nosiness, Rose had lashed out with her biotics, sending the man colliding into a car, shattering every window. He would be sent the nearby hospital for a broken spine. Later in their hotel room, Liara had sat Rose down and began

to ask her what happened. Rose crossed her arms and looked away, refusing to apologize for defending her mother. No amount of words from Liara would change her mind. It was all just wasted air. This spectacle would happen four more times with four more associates, all of whom never did business with Liara again. This had been unresolved for years.

"Rose, I will not tolerate this attitude of yours," Liara said. "Go to your room, and I don't want to see you until you'll talk to me about what just happened." Rose got up with a huff and stomped up the stairs to her room. Lydia and Liara winced when they heard the door slam shut. Liara rubbed her eyes.

"I hate seeing her like that," Liara mumbled. "What happened, Lydia?"

"Uh… well… I don't-?"

"Tell me, please," Liara whispered, however it was more of an order then a question. Lydia told Liara what Rose had said, all the while itching to go and support her friend. No doubt Rose was waiting for her. Liara took in the new information and looked at her feet for several moments.

"This is worrying," Liara whispered. "Only Matriarch's can read other's minds. Rose's powers are increasing." Rose would occasionally have 'growth spurts' where her biotics would get a boost. Perhaps her mind was getting more powerful as well? "She has to learn how to control that. Entering one's mind without permission is a sacred rule amongst asari. Don't do it."

"She'll be fine," Lydia defended. "She was only trying to protect you, Liara. It's her nature."

"I know that," Liara replied quickly, "but I don't want her to hurt people because of me. I was lucky today, I managed to get her to calm down. I have never been able to do that before in matters like this. I'm going to talk to her." Lydia swore on the inside. Liara got to go first, of course she did. Lydia would have to wait her turn. Lydia watched Liara walked up the stairs with a lost look. By the time Lydia got up there, Rose would be just fine.

000

Rose was burrowed under the covers of her bed, glaring angrily into her pillow. Despite her room being soothingly cool, Rose felt like she was on fire. She hated everything. Rae was stupid, Rowena was stupid, Cilla was stupid, everyone was stupid. It never occurred to her how childish she sounded. She heard the door open.

"Rose…" Liara sighed. The door was shut gently. Rose heard her mother walk over to the bed, and she laid down next to Rose. "Come here, Little Wing." Rose immediately threw off the covers and laced her arms around her mother. She buried her face in Liara's shoulder and felt her mother stroke her crests.

"I'll never apologize for defending you, Mamma," Rose muttered bitterly. "Never." Liara kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Little Wing," Liara said. "More than anything. But I do not want you hurting people at my expense. I am fine with you defending me, but not with you hurting people. The

next time someone says something wrong about me, or Lydia, or our family, I want you to use your words. I want you to be calm, understanding, and I want you to explain why they are wrong. If you send someone to the hospital for giving me a sour look, who is the real bad guy here?" Rose shook her head into her mother's shoulder.

"I will break anyone who tries to insult you or hurt you, Mamma," Rose muttered.

"No you will not, Rose," Liara said forcefully. She tightened her grip around her daughter. "You will do as I say, or I cannot support you in trying to become a Commando."

"What?" Rose asked with shock. "But-!"

"How can I trust that you will act responsibly when you behave like this?" Liara asked seriously. "What if your instructor says something about your parents, which will happen? Will you beat her too? That will get you kicked out for sure, and then where will you be?" Rose freed herself from Liara's grasp, hot tears falling from her eyes. She turned her back to Liara and hugged her knees.

"I won't apologize!" Rose pouted.

"I will not ask you too, if you promise to hurt anyone because of me ever again," Liara replied. "What will it be, Little Wing?" Rose trembled as her mind raced. She stopped when Liara hugged her from behind. "Please, Darling… Listen to me. I will always support you in everything you do, everything. But I want you to be a gentle, caring person, like you are." Rose turned and hugged her Mamma.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered. Liara squeezed the girl and kissed her softly.

"Good," Liara whispered. Over the next few minutes, Rose dried up her tears and took comfort in her mother's warmth. Rose began to think of her mother's words, and she decided to speak. With her mother, she didn't need to fear speaking her mind. Rose's thoughts and opinions were always taken into account with her mother, and even taken to heart.

"Mamma… remember our talk a few weeks ago?" Rose asked tentatively. "About closure?" Liara looked down and nuzzled Rose's nose with her own, calming Rose down.

"I remember, Little Wing," Liara replied. "Have you been thinking about it?" Rose nodded.

"I've been thinking of Rangala a lot lately, but when you had a heart attack, I stopped," Rose whispered. "I had just made a decision, and I was going to tell you when you and I woke up. But when I did, you were on the ground."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Baby-"

"Don't," Rose murmured. "Don't apologize. I am just glad you are okay. But… I was going to tell you that I wanted to go back. I wanted to see how far I have come, just like you said." Liara froze. Rose locked eyes with her mother. Fiery coals against gentle blues. So unalike and yet so familiar.

"Are you sure, Little Wing?" Liara asked. "Is this really what you want? You do not have to remember…"

"I want to, Mamma," Rose answered. "I want to go back to where I was born." In the process of Rose getting her closure, meeting her birth mother and seeing her old room, Rae would get her answers. "We could go while Daddy goes to get the other protheans."

"Wait, how did you-?"

"I saw it in there," Rose rested a hand on Liara's forehead, and rubbed it affectionately. Liara took Rose's hand away and fixated her in a stern stare.

"You mustn't look into other people's mind without permission, Rose," Liara said. "You are achieving Matriarchal powers. Little Wing, you have to control this-"

"I will Mamma," Rose murmured, with large eyes. "I just thought that I was welcome in your mind." Liara felt her heart break a little. She had reacted too fast to Rose's actions. Liara kissed Rose tenderly and replied,

"You are always welcome in my mind. You are always there anyways." Rose smiled bashfully. "Now, are you sure you want to see Rangala?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "Yes I am sure."

"I am sure that your father will want to be there to support you, Little Wing."

"Maybe it would be better if she and Cilla went and-?"

"Do you not want your father there?" Liara asked, stroking Rose's red cheeks.

"I do!" Rose said forcefully. She blinked and lowered her voice, "I do. But this is… something that I feel is only right for us two. To have left barely knowing each other… then to return knowing all about each other. I think it's fitting." Liara nodded. She agreed completely.

"Lydia is going to want to be there," Liara reminded. "And she should be." Rose nodded slowly.

"Fine," Rose agreed. "But I only want it to be us three, and Rae. No one else. I really want this to be for us two. This is for the both of us." Liara pulled her and her daughter up and they both got off the bed. They embraced, and Liara placed a hand on the back of Rose's head.

"We will do this, Rose," Liara said. "For us."

"For us."

000

Rose left Liara and went to Lydia's side as they came downstairs. Liara watched as her daughter hugged and kissed Lydia tenderly. Lydia began to whisper to Rose, and when she received a reply, Lydia gasped in shock. Liara left the two of them in the living room and returned to the kitchen. The table was being cleared, and Shepard had saved Liara some food.

Through the clattering of plates and silverware, Liara cleared her throat. When she had everyone's attention, she made her announcement.


	6. Parenting

"Liara, are you sure about this?" Claire asked softly. After Liara announced that she, Rose, Rae, and Lydia would be leaving for the Athame Mountains the next day, everyone had been shocked at Liara's change of mind. Claire took Liara to their room so that they could talk privately. They stood at the edge of the bed, their hands linked. Claire could still see Benezia and Inna's looks when they discovered that their parents would be leaving. This wasn't Akuze, or a warzone for that matter, but they had just gotten their father home.

"This is what Rose wants, Shepard," Liara said. "I broached the issue a few weeks ago, and she seemed adamant about not wanting to go. But now, she says that she has thought about it and changed her mind. Honestly, I cannot help but agree that this comes at a bad time, but how can I say that to Rose about such a subject?" Shepard sighed whiled rubbing her face with both hands.

"Why did Rose snap at Rae like that?" Shepard asked after a moment of quietness. "So far, that's two of our daughter's having a whirl at her."

"Rose unconsciously read her mind," Liara muttered.

"Is that possible?"

"Only the most wise and powerful matriarchs have the ability," Liara said. "My own mother could do it as well. That is part of the reason I do not tolerate lying; it was the way I was raised. If I tried to tell a lie to my mother, she always knew it. However, that is between family, and my mother used it responsibly. Rose must learn to never use this ability on another person. It's strictly forbidden amongst our people."

"First time I am hearing about this…"

"It's not well known," Liara replied. "All that is commonly talked about the asari is our stripping talent. Who would care about such a power? The fact of the matter is, Rose is the youngest asari to ever achieve such a power. There is no guarantee that even I will ever be able to use it." Liara sat on the bed and pulled Claire down with her. She embraced her bondmate and they kissed tenderly.

"Does she not want me there, Liara?" Claire asked. "Rose I mean…"

"She wants you there, Claire," Liara answered. "She wants you all there. But she feels as if this is a journey for the two of us to make. Lydia is going, for obvious reasons, even though Rose is reluctant to bring her. It is not because she does not want her to go. Remember, her whole family is her life, not just me. I feel as if had you been the one to save her from Rangala, it would be you going." Liara flopped back onto the bed and shut her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Goddess… I need to lay off of her." Shepard raised a brow. She laid down next to Liara and stared up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Ever since Benezia admitted that she felt neglected, I haven't stopped thinking about it," Liara said. "I feel as if I have been paying too much attention to Rose, if there is such a thing. I cannot deny that she is my favorite, but I also cannot deny feeling guilty about that. Should a parent be allowed to have favorites? Especially if the other child knows it?"

"Every parent has favorites," Claire said. "Every single one. I don't think there is anything wrong with it, but you have to remember to give the other child just as much time, love, and effort. It's confusing, but what part about being parents hasn't confused us over the years?"

"I guess you are correct," Liara smiled. She squeezed Claire's hand. "But Rose is growing up. Am I giving her too much to miss? Do you understand that?"

"I think so, Babe," Claire replied. "She's going to be of age in just a few years, and by then, she's going to want to be a commando. The best we can do is give her the support she needs and wants."

"But that is what I am trying to say," Liara murmured. "What if I am giving her too much support? What if she has grown too dependent on me? I want her to make her own decisions, to not keep coming to me to tell her how to live her life. It feels so good that she trusts me that much, but… what will happen when she comes to me asking whether or not she is ready to bond with Lydia? To have a child? I do not want to be responsible for such a tremendous decision of hers. Just earlier today, Rose asked for advice about her love life."

"What did you say?"

"That it was her choice," Liara shrugged. "But, I added onto that with more advice, and I feel as if I _still_ made the decision for Rose."

"She knows how to make choices Liara," Shepard said. "She just wants you backing them. That's what I think. Benezia makes her own choices all the time about pretty much everything, but she still comes to her old man for support sometimes. No. I don't think there is anything wrong with that. Don't stress too much over this, Blue. I find it ironic that I was the one that went to war, and it was my wife that ended up in the hospital." Liara blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I… Yeah… I guess so," Liara agreed. She sighed once more. "Still… I think now that I have been neglecting not only Benezia, but you and Inna as well."

"No," Claire chuckled. "You haven't. I mean, I would like to share a bed alone with you from time to time, but Inna needs support, at least for a little while longer. You haven't been neglecting us, Liara."

"But… Have I been putting the rest of you as second priority?" Liara asked.

"What?" Claire asked. "No way. There's nothing wrong with being close to your daughter, Liara. Our daughter. I never feel neglected, and neither does Inna." Liara was quiet for some time before saying,

"We need to take a holiday, Claire. When was the last time you and I had were alone, that wasn't in the house?"

"Where would you like to go?" Shepard asked. "Virmire is for you and Nezzy. How does Tuchunka sound?"

"Oh, stop it," Liara grinned, batting at Shepard's arm. "I was thinking... Elysium."

"Yeah?"

"We could get a cabin there, all to ourselves," Liara sighed, already feeling the coziness. "We could curl up next to the fire, get some wine… I like the thought of that." Shepard leaned over and kissed her bondmate gently.

"That sounds like heaven to me," Shepard replied. "You know what… while you and Benezia are on Virmire, I should take Rose somewhere as well. Somewhere dangerous, where we can get into all sorts of trouble." Liara cracked an eyelid.

"What are you thinking…?" Liara asked. Shepard grinned to herself.

"I got the perfect thing…" Shepard said evilly. "I'll grab Riley and Rose and visit our…_ relatives_ on Tuchunka."

"Claire, no."

"Yes," Claire nodded. "Riley and I will be Rose's krant, and she'll be part of Clan Urdnot for sure."

"Claire," Liara growled. "I said no. If you want dangerous, do something different."

"Aw… you're no fun," Shepard teased. "I'll figure out something."

"What about Inna?" Liara asked, settling down again, and Shepard joined her.

"She's had her time with Dad," Shepard answered.

"That wasn't much of a vacation…"

"Let's see… she scored an exotic dancer, she got a military grade bow, she got to try out military grade weapons that even N7's are only just getting their hands on… while it had some serious downsides, I've also promised to give her all the time she wants with me at any time. She's getting more than the other girls, trust me. And… while I am training her… she's going to feel ten times better. You'll see." It was Liara's turn to lean over and kiss her bondmate. This time, they remained in each other's arms. Liara felt so relaxed in the human's grip it was astonishing.

"We really, really need some time alone, Claire," Liara whispered. "We can act foolish and irresponsible all we want."

"Woah, who are you and what have you done with my asari?"

"Oh, please," Liara laughed. "Remember our honeymoon?"

"How could I forget that?" Claire groaned. "I swear, I still feel the aftershocks from that one." Claire and Liara's honeymoon in Austria was one of Claire's fondest memories. Liara had wanted to attend the opera while Claire had wanted to try snowboarding. They had visited the major cities, hiked the mountains, and even swam in the clearest blue waters. It was truly gorgeous. Still, the last four days they were there was a blur for Shepard, who had found herself drunk and confused. Because Liara was there, Shepard had tried alcohol once more, and to her relief, her fears hadn't been realized. There was a reason she didn't drink it anymore.

"It was beautiful," Liara agreed. "Simply gorgeous."

"Well, Elysium is an entire world of that natural beauty," Claire said. "And… when we start construction of our new home on Velighied…" Claire walked two fingers up Liara's arm before resting the palm on a blue cheek. "We could build ourselves a little getaway as well."

"Oh, we will," Liara purred. "We will." Shepard laughed to herself.

"A getaway from our getaway," She said. "We really are filthy rich aren't we?" Liara laughed out loud, and she was soon joined by her bondmate. They held each other as they laughed, and before they knew it, their lips, and the door, were locked.

000

Later that day after lunch had been served, the Shepard family had assembled in Liara's office for a talk. Liara had eaten lunch with Claire as they scoured Liara's network for leads on the girl named Andraste. The time alone was nice, and both of them found the work relaxing. Inna, Benezia, Rose, Lydia, and Katya, who had been dragged in by Benezia, stood in a semi-circle around Claire and Liara. Rose and Lydia's arms were around each other's waists. To the kids, both adults looked extremely well, which in turn made Rose and Inna feel better themselves. Benezia, however, couldn't be angrier.

"You just got back!" Benezia protested. "And you are already leaving again?!"

"This is different, Nezzy," Shepard sighed. "This time I am perfectly safe and I'll be back in less than two days, three days at most. Your mom is going to be gone a bit longer, but even then, everyone is going to be perfectly safe."

"Are you sure, Daddy?" Inna asked. "You and I just got home…"

"You and Benezia are staying here, kiddo," Claire said, rubbing Inna's crests. "I need you two and Katya to watch over the place while we're gone, and for you to keep Rowena company. She's a good girl, you should get along just fine."

"As long as you guys are safe," Inna smiled. Benezia gawked at her.

"How can you be okay with this?!" Inna looked at her older sister and replied,

"Mamma and Daddy are going to be just fine, Benezia. Besides, Mamma is going to be with Rose. I don't think we need to worry. Plus, Daddy and Cilla are both pretty well trained... I think they can handle anything on Mindoir."

"It's a farming colony, Benezia," Liara said. "Nothing much happens there. In the meantime, I have two possible leads on the third child. One is on Reiectis and the other is on Eden Prime."

"I can't believe this!" Benezia cried. "You just got home!"

"Benezia-" Claire tried, but it was too late. Benezia stormed out of the room. Katya slipped out after her, casting an apologetic look to the rest of them. When Liara saw the look that Inna had on her face, Liara laced an arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be alright, dear," Liara said with a squeeze. "You will be alright when we are gone, yes?"

"I will," Inna smiled. "I've got a lot to look forward to when you guys get home."

"Excellent," Liara said. "And… while you are waiting… I've got a surprise for you. We both do." Liara glanced at Claire. "This is to ensure that you will be alright while we are gone. When the surprise arrives, we will have a talk about some things and then that is that."

"What's the surprise?!" Inna asked with excitement. Liara tapped Inna's nose playfully and shook her head.

"Not yet, baby girl," Liara said, "but soon."

"Lydia, did you ask your parents to join Liara and Rose?" Claire asked. Lydia nodded.

"I asked right before lunch," Lydia answered. "They said that as long as Liara was there it would be fine. Oh, and they made me promise to come home more often."

"Which you should," Claire nodded. "Your parents must miss you, kid." Lydia shrugged in reply, and tightened her grip around Rose's waist.

"We had better start packing, girls," Shepard said. "Inna, I want you to sit out on the porch okay? Do as I say, Sunshine." Inna nodded slowly and shuffled out of the room, heading straight for the front porch. "Rose, Lydia, you two go get ready to go in the morning. Liara and I are all ready to go."

"That was fast," Lydia commented.

"Well, I want to be back home as soon as possible, and Liara wants to be prepared for the mountains," Claire replied. "Pack warm clothes. It's cold up there."

"You've been there, Claire?" Liara asked.

"Yep."

"Really?" Liara questioned with surprise. "When did you…?"

"A while ago," Claire said, not really paying attention. "I just remember it being freezing." Lydia and Rose were ushered from the room, being told once again to go pack up. Meanwhile, Shepard told Liara that she was going to talk to Benezia.

"She will be alright, yes?" Liara asked. "Should I come as well?" Claire shook her head. She stacked her and Liara's plates and cups from earlier as she cleaned the office.

"I think her anger is aimed at me, Love," Claire replied. "Don't worry about her. She's only worried."

000

Benezia didn't look up when she heard a rapping on her door. Talk about d**éjà vu**. Her father would come in, apologize for having to leave, probably come up with some excuse as to why, and she would ignore her father. Then, as her dad was walking away, Benezia would come crying after her. She was so angry, so confused, it was unbelievable. Her father had been gone a month, and she was finally home. All that time of worrying was over. And now, she was leaving again, to help someone else's children. What about her own child? Katya opened the door for Claire, having seen no motion or emotion from her girlfriend. When Shepard came in, Katya quietly left, knowing that this was a family chat.

"You need to stop doing this, kiddo," Shepard said, gently shutting the door. "I understand it… but it's very childish."

"Shut up," Benezia snapped. She had blurted it out, and it shocked her almost as much as it did Claire. Benezia turned away on her bed, and looked out the window. She cringed, preparing for a punishment. It didn't come. Her father sighed and rubbed the back of her head. The human moved around the bed and sat next to Benezia.

"I'm going to let that go," Shepard said softly, "because I deserved it. But don't say that again, especially not to your mother. Benezia, we are helping those in need. That is how we raised you. I know it sucks, but believe me when I say that everything is safe this time. Imagine taking a commercial ship somewhere for a vacation, and then coming right back."

"I don't care about other's people's kids," Benezia argued. "This is… this is such crap, Dad."

"I know," Claire agreed, "It is. But we're in a tight spot right now. We've got refugees living in our basement. But, we have to do what we can to get them home." Claire squeezed Benezia's shoulders and hugged her close. "I love you, baby. So much. Don't think that because I'm leaving that I'm forgetting you, or shunning you, or whatever is going through that _huge_ brain of yours." Claire tapped Benezia's head playfully, drawing a smile. "C'mon. Gimme that smile, kid." Benezia tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible. It was time to be rational. Her father was going to be fine. No guns, no monsters, no thugs, no warlords, and no wars. Just a quick ride, a few stops, and she would be back.

"I love you too, Dad," Benezia mumbled. "Promise to take it easy, okay?"

"Swear it."

000

Inna sat on the swinging chair on the porch, lazily pushing herself back and forth, back and forth. The sun was shining, the clouds were sparse and lovely white, and the birds chirped and sung their songs. The grass was lush and green, a gentle breeze causing it to ripple like water. Inna was dressed in an white tank top with a red stripe coming down from the left shoulder. Over the right breast read 'N7.' She had baggy pants on as well, hiding her curves. Inna stared down at her toes and wriggled them. She bent down and started picking underneath her left big toe, seeing a touch of dirt. Biting her tongue and straining to conquer her foot, she heard the sound of a car engine, high pitched and echoing across the forest.

Inna looked up and placed a hand over her eyes so that she could see. Diving down amongst the clouds was a grey sports car. Judging from its trajectory, its driver was reckless. It swooped down in an almost ninety degree angle, and Inna's eyes widened. It was shooting right towards the ground at impossible speeds, so fast it was hard to keep an eye on it. Just as the car was about to hit the ground, and Inna let out a squeak of horror, the car pulled out, and leveled itself with the ground, roaring along the road to the house. Inna felt her heart racing as the car swerved into the driveway.

The car was magnificent, it must have cost a fortune. It had sleek, rounded edges and tinted windows. It must have been built by asari and salarians. The architecture confirmed it. Inna stood from the swinging chair, wondering who the driver was. Inna's breath caught as the driver's side door opened with a dramatic hiss, swinging up. A booted foot dropped, and out she came. The asari was dressed in knee high boots, dark skin tight pants, a grey tank top with a leather jacket over the top, and a thin scarf around her neck. Simply stunning.

"Hey there, Sugar! You miss me?!"


	7. Reunited

Inna sprinted at the car with all the strength in her bones and collided with Ora, sending them both sprawling. Ora laughed and hugged the girl tight. Inna felt the familiar warm arms around her and suddenly felt very sleepy. She took in the scent of the asari dancer and smiled blissfully. Ora smelled like flowers… delicate… and so soothing to the fifty year old. Her tight grip relaxed and Inna closed her eyes, not caring that she had Ora pinned on the driveway. Ora rubbed Inna's crests and said,

"You can't last a night without me, huh, Sugar?" Inna shook her head slowly.

"Nope."

There was no reason to say anything else. Ora was back, and something told Inna that she would be around at least a little while longer. She would savor every moment with the woman she loved. Ora grunted and eased the both of them up, drawing a whine from the younger asari.

"C'mon…"

"We have plenty of time to sit around, Sugar," Ora promised. "In the meantime, I've got to talk with your parents." That caused Inna to snap out of her momentary heaven. She didn't back away from the dancer, but looked up and asked,

"What about?"

"I assume it has to do with our relationship, Inna," Ora shrugged. Inna grinned slyly.

"Relationship, huh?" Ora grinned and rolled her eyes. She playfully batted Inna's right cheek and said,

"Yeah, relationship. Look, I hear your parents are going out of town, and since you were so adamant about me being around… I'm getting a job." Ora let out a chuckle. "You're looking at your new babysitter." Inna made a sour face and scoffed,

"Ha! I'll be the one watching you, I remember you stealing that guy's wallet on Omega." Ora placed a hand over her heart in mock hurt.

"Oh! That hurts, Sugar!" Ora complained with a laugh. It was Inna's turn to roll her eyes.

"So… can I have another one of those goodbye kisses?" Inna asked. "Those are way better than the normal ones."

"Ah, no," Ora replied with a laugh, tapping Inna's nose. "It was the heat of the moment, you were leaving, I didn't know when I was going to see you again… so it's the normal ones for you."

"We'll see," Inna smirked.

"Are you like this with your parents-?" Ora was cut off by Inna gently touching Ora's lips with her own, so soft it was like a feather. She angled her head to the side, taking extra care to make this right. While everyone had been acting all serious today, Inna had been doing a bit of research in her room. She kept her lips slightly parted, only just a teensy bit puckered. She could

feel Ora's surprise. Inna took that as a good sign, and she slowly placed a hand on the back of Ora's neck. She gently swept her tongue, lightning fast however, across Ora's bottom lip. Because she was shorter than Ora, Inna gently rose onto her tiptoes. Inna felt the dancer's hands slip around her lower back, pulling her closer. This was new. Inna's hips were pressed tightly to Ora's. It was… wonderful.

Inna sneaked a peek with her right eye, and saw Ora was getting into this. Her eyes were closed, and soft, gentle breaths of air from her nostrils. Inna fought to keep an excited smile form materializing on her face, and kept it up. Suddenly, she felt Ora's tongue flutter against her lips. Inna eased her lips open just a tiny bit more, and flicked her tongue against Ora's, playfully. She felt Ora reciprocate. Inna and Ora moved their heads in the opposite directions, their noses rubbing against each other's. Things began to get hotter, and deeper, and Inna found herself stop trying. It felt wrong to do that. Ora's hands went lower on Inna, down to her backside. She was ready to get lost in Ora's wonderful, luscious lips…

"Ahem," a voice growled. "Step away, please." Both Ora and Inna's eyes snapped open. Inna almost screamed. Mamma...

"M-Ms. T'Soni!" Ora exclaimed, gripping Inna's shoulders and pushing her away. Liara stood with a scowl, her hips cocked and her arms crossed. Something that Inna had always found interesting about her mother was that she managed to look intimidating despite her attire. Liara was dressed in tight fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, and wore no footwear. Liara's foot was tapping menacingly, and her fingers drummed across her blue arms.

"Ms. Basir," Liara nodded, her eyes narrowed and her lips tight. Liara took Inna's arm and pulled her over. Inna began to complain, but was cut off by her mother's hand rubbing against her mouth. Liara scrubbed off smeared lipstick, never taking her eyes off of the dancer who just had her hands all over her girl. Inna grimaced and when her mother was done, and she stepped aside with her eyes downcast. She saw Ora see this, and she suddenly felt so ashamed. Ashamed. Ora knew her as the strong, brave asari, not the innocent, coward that Inna truly was…

"Uh, hello!" Ora stammered. Inna's heart warmed as Ora tried to smooth out her clothes. She was trying to look presentable just to be with her. "I, uh, we were just-!"

"Kissing in my driveway," Liara finished. "Yes, I did, unfortunately, see that. Inna, go inside, now. Do not argue." Inna tried to open her mouth, but a look from Liara said, 'Try me.' Inna readjusted the straps of her tank top and nodded. She shot Ora a reassuring look and a nod. Inna walked to the front door and passed her father, who was coming out. They shared a look, and Inna had to smile. Something in her father's eyes said everything was going to be alright.

000

Ora knew that meeting Inna's mom was going to suck. She knew there was going to be a test of determination, character, all that shit. But by the goddess… nothing prepared her for Liara T'Soni. She was younger than Ora had expected, far younger. Ora had friends who were older than the asari in front of her was. Ora guessed that Liara couldn't have been more than

one eighty. Tops. Liara was simply stunning, too. Her body was gorgeous, not that Ora could really focus on that while under the gaze of a goddess. Despite Liara's age however, Ora could tell that she had been through a lot. Her eyes said it all. If Ora had to choose whether to fight Aria T'Loak or Liara T'Soni… well, she supposed she'd shoot herself in the head before choosing either.

"H-hello, Ms. T'Soni," Ora began, her head trying to come up with things to say. Something about Liara scared Ora. Ora's mind was unexpectedly blank. Suddenly, Shepard materialized beside Liara, and Ora felt the need to get ready to dive behind the car. "How are you doing, Commander Shepard?" Was that right, to call Shepard by her old title?

"It's just Shepard now," the human shrugged. "And I'm doin' alright, I guess." Apparently not. Still, judging by Shepard's softer, less agitated tone than her bondmate's, Ora deduced that the human would be the good cop.

"So…" Liara sighed. Ora waited for several heart pounding moments, waiting for some elaboration on that sigh, but when she heard none, she tried,

"I'm Ora Basir." She tried to offer her hand, assuming that since Shepard was there, the easy human form of greeting would be acceptable. Instead, Ora was about to get a volley of words that would leave her speechless.

"Yes, Ms. Ora Delphine Basir," Liara said, placing a hand under her own chin and looking up as if remembering something. "Born August 5th, 2162 to the Matron, now Matriarch, Leyinya Basir and Politician A'gor Trelictus. Educated in the city of Saltare. During the Reaper War you and your family joined dozens of other wealthy families in a bunker a mile underground. While those outside were slaughtered, those of you in the bunker drank champagne and partied as you waited for rescue. After the war was over, your family helped fund relief efforts, but that funding was then reallocated to things deemed… 'more important'… things such as terraforming equipment and mining. But we aren't talking about your parents are we? Let's look at the woman herself.

"During your schooling years, you were known from an early age to be talkative, disruptive, and manipulating. Later on you came into class with none of your homework done, and began dressing in ratty clothing. Even later, during high school, you skipped class most of the time, and when you did show up, you did so with a hangover. You were very popular at your school, and you only ever seemed interested in your dance classes. Your grades dropped to failing levels in all of them, aside from dance, where you excelled. However, when the dance teacher could not keep you in her class due to your other poor grades, you were kicked out. Not a week later, you never came back to school, and your parents reported you missing. You dropped out of high school.

"You stowed away on a ship, and after a few years of commando training, which you also dropped out of, you found yourself on Omega," Liara continued. "You wandered the streets for days, evading gangs and thugs, living off of scraps of food. Your good looks often drew unwanted attention, but it also drew the attention of a group of women. Women who took you in and taught you how to strip. There you remained for the next two decades, giving lap dances,

occasionally dancing poles in clubs, pick pocketing, drinking under age, and committing grand theft auto three times. Then, a week after you stole that third car, you met my daughter. And that… is where everything seemed to change for you." Liara shifted her weight and took a deep breath. "I have to admit, Ms. Basir. After all that I've learned… seeing you? You are exactly as I expected." Oh. Fuck. Me. Ora felt more violated than she had when the first batarian managed get a lucky hand onto her breasts. How the hell did Inna's mom know so much about her? She was freaking out inside, but something kept her from running. She stayed still, she was ready for whatever Liara T'Soni had to offer. She would stay for Inna.

"That's a nice car," Shepard remarked. "Yours?" Ora was snapped out of her dazed state immediately. Her eyes met Shepard's, and she was surprised again. Shepard was giving her a chance here. Ora had an ally in this… examination. She had to keep her answers truthful, but not too much, and fluid. Shepard was offering her a hand, and she had to take it if she wanted to stay with Inna.

"A friend of mine's," Ora replied, trying to keep her voice level, and calm. "She's an accountant. Uh, she's giving me a place to stay until I find more work."

"Stripping?" Liara asked. Ora placed her hands in front of her.

"Either that or…" Ora pursed her lips. "I've been thinking about something that Inna said to me. I am thinking about going back to school and working to get a pilot's license. I want to fly big, high class star ships to places like the Citadel or Surkesh or Palaven." Shepard nodded.

"Better pay," she offered.

"Yeah," Ora said. "It's, uh… yeah."

"So you're taking our daughter's advice," Liara said, gesturing to herself and Shepard. "You trust her?"

"More than anyone," Ora answered. "She's saved my life numerous times now."

"And in the process…" Liara glowered, "she was forced to kill." This was what managed to make Ora lower her head. But not too much.

"I tried to keep her locked away," Ora said. "To shield her. But I failed. I'll always feel responsible for that. But… I'll also do everything I can to make sure that the chance Inna gave me won't be wasted. It never will." Liara paused for a second, and Ora allowed herself a small victory.

"Why did you take her in on Omega?" Shepard asked. "She was just some runaway…"

"I… I don't know," Ora said, looking at her feet. A small smile pulled at her lips. "But something told me to. Only later did I realize that she was what I had been looking for."

"And that is…?" Liara asked. Ora hesitated, looking for a way to say what she wanted.

"This… a bit corny but," Ora shrugged. She shifted her weight. "I ran away from my parents because they were selfish, absent, and far too wealthy. They never cared about me, and when I ran away, well, I wouldn't call what they did a search. But when I saw Inna… I saw myself.

She had runaway from rich parents, sure, but her parents cared for her, missed her. I had to get her home, and on the way, we got pretty close."

"Close," Liara repeated.

"It's not… easy to wrap my head around," Ora admitted. "It's crazy, what I feel for her. But… I'll never act on those feelings. At least not now. I'd be happy just to spend the next few decades watching her from afar, if it meant being at her side in the future." Liara stepped forward a bit, and Ora held her ground.

"I will not tolerate what I saw in the driveway between you two," Liara said firmly. "None of that." Ora's breath hitched. "No matter what she says. Is that understood?" Ora nodded. "Good. Shepard and I will be away for several days, you may stay until I get back." Ora felt a shudder of relief pass through her.

"Thank you-"

"My other daughter and two guests are also going to be here," Liara continued. "Benezia will be watching you, Ms. Basir. Do not try anything."

"Ora," Shepard said, causing the dancer to flinch at her first name. "This is huge. If you honestly care about her, than you will do as we say. And if we come home and things aren't in shambles and our daughter isn't… you know... then we can seriously talk about you visiting her whenever she likes." Ora noticed 'whenever she likes,' but she still grinned. She would not fuck this up.

"Thank you," Ora said softly.

"Do you have a bag?"

"Yes," Ora said. She stepped back and reached into the car for her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder and closed the door of the car, which sealed shut with a hiss and a soft click. Ora placed her hands in her pockets and smiled shyly. She felt like a kid on her first sleepover.

"She's inside, down the stairs," Shepard said. "First door on the right." She and Liara stepped aside, and Ora quickly stepped past, right up the stairs and into the house. Liara looked to Shepard.

"Are we sure about this?"

"If I've learned anything about Inna, it's that she can sniff out bad people like a hound," Shepard replied. "If Inna thinks that Ora is a good person, then I'm willing to test the waters. Even then, we'll be watching those two."

"Yes, we will."

000

Inna's house was huge, lavish, and filled to the brim with asari. Ora walked into the foyer, and looked around. To her left was the doorway to a large living room, with mahogany floors and large couches fit for laying out on and reading a good story. The fireplace was a classic

dark stone, and Ora could tell it was a wonder to sit next to when it was cold out. In front of her was a hallway that led to a series of door's, and to her right was the dining room with a huge table. The whole place had a certain air about that made Ora feel… safe. Secure. Cozy. It was dimly lit, adding to the feeling that you were being held in a tight embrace. No wonder Inna had always talked so fondly about home. Suddenly, a red asari came over. She was tall, graceful, and gorgeous. Even Ora could see that about the scarlet skinned girl. She looked close to being of age, but not quite there. She also had the most mesmerizing eyes Ora had ever seen.

"Hello," she said, "my name is Rose." Ora bowed her head, seeing as the handshake was not a thing in this house. To her surprise, confusion, and embarrassment, a hand was extended to her. Ora felt her cheeks color, and she gripped the hand.

"Ora," She replied. "Ora Basir."

"You are Ora?" Rose asked. "Inna was right." Ora blinked and cocked her head.

"Right about what?"

"She said that you were beautiful," Rose replied. "She was not lying." Just then, as Ora began to say something else, another asari came in. Ora felt like she'd been slapped. This violet beauty was stunning in every way. Her body was perfect, her face was perfect, those lips were perfect… Was the Shepard home full of models or something?!

"Hello," the goddess greeted. Rose grinned at Ora's dumbfounded look.

"This is my girlfriend, Lydia Warren," Rose said. Ora was shocked. That… violet… goddess, there was no better word, was with a red asari? So she wanted more in a relationship than appearance… Ora would have sworn that this Lydia would be self-centered. Seemingly not. Ora was soon greeted by more house members. A clone of Liara named Benezia, who was so close in appearance, Ora thought that the suspicious mother had come for her, and a silent, mysterious, observant one named Katya, who looked like she was looking for the best ways to kill Ora. She then found out the two were dating, another surprise. By the time she was done, she felt dazed. Luckily, Shepard appeared.

"Okay, girls, leave Ora alone for now," she said. "Ora, just down those stairs." Ora nodded gratefully, and said several goodbyes to the mob of angels. Ora walked across the living room floor, and spotted a flight of stairs going up, and another going down. Ora scaled down the steps and located the first door on the right. She gripped the doorknob.

"Time to see who Inna really is," Ora grinned. She swung the door open, and she stepped into Inna's world. The room was cluttered. Articles of clothing were strewn about in heaps, along with datapads, disks, and other scraps of tech. A bra hung from a lamp shade, casting shadows around the room. Along the far wall was a vid screen, a big one, with a few metal boxes beneath it, most likely vid game systems. The closet was wide open, revealing more clothes that were piled in heaps. Next to the closet was an office table and chair. Atop it sat a very high end console that looked like it had been put together from different pieces. A homemade gaming rig. So… Inna was a gamer? Ora was in love with a geek. That was a first. Ora remembered something that Inna had said about her geeky side, but it had been swept under so

many other things at the time, it had been forgotten. Still, Inna was one good looking little nerd. Ora saw Inna laying on her bed, which was the only neat thing in the room, reading something from a datapad. She looked over and grinned. The datapad was tossed, and Inna jumped off of the bed. She embraced Ora and softly kissed her lips.

"You get to stay?!" Inna asked. Ora shut the door behind her, and nodded.

"Yep," Ora grinned back. "If we behave ourselves and don't blow anything up." "No chance of that, huh?" Inna teased.

"So this is you, huh?" Ora asked, placing her hands on Inna's hips. "You're quite the slob, Sugar." Inna blushed and shrugged, slipping her arms around Ora's waists and pulling tight so that she could bury her face in Ora's chest.

"I guess I should clean up," Inna agreed. Ora raised one hand up and rubbed Inna's crests.

"You're a gamer, too?"

"Ah… yeah," Inna admitted. "Is that bad?"

"No," Ora said, with a laugh. "You're just the first one I've been in love with is all." Inna bit her lip in excitement.

"You're going to sleep in here, right?" Inna asked. Ora shrugged.

"I don't think so," Ora replied. "The message said I would be getting 'my own bed.' I think 'own' was specified." Inna's look turned crestfallen. Ora placed her thumb and forefinger underneath the girl's chin and quickly kissed her. "Hey… if we want to continue to see each other, we have to abide by your parent's rules. It's more than I could have hoped for." Inna groaned into Ora's chest.

"Can't we just continue what we were doing out in the driveway?" Inna asked. Ora grinned.

"Again, rules, Sugar."

Another groan. Ora leaned in, and searched the room with her eyes, trying to make sure there were no bugs, because since Liara's examination, she was feeling paranoid. "Rules are meant to be broken." Ora kissed Inna deeply, and tongues began to battle. When she finally leaned back, Inna was smiling dazedly.

"What?"

Inna breathlessly giggled, "You touched my butt."

000

The following day, Liara and Claire were placing their bags in the car. It was still very dark out, and none of the house members had eaten. Still, the warm air gave everyone outside a good feeling. Perhaps that meant that the traveling Shepards would be okay.

Rae was waiting in the car, and Rowena was standing on the porch watching her. They had said their goodbyes, and Rae assured Claire and Liara that all would be fine. Rowena waved slightly, and smiled with relief when her father returned it. She blew her dad a kiss and stepped back. Rose passed her mother and father, hand in hand with Lydia, and the two got into the car. Then went in Cilla. The six of them would head to the travel hub together before splitting up. There was a long goodbye train of the kids and the parents, but that had all come and gone.

"Are they going to be okay, Shepard?"

"Come on, Liara," Claire grinned. "It's Benezia. We'll come home to the house in better shape than when we left it."

"I meant those two," Liara said softly. Ora was leaning against the porch railing, with Inna between her arms. Inna was still drowsy and was fighting to keep her eyes open. However with the wonderful scent of Ora all around her, it was proving fruitless.

"Benezia's going to keep an eye on things," Shepard said. "Trust me, everyone will be fine. Ora won't be an issue." Liara pursed her lips and climbed into the passenger seat.

"You had better be right, Shepard."

"I am."


	8. A Fangirl

Claire leaned against one of the massive windows that lined the waiting area's far wall. It was still dark as night outside, with no hint of the sun rise. A quick check of her chron read four AM. Leaving so early might have seemed like overkill, but the sooner this was done, the sooner she was home. Besides, something about getting up early and traveling had begun to really appeal to the red headed woman. Perhaps it was all the action on Akuze jump starting her, giving her that taste of adventure. Not that Mindoir was an adventure, but it was still nice.

Back down the long corridor, past rows of cafés, bookstores, and those little shops where you buy those neck pillows, was a flight of escalators that went up to baggage claim, and past that was where she had said her goodbyes with Liara, Rose, Lydia, and Rae. Claire and Liara knew what they were doing, knew the schedule, and stayed confident for their daughter. Rose wasn't eager to say goodbye to her father, but she managed to keep from having a panic attack. She took confidence from her parents, and she kept her expression firm.

Claire, watching a medium sized ship taxi out and prepare to take off, felt a presence behind her. She turned and blinked in surprise. It was her travel buddy, Cilla. But at the same time… she wasn't.

"You're…" Claire tried to finish, but she was too puzzled. Cilla wasn't red skinned anymore. Cilla blushed, and raised her right hand, revealing a bracelet made of metal and gently blinking lights.

"It's called a Guise-Ring," Cilla informed. "It creates a barrier against our skin and reflects light to give the illusion that I'm a normal asari. Andraste, Tye, and Nikki will each have one." Claire took Cilla's arm and inspected the bracelet closely. She felt Cilla tremble beneath her fingers, and Claire looked up to see excitement on her face.

"I see," Claire said, releasing Cilla's arm. "Think I could borrow that when we get back?"

"Anything for you Shepard!" Cilla gushed.

Claire looked away to roll her eyes, allowing herself a small smile. _I have a fan…_

"Uh, Shepard, here's that coffee you wanted." Claire turned back to Cilla, and saw that she was holding a cup of joe in her left hand. Claire rose a brow.

"Oh, uh, Cilla you didn't-?"

"It's nothing," Cilla promised. "Here!" Claire distinctly remembered moaning about not having coffee on the ride over, only for Liara to ignore her. Apparently, someone _had_ been listening. Claire said a small thank you and took the cardboard cup. She took a tentative sip and smiled.

"That's the stuff," Claire said, with a deep swallow. "Thanks again, Cilla." She felt Cilla bounce behind her. Shepard opened her mouth wide, and let out a yawn, barely stifled by her free hand. "When's our flight again?"

"We should be boarding in twenty," Cilla responded, stepping next to Claire. "It's about a two hour's trip to Mindoir. Good time to sleep."

"You tired?"

"A bit. I'm just eager to get to it, that's all," Cilla responded. "The sooner we get these kids home, the sooner I can get back to the Eclipse." Claire cocked her head.

"You don't want to go home?" There was a moment's hesitation.

"Not really, Shepard," Cilla answered. "I spent all the time I could want with my people, being trapped inside that ship and all. The protheans are very strict, and I don't think that there is any kind of freedom for me back home. Or, at least not the freedom I want. I like this galaxy better. I've got elbow room here."

Shepard made small talk with Cilla for the next twenty minutes as they waited for their ship. The sun was slowly cresting the horizon, casting the waiting area in orange light. Mid-way through a conversation on optics and various other weapon attachments, they heard their flight number over the loudspeaker. After handing their tickets to the cute flight attendant, a bright blue asari with a sparkling smile dressed in a navy blue uniform, they boarded the ship.

Claire and her unlikely companion passed by rows of doors that were just within arm's reach on either side as they searched for their assigned cabin number. Finally reaching their destination, they settled into the room that Claire had selected. The cabin was just large enough for her and Cilla to be comfortable, and it was furnished with comfortable recliners and a large vid screen nestled into a cream colored wall. Cilla gawked out the window, looking out on the tarmac as she settled into one of the recliners. Shepard watched as Cilla grinned like mad upon discovering the control buttons and flight attendant call button that were built into the right arm rest. This was old hat for her, but apparently traveling in style was a new experience for Cilla.

"Wow," Cilla chuckled. "I've never traveled like this before." She dropped her bag with a loud thump on the floor and flopped into the window seat. Claire zipped up her thin hoodie, finding that the compartment was a tad cold and settled into the other chair. As the door was closing, none other than the flight attendant who had checked their tickets stepped in.

"Is everything satisfactory, Ms. Shepard?" she asked.

"S'good, Lucretia, thanks," Claire nodded with a smile. "What's showing?" She sipped her coffee.

"We have a wonderful little vid about an old quarian legend," Lucretia replied. She pretended to look around, as if they were being watched. She stepped closer and whispered, "But I think that it's pretty bad. Hey, who's this? Family?"

"Friend," Claire replied. "This is Cilla Valeres." Cilla raised a gloved hand and offered a smile. Lucretia took it.

"Hello, Cilla," Lucretia greeted. "My name is Lucretia, but most people call me Lucy. If you need anything, just press this button here." She tapped a sliver button on the arm of the chair, and slid her hand away from Cilla's. As she left, she threw another glorious smile over her shoulder and said,

"It's great to see you again, Shepard. Say hi to everyone for me!" After the door had shut, Cilla turned to Shepard.

"Who was that?"

"My family and I fly this ship whenever we're going off planet," Claire answered. "Lucy's mother and father own the ship."

"Who are they?" Cilla asked. Shepard either didn't hear her or ignored the question. She pursed her lips and eyed the coffee cup in her hand.

"Well, this isn't working," Claire yawned. She placed the cup in the holder on the left arm of the chair. "Wake me when we arrive, will you?"

"You got it!" Cilla replied eagerly. Claire reclined the chair and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she was asleep.

000

_"Listen up, Bitches!" a voice yelled over the roar of explosions. "You pieces of Varren shit aren't worth more than urine on a nickel! This course will fuck you so hard up the ass, you'll feel it in your goddamn throats! You will be ass fucked so hard, and so long, that when you wash out like the shit-buckets you are, you will never be able to feel the shit slide out from between your ass cheeks ever again! And should that fucking stop by the pity of his lord, and should you complete this course, earning you the rank of N-fucking-7, I will personally bend over my fucking desk for you!"_

_It was thunder storming out, rain and hail pelting the shivering recruits with constant barrages of pain. Some recruits were lying face down in the mud, passed out from over a week without sleep. The only thing keeping the others going was the numb sensation in their body. All feeling was gone, leaving only agonizing pain. Large, fiery explosions erupted in the distance, lighting up the jungle with orange light. The large leaves of the trees whipped around, batting the small huddle of soldiers in the face. They were in a ditch at the base of five or six large trees, mud sucking at their bodies, pulling them down. At the top of the ditch were two drill sergeants wearing ponchos, sipping coffee, and carrying loudspeakers._

_She was an N5. After all this time, all the training, the torture, Claire was on her way. She just had to survive this one more night to get her N6 title. That meant seeing actual combat again, which meant getting N7 would be easy as pie. Her muscles screamed, her bones screamed, her finger tips might as well have been gone. She couldn't feel halfway up her arms and legs, despite her hardsuit. Over the course of her training, she had been forced to learn teamwork, which had proven to be the hardest challenge. Still, it was all coming to fruition. So close… she just had to get out of this ditch with her two comrades and run to the camp not one hundred meters away._

_"Oh, man!" One of the drill sergeants moaned. "All this rain sure is cold! I can't wait to get back to my warm, soft bed and catch some sleep! Get some hot meals at the mess tent. Ooohhh, a pepperoni pizza with melty cheese and steamy sauce. What do you think, Freddo? Stuffed crust or thin?"_

_"Stuffed, bro!" came a reply. "Damn, you know what else sounds good, man? Some steak fries!"_

_"Dude!"_

_"Dude, I know!" Freddo continued. "To think, if these guys bale out now they can get a VIP trip to the medical tent, where they can get warm food, ice cream, soft sheets, hell... I hear some of those nurses love a brave marine. I'll bet each one of these fuckers have a good chance of getting a blow job."_

_"What about Shepard?" the other man asked. "I hear she likes a nice rack just as much as the next guy!" As Shepard growled and began to claw her way up the ditch, a boot appeared on the edge above her. A silhouetted figure stooped down and asked,_

_"You like tits, Ms. Marine? Huh? You a dyke?" Shepard, even in her disorienting state of mind, managed to reply,_

_"S-s-s-sir, y-y-y-y-es-ss-s-s-s, Si-i-i-i-r-r-r…!" _

_The soldier barked a laugh and placed his boot on Shepard's face. He shoved her back into the pit, knocking the other two marines back into the mud._

_"Ho, ho!" The sergeant wheezed. "Seems like Shepard still has her sense of humor!"_

_"Sense of humor?" Freddo asked. "Shepard's a nut bag! She likes to sit by herself and read."_

_"Oh, so she's smart, huh?" The other asked. "Shepard! I'm a bit slow, could you recite the ABC's for me?" When Shepard pretended not to hear, instead crawling her way up the side of the pit again, the marine roared, "TELL ME MY ABC'S, SHIT-FUCK!" Shepard let out a snarl and snapped,_

_"A-B-C-D… E-F… fuck, G!"_

_"'Fuck?'" Freddo guffawed. "Yo, bro did you know 'fuck' was in the ABC's?"_

_"No shit? Damn, Shepard is as smart as she is sane!" The marine got low and pointed his loudspeaker directly into Claire's face. "YOU. ARE. CRAZY. Can you spell crazy? C-R-A-Z-Y. You were an accident. Your parents were too stupid to use a condom, and here you are! You fuck up! You don't get it do you? You will never be loved! No one likes you, cares about you, or will ever accept you!" Shepard fought the urge to unleash her biotics on her instructor, knowing the repercussions. She so desperately wanted this, to achieve this. She was so deep in thought, she didn't realize she was at the top of the pit. Turning around, she dropped and reached for her teammate's hands._

_"Come on!" Claire ordered. "Grab my hands!" One man, his face full of determination, lunged forward, and gripped Claire's hand. Claire wrenched him up, and the man crested the pit's edge. Turning around himself, the two of them reached for the third soldier, a woman. She desperately tried to climb the pit's wall, but was slipped farther down. Without their helmets, Claire could clearly see the woman's eyes were narrowing. She was losing all of her strength._

_"Come on!" Claire's teammate ordered. "Grab our hands, we got you! It's only a short run!" Claire knew it was a lost cause. This bitch wasn't going to make it. Still, she couldn't leave her behind and risk having to take this course again for leaving a teammate._

_"I will not fail this because of you!" Claire roared. She unleashed a torrent of biotics, and yanked the woman up. "Danny, put her on your shoulders!" Danny grabbed the marine and threw her over his shoulders as ordered. They started to run, seeing the camp ahead of them. Claire unslung her rifle from around her shoulder and flicked on the tac-light. She shone a path in front of them, searching for mines, trip wires, anything that could slow them. The two drill sergeants began running beside them._

_"Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, DON'T TRIP!" They chanted, using sticks to prod the N5's in the ribs._

_"You like women, Shepard?" one of them asked. "Huh? You like dripping pussy?" Shepard, drawing whatever strength in her throat that she had left, snapped,_

_"Only y-y-y-y-yo-o-our Moth-th-thers-s-s-s!" The drill sergeants laughed loudly over the explosions and thunder._

_"Ho, man, I haven't laughed like that in weeks!" Freddo sighed. He swung his stick at Shepard's legs, sending her sprawling. Shepard slammed her fist into the mud, and sprang up, her teammates racing ahead. Shepard sprinted after them, or whatever she was doing. She looked like a startled featherless chicken. The lights of the camp were so bright now, and Shepard could make out figures moving around. She crossed the finish line the same time that her two teammates did. She had earned the rank of N6._

_ 000_

_Claire slowly walked into her room, shutting the door behind her by pressing her back up against it. The lights turned on at Claire's presence, illuminating the cramped space. She looked at the drab walls with cracked drywall, flickering lights, as a gunshot roared in the distance. Claire gritted her teeth and sat down on the hard bed. The hotel she was staying at didn't even have vid screens. Still, this was the best she gave to herself._

_Ever since joining the marines, Claire had saved every credit earned, purchasing only things that she felt she needed. She didn't indulge on beer, smokes, etc. Tonight, the night of her N7 ceremony, she had allowed herself a few things. She felt as if she had earned it._

_Families had come to congratulate the six marines to graduate the Villa, as N-School was called. Claire had watched as parents ran up and embraced their child, who had striven to greatness. Military father's looked at their sons and daughters with immense pride, hands on their hips, daring anyone to say that their kid couldn't cut it. Claire guessed it felt pretty great… Sure enough, Claire's mother hadn't come. Some small part of her wished that the absent parent would actually show up, but that had been smashed like an ant under a person's shoe. _

_She cannot imagine how she must have looked. Standing there alone, hands in her pockets, a gleaming N7 medal on her chest below her Marksmanship Medal, her Sapper Award, a Purple Heart, and her Navy Cross, which she still didn't understand why she got. Still, she had been surprised by one thing: a message._

_"Dear Claire," it had read. "I wish I could be there, love. I know how this must look, me being your mother and not showing up. There is important business aboard the ship, and I've been called away to help out. You know, the usual stuff. Anyway, I am so proud of you, honey. I am very proud of you. Your father would be proud of you. He loved you so much, Claire._

_Again, I wish I could be there to congratulate you in person. Perhaps we could get together some time when we both have liberty? I would like that. I love you, Claire. I hope we can see each other soon. Love, Mom."_

_Claire had found the message on her Omni, trying to make out what she was looking at. Her mom had actually heard about N-school? Claire had sent no message and had received no message about the topic her entire training period. It was much a surprise to her. Claire sat on her bed, rereading the message over and over. So… her mother did care? Or was this just her way of trying to ease her own guilt for not being there? But doesn't guilt mean that you care…? Claire chucked her Omni across the room and glared at the wall. This was her life now. She didn't need her mother, and she didn't need anyone else. She would wait for her next assignment, and do her duty. Whether anyone cared for her or not._

_ 000_

Claire woke with a start, her red hair flipping up and over her face. Claire panted, sweat causing her clothing to stick to her body. They were back. The flashbacks. The anger. Crazy Claire was back. Claire's eyes snapped around, seeing Cilla snoring to her left. Claire eased the chair up and sat back with a puff. Her chest rose and fell as she regained her breath. Her heart's pounding slowly went back to normal.

Claire felt heat behind her eyes. She hadn't felt an ounce of anger when she was home, and had slept peacefully while she was there. But now that she was away from home, the very first time she fell asleep she was back to the nightmares. Claire cursed herself for not talking to Liara more about this. This wasn't good. Claire balled her hands into fists, gripping her hair and tugging.

"Get out…" Shepard growled. "Get out…" Claire sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was looking as if a trip to see Mom was in order. She would go, as soon as this whole mess was fixed at home.

000

_A/N: Super sorry for the slow updates, guys. Haha, I've had some obligations with some friends and family of mine, and I've been recovering from yet another bought of writers block. I know what I want to show and write, but putting them down has been harder than usual. Should be back to regular updates soon. Oh, and it seems as if I have to repeat myself. (This isn't pointed at you guys, just to a few people.) I AM NOT WRITING THIS WITH WIKI CANNON. I WRITE ASARI LIKE BLUE WOMEN. The Mass Effect alien's cannon is left up to interpretation. (At least until ME4 comes out.) If you can't accept my cannon, you don't have to read my work. Happy to be back, guys! :D_


	9. Like Painting Gold Black

Vast expanses of rivers and forests whipped below the low altitude ship as it soared in between mountains, providing a magnificent view of the surrounding landscape. The sky was dimming as the sun dipped behind the white caps of the goliaths. In response to the blinding sun rays, the window was heavily tinted, blocking both the warm sun and the great view. Not that Rose was paying attention to that.

The red asari sat near the window on one of the plush chairs, her knees tight to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees, a large ring in her right hand, as she stared at the mirror on the wall in front of her. Her head ached from all the over thinking. Fiery eyes gazed back at fiery eyes.

They had boarded their ship about ten minutes after her father and Cilla had boarded their own. Shortly after boarding, Rae had shed the hood that she had been wearing, and procured a device from her pocket. A metal ring, which she proceeded to slip on, shocking the rest of them with her 'blue' skin. Before Rae could react, Rose snatched the ring away and hid herself in the confines of the ship, finding herself a small, private room.

The ship was not large, with only a few rooms meant for a family of passengers, but it was a small enough room not to be noticed. It was almost like a broom cupboard, tucked away in a corner. She knew that no one would come look for her because of the signals she was giving off in her mind. They all said to stay away, something that shocked even her. She always confided in her mother, on all things, but ever since the other red asari showed up, Rose wanted to be alone more and more.

Rose took a deep, shaky breath, trying to wipe her mind clear and take action. Although, with doing that, she lowered her signals, as if saying 'Come on in.' Not a moment later, Lydia stepped in, like she had been waiting outside the whole time. The violet asari squeezed herself in between the arm of the chair and Rose's side. Rose glanced at her loyal companion, who was her partner in more ways than one.

"Have you tried it on?" Lydia whispered, hugging Rose's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"No…" Rose replied with a soft voice, "I'm afraid to." Lydia bit her lip, and gently eased the ring from Rose's fingers.

"You know, why don't we give this back to Rae?" Lydia asked. Rose looked at her, this time in the eye.

"You don't want me to use it?"

"No," Lydia answered quickly. She let out a breath of air and continued, "You don't need this, Rose. Rae does."

"Maybe I want it?"

"No you don't," Lydia countered. "And neither do I, knucklehead."

"But I could look-"

"No, Rosy," Lydia argued. "You always wish you could be just a normal asari, Rose. But you don't need to be. You wouldn't be my Rose if you were anything but you. Wearing this ring would be like painting a piece of gold black."

"But don't you want to know what I could have looked like?" Rose asked, her eyes shimmering. "What I could have been? Instead of… of this?" Lydia frowned and snapped,

"No. I don't want to know. In my eyes, in your family's eyes, this is who you are, and we love who you are. Anybody who has taken the time to know you would agree with me."

"But who _would_ take the time to know me?!" Rose argued, standing from the chair and gripping her crests tightly. "If there is one thing I've learned over the years, is that first impressions are everything! You know what people think when they see me?! They think that I'm some demon from hell!" Rose moved closer to her partner and widened her eyes. "Look at my eyes! Ever since these came, meeting new people has gotten even harder! People at school are still afraid of me!"

"Who cares what people think, Rose?" Lydia asked.

"I do!" Rose exclaimed. "I… I hate myself, Lydia. I really do. So much is wrong with me! I can't meet people, I embarrass my family, and I'm going to be of age soon and I STILL ACT LIKE A BABY AROUND MY MOM!"

"You and your mother are close, Rose," Lydia said softly. "If I'm to be honest, I think that a lot of people would wish they had had that when they were your age. There is nothing wrong with being close with your parents."

"But what if I'm _too_ close?" Rose whispered, hot tears pouring down her cheeks as she banged her head against the wall. "If someone calls my mom one bad name, I flip out on them like a rabid varren!" As Rose opened her mouth to continue, Lydia turned her around and kissed her deeply. Rose felt Lydia hug her lower back, pulling her tight. Rose placed her hands on Lydia's shoulders to push her away, but found all her energy had magically disappeared. She all but collapsed into Lydia's hold, and they both fell back into the chair. Lydia nuzzled her cheek and whispered,

"You're nervous, Rosy. I get it. Coming back here after all these years is making you nervous and afraid, and I get that. But none of these fears are worth the air. It's just not worth it." Lydia held up the ring to her Rose, and added, "Go ahead and try it on, but before you do, swear to me that when you have, you'll never do it again. And that you'll be proud of your look, and your life, and your family."

"That's impossible to promise-"

"Try, Rosy."

Rose gulped and looked at the ring suspended in Lydia's palm. She gently took it and murmured, "I swear."

Lydia tightened her hold on Rose and asked, "Swear what?"

Rose shut her eyes and said, "I swear that I'm proud of who I am, my life, and my family. And I swear I love you."

Lydia smiled and kissed Rose's cheek. Rose snuggled closer to her goddess, wondering for the billionth time how she ever managed to attain the love of one so beautiful. She slid the ring over her left wrist and pressed the middle button of three, just as Rae did. Rose felt her skin tickle a bit, starting from the wrist, and working its way up her body. She watched as Lydia's eyes widened and she pulled back a bit.

"W-what?" Rose asked. Then she saw her hand. It was a light baby blue. Rose cried out in shock and fell out of the chair. Then she saw her other hand, then her arm. Rose snapped to her feet and gripped the hem of her shirt. She tore it off, then her bra. Her stomach, her belly button, her breasts- all a light baby blue that rivaled the morning sky, the clearest of waters. Rose whimpered and dropped the rest of her clothes. Rose gawked at her blue thighs, her knees, and shins. Rose wiggled her bright blue toes and suddenly remembered the mirror on the wall. Rose lunged for it and stared.

Her eyes were the same, but that was the only familiar part about her face. Rose stared at her bright blue cheeks, slightly lighter than her forehead. Her lips were a deep cobalt, and when Rose opened her mouth she saw that everything was violet from her gums to her tongue. Rose began to hyperventilate. She whipped around and cried,

"MOTHER! MAMMA! _Come quickly_!" The sound of footsteps could be heard rushing through the craft, and the freckled broker barged in with wide, alarmed eyes. After she saw Lydia go in, she had wanted to give the two of them privacy, but the urgency in her daughter's voice was frightening. When Liara saw Rose, her beloved daughter, she nearly had another heart attack. Rose had waterfalls coming from her eyes as she whimpered,

"Mamma?"

Liara couldn't find words, and still couldn't as her sobbing, blue, nude daughter opened her arms for a hug.

000

The rest of the trip was quiet. Everyone was nervous. When Rose had been forced to return the ring to Rae, Lydia had felt anxiety and reluctance from her again. Despite the red asari's promise, Lydia knew that if Rose had had the choice, she would have kept the ring and never taken it off. But for the two asari that loved Rose most, the skin change was only disturbing. Liara didn't like it, and neither did Lydia. When Rose was forced to give the ring back, she didn't sulk away like before, but she didn't return to her cheery demeanor, either.

They still had one more day of flying before they got to Anadivine, and Lydia did her best to be Rose's tether. Rose might not have been all over herself anymore, but she was still visibly nervous. She shook and tried not to look at her skin. She resorted to burying her face in Lydia's shoulder, refusing to move. Liara seemed to be on her own level of anxious. This was the place where she adopted Rose and got a cure for Claire's disease. Liara paced the ship, ignoring the looks from the ship's pilot and steward.

Rae sat beside a window, not speaking. To Lydia's surprise, Rae seemed to be the most anxious. She tapped her fingers rapidly on the window sill, her eyes darting back and forth. Once, as Lydia was passing the… prothean…, she heard Rae murmur,

"_Renee… What…?_"

Lydia glanced around, making sure that Rose was not around to hear. Lydia still watched Rae suspiciously, even after the prothean's apology at dinner the other night.

Now, Lydia was resting on one of the plush chairs, with Rose finally asleep on her shoulder. Lydia stroked the girl's cheek and gently kissed her with all the tenderness she could. For the first time since they had left, Rose smiled.

000

Claire squinted through the light as she stepped off of the ship and onto a dirt field. It was early afternoon, and a slight breeze blew through Claire's choppy auburn hair. She lowered her hand and slung her pack over her shoulder. The ship had arrived over Mindoir ten minutes prior, and they were now letting people off. Claire and Cilla were the only ones getting off here; the rest of the ship's passengers would be heading off to surrounding planets. As Cilla passed Claire, pointing out the small building where they would present their papers, Claire felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Have a pleasant trip, Ms. Shepard," Lucretia smiled. Claire turned and returned the smile.

"Thanks, Lucy," Shepard said. "And be sure to tell…" Claire blinked. "Lucy?"

"What?" Lucretia asked, her smile not wavering.

"Your eyes…" Claire commented. "I could have sworn I just saw one of them… light up?" Lucy cocked a brow.

"Still tired, Claire?" Lucy asked with a chuckle. Claire sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess so," Claire grinned. "See you, Lucretia."

"Bye, Sheppy!" As Claire turned away and started following Cilla, Lucy's smile turned sour. She glared as she went back inside the ship.

"_Soon… soon…"_ she murmured.

Claire looked around as she followed Cilla to the check in building. The airfield looked like something straight out of the history books, with corn fields all around and large sheds meant to house aircraft. The sky was very clear with a few sparse clouds and a stiff breeze. The planet had an old, but lush, feel to it, mixed in with fifty's comic science fiction. The windmills were tall, slender poles of metal, with metal blades reaching from top to bottom, slightly angled to catch the wind. A few distant farm dwellings could be seen, just tiny black specks on the horizon. Claire followed Cilla into the building, catching a glimpse from the girl, who was visibly eager to impress the human she so admired.

Inside the building was a single room with large windows on three of the four walls. Lining the walls, and beneath the windows, were rows of chairs that looked dull and were sparsely covered in graffiti. The seats were red while. the bars keeping them up were a faded chrome. A few had holes in them covered with duct tape, and an oscillating fan sat in the corner, though it was unpowered.

On the windowless wall was a large desk with a few computers on it. The desk was a white color, dirtied, with a red rim around the top. Behind the desk sat a young boy of about eight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He sat in the chair, kicking his feet playing a game on a small device. Blaster sounds came out, and the little boy made shooting noises with his mouth. Claire stepped up to the counter and smiled nicely.

"Hello, there," Claire said. The little boy glanced up and rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth. He leaned forward and clicked a key on the console in front of him. There was a low, long buzzing noise. The boy resumed playing his game as a door opened behind him and out stepped what must have been his father.

The man was large, built, and very, very hairy. He stood easily at six seven, with brown hair that was tied up behind him, draping down past his shoulders. He had a thick beard, almost obscuring his mouth. He had thick eye brows, and dark, brown eyes. He had a large chest, with a red and brown flannel shirt covering it. His arms were massive like dolphins, and his hands were huge. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned revealing his chest hair. Claire, being a short human of five seven, looked up at him like a small child. As the man took the two steps from the door to the desk, the ground seemed to shake beneath his large brown boots. Claire could hear his breathing. The man dropped his hands onto the desk with a loud slam, causing Claire and Cilla to both bounce. Then, the man spoke.

"Name's Regis Steel," he growled, placing one shoulder forward.

"Yes it is," Claire mumbled, her eyes wide. This man would have put Vega to shame.

"Welcome to Mindoir," he said. "ID's?"

Cilla and Claire quickly passed over the information, and the man scanned it with his Omni. He nodded and returned the information. "Gonna be thunderstorms tonight, you have a place to stay?"

"We expect to leave tonight," Claire replied. "We're taking the eight o'clock ship to Eden Prime."

000

As Claire and Cilla entered town, the clouds began to swirl. It had looked like such a nice day not ten minutes ago. The town they walked into was essentially a group of buildings in two rings. The outer ring was comprised of large residences, for people who lived here but weren't farmers, such as a doctors and a lawyers. The inner ring was a variety of business from a drug store to a market to a book store. There were about twenty buildings in total.

"Do the towns get any bigger than this?" Cilla asked as they waded through the buildings.

"This is one of the outlying communities," Claire said. "The capitol and the mining towns are much larger."

They passed the crop distribution center and moved deeper into town. Groups of people mustered in the corners, near the church and the market. They all wore farming attire, and the town just felt old fashioned. Had it been the same when her mother had been there?

"So, where are they?" Claire asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Knowing Nikki…?" Cilla wondered out loud. "I think I can guess." She pointed ahead of them, and Claire spotted the bookstore.

"She likes to read?"

"Reading to her is guns to us," Cilla responded. "If she's not here, than we shouldn't have many other places to look." Claire began to walk towards the book store, a dark building with a burgundy roof. It had a small window on the side, but whatever was inside was obscured by tinted glass. It looked older than half the people in town. As Claire neared the small, drab building, she felt her parental instincts kicking in. She would never have left one of her own girls in a place like this, alone and so young. It seemed as if, from Cilla's story, it had fallen to Nikki to take care of her baby sister. Claire would have never put a responsibility like that on someone as young as Nikki.

Cilla reached out and opened the door, allowing Claire and her in. The inside of the bookstore was musty and covered with dust. Blinking lights from assorted datapads casted a dim light on the dark corridors between shelves. The building seemed much larger on the inside, with an actual loft above the shelves. The entire place was cramped and smelled of mildew. A few lamps in the far back casted an eerie light into the dark space. Claire took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. She coughed profusely and waved a hand in front of her face. Out of the shadows walked a crotchety old man.

"Ehh…?" the man croaked. "Care to purchase?" The man was slouched over, with frilly white hair and a face so wrinkled he looked like a pig. He had crooked fingers and a toothy grin. His skin was a pale shade of yellow. Claire felt the back of her neck tingle.

"We're looking for some asari," Cilla said, smiling. Claire should have known that Cilla wouldn't sense the things she did. She wasn't a parent yet. "Two children." Claire saw the man's smile falter, for a split second.

"Why yes… a girl and her little sister keep shelves for me," he said. "They're in the back…" The man pointed behind him, deep into the cases. Claire gave Cilla a look that said, 'stay and watch.' Cilla blinked and nodded slightly, her gaze slowly turning back to the man. Claire passed him and delved into the labyrinth of book shelves. The darkness and the cobwebs grew more and more dense. As Claire took another step forward, she felt something hit her knees. There was an audible, "_Oof!_" Claire, alarmed, raised a hand and activated a ball of biotics. She looked down and saw… a tiny girl.

She was petite even for her age, a tiny form of innocence and surprise. Her skin was a pale blue. Her eyes shimmered in the paleness, and her bottom lip quivered. The little one's eyes snapped to Claire's hair, and they seemed to widen even more. Claire caught a shine of metal on the girl's wrist and realized that this must have been Tye. Claire slowly sank to her knees in front of the girl, who was resting on her bottom.

"Hello there-"

**_"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" _**


	10. Tye and Nikki

Inna was rummaging through the fridge when she heard an almost unfamiliar sound. It had been agreed between her and Ora that the two of them would try and get to know each other, and so far it had been a bit awkward. Trying to explain what a warlock was to an asari dancer led to many quizzical looks, the occasional glazed expression, and Inna turning color. Sure, vid games had been around longer than Ora had, no doubt there, but it was as if Ora had never heard of the things. Inna had left Ora to grab some food, while the befuddled dancer tried to work her way through a dungeon. Inna had to get out of there; it was sad to watch Ora continually bump into a wall.

As she grabbed a bit of leftovers, she heard a ringing noise. To any normal household, that wasn't an unfamiliar sound, but for a family so secluded from the outside world, hearing the doorbell wasn't common. Inna looked over her shoulder. Should she get it? Where were Benezia and Katya? Inna shut the refrigerator door and padded in the direction of the foyer. There was another ring. Inna opened the door and took in the visitors.

They were both asari, tall, lean, and obviously matrons. They wore regular old street clothes and were all smiles. One was a bright blue, the other a deep purple. That was the end to their good looks, however. The asari on the right, the purple one, had jagged scars creeping out from beneath her collar and ending at her jaw line. The other had a misshapen crest and a missing pinky finger.

"May I help you?" Inna asked, trying not to sound unwelcoming.

"Oh, hello!" the purple asari said with surprise. Inna waited for them to continue. There was an awkward, drawn out silence, before Inna forced out,

"Is there anything I can…?"

"Oh, sorry," the blue one chuckled. "We were just wondering if you could point us in the direction of town. We are hiking the woods, you see." Inna scratched the back of her head, and pointed down the road.

"Well if you go a few miles down that way, you'll meet a fork in the road," Inna said, racking her brain. "If you go right you'll be headed for Armali, which is a ways. The left will take you to a small town named Clearwater Crossing."

"Oh, thank you very much," the purple asari said. "We thought we were lost."

"It's not a big deal, I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you again…" the blue asari said expectantly. Inna silently berated herself.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Inna," came her response. "Inna Shepard." Inna blinked. She could have sworn one of those asari's eyes had… flickered?

"Well, we best be on our way," the purple one said. "Thank you again, Ms. Shepard. May the Goddess guide your path." Inna frowned as the two of them departed from the porch, and closed the door behind her as she returned to the safety of her home. That had been quite the random conversation. Suddenly, a hesitant plea sounded through the house, interrupting Inna's thoughts.

"Uh… Inna?! I… I think I died! W-what do I do now?!" Inna face palmed and groaned.

000

Shepard reeled back in surprise as a kid barreled into her side. Shepard fell back onto her hands and rear and looked ahead to see a short asari girl with pale eyes and a face full of rage. This must have been Nikki, defending her sister. Shepard rose a hand in surrender and said,

"Wait! I know you two. I'm with-!"

"Max!" Nikki called desperately. "_MAX!_" Shepard tried to explain when the elderly man from the front of the bookstore darted in between the shelves with remarkable speed. He grabbed Shepard by the collar and hoisted her up into the air. Shepard, shocked, was like a rag doll in his surprisingly strong hands. Out of the gloomy darkness of the shelves' shadows, Cilla appeared with her hands out.

"Nikki, Tye, it's me," Cilla said. "Tell your… friend here to back off. She's a friend." Nikki snapped her head up, as she was already pulling her sister up and preparing to make a run for it. Nikki's eyes widened and she pulled her little sister close behind her. Shepard coughed hesitantly, and the old man set her down. Shepard could just see Tye peeking around Nikki's waist.

"C-cilla?" Nikki asked. "Spirits, it is you. What are you doing here?"

"You know these people, Nikki?" The older man wheezed.

"Yes," Nikki mumbled. "This is Cilla, and the human is… Commander Shepard."

"You recognize me?" Shepard asked. Nikki ignored the question and repeated her own.

"Why are you here?"

"Nikki, we're here to get you two to Shepard's house," Cilla said. "Then we're going to get Andraste, and Shepard and her bondmate are going to get you guys back home." Nikki lowered her head and seemed to search the ground near her feet. There was a long, drawn out silence, and Shepard was vaguely aware of Max's eyes on her.

"Look, err, Nikki," Shepard said, clearing her throat and taking a hesitant step forward. "I know that the last year or so has been hard for you two, and I can't imagine what it's like to take care of your little sister when you're both so young," she paused and got to one knee. "But my family and I would like to help you girls get home."

"Why?" Nikki asked. Shepard blinked rapidly and asked,

"'Why?'"

"Why?" Nikki confirmed. "Why help us? You're Commander Shepard, you have the key to every city in the galaxy." Shepard chuckled at that.

"Oh no," Shepard said. "Not many people recognize me nowadays. I wasn't one for pictures during the war, so not many people knew what I looked like anyway."

"Regardless," Nikki shrugged with the wave of her hand. "What makes you think I will just leave with you and risk my sister's wellbeing?"

"Well, Cilla-?"

"We owe no allegiance to Cilla, or anyone," Nikki said. "I do not have to go anywhere." Cilla groaned,

"Ah, Nikki, would you just-?"

"What makes Shepard's house safer than here?" Nikki asked. "What? The hundreds of guns, knives, and whatever else Shepard most likely has in her basement?" Shepard felt a smile tug her lips. She liked this kid.

"Look," Shepard said, "I can understand your mistrust, but we are trying to get you home. Do you remember Rae and Rowena?" Nikki slowly looked over and cocked a brow. For someone so young, she looked as old as a matriarch. Her movements were mature and solid. She looked well beyond her years, Shepard supposed.

"I remember…"

"They have been with my family for a few days now," Shepard said. "They are waiting to see you again." She took another step forward. "We won't force you to come, Nikki, but if you want to keep your sister safe, and get her back to her people, you won't get a better haven than my home on Thessia."

"Max has kept us plenty safe-!"

"I know," Shepard agreed, raising her hands. "And he is a good man for that. But my bondmate and I can, and will, get you home. If you let us, that is." Nikki grew quiet, and remained that way for some time. The bookstore was frozen, as they waited for the reluctant girl to speak. Shepard glanced over and saw Max retreat into the shadows of the bookcases like he was part of the darkness himself. It was a long time before Nikki asked,

"Why come now? Where have you been this whole time?"

"I've been part of a mercenary group," Cilla answered. "The Eclipse. I have so much money now, I don't know what to do with it."

"I just learned about you all a week ago," Shepard said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Shepard saw Tye glance up and peek at Shepard from around her sister's side. Nikki immediately pushed her back behind her and cast her a firm look. Shepard saw the three year old shrink under her sister's gaze.

"Give us a minute will you?" Nikki asked softly. Shepard prepared to respond, when the old man reappeared. In his hands was a small, wooden box with a brass clasp on the front. It was covered in a sheen of dust and some of the wood had warped. Max beckoned for Shepard to follow him. Shepard looked back to Nikki, and saw that the two of them had disappeared. Shepard sent Cilla a look and followed Max back to the front of the store. Shepard noticed that the man walked with a limp. When they reached the front of the store, Max turned and looked Shepard in the eye.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you, Commander," Max said. "I have to say, you've held your age better than I have." Shepard scratched the back of her neck.

"I guess so…"

"We've never met, Commander, at least not face to face," Max said. "I fought in the Reaper War as an N7 operator." Shepard felt something spark inside.

"That explains the reflexes," Shepard said, smiling slowly.

"Some things never leave you," Max agreed solemnly. "They may be talents, ideas, or even… objects." Max paused. "When the war ended, I learned that my folks had passed away in the initial invasion." Shepard prepared to say her condolences, but the old man held up a hand. "No, none of that. At any rate, I came into possession of the only thing remaining in their home: this box." Max smiled at the box. "Ever since the war ended, I've been wanting to give you the contents of the box, as a thank you for saving us. You deserve much more than this, but it's the most an old man can do."

"Really, you don't have to-?"

"Please, Commander," Max sighed. "It would make an old man very, very happy." Shepard looked at Max for a long time, before slowly extending her hands out to the box and taking it. Shepard grasped the clasp on the front and lifted with a gentle click. Shepard slowly lifted the box open, as the hinges were rusted and stuck. Shepard wasn't sure what she would find inside, but she wasn't expecting anything like what she found. An object so in contrast to the look of the box it surprised her.

Inside, resting on a dark padded material, was a nickel-plated pistol. It was just over eight inches long and just over five high. Its square look was almost alien to Shepard, key word being almost. It was none other than a Colt 1911 .45 caliber pistol. Its nickeled frame was shining in the dim light of the bookstore, like a star amongst the darkness of space. Claire, in absolute awe, slid a hand around the grip of the ancient weapon and lifted it from its home. The first thing she felt was the weight. It was the heaviest gun she had ever carried next to her sniper rifles. It was unnaturally heavy. The second thing she felt was the shiver down her spine.

"H-how…?" Shepard choked.

"Family heirloom," Max replied. "That pistol has one hell of a history." Shepard chuckled to herself. "It's family tradition to engrave the owner's name into the side of the slide. At least it was with our other pistols. My old man had a collection of old firearms." Shepard narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know how I feel about mucking up beauty like this," Shepard mumbled.

"It's for good luck," the old man reassured. "My father had an old Berretta that he engraved his name into. Whenever he wore it, it brought him good luck."

"Well I could always use good luck," Shepard said, "but not the slide. Perhaps I'll engrave my name on the grip plate or something. In small, _small _print." Max laughed softly, and Shepard couldn't help but let her grin loose. She was practically bouncing inside.

000

Nikki paced the room back and forth in front of her sister, her hands clenched to the sides of her head. Over the past year that they had been there, they had been living in a small room with a bed and a shelf. It was just as dusty in there as it was in the main building, but it was livable. Max was a nice man, but he didn't have much room.

Tye sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her sister as the older girl paced. It had been a whole year since Nikki had heard Tye's laugh, voice, or even seen a smile. Tye was so quiet at times, Nikki had to make sure the girl hadn't stopped breathing. Nikki's eyesight had only gotten worse; now things were just a giant blurry mess. Colors mixed and motion was hard to pick up. She had to rely on her mute sister to pull her everywhere.

"I'm doing this for us," Nikki told herself. "I know I am! I-I-I… know what I'm doing." She rounded on where she knew Tye was sitting. "I know it's a split second decision, but we need to get back to our own people, and Shepard is the best shot at that. I know I'm right!" Nikki breathed heavily, as if she had just run a marathon. All this time she had taken care of her sister. She was practically blind, but she had done it. She had had no one to cry to, no one to hold her. She had given all she had to make sure her sister was safe and was willing to do anything to keep it that way.

She knew that Shepard's home would be a better place for Tye to live than here, but her irrational, kid side told her that she was still steamed at Cilla for taking off. But she had to ignore those childish thoughts. Shepard and Cilla said that Rae and Rowena were there. That meant an adult of their race. And it was Rae of all people. That meant that Tye would be safe. Right…?

Nikki heard the bed creak. She felt Tye hug her waist and squeeze. Nikki softened up and got lower so that she could hug Tye back. She felt Tye shiver and huddled closer as a result. Nikki rubbed the tiny prothean's crests with tenderness.

"I love you, Tye-Tye," Nikki whispered. She didn't get a response.

000

Shepard stood in the waiting area of the airstrip alongside Nikki, Tye, and Cilla. The two little ones had only one bag between them. As they were leaving, Max had given Claire one clip of seven bullets for the pistol. He said that they were all the ammo he had been able to afford many years ago, and the odds of Shepard finding anymore were so slim, it might as well have been impossible. He wasn't bonded to the Shadow Broker, though.

As they were waiting for the ship to land, it had begun to storm. Lightning stuck far away and thunder boomed. Everyone could hear Tye's squeak of fear. Nikki started to try and calm Tye down, and Shepard said as the ship's airlock opened,

"We'll cross in two's. I want-!"

"Got it!" Cilla grinned, still eager to impress her idol. Cilla grabbed Nikki's hand and dragged her out into the rain with the two little one's bag. Nikki tried to call out for Tye to follow her, but as she did, thunder boomed and the door slid shut. Shepard watched Cilla drag Nikki across the tarmac and into the ship as rain drenched them. Shepard sighed. She needed to have a lengthy chat with Cilla, and soon. Another boom and another squeak.

Shepard slowly knelt down and slid her bag over her shoulder. Tye was frozen, watching the lightning strike and the thunder boom with large eyes. Shepard gently touched the girl's shoulder, and Tye darted away. Shepard gasped as Tye dove under one of the chairs and huddled into a ball. She was so small… far smaller than Rose had been, and she was giving Benezia a run for her money. Shepard slowly crossed the floor and knelt next to the chair.

"Hey…" Shepard whispered. "Hey… come on out, Tye. We're going to get across the tarmac so we can get you to your sister, okay?" Tye whimpered in response. Shepard sighed. It was time to whip out the old parenting tricks. She lowered herself closer to the ground and peered at Tye, who gazed back with fear. "Sweetie… I know the thunder is scary, but it's really nothing to afraid of. You know why?" She waited, as she usually got a shake of a head, or a question, 'Why?' She got no response. "Thunder is just when two clouds hit each other, Little One. They're… giving each other a high five. You know?" Shepard clapped her hands together. "The clouds are just best friends and they wanted to give each other a high five. You know? A clap of thunder?" Shepard clapped her hands together again. "Can you clap your hands, Tye?"

Shepard waited. She wasn't going to continue until she got a response. She clapped again and asked again if Tye could clap. Shepard tried not to show her satisfaction when Tye slowly raised her hands. Shepard clapped.

"Can you clap like the big clouds, Tye?" Claire asked. Slowly, the little girl clapped her hands. Shepard smiled wide. "That's right! See? You just made a little thunder with your hands. Not so scary huh?" Shepard clapped, and Tye clapped in reply.

"You wanna come out from under there now?" Shepard asked. Tye looked at Shepard intently. She slowly extended an arm and waited. She wanted Shepard's hand. The woman gave Tye her hand and pulled the little girl out from under the chair. She slowly raised the girl to her feet.

"There we go," Shepard smiled. She dusted the girl off. "All better huh?" She looked at Tye firmly. "The next time it thunders, I want you to give me a high five, okay? Promise?" Tye looked on the verge of tears still, but nodded nonetheless. They waited, and pretty soon it thundered loud and hard. Shepard raised her hand, and Tye smacked it with her own, resulting in a loud clap. Tye's eyes dried up, and Shepard nodded.

"Now whenever it thunders, just give someone a high five so you can be just like the clouds," Shepard said. "Cause you're a big girl, just like the big clouds." Tye pursed her tiny lips together and looked out toward the ship, silhouetted in the darkness of the rainfall. She whimpered and held up both hands to Shepard, aimed for her neck. The telltale sign of a baby who wanted to be carried. Shepard didn't know how Nikki would feel about it, but… how could she resist that face? Shepard picked up little Tye and felt her little arms wrap around her neck. The arms were tense, despite Shepard's attempts. It was obvious that Tye was still very frightened. Shepard sighed and prepared to step into the rain.

"You're going to be okay, Little One."

000

_A/N: So… Yep. In case you were wondering where I was this whole time (and in case you didn't, you don't have to read this) my family has been visiting and only just now left. First of all, my sister was in town so she was staying with me. She had her kids here too, so I had to spend time with my nieces. Great kids by the way!_

_Second of all, there was an anniversary party I had to go to, so that took up several days. I am so tired, you have no idea. It's hard to write when you have four little girls hanging off you like monkeys._

_I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things. The next chapter is going to be extra-long, and quite the information giver. (Don't forget your notebooks, ha-ha) Lots of feels if I can pull this off._

_And the pistol, in case you were wondering, will not be a huge part of this story, but in my future works…? Let's just say it will be passing hands._

_OH OH OH, I almost forgot. There is a very special person on Deviant A. that you have to check out. Search Fukai-Yami on deviant a. (Spell out 'art') She's just amazing, and she's drawn my characters beautifully. You really need to see the drawing of Inna and Rambo that she did. It's to die for!_


	11. Not Mine

Inna returned to her room and shut the door behind her. Ora was seated on the floor, back resting on the edge of the bed, looking immensely puzzled at the screen in front of her. On it read the words, "YOU ARE DEAD!" in a big, bold font dripping blood. Next to the dancer was a small ball of fur that was Rambo, who was eagerly gnawing on a stick that Inna had retrieved earlier from the front lawn, getting little chips of wood everywhere.

"Playing vid games is hard," Ora mumbled as she caught the fruit Inna tossed her way. Inna rolled her eyes and jumped onto the bed. She looped her arms around Ora's shoulders and hugged her.

"Ah, come on," Inna grinned. "Try again."

"I can't see how you like this so much," Ora remarked, her head shaking as she pressed the buttons indicated to her by her younger companion. Ora thought the youngest Shepard hadn't heard her because there was no response, only directions on how to navigate the winding corridors of the seemingly never ending dungeon. Finally, after several minutes, Inna softly said,

"Vid games were the only thing keeping me going for a long time, Ora. I first played them at my foster parent's house. They had an old, beat up system that made this loud whirring sound when you turned it on. It would shut off on its own sometimes, and other times it just wouldn't turn on at all. But one day I gave it a go. I think I was twenty-six. I stayed up so late, playing a game just like this one. Only I was online, and I was with three other people as we went through this dungeon. We talked over the microphone all night, solving puzzles, and defeating monsters. I didn't realize that I had stopped crying until the next morning when my foster mom came downstairs." Inna smiled. "Games like this kept me going all that time. They were usually enough to keep me up. Usually…" Ora turned her head and kissed Inna softly.

"I love you, Sugar," Ora said.

Inna replied, "Love you too."

Suddenly, as Ora's attention was away from the screen, large spikes impaled Ora's character from the floor, shredding her elf into gory bits on the screen. Inna laughed and Ora swore in frustration.

"Don't you have anything easier to play?!" Ora huffed. Inna whipped a tear from her eye and sighed.

"Fine… Yuh _noob_."

000

After a few more hours of fruitlessly trying to get Ora to pass the tutorial of the easiest game Inna had, the older asari gave up. She resigned herself to sifting through Inna's closet, making sour looks at the clothes inside.

"Really, Inna?" Ora smirked, holding up a ragged hoodie that was way too big for the gamer. Inna gave Ora a mildly hurt look.

"What?"

"No way this is what your parents give you to wear," Ora said, chucking the hoodie back into the closet. She resumed her work. Inna's eyes traveled to Ora's wonderful backside and asked,

"You don't like what I wear?"

"You're a rich kid and you wear clothes like you're a beggar," Ora replied. "You don't want people to know how beautiful you are?"

"I guess you kind of get used to it," Inna mumbled. "Wearing ratty clothes makes it hard to stand out."

"What's so bad about standing out?"

"It's just… uncomfortable," Inna said. She laid back on the bed and splayed out. Rambo jumped up next to her and began to eagerly lick her face.

"Well what do we have here?" Ora asked coyly. She raised a black dress from Inna's closet. The dress from the clothes store from over a month ago. "I've got to see this." Inna groaned, causing Rambo to yap excitedly and run around the room. "See? Even the dog wants to see this."

"No way," Inna mumbled. "I look ridiculous in that."

"I bet you don't," Ora pressed. "C'mon. Please? For me?" Inna opened one eye and looked Ora up and down. She swore under her breath and snatched the dress away, much to Ora's amusement. Ora turned around and faced the wall as Inna began to undress.

"Why are you looking away?" Inna muttered. "It's not like you haven't seen me-!"

"I want to surprise myself," Ora said. "Watching you put the dress on would ruin the reveal." Inna rolled her eyes. It took some doing, but she managed to remember how Lydia had helped her, and the dress was on in a few minutes. She adjusted it as much she could, but it was so tight to her it didn't allow much movement. It went way too high up her legs, and Inna just felt exposed. Inna took a deep breath and turned around to see Ora looking at the wall.

"How do I look?" Inna asked nervously. Ora turned around with her eyes closed and slowly opened them. Inna watched as Ora slowly grew a smile on her lips. "Well?"

Ora smirked and moved up. She placed a hand on Inna's lower back and another in her right hand. She pulled the girl tight and kissed her. Ora purred into Inna's lips, "Good enough to eat."

Inna blushed and rested the side of her head on Ora's chest. She closed her eyes and whispered without thinking, "Teach me to dance?"

Ora squeezed Inna's hand and replied, "It would be my pleasure."

000

Rose tentatively stepped out of the craft and into the Anadivine travel hub. She had been here over seventy years ago… as a tiny girl in her mother's arms. She really had come a long way.

Rose felt a soft hand slip into hers and give her a squeeze. Rose looked over and Lydia smiled supportively.

"I got you, Rosy."

"Thanks, Lydia."

Liara and Rae passed them, and Liara cast a firm look at her daughter that said, 'Stay close,' but mixed with love. Rae was wearing her guise-ring again, letting her appear blue as any other asari. Her mouth was set in a firm straight line, and her eyes set forward in a dead stare.

The travel hub was just as Liara remembered it. A large glass dome with stacks of crates and ships of varying sizes in a circle. Liara recognized the corner near the restrooms where she had held Rose to her after a woman had insulted the girl all those years ago. Liara rubbed her knuckles on her right hand subconsciously, remembering when she had punched the woman in the nose.

"Come along, all," Liara ordered. "Stay close. It's only a short walk." Liara led her three companions through the maze of crates and luggage stacks, with Rose doing her best to ignore the piercing stares of the people around her. The travel hub was stuffy, and Rose felt herself sweating nervously. She pulled at her collar and felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. It wasn't the people she was nervous about but meeting Rangala's sister, Jay. Did that technically make the woman her… aunt? Biologically?

"By the goddess… she's real…"

"The tabloids were right…?"

Rose heard the soft whispers of disbelief almost ring in her 'ears.' She felt like a caged animal, being gawked at and invaded upon.

"Don't listen to them Rosy," Lydia said. "Just focus on me."

Rose allowed herself to be led through the hub and out into the town. Anadivine was in the side of the mountain, with streets that went down at seventy degree angles. The sidewalks were stairs, going up to the different shops and motels. The buildings were clumped together in patches, with large areas of grass in between. Rose, Lydia, and Rae followed Liara down the sidewalk, and as the red asari looked up, she was momentarily relieved of her troubles by the view.

Mountains spread out as far as the eye could see, the white caps of them were shining in the afternoon sun. Far away lakes shimmered as the grey rocks jutted out from the mountainside. They gave the mountains character while the water and snow gave them beauty. And her parents said that views like these were common place on the world they would be moving to soon.

Rose was snapped out of the trance by her mother's gentle urging. Rose nodded and resumed her pace. The mountain air, while cool and dry, didn't relax her again. Her nerves began to act up again, and she trembled. They soon came to the front door of a small shop. In large letters over the front door read, 'T'Nora Hiking Equipment.'

Liara slowly opened the door and led the group inside. A woman was behind the counter, obviously Jay herself. She was facing away, working on something on a small counter in the back. She had pale blue skin that bordered on grey and was muttering to herself in a hushed tone. When the door opened, a bell rang. Jay turned and a smile appeared on her face.

"May I help… y-you?" Her smile vanished when she saw Liara. Her eyes then traveled to the mass of red standing next to her, and her eyes widened. "By the goddess… it grew up!" Rose looked down as if struck, and Liara bristled.

"_Excuse me?"_ Liara asked. She took a step forward, but a red hand gripped her arm.

"Please, Mother," Rose said. "C-can we just… get this over with?"

Liara sighed and said, "Jay we are here to see Rangala."

"Oh hell no," Jay spat. "Why would I take you to her? Besides, who are these people?!"

"This is Lydia," Liara said, gesturing to the girl behind her. "And this is Rae. A family friend. And you will take us to Rangala, or we can involve another guide into the mountains. I know where she lives anyway, Jay. You can make this easy for the both of you if you do as I say." Jay clammed up and didn't take her eyes off of Rose. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter so tight that the knuckles turned white.

"I'm not taking those two," Jay said, gesturing with her head to Rae and Lydia.

"You will!" Liara retorted, slamming a hand onto the counter. She got close and lowered her voice. "You will not try my patience_, Jay_." There was a stare down that lasted a whole minute, but eventually Jay shrank and cast her eyes down. "Grab your keys and close the shop. We leave now, Jay."

000

The sky-rover roared through the air, dodging trees and moving fast against the strong winds. Inside was just enough room for the five of them to get in, with Lydia squeezed in the middle between Rae and Rose. The rover whined as it dove and climbed, and Jay had to fight to keep it steady.

"Of course you had to come during this part of the year!" Jay muttered. She received multiple dirty looks, and the rest of the ride was silent aside from the occasional whisper of support from Lydia to her terrified lover. No one gave Rae's expression any second look, and no one noticed her ragged breathing or her constant muttering.

"It's here… it happened _h-here_… it feels… j-just like… t-they _said it would_," Rae whimpered, so softly no one heard. Her expression turned from fright to anger.

000

The rover touched down just outside the gates of the compound. There was snow on the ground outside, but only grass on the inside once they flew over the high walls of the compound. Someone must have been shoveling. Rose got out of the car slowly, and Lydia followed closely. Rose turned and looked up at the gates.

The walls were high, around nine feet tall and a creamy beige with a red line across the top edge. A pair of industrial lights could be found on either side of the main gate, casting light onto the dark ground. The stars shone above, and Rose imagined the night sky was an even better view here than it was back home. Next to the gate was a key pad, which Jay stepped up to and typed in a code. Liara turned to Rose and braced her shoulders.

"Are you ready, Love?" Liara asked softly. Rose shook her head and gulped.

"N-no," Rose admitted. "But I still want to go in." Liara nodded and hugged the red asari tightly. Lydia rubbed Rose's back, giving much needed support. This was it.

The gate opened with a loud screeching sound, sliding into the wall to its left, revealing the inside of the compound. There were two buildings, one for living, the other for research most likely, and a small yard in the middle. In the middle of the yard was a large tree with massive roots spreading out like tendrils across the grassy ground. The building on the right was the larger one, with two vents coming out of the slanted roof. The building on the left was smaller, with an actual chimney coming out from the top.

"Rose," Liara whispered. "Follow me." The elder asari gave Lydia a questioning look, and Lydia gently released Rose's hand. Liara led her eldest daughter to the base of the tree and placed an arm around her shoulders. The other arm plucked a pinecone from the lowest branch and handed it to the red asari.

"This is the tree you played under the first time you met me," Liara whispered. Rose looked up to see that her mother had tears forming in her eyes. "You gathered the pinecones from the ground and brought them to me to inspect. You drew pictures in my lap right over there." She nodded to the front door of the smaller building. "It was where I… first called you my own." Rose hugged her mother and kissed her cheek tenderly. Liara embraced her child in return and took several shaky breaths of air. Suddenly, they heard a door open behind them.

"By the goddess," a regal voice gasped. Liara and Rose turned around… to see Rangala. Rose noticed a few things about the woman. She was very tall and wore a white lab coat with a turtle neck beneath it. She had sad eyes and had the look of one that had lost much and done terrible things. But then she was a Ardat-Yakshi, wasn't she? The other thing that Rose noticed was Rangala's physical similarities to her... or the lack thereof. Rangala looked nothing like Rose. Rose considered this, and decided that there was no way a matriarch would look like she had as a maiden, and Rose didn't have such a hard face. Her father had always said that people's faces change when they've been through a lot, like wars. It forces people to grow up faster than they should.

"Rangala," Liara greeted, wiping her eyes. "It's been a long time." Rangala took a step forward, and peered at Rose thoughtfully.

"She's certainly grown, hasn't she?" Rangala remarked. "Taller than her mother, and very beautiful." Rose blushed. "Hello, Rose. I am Rangala." Rose wasn't sure what to do. Shake her hand? Give her name? It all sounded foolish in her head. Luckily, she was saved by Rae clearing her throat. Rangala turned and looked at Rae, who was gripping her wrist tightly, the one that had the ring on it.

"Hello?" Rangala said wearily. "Who are you?" Rae was trembling with… rage? Everyone was suddenly very aware of Rae's behavior. Rae's biotics suddenly flared and the guise-ring flew from her wrist. Her blue disguise vanished, and she advanced on Rangala before anyone could react.

"Who am I?!" Rae thundered. Rose and Liara gasped as Rae wrapped a hand around Rangala's throat and slammed her into the tree. Jay rushed forward, but was struck across the face by a biotic attack. She was sent spiraling into the side of the research building, where she was knocked cold. "WHO AM I?! I'M THE ONE WHOSE BONDMATE YOU KILLED!" Everyone was too dumbfounded to move. Rae tossed Rangala like a rag doll across the yard, and she slammed into the ground. Rae placed a boot on the matriarch's face and roared, "Where is she buried?! TELL ME!"

Rangala choked,"Y-you're…!"

"WHERE?!"

"There!" Rangala coughed. "A-at Rose's feet!" Rae whipped around, and her eyes focused on the spot at Rose's feet. Rose and Liara backed away hurriedly as Rae moved forward. She collapsed at the spot and gripped the grass in her fists. The woman began to sob violently. Her biotics were a frenzy of tendrils, whipping about and thrashing. Lydia, Rose, and Liara stayed a safe distance.

Rae, through her sobs, cried, "How?! H-how did she g-g-get here?!" Rangala wiped blood from her lip and managed to sit up, supporting her weight on her hands. She slowly stood and limped forward. "HOW DID YOU KILL RENEE?!" Rose, Liara, and Lydia gasped. Rae's bondmate was buried here? Rangala's face was cold as she stood before her visitors.

"I suppose you're old enough to know," Rangala said in a low, murderous voice. She was looking only at Rose. "Renee didn't come here alone: she was pregnant."

000

Seventy-six years earlier…

000

_Rangala whistled a tune as she washed beakers in the one of the many sinks in her lab. So far, her work was reaching astounding grounds, and her plans for a cure were well under way. Jay would be dropping off some supplies later in the month. Rangala could use the company, for it was a hard life of solitude in these mountains. The view and the environment had worn off after the first four hundred years. But she would be cured one day. It had taken all her life, but perhaps when she was cured… she could finally have someone to herself…?_

_A buzzing noise sounded loudly through her laboratory, waking her from her thoughts. Rangala's breathing hitched. That was the alarm for someone at the gates. Rangala dropped the beaker with a clash, glass shattering on the ground at her feet. The matriarch rushed to the safe room and shut the door behind her. She ran to the computer module and opened up the camera feeds from outside._

_Through the black and white vid screen, Rangala could see an asari curled up at the gate, clutching her large belly in pain. Behind her was a ship of the likes Rangala had never seen before, no larger than a shuttle. Rangala's mind began to work. The woman was in labor, no doubt about that. Rangala began to fight an inward battle. Part of her wanted to go help the woman, she was in labor! How she had gotten here was beyond Rangala. Had the woman managed to fly the ship here while in labor? Rangala's other side told her not to take the risk of going outside. But… the woman knew of the compound anyway, so it was too late, wasn't it?_

_Rangala gave in. She couldn't let the woman suffer alone in this state. Rangala grabbed her gloves off of the table next to the computer and rushed out. When she got outside, the air was freezing. Another reason to get the woman inside, now! Rangala ran to the gate and typed in the key rapidly, allowing the gate to open. The woman fell into the compound with a cry of pain. Rangala froze._

_"Y-you're red!" Rangala gasped._

_"P-p-lease, GAH!" The red asari moaned. "H-help me…" Rangala shook her head. Questions later. She activated her biotics and picked the woman up with care. She floated the pregnant red asari inside, the gate closing behind them. Rangala brought woman back to the lab, sweat pouring down her face. A red asari?! How?! Was this a message from the goddess or something?! Rangala took the woman to the guest bedroom in the lab. Rangala had installed the room in case her work demanded she stay in the same vicinity._

_The room was small, the walls a bright yellow, with a queen sized bed and a reading lamp. It had the only window in the entire compound, with a flower box on the other side. The window was closed at the moment. Rangala laid the woman out on the bed and began to take the stranger's clothes off. She had been wearing a black cloak over brown leathers. It couldn't have been comfortable with a belly like that. Rangala took several deep breaths. The woman looked at her with glistening, pleading eyes from the bed. Rangala ran to get wet rags._

_ 000_

_Rangala breathed heavily as a baby's cries echoed through the lab. It had been Rangala's first pregnant patient in over five hundred years. The mysterious woman cradled her new child with large, loving eyes. The red woman with her scarlet baby... Rangala bit her lip and moved forward._

_"Miss, I need to take her for just a little bit," Rangala said. "I need to clean her and run a few tests." To her surprise, the woman didn't protest. Rangala took the slimy, crying newborn from her mother's grasp and went to run her tests._

_ 000_

_Rangala peeked into the room. Bother mother and child had been cleaned up, and the infant was now suckling from her mother's breast. Rangala felt something stir inside her, but she shook her head and entered the room. It was night out now, and Rangala had opened the window just a crack to let some air in. The newborn had been given all the shots and was perfectly healthy as far as Rangala could tell. There was just the matter of-_

_"Your skin," Rangala said, closing the door behind her. "It is red. Why?" _

_The woman looked up reluctantly from her child and replied, "I was born this way just as this one has." Rangala was suddenly given an entire explanation. The woman was completely honest, holding nothing back. An entire race of red asari, calling themselves protheans, created from cured Ardat-Yakshi. Cured._

_"My name is Renee Az… Azlo," the woman said. "And you helped me. What is your name?" _

_Rangala, even in her shock, managed, "R-rangala. E-enya Rangala."_

_"Enya," Renee repeated softly. "Thank you so much." Renee turned her attention back to her newborn and smiled tenderly. In a tiny, cute voice she said, "And this one needs a name!" Renee looked around, as if thinking. Her eyes settled on the flower box near the window. "Enya? What kind of plant is that?" Rangala, still dumbfounded, found herself rushing to the window and plucking a flower from the box._

_"It's a rose!" Enya said. "I had them imported from earth." Renee took the plant and brought it to her nose. She inhaled and smiled blissfully._

_"Rose…" Renee whispered. She looked down at her baby. "I like that. Little Baby Rose." Enya stepped forward._

_"If you like that, you may like these as well!" Enya disappeared down the hall, and reappeared a few moments later. She handed Renee a small green plant. "This is Rosemary. It smells very good." Renee smiled delightfully at the plant after taking a deep breath of it._

_"Rosemary…" Renee whispered. "She'll be called Rosemary, _Rose_ for short." Renee plucked a pedal from the rose and brushed it under the nose of the baby. Little Rosemary stopped suckling just long enough to let out a tiny sneeze. Renee let out a small giggle. "Thank you again, Enya. I am in your debt." Enya found herself filled with a childlike excitement at having strange company, regardless of how… strange._

_"Could you tell me who the father is?" Enya asked. "Are they… prothean as well?" Renee's look turned forlorn._

_"My… my bondmate and my other daughter are still on the ship," Renee whispered. "She… must be worried sick. That's just how Rae is. Spirits, I love her. I do. But she should never have taken us here."_

_"You have another daughter?" Enya asked. Renee looked up._

_"Yes," She nodded. "Rowena. She's only a few years old." She looked back down. "I am ashamed, Enya. I let my anger get the better of me. That, coupled with my fear that Rosemary would be born on that blasted ship like Rowena was. I don't think I could have lived with it."_

_"Is there something wrong with being born on a ship?" Enya asked._

_"In my culture there is," Renee replied. "All children are born beside their parent's hearth. Rowena was born beside hearth that wasn't ours. It's a disgrace to our kind. She will never understand the hearth the way Rae and I do." A tear fell from her face and she looked down at Rose. "And neither with Rosemary. She hasn't got a hearth at all. She will be disconnected from her ancestors. She will not recognize them, nor will they recognize her when she reaches _Rasmrgarde._ She and her sister will be alone in the afterlife." Enya's head was spinning._

_"I am sorry," Enya said. _

_Renee replied, "So am I. However… she was born healthily, and is astoundingly beautiful. I must thank the spirits for that."_

_ 000_

_ Rangala tossed and turned in her sleep. One word reverberated through her mind: _Renee_. She let out a moan and her eyes snapped open, revealing black orbs from beneath her eye lids. She cried out and sat up in a flash. She grabbed a pillow and slammed her face into it, letting out a muffled scream. Three nights Renee had been staying with her. Three nights Rangala had woken up in a cold sweat, either a hand down her own underwear, or touching her own breasts. _

_Things were getting out of control, her disease was rising in her like an awakened animal from a long, long sleep. It growled like a hungry beast eager to feast again. It told her of what she really wanted, what she needed. It was carnal. Her Ardat-Yakshi blood demanded that she hunt. Rangala tried to fight the urge, she tried so hard, but there was no stopping the beast. Rangala was up and out of bed, not thinking clearly, but knowing exactly what it wanted all at the same time._

_As the matriarch stood over the woman, her baby in the crook of her arm, Renee's eyes fluttered open. The blanket had fallen below her breasts, and the asari was staring hungrily down at them._

_"E-enya?" Renee whispered groggily. "W-what are you doing? Enya?" Rangala lunged forward and clamped her hands down on the woman's shoulders. Renee gasped in pain, and let out a smothered scream. Rangala's eyes flashed with a black light and she forced herself into the woman's mind._

_ 000_

_The sounds of Rosemary's wails echoed throughout the bedroom as Rangala lay in a heap on the floor, her head screaming in pain. Of course. Her monstrous urges hadn't taken into account Renee's mind and how it expelled deep melds with anyone but her mate. That hadn't saved Renee, but it had caused Rangala severe pain. And that damned infant wasn't helping. The baby wasn't crying like it wanted her mother's milk; it was literally wailing like it had been dropped, or someone had injured her. Was it possible that she knew her mother was dead? Was a prothean's connection with her children really that powerful? Rangala looked up through cloudy eyes and saw Renee's body lying limp on the edge of the bed, her right arm falling off. Her eyes were clouded over and dead, her nose trickling blood. Rose was on the other side of her mother's body, kicking her feet and still crying. _

_Rangala began to weep silently as the guilt began to settle in. Her first companion in centuries, and she had killed her, leaving the baby an orphan. Her mother dead and her father without the knowledge that Rose existed. The likelihood of Rose ever meeting her father was almost zero. How would Rangala take care of a child…?_

_ 000_

Present time…

000

"After Renee died, I had an infant on my hands," Rangala muttered, "and I soon began to grow very ill. When I had grabbed Renee, I touched her bare skin to my own, allowing for the disease to transfer. I was infected with the very disease that Shepard had when you came to me, T'Soni. That is how I just happened to have the right cure for your human, Doctor: I had already used it on myself. Getting the cure, however, took a great deal of time. Luckily, I had the blood of a living prothean from which to create it from." Rangala gestured to Rose. "I used her blood to make the very cure that save both mine and Shepard's life. But that is not all. I was able to speed up and strengthen the cellular reproduction, allowing for longer life spans. This I created from Renee's… well her DNA." Rangala began to pace despite her limp and continued. "After the cure was finished, I had much research to continue, and I finally had a living test subject. I knew I couldn't care for the child, so I used her as a lab-rat for my many experiments. Krogan regeneration was among the first.

"Rose was shockingly resilient," Rangala continued. "She almost died on numerous accounts, but I managed to resuscitate her. She was too young to understand what she was going through, what I was doing to her. That A.I. caretaker was enough to keep her occupied when I didn't need her. After I finished a test, I would wipe her memory clear of the past hours, so she would always wake up back in her room, without any recollection of ever leaving." Rangala stopped and looked at them all.

"After two years, I didn't need her anymore," Rangala said softly. "I had finished all the work I had wanted to complete on her, and she was now a mismatch of all the races. I hadn't any idea what to do with her. Several times I thought about euthanizing her. Luckily, you happened to come along about a year after the tests had finished, T'Soni." Rangala turned her attention to Rae, who was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"If you are truly Renee's bondmate," Rangala said to Rae, "she is your daughter." Rangala looked up at Liara. "Not mine."

000

A/N: Happy fourth of July!


	12. Asari Supremacists

Reiectis floated amongst the stars, effectively ruining the beauty of the stars with its brown and yellow surface. Seas of acidic fluids, mountains of trash and filth of every kind, and a dark, oppressing sky was what welcomed newcomers. Unable to live on the planet's surface due to radiation, thick pollution, and any number of toxic and oppressively hot substances, the inhabitants of Reiectis were forced to live below ground in what was called, 'The Rat Way.' Beneath the harsh exterior of the planet were cool temperature, but equally disgusting, living areas.

Massive craters the sizes of Skyball fields dotted the planet, manned by teams of suited men who risked their lives everyday. Initially they were able to keep up with the importing of the galaxy's trash, but over the past centuries, the planet had been turned into a giant trash bin. This was where Claire was headed. This was where Andraste had been living for the past year.

The ship docked a few minutes ago, and Shepard was looking out her seat window with disgust. Disembarking passengers were ushered inside the tunnels via extending platforms from the side of a trash mountain. The platform was air tight and resistant to acid, for Reiectis' weather was stormy. Shepard looked over to the sleeping protheans next to her. Tye was asleep in her sister's lap, and Nikki, having held out so long on the flight over, was resting her head on Tye's, drool dripping from her mouth.

"Can't believe this is where Andraste chose to live," Cilla muttered, looking out the window with a sour look on her face.

"Perhaps she didn't choose?" Claire remarked. "This isn't a place for a kid." That wasn't entirely true. Many of the workers here had families, and business owners took advantage of that by building underground arcades, movie theaters, fast food joints, and if rich enough, building large complexes dedicated to sports. The tunnels were about twenty feet wide and thirty feet high, so despite the location, it wasn't as cramped as anyone would think. Still, it was kept up poorly inside, and the only lighting emanated from the neon advertisements for businesses or the many gentlemen clubs. It was almost like Omega, if it was a planet instead of a floating rock.

"Where do you think she'll be?" Cilla asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Claire shrugged. "Hey, why don't you stay aboard for this one?"

"What?" Cilla asked, with loads of hurt, shock, and shame setting in. Claire cursed herself inside. She needed to remember the effect she had on this girl.

"I just don't want to take Tye and Nikki in there," Claire said. "I need someone to look after them."

"But, they've been-?"

"I know," Claire agreed, "but as long as they're living in my house, I'm treating them like the kids they are. They need a watchful eye and don't need exposure to this place. C'mon, Cilla…" The mercenary huffed and slumped into her seat with a furrowed brow. Claire grinned and cuffed her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't let these two out of your sight."

000

The crowd moved in a current down into the depths of the Rat Way, passing kiosks, clubs, and restaurants. It was like an ant hive, with avenues reaching out like the strands of a spider's web. It would be easy to get lost here. As Shepard walked, she felt her Omni buzz.

"Shepard," Cilla said over the link. "I have a friend here, Baroth Yau. He's ex-salarian STG and knows this planet by heart. Seeing as this is technically a human/batarian colony, he might be able to tell you where Andraste is, if she is here."

"Thanks Cilla," Shepard said. She wouldn't ask how they met. "Where can I find him?"

"Try the Hole in the Wall," Cilla responded. "It's a bar a few levels down. I'll mark it on your map via my Omni-tool. Good luck, and don't forget to tell him that Cilla sent you."

000

It was not a long walk to get to The Hole in the Wall. It was a hole in the wall, literally, with the front door looking like it had been blown in with explosives. Soft music played, and inside Claire could hear the clinks of glasses and the sobs of the misfortunate. Shepard eased her way in and found a dimly lit, sad excuse of an establishment.

Most of the tables and chairs were broken and strewn in odd areas, with some stacked and shoved into a corner. Broken glasses and vomit stains littered the sticky carpeted floor, and the clanging of dishes could be heard behind the door to what must have been the kitchen. To the immediate right of the door was a long bar with a batarian bartender, who looked plenty drunk himself. When Claire made a few steps forward, having to work to keep her feet from sticking to the floor, he offered her a bowl of nuts.

"No thank you," Claire said politely.

"Ah hah!" The batarian chuckled, bobbing his head like a rooster. "Aye aye aye!" Shepard lifted a brow.

"Are you alright?"

"Baaahhhhh...!" the man dismissed, before sticking a bottle in his mouth.

"I see," Claire smiled. "I'm looking for someone, Baroth Yau. Can you point me to him?" The batarian suddenly grew angry, and gripped his bottle with both hands, before slamming it on the ground with an angry yelp. Claire stepped back away from the bar and cautiously said,

"Okay… okay… I'll find him myself then."

"GAAAAHHH!" came the reply.

"Sure."

"AH HAHAHA!" Claire turned away and looked back around. There weren't many people around, aside from a three men at a table, passed out with bottles in hand. Claire heard the clearing of a throat.

"Human," A small, but mature voice said. "Over here." Claire turned and saw a pair of feet propped up on a table. Shepard peered over them to find a salarian. He was skinny and about Claire's height, with rust colored skin and black, oval eyes. He had scuffed, tan camouflage armor with a pistol on his hip, and a wry smile on his face.

"Are you Baroth?" Claire asked.

"Baroth Yau, at your service," he replied. "Have a seat… and tell me what it is you want with me?"

Claire pulled out a chair, only to have its legs fall off. She sighed and said,"I guess I'll stand."

"Fair enough," Baroth nodded. "This place doesn't stand up to the places I am sure you are used to."

Shepard placed both hands on the edge of the table and leaned in, before saying, "Cilla sent me. She said you could help me out." Baroth didn't even blink.

"Help with what, miss?"

"She said you know who's who on this rock," Claire continued. "Have you seen any asari around? Wearing a slim, metal bracelet on her wrist? A kid?"

"Asari?" The salarian asked with a chuckle. "There aren't any asari on this ball of dust, human. Least of all an asari kid."

"I have good reason to believe she is here."

"Look, human," the salarian started, sitting forward and taking his feet off the table. "The only kids here are human and batarian, and they're all swarming the arcades because there is nothing to do here. This is Reiectis. No kid is dumb enough to come here of their own free will." The salarian stood, threw some credits on the table and looked up. "Look, I've got somewhere to be, human. Besides, Cilla knows better than to ask for help." The salarian made for the door. "Tell Cilla… that Baroth says…" He leaned in close and whispered, "Jackson's Pier." He then left without another word. Shepard narrowed her eyes. Rule of thumb: Always assume that a salarian knows more than he lets on. Shepard contacted Cilla and left the bar. She found a corner behind a map stand.

"Shepard?" Cilla asked.

"Cilla," Shepard said. "Baroth said to tell you 'Jackson Pier.' Does that mean anything to you?" There was a chuckle.

"Yes," Cilla replied. "Check your pockets. There should be a scrap of paper telling you where to meet him."

Shepard reached into her hoodie pocket, and drew out a scrap of paper with the words, "Exit 32-Bring an Omni-Tool" scribed on it.

"Why did he slip me a piece of paper?"

"It means someone is either tailing him… or tailing you."

"But Cilla… who could that be? It couldn't be me… right?"

000

She looked down at the hustle and bustle of the Citadel presidium with annoyance. Humans… batarians… quarians… elcor… hanar… salarians… and volus. They walked along without a care in the world, not knowing who their true masters were. They prided themselves in their innocence, ready to blame others for misfortune, the deaths of others. She had seen it firsthand.

"Are you ready, Arla?" a voice asked softly.

"Of course I am," Arla responded. "These… filth will know the power of her glory. Tremble in the might of her disciples."

"Then let's get to work," she responded. Arla left the window and readied herself by the door. She knelt and loaded her assault rifle, then her sub machine gun. She took a deep breath.

"I do this for you, Cannae," Arla whispered, activating a picture on her Omni-Tool. It showed her and her beautiful sister, smiling one day at a park. Arla was taken aback by the beauty of her sister. What she had looked like before the turian had his way with her. Her brilliant blue skin shone, unlike the dead grey that Arla had seen that day in the hospital. In the picture holo, her body was not bruised and broken, but healthy and alive. "May you live on in her embrace, as eternal and beautiful as ever before. I love you sister."

Arla shut off her Omni-tool and activated her cleansing program. The tool was wiped clean, deleting the picture forever. Arla gripped her mask and slid it on, skin tight that held to her form flawlessly. She was wearing all black leathers, as deadly as a cat waiting to strike a mouse. She opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, bathing herself in sunlight.

"For Thessia," Arla hissed. She leaped from the porch and fell, only to land on a restaurant table. A quarian and her turian date looked up at the black suited woman in shock. That was the last look on their face as Arla pulled the trigger of her rifle, splattering their blood across the ground.

Arla heard the screams of those around her and looked up just in time to see a human man run from his table, only to get cut down by a shot from the sniper above. She lept off the table and raised her rifle. There was no need for aim. No discipline. No remorse. She needed to only kill, only to avenge her brutalized sister who had died tied up in a turian's house, alone.

"Freeze!" a C-Sec officer ordered, aiming at Arla with his sidearm. A turian. Arla snarled and lifted the man into the air with her biotics before launching him into a wall. Overhead, bullets from the sniper screeched, causing heads to explode and blood to splatter as people ran. Arla looked up and saw a volus get into his car and take off in an attempt to escape. A shot echoed through the air and there was a spark in the vehicle's front hood. The car proceeded to explode, showering people below with shrapnel.

The sounds of sirens could be heard over the confusion and the screams. Arla watched in disgust as people crawled over each other to escape her bullets, tripping their 'friends' so that they could get away. All were mown down by gunfire.

Five C-sec officers took cover behind a water fountain and began trying to shoot at her. Three human, one turian, and one asari. Arla grabbed a grenade from her belt and threw it over the fountain. The officers screamed and tried to dodge, but it was too late. The grenade exploded. Arla advanced and looked at the remains. Two were alive. The human woman wept as she tried to crawl away, using one hand to grip the ground and pull herself away, leaving a thick blood trail. A quick shot to the head ended her life.

Arla gasped as a bullet struck her in the back, bouncing off her shields, but nonetheless painful. She turned and saw the asari, coughing up blood, holding a pistol up with trembling hands. Her uniform was torn and ruined, covered in both her and her teammates blood. Arla looked at her with sad eyes through her mask.

"I am sorry," Arla whispered. "Your sacrifice will be honored." The C-Sec officer let out what could have been a sob and dropped her gun. She reached into her pockets, trembling at the loss of blood. She took out a photo, and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at it. It was a picture of the officer, asleep in the arms of a human man, who looked at her with loving eyes. She looked content in his arms and that was when Arla saw the cloth bracelet on her wrist. "A human? A poor choice. May you find peace in her embrace." Arla fired, and the woman dropped dead, the photo dropping into a puddle of her own blood. "An end to a life of misdirection." Arla turned away and looked up. An army of C-Sec officers had amassed, dressed in SWAT gear. Behind them were the civilians, cowering behind the protectors. Arla dropped her guns and saw the officers whisper amongst themselves. Arla touched the button on her suit's gauntlet and activated her barriers. A timer began to tick.

"5…" Arla ran straight at the C-Sec officers, biotics raging and her mouth open in a terrible scream. The officers opened fire. Bullets would bouce off, some would penetrate, and others would miss in the officers crazed attempts at stalling her advance.

"4… 3… 2…"

"FOR CANNAE!" Arla roared as she dove into the crowd. "FOR THE DISCIPLES!"

"1…" The explosion rocked the station, shortly followed by another from the sniper's roost. The cries of the dying filled the presidium for the first time since the end of the Reaper War.

000

Shepard reached Exit 32 to find Baroth waiting for her. The exit led to the surface from what Claire could tell. It was a large metal door with a key pad next to it.

"Human," Baroth said. "You are looking for the asari child. I know where she is, but I couldn't say so out loud."

"Why not?" Claire asked.

"I think she is being tracked," Baroth replied. "Unlike the other red asari, she had not been discrete. She does not use her ring and is surviving with stolen equipment on the surface."

"How-?"

"I stole it for her," Baroth said. "Two weeks ago, she was almost kidnapped by a team of asari. I needed to move her out of here to keep her safe. I have since then seen teams of asari commandos working in a low profile around the colony, looking for her."

"Wait," Claire ordered. "Are you saying that… there are people after her? Because she is red?"

"Yes," Baroth said. "Trust me, human, I am good at detecting these things. They comb the colony at regular intervals, and I always know who they are because of the way their eyes glint in light. I have suspicions about what that might be."

"Can you please slow down?!" Claire snapped.

"I will explain everything on the way," Baroth replied, "but we need to move quickly if you want to take her away from here."

"How do you know I'm not working with the asari?"

"Because, Shepard," Baroth replied, taking out an environment suit from a bin behind him. "You are with Cilla… and those asari? They are asari supremacists."


	13. An Old Friend

Shepard's new suit was, for the lack of a better term, shabby. Unlike the equipment she had on Akuze, this "new" suit was old, worn out, and tearing at the seams. The faded dark grey jumpsuit sported white over the mid-section and lower back contrasting with red over the shoulders and upper back. Over all of this were the armor components, scuffed white gauntlets and boots, as well as a helmet unlike any that Claire had ever seen. It had an irregular shape, rounded in the back, but the front jutted out into an edge. It had three glowing blue visors, each giving a different special vision, thermal, regular, or ultraviolet. The boots were very cumbersome and the words, "Long Fall Boots," were written near a button that said, "Thrusters." The suit, dirty and heavy, was surprisingly comfortable. Its outward appearance fit Reiectis's surface perfectly.

As the door opened, letting in a wave of heat felt even inside the temperature controlled suit, Claire got an up-close and personal look of the planet's surface. If Claire were to describe the surface to someone, she would tell them to imagine the largest, most disgusting dump they could, and multiply it times a million. Mountains of wrappers, busted ships, decaying food, outdated tech, even old hard suits, towered above them, obscuring visibility farther than a few meters. Sun glinted off of shattered bits of glass and shining metal, waterfalls of gasoline and toxic waste gurgled down into streams of muck and filth. The distant thundering sounds of furnaces fruitlessly trying to rid the planet of the trash could be heard, as well as the shattering and clattering of mountains tumbling over, knocking over other mounds like dominoes.

"Quite the place, isn't it?" Baroth asked. Claire looked over at him and made a sour face beneath her helmet.

"It's sad, actually," Claire replied. "I'm glad earth managed to get itself sorted out back in the twenty first century. Otherwise, I think this is how we might have ended up." Claire flexed her arms and found herself amazingly comfortable in the suit. "What kind of suit is this?"

"It's an Agility Advanced Environmental Suit," Baroth replied. "Made for a short time by Kassa Fabrication, meant to give combat engineers better equipment. The project was discontinued due to lack of funds. It is a reliable piece of equipment, only a few years old. That jumpsuit may not look like it can stand up, but it will protect you from more than you would expect." Baroth returned to the bin and took out a small, deadly looking gun. "I have a few contacts in STG. I get my hands on some quality equipment, you may find this satisfactory." The sub-machine gun was just over two feet in length, with a white paint job and red finish. It weighed what felt like eight pounds or so.

"The gun is a burst fire weapon," Baroth said. "Take these thermal clips."

"Hey, guns and prototype equipment make me smile," Claire interrupted, taking the clips and storing them in the pouches on her left hip. "But what should I be expecting here?"

"What do you think, Shepard?" Baroth asked. "These asari are matrons with commando training, and there are at least eight of them. The worst part is, I believe they have a general idea as to where Andraste is. I was lucky that you came along; I do not think I can take these people on my own."

"Have the asari made any kind of move on you?" Claire asked.

"Shepard," Baroth growled, sounding exasperated. "The STG's number one enemy is time. We've come into contact with these supremacists before. These asari have exactly what the STG does not: time. They are unique in that they make quick, planned strikes over long periods. They may start to follow you but not make a move for decades. It may seem inefficient to you and I, but to them, it means better odds, and better results. I know these people when I see them, Shepard."

"Point taken," Shepard replied, raising her hands in surrender. "If you believe that Andraste is in danger, I'm willing to help if it means her safety." Baroth nodded and closed the exit door.

"I do not know what they want with the girl," Baroth said softly, "but I do know that it is not beneficial to the girl's welfare. We must move now, if they know we are going after her, it may spur them into action. That itself has positives and negatives. Do you have any more questions?" Claire readied her gun and flexed her arms.

"If I do, I'll ask on the way," Claire said. "Let's go get Andraste." Baroth gave a curt nod and activated the seals on his helmet. After the a communication link between the two suits was established, Claire began to follow Baroth down a path lined with orange, blinking cones that indicated safe places to walk. Apparently, sink holes and fragile mounds of trash were common.

"I have a vehicle over here, we will need it to get to Andraste before the asari do," Baroth said. "From what I hear, you are very fond of asari."

"I'm fond of _my_ asari," Claire answered curtly.

Baroth led Claire around to a barely visible side path, leading in between two large slats of metal. Claire had to turn to her side and squeeze her way through, while her skinny companion walked along with ease. They eventually reached what looked like a garage door, lined with welded metal in the side of a trash mountain, this one rising stories high.

"You may find this vehicle familiar," Baroth said quietly as he opened the garage door with his omni tool. It was the most dramatic thing Claire had ever seen. The door opened slowly, rising up and sliding back into the roof, letting light trickle in, basking the legendary vehicle in its shine. Out of the darkness, appearing like a long lost friend after a long time apart, was a Mako. Choked up by the sight, Claire approached her old stress relieving device and rubbed a hand across its hood with affection.

"Where you been, big guy?" Claire whispered. "Mamma's missed you."

000

The Mako roared through the trash piles and rivers of muck with ease. Claire's spirits had been dampened by Baroths refusal to let her drive, but it was true that she didn't know where Andraste was, and Baroth knew the best shortcuts. So, Claire settled for the gunner's seat, below the main cannon. This might not have been Claire's old Mako, but it was still a sight to behold.

The Mako aboard the original _Normandy_ had been Claire's pride and joy. She had learned how to take care of it and calibrate its guns like a master. Near the end of Claire's hunt for Sovereign, she and Tali would spend hours laughing and working on the vehicle together. Claire's Mako had had shark decals on the front, similar to old earth warplanes. It also had custom seats and additional weaponry that she had purchased with her new SpecTRe funds. That Mako had its own little place in Claire's heart, and became Claire's favorite way to relieve her anger and stress, and even haved an important role in Claire's relationship with Liara. But that was a story for another day.

If it was possible to have flood plains in a waste dump, there was one on Reiectis. The Mako turned into a large open area with roaring rivers of yellow and brown liquid, flowing over old ship parts and tumbling over the edge that was hundreds of meters down. Baroth drove the Mako into the current and roared through, sending water flying on either side.

"I am not complaining or anything," Claire said over the link, "but why do you have a Mako?"

"Found it at the edge of a furnace," Baroth answered. "I figured it would be a good mode of transportation, considering its reliability and the abundance of repair and modification options that literally fall from the sky." Just then, a ship roared down, and its belly opened like Bombay doors. It rained trash into the flooding river, ranging from engine blocks to tinfoil.

"I see," Claire replied. "No sign of the asari."

"Don't let your guard down, Shepard. They could be watching us right now." He couldn't have spoken sooner. The second the Mako rolled out of the river, a gunship appeared above them, the main gun trained on the hull of the truck.

"Watch out!" Claire warned, as the gunship fired. Baroth swerved and the round from the gunship blew up a crater in the trash beside them. The Mako's engine revved and the truck's wheels sprayed muck out in all directions behind it. Shepard pulled the main gun around and trained the sights on the enemy above them. Claire pulled the dual triggers, years of training and instinct paying off as the tank's round struck the gunship in the side, sending it spiraling a split second later. Claire waited for it to go down, but just as it neared the ground, it suddenly rightened itself and flew back up.

"What gives?!" Shepard winced as the gunship let out a barrage of machine gun rounds onto its prey. Baroth swerved the truck again and thundered to what looked like a solid cliff face. He drove through right through it and the wall turned out to be a cleverly disguised tarp. The Mako drove down into the ground, beneath a mountain of trash. Its headlights flooded the space ahead of them, and a siren could be heard up in the driver's seat.

"The Mako took some damage," Baroth said. "Its leaking fuel, I'll need to repair it."

"Stay put and be ready to go," Claire replied, unstrapping herself from the gunnery seat. "I'll fix it."

"But-?"

"I know a Mako better than my own body," Claire interrupted. "Gimme a blow torch."

"There is a blow torch in your left gauntlet," Baroth replied. "And an omni-gel dispenser under your seat."

Claire retrieved the omni-gel and opened the side hatch. She stepped out into the dark, slanted tunnel they were stopped in, and judging from the way the dirt beneath her feet was textured, she guessed that this was once a waterway that dried up a long time ago. Deep rivets in the dirt made walking difficult in the darkness. The tunnel was large, Claire guessed around 30 feet, and was tall as it was wide, with walls and a ceiling made of different bits of trash, metal, and broken ships. She quickly activated the flashlights on both her gun and her helmet to get any sense of direction.

Shepard slowly walked along the right side of the Mako, feeling her right hand along its flank. She found the fist sized hole in the hull and quickly found the black fuel seeping from within.

"You'll need to find something to patch the hole with, Shepard," Baroth said. "There should be plenty of things to choose from. All you have to do is look." Claire started first by finding where the fuel hose had split open and found it to be nearly an inch long and about as wide as her index finger. After quick inspection of the adjacent wall, she pulled out a piece of cloth that was covered in what could have been tar. She wrapped the hole up and tied it tightly to it, smearing a small amount of omni-gel on for good measure. A makeshift job, but it would hold for the time being.

Next, she had to fix the hole that opened up to the fuel hose in the first place. She first had to look for a suitable piece of metal to weld to over it, like patching a pair of pants. Luckily, there was an abundance of metal in all shapes, sizes, and qualities. It was only a matter of finding the piece that fit the best… or cutting one out of a larger piece like a cookie cutter.

Shepard looked down and turned her arm over so that she could see the tip of the blow torch sticking out at the wrist. There was a series of buttons and a small dial that indicated heat levels. She activated the torch with a press of the middle button, and a slender, blue flame ignited from her wrist. She went to work cutting out a piece of metal from the wall about the size of her boot, shaped like a rectangle. When she finished and the sparks had died, she slowly curled her fingers around the edges. The gauntlets, sure enough, protected her from the heat. Even so, the metal slice sizzled and sparked in her hands.

Shepard carried the piece of metal over to the hole in the mako and pressed it over the gap. Holding the metal in place with one hand, she welded the metal to the tank's side, covering the fuel hose. After she had finished, she coated the entire new piece in omni-gel.

"Finished," Claire said. She turned around. "Go ahead and start her up…" No sooner had she turned around, four figures materialize out of the darkness and into the light beam from her helmet. Claire swore as she was biotically thrown into the side of the Mako and then thrown back over the heads of the asari in black. She landed hard in the dirt.

"Shepard!" Baroth cried over the comm. "What's going on?"

"They're outside the tank!" Claire managed to gasp, before being wrenched into the air and slammed back down.

"Hold on!"

"Just go!" Claire ordered.

"What?!"

"I can take these asari just fine," Shepard snapped, "but you have to get the kid! I'll be your diversion, you go get her!"

"Are you-?!"

"Go!"

Baroth revved the engine and flew down the tunnel, leaving Claire to deal with the asari. Claire remembered Baroth saying that there were eight of the asari in total. That meant that Claire was fighting half and the other half would most likely be going straight to Andraste. It was time to even the odds a bit. These weren't the first commandos she had fought.

Claire activated her biotic, and wrapped the one tossing her in stasis. With a quick snap of her fingers, a warp was sent into the asari, causing a massive biotic explosion. Silt and trash fell from the ceiling, and the tunnel groaned.

The darkness was lit up with the biotics of the asari, and Claire just managed to see them spreading out in different directions. The warped asari was laying on the ground, clutching her insides. Claire knew she would die; no one survived her warps.

"Give it up, human," one of them hissed into the darkness. With their blacked out leathers they were impossible to see. Whenever Claire shone her headlamps on them, they would dart away like cats avoiding water. "You are no match for Disciples."

"So I guess you're the new Cerberus, huh?" Claire asked, raising her gun to just above her shoulder. "So who's your Illusive Man?" Just then, a body flew at Claire, an omni-blade cutting through the air to her helmet. Claire twisted faster than she imagined she could and squeezed the trigger. Two bullets fired out of the gun, and there was a sickening squelch of a head shot. When the shots were fired, they sounded like an old earth camera snapping a picture. "Looks like you are no better than Cerberus, either. They liked to run straight at me, too."

"We are nothing like Cerberus!"

"Why are you trying to kidnap a kid?" Claire tested, turning in a circle. In the darkness, she couldn't see the cracks forming at her feet. "That sounds like something that Cerberus would do."

"You think we are the villains here?" the asari hissed. "We are the broken, the victims of you other races, you filth."

"You'll excuse me for not seeing it your way," Claire scoffed. "Now how about we lower the guns and talk this out?" Suddenly, two flashlights turned on around Claire, showering the tunnel in light. Claire turned and saw the two remaining asari glaring at her. Claire's eyes widened. One of them, a violet asari, had the entire right side of her face covered in burn scars, and her right eye was a milky white. The other had a long, jagged scar across her neck, as if someone had tried to slit it.

"There are no words for the atrocities you lesser races commit!" the burned one hissed. "We are the victims!" He voice echoed throughout the tunnel and both of their eyes… glittered? Where else had Claire seen those eyes…? And then… they were gone. It took Claire a moment to register what was happening. When she did, she gasped in shock. The ground beneath her had given way, and she was now falling down a dark, deep hole.

Claire looked down and the lights from her helmet flooded the space below her. She fell through a mess of wires, and her feet were wrenched up over her head so that she was falling head first. Claire twisted her body around, and her head slammed into a piece of metal that was jutting out of the side of the hole. She let out a torrent of swears that would have earned her a night on the couch and came to a stop when she belly flopped onto a large, hard surface. Claire moaned and curled up on her side into a ball. She moved her head just enough so that she could see what she was lying on. It turned out to be glass.

Claire's eyes widened as the glass shattered and she was sent tumbling into the darkness again, tearing her gun out of her hands. Claire fell once more into a spider web of old wires and piping, crashing through it all. She couldn't tell how fast or how far she was falling, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, somewhere between slamming her face several more times into assorted trash, it occurred to her that she was wearing the long fall boots. Claire brought her knee up and threw her hands down, slamming the button with her palm. Blue jets thrusted out from the soles of her feet, and Claire had an odd sensation that felt like flying. Her fall slowed rapidly, and her feet slammed into the ground with a loud bang.

Claire breathed heavily, her entire body shaking with adrenaline. Her hands trembled as she turned off the boots and felt her body. The suit had, amazingly, held up to the tearing of glass and sharp metal. Her face felt numb, but she was otherwise alright. As she thought that, she felt blood trickle into her mouth from her nose.

"Shit…" Claire whispered. "Shit, shit, shit. That was too close…But still… this suit is fucking amazing." Claire slowly rose to her feet and powered her head lamps back on. She took a moment to get a feel for her surroundings.

She was in a long, dark hallway, this time a real one, with metal walls and a grated floor. Above her was the hole in the roof, with sparking wires and bits of trash falling through. Claire looked around and took a step forward. Just then, blinding light poured into the hallway, lighting up the floors and walls.

"System rebooting," a computerized voice said. "Activating light sources. Significant damage on levels three, five, and six." Claire brushed herself off and kept a swift pace down the length of the hallway, until she came to a t-junction. On the wall in front of her was a large Alliance insignia. It was circular and had the Alliance logo in the middle with a ship name on top of that in large golden letters.

"The SSV _Ishimura_," Claire read aloud. "Huh. Must have been sent here to be destroyed after it was decommissioned. Ah well. Now I have to find a way out of here. No way I can climb back up that hole." Claire turned left and began her trek deeper into the ship's carcass. One way or another, she would get to Andraste before the asari did.

000

_A/N: Little Easter eggs in this one. Who can pick them out? ;)_

_On a side note, I just wanted to say thank you to all you guys and gals out there who read my story. It's been great so far, and let's keep having fun. I would also like to thank GoldenPath, my beta, for sticking with me in my long absence. She's been more of a help than I ever could have imagined when we started working together. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has ever sent me fanart, because it is a huge boost to my ego, and it's like no other feeling when you see that people enjoy your work so much. Fukai-Yami in particular has been drawing numerous pictures of my characters, and she is helping me design the Shepard colony, the setting for my future Benezia/Katya spin off. Thanks again, I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	14. What would she say?

Her whole world came crashing down around her. Everything, _everything_, she had ever known was now wrong. Her entire creation, her _birth_, was a lie. She hadn't been born with the powers she now possessed, she had been tested on… like a lab animal. Completely at the mercy of a merciless doctor. Her birth mother, a true, loving, caring mother, killed because an Ardat-Yakshi couldn't keep her sexual tendencies in check. Which was worse? To lose her mother to a sex crazed monster? Or that she had been experimented on since _birth_?

Rose didn't think, she just turned, ran, and let her feet carry her. She thought she heard someone call her, but she didn't stop. Out of the compound and into the snow covered forest. Wind stung her cheeks and rushed into her 'ears.' As she ran through deeper snow, tears began to sprout from her eyes and ran hot down her stinging cheeks.

000

Liara gasped as Rose ran out of the compound. Lydia called out to her and made to go after her, but Liara grasped her shoulder.

"This is something that she and I should talk about, Lydia," Liara said softly. "You may speak to her after." Lydia knew better than to argue. Liara glanced over to Rangala and gave her a look that could freeze anyone in their tracks. It was the same look she had given Wrex when he tried to give Rose yet another shotgun for Christmas. A look that could stop armies: the look of an angry mother.

Liara followed her daughter's tracks through the snow covered forest. The trees were tall and looked just as they did when Liara had first came here for an entirely different reason. To find a cure for her dying bondmate. Liara took a deep breath.

What was happening? A trip to see Rose's biological mother had turned into this? To find out that her beautiful baby girl had been an evil Ardat-Yakshi's lab animal... it made her think of all the many terrible things she could do to Rangala. She could give the asari government Rangala's location, could easily order a hit, or she could just do the deed herself. Goddess knew, she was more than willing. But that wasn't the way she had raised her daughters. If anything, it was Rose's decision. And Liara would do all she could to help her daughter, for that was, and always would be, her most important job.

Liara stopped when she heard gentle weeping to her right. Liara slowly looked to her right and found Rose sitting on an old log, her back turned, softly crying into her hands. The log was situated in a small clearing, a tiny frozen pond at the logs right. Rose shivered as she cried, and Liara began to feel how cold it was.

Looking at her baby girl, Liara remembered all the times that Rose had asked her. Asked her about her birth. Each time, Liara had always been so sure of what to say. That Rose had been cloned from a powerful, loving woman who wanted a daughter. Someone she could love. And how that love had turned into terrible guilt. How the woman had needed someone to take care of Rose for her and love and protect her like she couldn't.

She would say how dumbfounded she was when she first laid eyes on the little red girl lying on the floor drawing colorful pictures. How radiant she had been when she stood and showed Liara her pictures. The way she ran around the base of the tree, collecting leaves and pinecones, snuggling with her new Mamma. The stories always ended the same. Certainty, love, and happiness. They would hug tightly, and Liara would rock her baby girl.

Now what would Liara say? How would this affect the relationship she had with Rose, the most precious thing in her life? That powerful, loving doctor who had wanted a baby had been turned into something crooked. A vile, angry woman who had been tempted with pleasure and fallen into its curse. Everything Liara had said, everything she had built Rose's childhood on, was shattered into a million pieces. _What would she say?_ What was there to say? Would she provide some sort of wise council to a broken spirit, or would she cry along with the spirit? _What would she say_? Perhaps that was the secret to being a good parent? Finding out just what to say?

Liara gently moved behind her and sat on the log beside her eldest. She laced an arm around Rose's shoulders and pressed her forehead to the side of Rose's. Rose gently pressed back, seeking warmth, support, and reassurance from her beloved mother. Liara found that touch was one of the most important tools a parent had. A parent's touch could influence a child more than the wind could influence the direction a leaf would float. It was a power that could be easily abused, but when used correctly, could be just enough to bring a life back into the light.

"W-what's happening, Mamma?" Rose wept. "W-why is a-a-all this h-happening?" Liara gently gripped Rose's shoulder and rubbed her thumb across the blade. The gentlest of touches… the warmest of holds… the most tender of words… Liara was reminded of what her own mother had said right before she died. _"There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair." _She would have to choose her words carefully, while not reacting too slowly. She could project hesitation just as easily as strength.

"This is a shock to me as well, darling," Liara whispered.

"I'm a… a… a lab animal-"

"No, baby, no," Liara hushed. "You are not."

"She… she did those things to me…"

"Rose…"

"She gave me that name…"

"Rose," Liara said, with as much certainty and firmness as she could. All it did was make her voice come out cracked. She could feel her own tears forming. She quickly wiped them away, because she had to be strong for her baby girl. "Your… your mother gave you that name. You are named after the most beautiful of flowers, and you are just as sweet."

"I feel so…"

"Tell me, Little Wing."

"So… violated, Mother." Liara died a little inside.

"Oh. Little Wing…" Liara murmured. "Look at me…" Rose clenched her eyes shut. "Look at me…" She gently touched two fingers to Rose's chin and pulled her over. Rose sniffled and opened her eyes.

"I'm… scared, Mamma… _confused_…"

"I am too, Little Wing," Liara whispered, pulling Rose into a tight embrace. She stroked Rose's crests. "I am too. But we're both going to figure this out_ together,_ my dearest." Rose clung to her mother, tears still falling from her bright, shimmering eyes. Liara stroked the red girl's cheeks. "Those eyes should never be soiled with wretched tears… only blissful ones." Her mother's body kept her warm from the freezing snow that had already managed to soak her shoes. Rose felt _so safe_ here…

"Liara!" a voice cried. "Liara come quickly!" Liara looked up, and saw Lydia racing over to them. "Liara!"

"What is it, girl?" Liara asked with alarm.

"It's Rae!" Lydia panted. "She's… she's going to kill Rangala!"

000

When Liara, Rose, and Lydia returned to the compound, they saw Rae viscously beating the doctor to a pulp. The matriarch couldn't even fight back. Rae's attacks were brutal, quick, and unrelenting. Jay was still unconscious in the corner. As they neared, Rangala gasped,

"T'Soni! Get her off of me!"

"Why?" Liara asked coldly. "After what you did to Rose, what you did to Rae's bondmate, why should you deserve any sympathy?"

"Because!" Rangala sputtered. Another blow to the face made a cracking sound from Rangala's jaw. "You need me alive!" Rae froze mid swing, her fist suspended over her head, dripping with both her own blood and Rangala's. Rangala's face was mangled so much, it was stomach turning to look at. Blood poured from her nose, which was now crooked, and there were cuts and welts all over her face.

"Why do we need you alive?" Liara asked.

"Because!" Rangala moaned. "I am the only one who can get you vaccines that protect you from the prothean's disease! The one that almost killed your bondmate." Liara blinked.

"What?"

"The disease!" Rangala hissed, spitting blood from her mouth onto the dirt. "If any of your family touches their skin, they'll be infected with it. An incurable disease."

"Explain," Rae growled. "Now, if you want to keep anymore of your teeth!"

"It's like human history!" Rangala coughed. "When Columbus sailed to the Americas, the English brought all sorts of diseases that the natives weren't immune to! In this case, it's what you protheans are bringing over. Only I can create a vaccine!"

"That cannot be right," Liara said quietly. "Claire has never come into contact with a prothean until just recently."

"Apparently she did, T'Soni," Rangala panted. "They wear those rings; Shepard might not have known." Liara's mind began to race. Rangala was right. They had cure vials at the house, but not enough for the entire family. Not to mention Rowena was back home, and the girls might have already touched her skin by accident. But… hadn't Benezia mentioned that she would be speaking with Rae about this? Or… hadn't Shepard even said something about this? Liara felt a headache coming on. She had been so caught up in all of this… she must have forgotten. How could she have forgotten?

"Get off of her, Rae," Liara said quietly. As much as she wanted Rangala to burn, she had to think of her family first. Besides, justice would no doubt come, and Rose did not need to see this.

"But-?!" Rae protested.

"Rae!" Liara hissed. "Get off of her, now! Let her up! It's a little difficult to get information when Rangala's being beaten into a bloody mess!" Rae swore and stood up. She kicked Rangala one more time in the side and stormed over to her bondmates' grave. She grew quiet after that. Liara took a deep breath. So much confusion. So many lies. So much pain.

"Lydia," Liara said. "Take Rose inside and take care of her while I get some information from Rangala." Liara turned and took Rose's hands. She gentle pulled the girl close and tenderly kissed her cheeks. "Mamma's going to be right back, Little Wing. Will you be alright? Just for a little while?" Rose gently shook her head, tears still falling silently. Liara rubbed Rose's hands. "Please, Little Wing. I swear we will figure this out, my love. Please do as I say." Rose let out a soft sob and nodded. Liara gently pressed her lips to the side of Rose's mouth and whispered,

"That's my girl." Liara gave Lydia a firm look. "I will be right back. Please Lydia... do what you do best… love her."

Lydia didn't respond. She tucked Rose's head to her neck and led her away. Liara knew Rose would be in good hands. Liara suddenly felt so grateful towards the violet asari. The love that Lydia had for Rose was as strong as Liara's was. She was the only person that Liara could trust Rose with, and the only one she would want Rose to eventually bond wrists with.

Liara turned to go to Rangala, who was slowly crawling over to her lab, no doubt to find medi-gel, when Rae stopped her. The prothean took a deep breath.

"We need to talk," Rae said stiffly. "As in now."

"I need to speak to Rangala first, Rae-"

"Perhaps you didn't hear the bitch's story," Rae growled. "We need to talk about my daughter. And what it means that she is prothean… not asari."

"_Your_ daughter?" Liara bristled. Rae ignored the spat.

"There are a lot of things we need to talk about involving her," Rae said. "Rose is prothean. So you need to tell me… has she and Lydia experienced a mating meld?" It took Liara few moments to register what Rae had just said.

"That is very personal-?"

"Liara. You need to be honest with me. For her sake." Liara bit her lip.

"Yes they have." Rae rested her head in her hands.

"Then that's it," Rae whispered. "They are bonded for life. And so young…"

"What are you talking about, Rae?" Liara asked with annoyance.

"Liara, protheans can only mate with one partner!" Rae said angrily. Liara's eyes shot open. "Our minds mold to our first partner's own and that's it! Rose will never, ever be with another person besides Lydia! So we better hope to whichever deity will listen that Rose and Lydia were sure! Sure that they were each other's only! Otherwise… I don't want to think of otherwise." Everything Liara had just been thinking about Lydia being the only one for Rose… was suddenly a lot more serious. There was no doubt now. Rose and Lydia were bound together for eternity.

000

Inna sighed in content as she rested in Ora's arms on her bed, a vid playing on the screen in front of them. A bowl of popcorn sat in-between their legs, and the blankets were pulled up, keeping them warm. Inna's room had always been a bit too cold. Still, Inna liked it that way. It was an excuse to snuggle up with the dancer/pilot she had fallen so deep into love with.

"What… is this?" Ora asked, looking at the screen with interest.

"It's about two brothers whose mom died," Inna replied. "And they try to bring her back, but end up losing parts of their bodies. Or at least one of them does, the other loses his entire body and his brother has to graft his soul to a suit of armor."

"That's very sad, Inna. You are not into… happier vids?"

"The happy ones are boring," Inna smiled. "Most of the time at least."

"Why can't you be like any normal kid," Ora teased, "who likes Blasto and shopping?"

"Would you love me so much if I was normal?" Inna smirked. Ora rolled her eyes and pulled Inna in as close as she could.

"Point taken." They shared a kiss. When they broke away, Inna laughed. Ora smiled. "What?"

"Blasto?" Inna prompted. "There hasn't been a Blasto movie in decades." Ora gave her a hurt look.

"They were pretty good!" It was Inna's turn to roll her eyes. She tickled Ora's arm.

"When _you_ were kid, I am sure they were," Inna joked.

"When _I_ was a kid?" Ora asked incredulously. "I'm barely older than you!"

"By asari standards," Inna shrugged with a mischievous smile. "But by human standards… you are damn old." Ora whipped Inna over onto her back and straddled her.

"Keep it up, _you little geek_," Ora growled.

"Hey, don't bust a hi-!" Ora dove down and began to tickle Inna's neck with her mouth. Inna began to laugh hysterically, her arms wrapped around the dancer's shoulders. Suddenly, Inna's bedroom door burst open. Benezia ran in with a frantic look on her face. Ora and Inna froze and looked over with paled faces. Benezia didn't even give heed to their position.

"Inna come on!" Benezia said desperately. "You have to see what's on the news!" Ora slid off of Inna and the two of them followed Benezia back upstairs. They gathered in the living room, where Katya and Rowena were already gawking at the vid screen.

"Terror at the Presidium!" a news anchor said resolutely. "At midafternoon, Citadel time, two armed gunners led an all-out assault on the Presidium Commons, leading to dozens dead and even more wounded. Authorities are not releasing any details as of yet, but eye witnesses claim that the two assailants were asari, although as far as what this brutal, and bloody attack was orchestrated for, we have yet to find a plausible answer."

"Goddess…" Benezia breathed, her hands over her mouth. "Why would anyone do this?" The news anchor was replaced by a reporter, a quarian man who had a somber look about him. He began to state all the facts and showed his attempts to get C-Sec authorities to answer questions. They were repeatedly turned away. There were several grainy shots of the 'crime scene' as the reporter called it, and Inna could hear sirens and orders being yelled across the presidium.

"Should we call mom and dad?" Inna asked.

"I…" Benezia gulped. "I'm going to call Aunt Tevos first, then I'll call them. If they find out anything on the news, come find me." Inna nodded, and her older sister left the room for the porch. Inna and Ora looked at each other in shock. An attack on the Citadel? There hadn't been one in decades… Things would be getting much, much more interesting.

000

_A/N: I know everyone's been having some mixed feelings about the whole realization that Rose is a prothean, but I am not afraid or nervous or anything to say that this is how it will be. It's been the plan since the rewrite, and I do not plan on changing it. I gave up trying to please everyone back when Rose was indoctrinated._

_On that happy note, I would like to say a few major points that will be happening after the Lost Ones. One: the Katya and Benezia spin off is really coming together. Two: After that, the Red Asari series will be taking a brief hiatus while I try out a few new things that I have been wanting to do. You needn't worry though, because that will not be for a long, long time._

_Also, I apologize for the brief delay, but the internet has been down in my entire state, so FML. Plus, I had to fix my computer, which was bugging out on me like crazy. Anyway, thank you for reading my little note, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


	15. A Mother's Love

Rae and Liara stood at the base of the great tree in the middle of the compound, right next to where Renee had been buried. Liara had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed as Rae babbled on about how Rose was a prothean and how things would be a lot different from now on. If Liara had been shocked before, had been on the verge of tears before, she was severely pissed off now. All Liara could hear through Rae's spiel was 'Rose is my daughter.'

"She needs to be given the proper rights," Rae growled. "And she needs to connect with Rowena and I. Tradition-!"

"You will stay away from _my_ daughter, Rae!" Liara snapped. "You are _not _going to swoop in and think you can just start being her father! Shepard and I are her parents, not you!"

"She's my blood!" Rae argued angrily. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. Both women had their biotics flickering and were barely keeping themselves under control.

"That means nothing now!" Liara snarled with a sweeping over her hand. "Shepard and I raised her from when she was barely able to speak words, Rae!"

"Back at your house that night!" Rae yelled. "When she tried to attack me after you and I had that argument! She read my mind didn't she?! _Didn't she?!_" Liara was taken aback by the question. How had-?

"How do you know this?!"

"That proves it!" Rae said, jabbing her finger forward into Liara's chest. "Only a prothean and her parents share that kind of connection! If she read my mind like that, it only means that she still shares a mental link with me!"

"And who is to say that link is any more powerful than the ones she has with Claire and I?!" Liara challenged, swatting away the finger. She wouldn't let Rae win this argument! Not when it came to her Rosemary! "She'd never met you before a few days ago, Rae! She's been my daughter for almost _eighty years_!"

"She's my daughter, Liara!" Rae spat. "She and Rowena are all I have left of Renee, and I am not letting you keep her!"

"Is it Rose you want?!" Liara snapped. "Or _your bondmate?!_" That must have struck a chord, because Rae was suddenly flying at Liara with a fist raised over her head. Liara merely reacted. Even after decades of a soft life at home, she still knew how to halt an attacker in their tracks. Liara swept in so that she was below Rae and drove two punches into her gut with lightning speed. Then, as Rae staggered back, she swept a leg up and over her head and drove it into the side of Rae's own head. The prothean fell and landed at the base of the tree. She tried to rise again, but Liara trapped her in stasis.

"You are not Rose's father," Liara said evenly. "You are not her parent, you are not her anything. You have no right to even think differently. If I even catch wind of you trying to manipulate her, I will not hesitate to break you." She released Rae, and the woman fell back into the grass. She coughed and hacked.

Panting, she growled, "And what if she _wants_ to be prothean? What if she _wants_ me to be her parent?"

Liara had never heard a more ridiculous question in her entire life. She got down on one knee and hissed, "She. _Won't_." She turned and left Rae in the grass and headed to speak to Rangala. As Rae looked down, she saw for the first time where she had landed. Right on her bondmate's grave.

000

Liara entered the laboratory and walked down the same hallway she had first met Rangala in. The floors were as white and sterile as they had been all those years ago, and the lights were just as bright. It made Liara sick to her stomach. The horrors that Rangala had committed to Rose in this place. And all these years she had never known about it. Liara found herself getting more and more infuriated with every step. Her eyes grew darker and darker, and her biotics were becoming more and more difficult to control. When Liara found Rangala on the floor of her main lab, applying medi-gel to her face, Liara snatched the tube away with her biotics. She then drove her foot into the woman's chest, holding her against the wall.

"You evil, witch!" Liara screeched. "How dare you do such things to a helpless little girl?! What kind of a person are you?!"

"An evil one?" Rangala asked. Liara ground her food deeper into the Rangala's chest, drawing a wince.

"Do not be coy with me, you monster!" Liara snapped.

"You are being awfully rough," Rangala winced, "with the only person who can save your other children!" Liara didn't even blink. She kept her foot firmly on the woman's rib cage.

"Yes, I am!" Liara snarled. "You will burn in hell for what you have done! She was so young, she had no one to defend herself! Why?! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"An entirely new species and I could be the first to discover them?!" Rangala spat back. "They were both subjects that I could learn from! Science benefited from my research!"

"Research that no one will ever read!" Liara retorted. "Who did you think would learn from this?!"

"It's my ticket out of isolation!" Rangala yelled. Liara's breath hitched. "That research will be enough for me to rejoin the scientific community, and I will be the first of our kind to have research on a long lost part of our civilization!"

"You… you used Rose as a way to… become famous?" Liara asked with shock. "To… be able to have tea with _people_ for a change?"

"Not just Rose, Doctor!" Rangala winced. "Renee as well. Her body was a treasure trove of information on how the protheans altered the Ardat-Yakshi strain! Her surgery-!"

"You dissected her?!" Liara cried.

"Her body could be used to cure Ardat-Yakshi of their disease!" Rangala replied breathlessly. "Think of it, Liara! Think of all the lives I could save with this information!"

"Why haven't you provided this information before now, then?!" Liara snapped.

"I had to be sure it worked!" Rangala answered. "There are still tests needed to be run…"

"Why did you enact such experiments on an infant, Rangala?" Liara asked softly. "What was there to gain?" Rangala looked up at her.

"Knowledge."

000

Rose was led back to the sky-rover by her beautiful lover, who helped her get into the back seat. Lydia got in with her and closed the door. Warm air blew into the vehicle from the A/C and the tinted windows made it dark inside. Lydia pulled Rose down so that her head rested on her legs. Rose rolled onto her side and buried her face in Lydia's stomach and started crying.

"Shh…" Lydia soothed. She rubbed Rose's crests gently and whispered, "Share with me. Open up your mind for me. Let me in, let me help."

"N-no…" Rose wept, her hands gripping Lydia's shirt.

"Rosy…" Lydia softly sighed. She placed her arms underneath Rose's back and lifted her up into a sitting position. She looped her own arms around Rose from behind and pulled her back into her chest. "You know I can help. You know I am here for you and that I love you more than anything in this universe. Just let me in and let me make all the problems wash away." It took much more coaxing, but after several moments, Rose gave in to Lydia's honeyed voice. She opened her mind to her lover and felt Lydia's mind enter her own like water seeping through cracks.

_Lydia was met by a sheer wall of pain, confusion, and depression. The power of Rose's emotions were often shocking, but after all this time, Lydia had grown accustomed to it. She began by propelling as much security, love, and strength that she could into Rose. She pushed against the wall and could almost hear it cracking. There! A hole! A chink in the defenses! Lydia rushed through before it could fill back up with negative energy. She was now exactly where she wanted to be. She took precedence over Rose's fear and sorrow. Now all it took was a well-placed seed to keep it going._

_Rose gasped as Lydia planted the seed, propelling them into a memory. Rose suddenly found herself… in a large, wide open grassy field. Their field. The knee high, golden grass and the tall trees around them, the puffy white clouds and the blue sky was so familiar. Rose stood and found herself brushing one hand along the tips of the grass. Two hands wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close. Lydia rested her chin on Rose's shoulder and smiled._

_"Why did you show me this?" Rose asked softly._

_"Because all of my happiest memories are here," Lydia answered without blinking. "Remember when we found this place? We had just gotten old enough to where our parents let us go out on our own. It would be our meeting place for decades… so much happened here, Rosy. We played games, told each other our most precious secrets… and made love for the first time in this very spot." Rose watched as two little girls appeared, running through the grass as fast as they could, grinning and giggling until the purple one tackled the red one to the ground. Their laughter echoed across the field. Suddenly, they grew taller and just a little older. They sat beside each other whispering. Then they grew even older, on and on until they were kissing and holding hands. Rose turned in Lydia's arms and hugged her back. Rose let out a gut-wrenching sob._

_"I love you so much, Lydia," Rose cried. _

_Lydia kissed Rose tenderly and pulled her to a sitting position on the ground. Everything about the field felt just as Lydia remembered it. Then with Rose's own memory of the field intertwined with her own, it was like actually being there._

_"I love you too, Rosy," Lydia replied. "More than anything. Now how about we talk about things?" _

_Rose buried her face in her hands and hiccupped, "B-but I don't…"_

_"I can feel your shock, Rosy," Lydia soothed. "I can feel your fear, and I know you can feel my own as well. But I also know that you can feel how much I love you. Now how about this: you can ask me anything about what just happened, and I'll give my most honest answer. Then I'll ask you something. Okay?" Rose went on sniffling and crying in Lydia's arms for some time before she gave a timid nod._

_"W-what does this mean?" Rose asked softly, wiping away her tears. "I-I mean… am I… a…?"_

_"A prothean?" Lydia asked just as quietly. "I… assume so. Yes, I think you are." Rose pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her right shoulder against Lydia's chest._

_"Y-your turn." Lydia bit her lip._

_"If you really are a prothean… does this mean we are bonded for life?" Rose's breath hitched in her throat. She finally looked into Lydia's eyes with fright._

_"W-wha… b-but… I don't…?"_

_"Honest answers only, Rosy." Rose looked down and away. She began to tremble again._

_"Maybe," Rose whimpered. "B-but maybe not, I mean… you aren't…?" Rose gasped as Lydia kissed her passionately, cupping her cheeks. Lydia held her like that for a long, long time. When she finally leaned back, Lydia said,_

_"Take this as a good thing, Rosy. I'll be by your side for eternity. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Don't be afraid." Lydia felt a spark of relief flicker through Rose's quavering mind._

_"I remember our talk in the bathroom a few days ago," Rose murmured, threading her fingers through Lydia's. "I know what you said, and I don't doubt any of it… but… I was… I still am scared. There is nothing-?"_

_"Rose, stop talking."_

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"No," Lydia smiled. "All this proves is that despite what you just heard… you're still you."_

_"What?" Rose asked. "What do you mean?"_

_"Even after what you just heard, you still care more about how I feel… than how you do," Lydia smiled. "You are such an angel, Rose. I am so proud to be your bondmate." There was a flicker across Rose's lips, and a twinge of color in her cheeks that lasted merely a second. Lydia saw it and smirked. She tickled Rose's neck._

_"Stop," Rose growled, although she was trying desperately to keep her face straight. Lydia tickled her again. "Lydia, stop it." Another tickle. "Stop it, or else."_

_"Or else what?" Lydia asked coyly._

_"Or else I'll tie you up on our bed and never let you out of my sight," Rose said, a smile finally forming. "And I'll keep you all to myself." Rose pushed Lydia down and laid on her. Their lips met, and they didn't move for a while._

_"Can we talk now?" Lydia asked. "Without tears?" Rose gently nodded her head and rested her head on Lydia's chest._

_"Thank you Lydia," Rose whispered. "For… everything." Lydia caressed her lover's cheek._

_"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything."_

_"Lydia… you've done a lot more than you know." Rose stroked Lydia's arm absently as she tried to figure out what to say. "Lydia… I was… tested on."_

_"I know," Lydia said softly, "but listen to me, Rosy. That doesn't even matter, not one bit. I mean, yeah that is a big deal, but that doesn't mean anything. All she did was make you stronger physically. Your personality, your feelings, all of that is _yours_."_

_"I guess so…" Rose said. "Lydia… I'm not a clone. I had a birth-mother. I was born from a womb just like any other baby."_

_"I know," Lydia said. "How does that make you feel?"_

_"I don't know how to feel, Lydia," Rose growled. "I'm still trying to make sense of it all."_

_"Perhaps you should try and list the facts?" Lydia suggested. "List what you know and work from there." Rose took a deep, shaky breath._

_"I am not a clone."_

_"Check."_

_"I had a birth mother."_

_"Check."_

_"My mother was killed by an Ardat-Yakshi."_

_"…check…"_

_"I was tested upon and had my genes mixed with other races… for what purpose, I do not know."_

_"Check."_

_"Rae is my father."_

_"By blood, check."_

_"Rowena is my sister."_

_"Oh… oh, check."_

_"We are bonded for life."_

_"Check."_

_"I have the most beautiful bondmate in the galaxy."_

_"Check."_

_"She's also really smart."_

_"Check."_

_"And we're not even of age yet."_

_"Check."_

_"But that's okay."_

_"Check."_

_"And she's going to kiss me now."_

_"Check."_

000

Liara exited the laboratory with a furrowed brow. Rangala would live to create the vaccine. Lydia had dragged Jay's unconscious body into the lab and left her for the matriarch to care for. Liara was ready to leave. The sooner they left, the sooner they could just be home. There was no reason to be here any longer. But Liara had one more thing to do.

She passed Rae who was still sitting at her late bondmates grave site, her head bowed and her mouth moving rapidly and silently, as if in prayer. Liara looked away and continued walking. Liara went straight to the main household and entered. The door was not locked. It took no time. Liara knew just where to go. She walked left through the living room and down the hallway. The first door on the left. The one that had originally had a key-lock. Now it was a simple door knob. Liara gripped the knob and twisted, then gave a gentle push into what had once been Rose's life.

The room was… exactly as Liara had left. As Rose had left it. The book shelf was missing a few volumes, the coloring supplies were still littered around, and the bed was still un-made. The bathroom door was still ajar. The only sign of change was the thin sheen of dust that covered everything. Liara placed a hand over her mouth and crossed her other arm over her stomach. Tears sprouted from her eyes.

"G-goddess…" Liara breathed. "Rose should see…" Liara turned and squeaked. Rose was standing right there. Only an inch in front of Liara. She must have just come in after her. "Rosemary…" Rose must not have heard her. The red asari… the prothean... stepped into the room slowly and looked around with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth. Liara's tears began to fall freely as Rose stood next to her old bed. The girl was so big now, and the bed was so small. Rose would barely be able to sit on that bed, much less sleep in it, now.

Rose turned and went to the bookshelf. Her fingers gently brushed against the spines of the picture books resting there. Liara heard her breath, "_Wow…_" Liara felt movement to her side. Lydia. The violet girl peered in but kept a respectful distance. Liara watched as her eldest daughter stooped next to the coloring supplies and picked up a picture that was lying face down on the floor. The paper drawing was of a blue stick figure standing below a tree, and a tiny red figure standing next to the blue one.

Rose looked over to her mother. Liara was awe-struck. She looked at what Rose was wearing. Shepard's N7 hoodie and a pair of black pants. Almost the same clothing that she had been wearing when Liara found her.

"We must have forgotten this one," Rose whispered. She held out the picture. "Do you like it, Mamma? Stick figures. My favorite." Liara closed the distance between them and pulled Rose into a fierce embrace.

"I love it, Little Wing," Liara murmured. "I love _you_."

**_"I love you too, Mamma."_**


	16. Disciples

Claire found that navigating the husk of the ship was easy with her knowledge of Pre-War Alliance vessels, and the helpful V.I. instructing her where to go. The highly lit, but claustrophobic, corridors were like a maze that Claire had made herself. She made a game of predicting which room or facility would be coming up next and awarded herself a smirk whenever she guessed correctly, which she did most of the time.

It didn't take long to find the helm, and near that, the airlock. The helm resembled the old Normandy's but wider with more room. The helm was dark, silent, and showed signs of decay. The metal was rusted and the lights from the hall cast little light here. Claire rested her hand on the wall beside the airlock and tapped the release button. The door groaned, opened an inch, and then remained shut.

"Ishimura V.I.!" Shepard said loudly. "Override airlock safety and divert all remaining power to getting these doors open."

"Overriding airlock safety measures," the V.I. answered. "Overriding… Done." All the remaining power of the ship must have gone into opening the airlock, because before Claire knew it, the lights went out with a pop, and the airlock opened with a loud hiss. Shepard was showered with light, and with a few steps she was out of the ship and back into the world of trash.

The ship Claire had been moving through was hanging bow out over an acid river, with the belly of the ship just touching the yellow liquid. The river hissed and popped as it ran over years and years and years of collected trash. Claire wondered how far someone would have to dig if they wanted to reach the actual surface of the planet. Claire's omni-tool suddenly buzzed, spurring the human into action.

"Shepard!" Baroth chirped. "Do you hear me? I repeat, do you hear me?"

"Baroth, it's Shepard," the human responded.

"I was getting worried, human! I'm tracking your location now."

"Yeah, I took a bit of a spill, but I'm up now. Where are you?"

"Nearing Andraste's location shortly," Baroth answered quickly. "That gunship is harassing the Mako, but that only accounts for half of them."

"I killed one asari before I fell," Shepard said. "Give me a waypoint to Andraste's location and I'll meet you there. If I see any asari, I'll take care of them."

"Creating a waypoint. Should appear on your HUD." Shepard's visor suddenly flashed and beeped. A flashing icon indicated Andraste's location that was just over the river and over several mountains of trash. Shepard realized then that she didn't have a gun… no matter. She had her biotics and her omni-blade still. They would have to do. It was then that Shepard heard voices nearing her.

"Theta, this is Delta," a feminine voice muttered. Claire knelt and peered out of the airlock. It was the two asari from before! The burned asari was slipping on her mask while her partner had her assault rifle trained on their six. They passed right below Claire and seemed to be looking for a way to cross the river. "The human disappeared, odds are she's still alive. We're one Disciple down. What's your status?"

"Transport still moving towards target location," a voice answered. Shepard heard the unmistakable sound of guns and missiles being fired. "Local authorities are moving in to investigate. Suggest wrapping this up soon."

"Keep on them, Theta," the asari ordered. "Tylos wants that kid, and it's my ass if we don't get her."

"Aye, Ma'am. Theta out."

Claire narrowed her eyes. It seemed as if this burned asari was the leader. Then who was the asari with the slit throat? Her second in command? Claire activated her omni-blade in her left hand and her biotics in her right. This time she could see, and there was plenty of space out here. Claire jumped down from the airlock of the ship's carcass and landed with a huff. Her Agility suit was still holding up well.

Shepard stood on the bank of the toxic river, a smelly, muddy patch of land with sharp, plastic objects poking out from beneath. Claire's HUD indicated that the patch was close to five feet wide, and it followed the river as far as Claire could see. To the left was where the ship poked out of a huge wall of trash and metal that stretched up as far as the eye could see. That left the yellow river on the right, hissing and producing visible fumes. Claire was glad she had her helmet sealed. She couldn't imagine how bad it must have smelled.

"Hold up!" Shepard called. "You were right! The human is still alive!" The asari with the slit throat lowered her rifle to aim at Claire's head and fired. It was too late. Shepard already had her barriers and her shields raised. The burned asari attacked her first. A biotic punch followed by a shockwave meant to send the human flying. Claire jumped to the left and launched a warp, by far her favorite, and signature move of the war.

Claire's warps tended to have a unique look about them, like flowing blue and black light from her fingertips. The longer she held it and the more power she put into it, the more violently the warp cascaded from her hands until it looked like blue fire. Of course the only time it had ever gotten that violent was when she had fought Kai Leng on the Cerberus Station all those decades ago. When she finished with that slimy bastard there was nothing left of him but flakes of dust.

The warp hit the asari but was absorbed by her barrier. Claire fired another warp while simultaneously absorbing rifle shots from the crouched asari by the garbage wall. Shepard glanced over to the asari with the rifle, and saw that she was almost pressed up against the wall, giving the human an idea. Shepard grasped bits and pieces of the wall with her biotics and dragged them out and down with a motion of her hand. The asari cried out as a section of the wall gave way and buried her. It wouldn't hold her for long, Claire was certain, but it would give her a chance to fight off the other asari without any more distractions.

"Filthy human!" the burned asari cried as she dashed forward with an omni-blade, thrusting towards Claire's mid-section. Shepard brought her own blade down, striking the asari's own with a violent spark. The asari's thrust was driven into the ground, and Claire brought up her knee into the asari's face. Blood spurted from the asari's face as she stumbled backwards, trying to regain her footing. Claire made to advance again when the asari's hand darted out and swung towards her. Claire prepared to deflect a biotic attack… but none came. Instead, she heard the rushing water, loud and roaring. Not water… acid! Claire turned away just as the toxic river enveloped her, its yellow, milky consistency causing her to fall sideways into the wall with a crunch.

Red lights flashed in Claire's HUD, warning her that her shields were down, and the acid was slowly burning away at the suit's exterior. An indicator that looked like a speedometer was all the way in the red, informing her that the acid was about as hot as molten lava. Shepard gritted her teeth. The only thing that had prevented her from being cooked alive was her barrier.

"Nice one, asari!" Claire yelled. "But I've got some tricks of my own!" She thrust her palm out, aimed for the smug looking asari. Her eyes widened as a throw hit her square in the chest, tossing her down the length of the river bank, her back sliding through the muddy ground with a slosh.

"Ah, enough games!" the matron thundered. She was beyond pissed now that the human was besting her. Claire smirked as the matron prepared a biotic charge.

"Don't do it!" Claire yelled. "Last chance!"

"Die!" the matron screeched. She charged down the bank, her entire body covered in light. Claire had seen this hundreds of times, and as the matron neared, all the human had to do was extend her omni-blade out. The matron's stomach was impaled by the blade, and her biotics died as the blade sank into her all the way to Claire's hand. The human swung her around and tossed her onto the ground. The matron landed on her knees, and she looked up at the human in shock. Claire planted a boot on her chest and activated the thrusters. Into the river the matron went, and there she was burned alive. With no shields, no armor, and no biotics thanks to her wounds, the acid ate away at the asari. She screamed in agony as she slowly melted away.

"_No!_" she screamed. "Not this way!"

Shepard grimaced. She looked to her left and saw the asari maiden's rifle sticking out of the mound of trash. The maiden was slowly digging her way out. Claire strode over and grabbed the rifle. She brought it to her shoulder and aimed for the wailing matron's head. It would be a mercy killing.

Claire's finger curled around the trigger, and she squeezed. What should have been a merciful bullet flying out to its target was instead a series of negative beeps. The gun did not fire, but merely made a sad sound as if to say, "Nope." Claire, at first, thought that the safety was on. She checked. It wasn't. Shepard began to frantically try and get the gun to work, the asari's screams rattling her insides. Shepard could only watch as the asari dissolved from the waist up. The more the asari sank, the less and less of her there was.

Claire gasped as the gun was snatched out of her hands. The maiden had dug her way out. The asari aimed and fired two rounds. One into the matron's head, the other her chest, bringing the screams to a stop. All that was left was the sound of the two of them panting, and the hissing sound of the matron's body melting away.

"Viola," the maiden whispered. "No…" The maiden slumped over, clutching her side. Claire saw the piece of metal protruding from her stomach. Had Claire been that strong with the wall? Claire picked up the rifle and tossed it into the river. She didn't want the maiden to get any ideas. Claire pulled the asari over to the pile of trash and rested her against a plate of metal. Claire made a small cut in the leather around the protruding object and deactivated her blade. She then pulled the martial away, tearing it until she could clearly see the maiden's skin. Claire took a long look at the shard. It was shaped like a cylinder, about as thin as a pencil but with jagged bits sticking out. The wound wasn't bleeding too much.

"Okay, just sit here," Claire said. "I've got some medi-gel so I should be able to-" Claire was suddenly shoved away by biotics. The maiden with the slit throat's eyes were wide with intense hatred. Claire was unnerved by the ferocity in those eyes. It was then that Claire got a good look at the asari's face.

She had purple skin, not blue like she had originally thought. Her eyes were brown, her lips were a pale pink. Over her eyes were pinkish orange speckles, a tattoo design that Claire had seen on many asari. On the tops over her crests from forehead to tip were lines of the same color. She looked young, but then all maidens did. Claire assumed she was around ninety. Asari came of age at eighty so she could have been even younger.

"Calm down," Shepard said coolly. "I'm going to help you. See?" Claire opened her medi-gel pouch on her left leg. "Medi-gel."

"Filthy human!" the asari spat.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"All you other races do is murder!" the maiden snapped. "You humans are the worst!"

"Look, kiddo," Claire said evenly. "You're not doing well, and you need help. Just let me apply some medi-gel and get that thing out of you."

"Stay back!" the asari shouted. She gasped and clutched her stomach with shaking hands. The pain was settling in. Claire huffed.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you bleed out," Claire said. She snapped her fingers and the asari was placed into a strong stasis field. Claire could hear the asari's muffled screams from beneath the stasis as she approached. Claire ignored her and opened the field around the asari's stomach. She placed the medi gel in her left hand and rubbed it into the asari's stomach, lathering as much as she could around the wound. "Should numb the pain enough for me to just…" Claire grasped the rod of metal and pulled. The asari's screams grew louder underneath the field, but died down as the metal slid out, and the medi-gel seeped into the wound.

"Thank god for twenty-fourth century medicine," Claire muttered. She cleared her throat. "Kiddo, I'm going to let you out of stasis, okay? When I do, I want you to be very still and not speak, okay? Okay." Claire released the asari with another snap. As requested, the asari didn't move or speak. She still glared, but not with the same ferocity. It seemed as if the medi-gel was making her drowsy, because her eye lids were drooping and her balled up fists were slackening. "Damn, kid. You are so lucky I have a soft spot for asari."

"Baroth, what's your status?" Shepard asked through her omni, standing up and away from the asari.

"The gunship just veered away, Shepard!" Baroth answered. "I think they may have received orders to pull away. I recognize the flight patterns."

"I'll be at Andraste's location in just a few minutes, Baroth," Claire said. "I was closer than I thought." She walked a few feet down the bank. "Why would they have retreated, Baroth?"

"These… Disciples as they like to call themselves, do not like being caught with half numbers. If they do, they usually retreat for some time before coming back with an even larger force. Like a hit and run. We should hurry. Odds are the gunship just took off for more troops."

"This all seems a bit farfetched to me, Baroth," Claire said. "Who would fight like this?"

"Stop thinking like a human, Shepard," Baroth answered. "You live with asari all the time, you should know how they think." Claire narrowed her eyes. Once the red asari were back at the house, she and Liara would have to find out more about this Disciple group. If they wanted the red asari so bad, and Shepard and Liara were taking care of them, who was to say the house wouldn't become a target, too?

"I've got a wounded…?" Claire turned and looked at the spot where the asari had been. The maiden was gone, with no foot prints leading anywhere or any signs of movement. Like she had just… vanished.

"What was that?" Baroth asked. Claire sighed.

"Nothing. Just… I'll be right there."

"Yes, Shepard." The human closed her omni-tool and walked over to the spot the maiden had been sitting. Shepard cursed softly. Had she expected the hateful asari to stay when she turned around? Shepard supposed not, and shook her head.

"If you hear me, asari, you had better find some help soon!" Claire called out. "And just a bit of advice: Don't blame an entire galaxy for the things that only one or a few people did to you! I was like that once, and all it got me were a lot of sleepless nights! Life's too short for hate!"

000

Eton watched as the human walked away. The human hadn't known about Eton's cloak application on her omni tool. The human had begun shouting advice, unknowing that Eton was right there. Or perhaps she did know? The human confused her very much.

_"Why help me?"_ Eton thought. _"She shouts at me like she knows me. Like she knows what it's like? How could she know? All humans are the same. Animals. Cruel, violent, uncaring demons." _Eton's hand went to her neck, and she rubbed the scar. And yet… this human had forced Eton to let her help her. Like she… _cared_.

_"Life is too short for hate…" _Eton repeated in her mind. Over and over she thought about that statement. She did it until the human was gone, and her head had begun to throb. _"What did that mean?"_ Eton continued thinking as she raced to the rendezvous point, her hand over her healing wound. A wound that the human had inflicted, but had attempted to rectify like it was nothing. She would think about it and think about it… until one day when she would be able to meet the human again.


	17. Andraste

Shepard crested the ridge of trash and filth and found herself standing several meters above the parked Mako tank. The sun was just lowering past the horizon, casting an orange glow over everything. Had it not been for Claire's helmet visor, she would have been blinded. Shepard knelt down and placed her feet sideways on the slant of the ridge before pushing off with her left hand. She slid down the slimy, mucky mess of leftovers with her boots making a disgusting squelching sound, spewing the brown mess in all directions. Trash clattered and bounced away as she hit the solid 'ground' beside the tank.

"Baroth?" Claire shouted. "Where are you?"

"Here, Shepard," Baroth answered, his head poking out from in front of the Mako. "Follow me, and I'll take you to Andraste. She should be just over here."

The Mako was parked in a large pit surrounded on all sides by tall hills of remains. It reeked, Claire could even smell it inside her helmet. Claire's parental instincts kicked in again upon seeing the many shards of glass and rusted metal. This was no place she would have left a kid as young as Andraste.

"Why didn't you move her somewhere a little safer?" Claire asked.

"She was living with me for a short time," Baroth answered. "She helped me organize things in my apartment, but when the Disciples started following her, I knew I had to move her. I tried getting her off world, but the asari had the port under watch at the time. Now is our only chance to get her out of here."

"You know, I never asked you," Claire said, "but why help her at all?"

Baroth led her over to what looked like a simple wall of trash. "That's why I left STG, and came here, Shepard," the rust colored salarian answered smoothly. "To help people. And Andraste is very good in an office; she helped me immensely with organization and making sure the apartment's food didn't go bad. One thing to remember, Shepard, is that she loves praise. Everyone does, but she soaks it in like she's never had any before."

"Cilla said Andraste's mom was very strict, and wasn't afraid of giving her kid a beating," Shepard answered.

Baroth keyed a few selections on his omni-tool and waved it in front of the trash in front of them. The wall began to rumble and shake, trash falling away and clattering at their feet. A panel slid open and light poured out from beneath the trash. Baroth pushed his way in, and Shepard followed him.

The hideout was about as large as Shepard's bedroom back home. The doorway led into a clean white area with tables and racks full of military grade equipment, from guns to armor, all lit up by industrial lighting. Right next to that was a room with three cots, a few cooking utensils, and several monitors with footage of outside and back at the main city. Claire smirked. It was essentially an old fashioned pre-fab building encased in trash.

"A few colleagues of mine helped me set all this up," Baroth said.

Shepard saw someone sleeping on one of the cots, a thin blanket pulled over her shoulders. It was Andraste for sure, because the girl didn't have her guise-ring on, allowing both the human and the salarian to see her dark scarlet skin.

"It was a shock to me at first," Baroth said. "She showed me after we realized she was being followed. Imagine that, Shepard? A race of red skinned asari out there?"

"I've got a whole herd of them now," Shepard agreed. "That's what I'm trying to do though. Find a way to get them home."

"I fear that may be an issue for multiple reasons, Shepard," Baroth said. "Not just the Disciples, but the way these children were raised. This galaxy is all they know. A few may not want to leave."

Shepard pondered that for a moment. She supposed the salarian was correct. After years and years of learning this galaxy's ways, and being born here, it was their home just as much as it was anyone else's. But wouldn't they want to be with their own people?

"I guess that will be up to them," Shepard said. "But we should get this one's ring back on and back to the ship. Cilla's probably beginning to worry."

"She hasn't called you, Shepard?"

"She wants to impress me," Shepard smirked. "So she's probably drowning her worry with her pride."

"I see."

Baroth approached the cot where Andraste was sleeping and shook her shoulder. The girl was wearing a blue shirt with long grey sleeves. She sat up with groggy eyes and rubbed her face with a groan. She also wore a pair of ratty brown pants and dirty sneakers. Human clothes, no doubt from a shelter back at the city.

"Wha…?" Andraste sniffed. "Baroth?"

"Wake up, Andraste," Baroth said firmly. "It's time for you to leave this place." The prothean stumbled from the cot and supported herself against the wall. "What did I tell you, prothean? Eight hours of sleep."

"Bah," Andraste dismissed. "Someone has to clean this place. What do you mean leave? Are we moving somewhere else? Are those asari done chasing me?"

"For… now," Baroth replied. Andraste looked up at the human beside Baroth, and frowned.

"Who's this?"

"She's-"

"I'm…" Shepard looked over at Baroth. "Shepard. Claire Shepard." The woman realized her helmet was still on, so she popped the seal and rose the bucket from her head. Her choppy red hair fell out and Claire was suddenly aware of how cool it was inside the hideout.

"Okay…" Andraste mumbled. "But… why are you here?" Andraste broadcasted her confusion. Shepard noticed a scar on her chin, pink and almost faded away. It was curved and reached up to her bottom lip. It didn't look new.

"Shepard is here to take you to a safer place," Baroth answered.

"What do you mean, take me?"

"Those asari know you are here; you would be safer with this human," Baroth answered. "She also has some of your old friends with her."

"Old friends…" Andraste lowered her head, as if trying to compute the information. "But… wait." Her head shot up and her eyes were suddenly filled with anger. "No way! You found them?!"

"Nikki, Tye, and Cilla are all waiting in the transport back at the city," Shepard said. As if on cue, her Omni-tool buzzed, and a message appeared on the orange flowing screen. _"You ok? What's taking so long? –Cilla_." Shepard exchanged a few more messages with the prothean, making sure everything at the transport was alright. No signs of change. The young ones were still asleep, and Cilla was getting tired of eating the bags of peanuts.

"Are they getting followed too?" Andraste demanded. Shepard was slightly taken aback by the sudden hostility.

"No… just you," Shepard said. "But from what Baroth is telling me, they may be soon."

"There's no way I'm going with them, or you!" Andraste spat.

"Is there a particular reason as to why you don't like them?" Shepard prompted. "Because unlike them, you don't have a choice here."

"What?" Andraste asked with genuine shock.

"Shepard is correct," Baroth said. "You would be much safer with her, Andraste. I am sending you with her whether you like it or not."

"But… Baroth," Andraste argued. "I don't want to…"

"It is not a matter of what you want, Andraste," Baroth replied. He crossed his arms. "Until the Disciple threat is resolved, you protheans are very much at risk. Shepard is going to find you all a way home."

Andraste sank back onto the cot, looking up at the two adults with even more confusion. "Home?"

"I may be able to find a way to contact your people," Shepard said. "I know some… people that could help. You and the other children could be going back to your empire."

Andraste couldn't seem to comprehend what she was hearing, not that Shepard blamed her. If they weren't in such a rush, Shepard would try and talk it all out with her. Unfortunately, Shepard wanted them all back home and safe until she at least knew more about the Disciples. Perhaps they could talk on the ship?

"I… I don't…" Andraste mumbled. "But…"

"Look, Andraste," Shepard said. "I know this is a lot of information in a short amount of time, but I left behind my family so that I could find all of you. And I've just recently learned that that could paint a target on my back, and my family's. Now, if you will cooperate, at least for a little while… this will be an easy time for you."

"Shepard is right, child," Baroth said. Andraste didn't look convinced. If anything, she looked ready to fall back asleep, or even break down into tears. "Tell you what, Andraste. Once Shepard finds a way to send you home, you may rejoin me here if you still wish to do so." Baroth and Claire traded quick glances, and Andraste raised her head.

"You mean it?" Andraste asked. "Cause… I've never…" Her voice trailed off, and Baroth rested a three fingered hand on her shoulder.

"I mean it," Baroth said. "It's going to be hard enough keeping everything in check without you, but this is for the best."

Andraste's face turned sour as she stood and scooped up a flannel, button up short sleeved blue shirt which she threw around her shoulders. "Ah, shut up," Andraste muttered. "Lemme get my helmet." The girl pushed past both adults and disappeared into the next room where enviro-suits were kept.

"I'm sorry," Shepard said.

"I'm not," Baroth replied. "She's usually like this. A word of advice, Shepard; don't mistake her tone for anger. She's actually very kind. A shame her mother could never see it."

"What do you know about her parents?" Shepard asked softly.

"Her father was one of the crewmembers aboard the ship, but she died trying to repair a hull breach," Baroth said. "Nasty business. Andraste was still in the womb at this point. It sent Andraste's mother into a deep depression for several years. Even after she recovered, she was heavy handed to her daughter. She gave the child that scar on her chin."

"Oh…"

"You may wish to note that she's allergic to shellfish," Baroth said. "She tried to eat some from a restaurant here… not a good day. Also very fond of horror vids, and hates being proved wrong. Best to just let her believe she's correct even when she's not."

"Sounds like you're very fond of her," Shepard smiled.

"Big help to me," Baroth replied. "Made my job not quite so lonely. This is a way for me to… return the favor. Keep her safe, Commander Shepard."

"Just Shepard, Baroth," Claire said. "You know, I'm surprised so many people remember me."

"It's only been eighty years, Shepard," Baroth grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

"People had a hard time knowing what I looked like during the war," Shepard shrugged. "I think I preferred it that way."

"You are in every history e-book released since 2187, Shepard," Baroth said. "I remember learning about you back when I was in school. The valiant human who saved the galaxy and unleashed the Krogan once more. Not sure how you look so young, suppose you have your reasons."

"I suppose so. Thanks, Baroth."

"Thank _you_, Shepard."

000

Shepard led Andraste back to the shuttle, now stripped of her envirosuit. Shepard was sad to see the suit go because it had been such a blast to wear, but she'd beamed when Baroth promised to send it to her. Apparently, he had several more of the same suit.

Andraste had a small backpack on carrying her few possessions. Another set of clothes, a toothbrush, and a datapad with games and novels in its hardrive. She refused to look at Shepard and kept her balled up fists firmly in the pits of her pant pockets. Around her right wrist was her guise-ring, covering her dark red skin with blue. They neared the transport terminal, and Shepard found the ship to be just fine, exactly as Cilla had said. Hundreds of people milled about the space port, almost like a barrier that had kept the ship safe. Shepard pointed to the ship in front of them.

"That one, kiddo," Shepard said. The second person she had called the today. Andraste and the young Disciple warrior. Both seemed equally inclined to kill her, although as Baroth had said, Andraste's anger could have been anything from boredom to sadness to adolescent petulance. It seemed as if her only way of communicating was through gruff mumbles and stormy eyes.

"Don't call me that," Andraste spat. "It's Andraste."

"Alright then," Shepard sighed. "Let's get moving."

The ship they had taken from Mindoir hadn't been the one that had dropped them off there. This ship was smaller and less luxurious with a turian crew rather than an asari one.

As Shepard followed Andraste up the steps to the ships airlock, Andraste quickened her pace. Shepard led her to where their cabin was and opened the door. Nikki and Tye were fast asleep still, with the tinier one letting out a teeny yawn before turning over and gripping the edge of her blanket, which was really her sister's coat, with a tiny hand. The three year old began sucking her thumb.

"Andraste?" Cilla asked with a grin. "It's… been awhile." Andraste averted her eyes and sat in the open seat beside Tye.

"Yeah… I suppose so. Shepard told me that Rowena and Rae are at her house?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Cilla asked. Shepard took a seat beside her.

"Have they been asleep all day?" Shepard asked.

"No, they got up right after you left," Cilla said. "They both took bathroom breaks, then they just sat next to each other while Nikki told stories. I guess she remembered them from somewhere."

"She's smart like that," Andraste mumbled.

"What took you so long, Shepard?" Cilla asked.

"Quiet, Cilla," Shepard whispered, glancing over at the two little ones. Andraste sat back and closed her eyes. She was right in between Nikki's and Inna's ages. Pretty soon the kid was asleep.

"Shepard, you'll never believe what was on the news," Cilla said. "Have you seen the latest?" Shepard shook her head no.

"No, I've been… kind of busy, Cilla," Shepard answered. "What's up?"

"A bombing," Cilla said. "On the Citadel. Right smack in the middle of the presidium." Shepard froze. A bombing? On the Citadel? She immediately began typing away on her omni-tool. As the call connected, Shepard changed the audio over to the communicator in her ear.

"Tevos?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard," Tevos said. Her voice was thick with fatigue. "Please, I am alright. Benezia just called not five minutes ago. I assure you I'm fine, as is the rest of the council. The bombing was nowhere near us. I must ask that you call back later, I am very busy."

"I can imagine," Shepard said. "Call me when you can, got it?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"Tevos."

"I said yes, Shepard," Tevos said, with a flicker of annoyance.

Shepard knew she was pushing it, so she quickly ended the call before Tevos let out all her built up feelings at her. That was really Aria's job. Shepard immediately flipped through her contacts, all the way to the top. She tapped the orange glowing selection and dialed Liara's number. It rang several times, one slow beep after another. Just at the last moment did Liara finally answer.

"Claire," Liara murmured through the link. If Tevos's voice sounded fatigued, Liara's sounded downright deathly. Unused to hearing her bondmate like this, Shepard lowered her voice.

"Honey, are you alright?" Shepard asked. "You sound…"

"No… no, Claire I am not alright," Liara breathed, her voice sounding on the edge of tears. "We… I… there is a lot that you and I need to discuss. And it is not something that is meant to be spoken of over a call."

"Liara, what happened?"

"It's Rose, Shepard," Liara choked. "It's… it's Rose. W-we'll be home in two days."

Shepard's mind raced. So much was happening at once. First the bombing, and now this? What had happened while they had visited Rose's birthplace?

"Hey…" Claire said softly. "Take a deep breath, Sweetheart." She heard her asari take a long, shaky breath. "How long were you at Rangala's-?"

"Don't say her name," Liara hushed. "Never say her name." Shepard pursed her lips.

"Liara, I'm going to be back home in a few hours," Shepard said. "When you get home, we'll sit down and have a long talk with Rose, alright? Just hold in there. For Rose." Shepard heard Liara suck in more shaking breaths. "Is your heart alright?"

"It feels shattered, Claire," Liara said. "Like glass shattered on rock. But… physically… I'm fine." Liara hung up. Claire looked at her omni-tool in disbelief. Now she just wanted to know what the hell was going on. What was wrong with Rose?! Was she too shaken up about seeing Rangala? Or… had_ Rangala_ said something to her? Shepard swore under her breath.

"Is everything okay?" Cilla asked quietly.

_"No,"_ Shepard said. "It seems like we've got a whole other laundry list of problems."

"Oh…"

"Cilla, when we get back to the house, I'm locking everything down," Shepard said, her voice suddenly commanding and stern, causing Cilla's insides to rumble with excitement. This was the Shepard that Cilla had read about. "I can turn my house into a bunker of sorts from the safe room. I need you to get these kids settled in while Benezia helps me get the house ready. After that's done, I'll be making several calls to relatives of mine and our neighbors. While I'm doing that, you'll help Benezia with anything she needs. Got all that?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cilla replied brightly. "You can count on me!" Shepard looked at her dryly. Cilla had that flight attendant, news anchor type dazzling smile. With the swaying shoulders and the hands on her hips with shining teeth and shimmering eyes.

"Alright… then," Shepard said with a deep breath. "We'll be back at my house in four hours. In the meantime, get some sleep if you can. We'll be home just in time for dinner. I'm going to call Benezia."


	18. Taking Action

The bomb that had gone off in the middle of the Presidium Commons killed twenty-six people and left forty-three more wounded. Twelve of those forty-three had died a few hours later in intensive care, and another five doctors were still trying to save. Of the sixty-nine casualties, seven had been under the age of eighteen. With several officers of Citadel Security either dead or severely injured in the attack, the police force scrambled to get a hold over the situation: cancelling all transports leaving or arriving on station, reassuring the press that everything that could be taken care of, was, and keeping a shocked population away from the blood and gore that was strewn about the once peaceful Commons.

Tevos' head was slumped past her shoulders, a hand rubbing her temple as she waited for her fellow Council members to arrive. It had been eight hours since the attack on the Citadel, and only just now were they allowed to hold a meeting to decide just what the hell they were going to do. Ever since the event with Udina and his attempted coup, and the entire Council being aboard the Destiny Ascension when it had almost been destroyed by Sovereign and his Geth, standard C-Sec policy was to separate the Council and move them to safe, heavily guarded locations. It had taken much convincing, and a few raised voices, to convince their 'protectors' that the Council needed a place to meet and figure this mess out.

They would not be meeting in the normal chambers, because apparently Citadel Security was still "searching" for the culprits of the attack. Instead, they were given one of C-Sec's briefing rooms. It was shaped in a half circle with a stepped floor like a movie theater, with rows of seats and a large wall at the far end for a holographic display. Tevos herself was standing at the seats up front, finding herself unable to sit down despite her fatigue. Constant bad news coupled with exhausting transportation around the Citadel had left the usually straight standing, dignified Councilor a tired blue mess. Her robes were ruffled and her facial tattoos didn't look as bright and beautiful as they usually did.

In that moment, Tevos found herself wishing for the company of her family. Aria, despite her cocky, and sometimes insufferable self, could transform into a supportive, loving bondmate when her beloved Councilor was down. And their daughter, Zana, was a chipper, creative spirit and Tevos and Aria's most cherished creation. The girl was always enough to make either of them smile and find something to strive to be better for. It had been months since Tevos had seen either of them; the past year had been busy. After all, it was supposed to be her last year in office.

The asari matron's thoughts were interrupted by the door above her opening. She raised her head and allowed herself a sigh of relief. The only councilor she could stand had fortunately arrived second: Bakara, the krogan councilor. The krogan made her way down the steps past the rows of blue and grey seats, her large feet stomping the ground. Even though she was wearing a headdress that obscured the majority of her face, Tevos could tell that Bakara's expression was as grim as her own.

"How is this possible, Bakara?" Tevos asked. "We've done nothing but upgrade our security for the past decades. How were these… terrorists able to bring weapons aboard the station?"

"A motivated adversary will do all they can to find chinks in your defenses," Bakara grumbled back. "How are you holding up, my friend?" A three fingered hand clasped Tevos's shoulder. The weight was usually withstandable, but at that moment the asari almost stumbled.

"What do you think, Bakara?" Tevos asked. "All those people dead, and that is on us. We run this station, this body, and we were unable to keep our people safe."

"This is not our fault, Tevos," Bakara replied evenly. "The fault is on those who did this, on those filthy _Lengs_." After the war with the reapers, the krogan vocabulary was expanded by two distinct words. One was "Shepard", which meant hero and was the name of several of Bakara's children thanks to her husband Wrex, and the second was "Leng", which meant coward, villain, or bastard.

Tevos took a deep breath and slowly released it. She braced her right hand on the wall next to her and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she looked to her krogan friend and said, "After the war… I had hoped to never let any more civilians die because of my shortcomings. Was it naïve to think that way?"

"Yes," Bakara replied simply. Tevos gave her a withering stare.

"Thanks."

"The other councilors will go their entire career without seeing another attack like this," Bakara said. "But we live such long lives that it is inevitable that we would see these kinds of things more than once. The only thing we can do is to simply do better next time, and to limit the casualties the best we can. If that means hunting down the vermin who find some sort of satisfaction in killing unarmed civilians, then so be it. But it is not our fault. It is not _your_ fault."

Tevos considered the krogan's words. With another deep breath, she dipped her head and said, "Perhaps you are correct."

Just then the door opened again, and the room slowly filled with Council members of every race. First was the human councilor, a clean shaven, white haired man with a brisk walk and a puffed out chest. Next came the quarian councilor, a raven haired, slim woman with glittering eyes, who's usual wry smile was replaced with a firmly set pair of lips. After the two of them came the salarian, turian, volus, hanar, and finally elcor councilors, the final graciously deciding to stand in the back to give room to his fellow races. Naturally it was the turian councilor who spoke first.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Well, it seems we were attacked for one," the quarian councilor replied dryly. "With many, many of our people dead or wounded."

"What does C-Sec know about the attack?" the human Councilor asked, his hand scratching his chin. "Has anyone claimed responsibility for it?"

"Yes," a voice said. Tevos looked up and saw Executor Velorim standing in the doorway. The salarian male was a short, skinny fellow with beady black eyes and mud colored scales and horns that curled more than average. Long wrinkles sprouted from around his lips and eyes, and his right hand was missing a finger. Dressed in Citadel Security 'blues,' the salarian treaded down the steps, the door closing with a hiss behind him. The green icon over the door turned red, symbolizing that no one could leave or enter.

"_Questioningly:_ What do you mean, yes?" the Elcor asked in his dull tone of voice.

"Know who bombed Citadel," Velorim said swiftly, coming to a stop at the circle of the galaxies most powerful, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. "A terrorist group. Asari supremacists. Call themselves, _Disciples_."

"The Disciples were responsible for this attack?!" Tevos exclaimed.

Of course, Tevos was familiar with the group. Some of her colleagues had once been proud members back when Tevos was in school. She remembered seeing them on occasion, staking out schools looking for new recruits for their cause. Most asari didn't approve of them, at least not back then. The group was made entirely of purebloods. Only since the Reaper War had mating with other asari become less taboo.

"Asari supremacists?" the turian councilor asked. "I've ever heard of this group."

"Go to great lengths to hide themselves from non-asari," Velorim said. "Ran into a few of them during time in STG. Skilled assassins, commandos, etcetera."

"What _do_ we know about them?" asked the human councilor, his grey eyes flashing.

"They recruit young purebloods," Tevos replied. "They've been around for centuries, although I've never known them to be violent. Like the Executor said, they hide themselves from non-asari, and believe that it's the asari's destiny to lord over the rest of the galaxy; our species being the first to discover the Citadel being proof of that." She noticed the stares that were casted her way. "Of course, that is what they believe."

"Have you ever been in contact with any of them?" the turian councilor challenged.

Tevos refrained from glaring at the woman and evenly said, "No, I am not a pureblood. My father was turian, therefore I was not considered a potential recruit. I did have friends who were offered in."

"As Councilor said, the group is usually nonviolent," Velorim continued. "Only over the last century have they began terrorist activity. Many STG operations thwarted by Disciple intervention recently. Responsible for fiasco on Menae."

Two decades ago, the mass effect field generator that created a habitable atmosphere for the small moon, one of the largest in existence, suddenly overheated and blew up, killing dozens of personnel who had been outside the facilities.

"_Ssst_ why start _ssst_ attacking _ssst_ people now _ssst_?" the volus councilor asked.

"A change in leadership, perhaps?" the human councilor asked. "Someone with more radical ideas?"

"Precisely," Velorim responded. The salarian approached the wall behind them and activated the holographic display with his omnitool. With a few rapid finger movements, the display changed and showed a silhouetted figure with a bright white background. The figure was obviously asari, for the outlines of the crests were prominent. When she spoke, her voice was deep and low toned, obviously the work of a computer, and making it impossible to do a voice comparison with other asari in the C-Sec databases.

"The Goddess Athame's work has been done here," the asari shadow said. "Our attacks have been swift and back breaking, and our future looks ever bright. The subjugation of the lesser races is the destiny of the asari! Too long has our race been named strippers, whores, and the weak of the galaxy! My people, the true rulers of the galaxy, will-!" Velorim cut off the recording before the mad asari could ramble anymore.

"Goes on to talk about the doom of other races," Velorim said with a sniff. "Tired of hearing it."

"This will sound stupid, but have you attempted to trace that message?" the human councilor asked. "Do you know where it was sent from?"

"Several attempts have been made," Velorim replied with a curt nod. "However, signal bounces around galaxy, going from one end to the other innumerable times. Before that, specialists had to break through layers and layers of encryption. If origin of message found, unlikely that it will lead to Disciple base. Most likely a small outpost."

"Could finding one of those lead to the base?" the human asked.

"Possibly."

"We can't go after them just yet," the quarian councilor cut in. "We should focus on our people here, and on providing support to the victims and their families."

"Can do both," the salarian councilor said, having remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the exchange. Among the dead, the salarians numbered the most. "But sooner we find source of problem, sooner threat is taken care of, preventing more attacks."

"This one believes we should also focus on helping the people," the hanar councilor said. "This one proposes a vote to decide."

"A vote would be acceptable," the human councilor replied. There were several grumbles of agreement and many nods.

Velorim took it upon himself to say, "Those for helping the people?" The hanar, quarian, volus, and elcor councilors all raised a hand, or in the hanars case, a tentacle. "For hunting down Disciples?" The krogan, human, turian, and salarian councilors all raised their hands in unison. Everyone turned to Tevos.

"Looks like you are the tie-breaker," the human stated. "What will it be, Councilor Tevos?"

Tevos was suddenly back in the Destiny Ascension, explosions erupting outside the ship as she and the other councilors held on. She was then sitting in her office, watching feeds on the human colonies being abducted. Then, she was running through the Council chambers, SpecTRe Williams leading them all to safety from the Cerberus invaders. Then finally she was aboard one of Aria's shuttles, being kidnapped to the safety of Omega with the other councilors as she watched the reapers tow the Citadel away to Earth. All those times sitting back, not dealing with the problem as she should have. Knowing the danger that was coming, but refusing to believe the facts even as they were slapping her in the face. Tevos raised her hand.

"I vote to find out where the Disciples are hiding and enact justice," Tevos said. "And… as we are doing so, we must also give support to the people. But finding the Disciples will take precedence."

With that, the Councilors all quieted, each finding solace in their own thoughts. The Executor said something about getting his people right on the situation in finding where the message originated. In the meantime, they were to remain under the watchful eyes of non-asari officers, with "non-asari" stressed. All officers who _were_ asari would be given thorough interrogations as C-Sec looked for moles within it's ranks.

"Hopefully the message won't fall into the hands of the press," Bakara said softly as the Councilors exited the room. "Otherwise, I fear that all asari will be blamed, not just the Disciples." Tevos looked at her.

"I'm going to head back to my office if they allow me," Tevos said. "See if I can contact some friends of mine in the Asari Republics. There could be Disciples in our highest branches of government."

Bakara offered a few more words of wisdom before she too left the room. After a few more moments, the asari councilor headed out and got into a skycar with two turian security officers. She couldn't even imagine the amount of calls, e-mails, and visitors she would have in the coming months. It figured that her last year in office would be one of her hardest, and not in the way she had imagined. Rather than painful goodbyes to her loyal secretary and the few councilors who she actually liked, she would be spending it conducting a search for a terrorist group with her fellow councilors. It all added up to long, sleepless nights, and no time for the family she so missed.

000

Her eyes fluttered open, her metallic orbs immediately adjusting to the light without any issue. Within seconds, she shrugged off the effects of sleep mode and raised herself up. Her right hand moved to push the key on the side of her head, causing an orange display to materialize over her eyes. Faster than the blink of an eye, the rest of the system checks were finished. The tune-up had gone off without a hitch.

"Welcome back, December," Doctor Cross said with a smile. December looked over at the engineer and worked her lips into a smile, something that most living beings appreciated.

"Thank you, doctor," December replied.

"Everything went well, as usual," Cross said, looking over her datapad. "The reinforcements you requested to be put into your upper body were installed seamlessly, and the repair matrix was given an upgrade."

Recently, December and the other's had been allowed to make requests about upgrades and installations to their systems, a milestone for the blue-box A.I.s. One installation that December had specifically requested was that her Core be installed directly into her body, allowing her to not be restrained to the proximity of whatever ship she might be travelling with. With today's technology, it was a relatively easy upgrade, but it came with concerns. An unshackled A.I. without the restriction of distance could raise concerns, concerns that were sadly justified when March, June, and January had killed their handlers and escaped from the base. It had taken a lot to convince her Alliance commanders to let her have the upgrade.

"You are free to go, December," Cross said nicely. December turned and let her feet drop from the chair and onto the ground. She stood and turned back to the doctor.

"Thank you again, Doctor Cross," she said, offering her hand. Most people appreciated a second dose of praise and a handshake wasn't a bad idea either. The dark skinned woman placed her hand in December's and shook. The A.I. nodded and swiftly left the laboratory. As she proceeded down the hall she saw her sibling, April, leave one of the adjacent labs.

"Good Morning, December," April said, her lips also forming a smile. April's chassis had the standard blue and black Alliance colors, with the Alliance logo above her left breast, same as December. They didn't wear uniforms like the organic soldiers, and had to be painted over for each mission depending on the terrain.

"Good morning, April," December replied warmly. Warmly being figurative, of course; December couldn't give off any kind of heat emissions because an enemy could track those kinds of things. Instead, she had tiny mass effect fields that collected heat and dispersed it over incredibly long periods, effectively making her temperature almost as cold as the inside of a refrigerator.

"I read that your tune-up was successful," April commented. The two of them walked down the hall.

"So was yours," December replied. "Doctor Cross seemed especially happy today, do you think she took medications?"

"That or alcohol seems to be the only way living beings can be happy," April agreed. "That is what the guards outside told me."

"Oh," December said. "Handler Evens tells me that all she needs to be happy is a nice hard c-"

She was interrupted by one of the lab's specialists racing down the halls toward them. The human Alliance engineer came to a stop in front of them, panting like most organics did when put under stressful physical activity.

"December!" the specialist said. "The_… Admiral_… wants to… see you!" He regained his breath and stood straight. "Something about a mission for the Citadel Council."

It only took milliseconds for the news to compute for the unshackled A.I. December passed the sweating specialist and headed for the doors that led out onto the Alliance airbase. This would be her first ever mission for the Council. Something in her sparked. A need. A thrill. If an A.I. could be eager, that was what she was.


	19. Strange Feelings

The humid Thessian air, once uncomfortable and leaving her sticky, was now a wonderful feeling to Shepard. She had lived on this planet here more than she had ever anywhere else, and it was as much her home as any asari's. Clouds were sparse in the orange sky as the sun settled for the night behind the horizon. Shimmering heat from the engines sent waves rising up from the tarmac as they powered down after the long flight in.

Shepard led the small flock of protheans down the walkway. She had called Benezia a half an hour ago as they approached the planet, telling her that they would need a ride. The asari would meet them with the car in the pickup area.

Despite Nikki's inability to see and her size, she insisted that she would carry her sister and snapped at anyone who offered otherwise. Andraste was quiet, making no eye contact with anyone, as she was too busy glaring at her feet. However, she kept her hands squarely on Nikki's shoulders, steering her after Shepard. Neither one of the protheans made any acknowledgement about what Andraste was doing, which led Shepard to believe that this must have been an old routine for them. Cilla followed Shepard closely, matching her posture almost perfectly, trying not to let the human know she was constantly observing her. It didn't work. Shepard could feel the fangirl's eyes burning holes in the back of her head in their unwavering examination.

Every one of the protheans had their rings on, making them appear as any other asari in the spaceport. Most didn't even look their way, and those that did merely saw a small group of asari following what could have been their father or aunt, except Cilla, who was of age already. Each of the girls, aside from Tye, carried their bags of their shoulders.

"My daughter, Benezia, is going to pick us up," Claire said as they walked around baggage claim towards the front doors.

"Can your car fit all of us?" Cilla asked.

"Should," Claire replied.

"So, Cilla?" Andraste asked with a frown. "Is your shrine built just yet? Or are you not as obsessed with Shepard as you used to be?"

"Oh, Spirits you are a funny one," Cilla glared, though the color still reached her face. "I am not obsessed."

"Could have fooled me," Andraste smirked with the roll of her eyes.

"Still moping around, clinging to anyone that shows you any attention?" Cilla asked nonchalantly. "Or have you finally _grown up_?" It was Andraste's turn to blush, only this one was out of anger.

"No," Andraste growled. "I do not-"

"Could have fooled me," Cilla interrupted with a sneer.

"Fuck y-!"

"Quiet, both you," Shepard ordered, throwing them each a stern look. "No fighting."

"Sorry!" Cilla blurted out, before clamping her mouth shut and refusing to meet Andraste's eyes, with the younger prothean snickering at the elder's dismay.

"I'd like it if you two got along," Shepard said. "I believe it was you, Andraste, who said you weren't a kid? Then why are you having such a childish argument?" Andraste shot her a glare but didn't respond. When Cilla started to smirk at her, Shepard added, "And Cilla. I expect more from you, an adult, than to have silly arguments like this." With a shoot down like that, Cilla remained straight faced and quiet. Shepard supposed that since Cilla thought of her as such a role model, she may as well teach her these things. "Try and get along you two."

Shepard led the troop out the doors of the spaceport and into the carpool area. Cars swooped down on the left of them, hovered until their passengers got in, then made their way across until they could take off again. As luck would have it, Benezia was already waiting for them, punctual as usual. The asari had a beaming smile on her face and, for some reason, a box in her hands. Moving from her leaning position on the car, she walked over to Shepard and hugged her.

"Oh, hey Nezzy," Shepard grinned. "How's my girl doing?"

"Better," Benezia responded, "now that you're home and safe." Benezia broke away, and pecked her father's cheek.

"What's that box for?" Shepard asked.

"Protection!" Benezia answered brightly. She turned to her father's followers and held the box out. "Please put these on until I can get you some more comfortable ones." Andraste reached into the box and took out a pair of latex gloves.

"What are these for?" Andraste asked. Benezia's smile faltered, and she looked at Cilla.

"Do they not…?"

"They haven't touched someone by their skin before," Cilla said.

Benezia mumbled, "Oh." She turned back to Andraste. "I'll explain later, but you'll need to just roll with it for now. It's a safety precaution." Andraste grudgingly slid the latex gloves on. "Do any of you have latex allergies?"

"No," Nikki replied. "Andraste is allergic to shellfish, though." She took two pairs of gloves and put them on. Now that she thought about it, it was true. She had never touched anyone but Tye's skin in the past year. Never anyone else, not even Max when they had met. She couldn't speak for Andraste, though.

"Shellfish, got it," Benezia said. Claire rubbed her daughter's shoulder. Benezia was already trying to make the girls feel welcome, much to the human's relief. "We don't eat it that much anyway, so she should be alright. I'm Benezia by the way."

Claire guessed that smart people could sense each other, because Nikki seemed to warm up to Benezia way more than she had with Claire. The girl offered both her palms in a standard asari greeting. No smile, but something passed between the two of them as Benezia pressed her palms against Nikki's. Almost like an understanding.

"I'm Nikki," the younger girl said. "Nikki Kasamir the Second, and this is my sister Tyla Kasamir. Or just Tye for short."

"Hello there," Benezia cooed, looking at the tiny two year old peering up from behind her older sister's legs. Her new gloves hung loosely from her hands. "My, aren't you cute." Tye looked away and focused on her feet shyly. Benezia giggled and looked back to Nikki. "I'm sorry about that gloves, but until I can get you some good ones, these will have to do. Perhaps you would like to help me pick some out for you and the other girls?" Nikki gave a curt nod, and that was the end of their greeting. Benezia straightened and took Nikki's backpack for her. When the asari reached for Andraste's, the prothean tore away from her and threw her a glare.

"I'm fine_, thanks,_" Andraste snapped.

Benezia withdrew her hand, and to the prothean's surprise, didn't recoil. In fact, Benezia showed no reaction to Andraste's outburst and placed her hands behind her back, still holding the other bag.

"Oh, I see," Benezia said sweetly. "Well, in that case, why don't you place the bag in the trunk then?" Benezia tapped her Omni from behind her back, and the trunk of the sky car popped open. Andraste shouldered past and chucked her bag inside. When she looked back, everyone was staring at her, except for Nikki who stared where she must have thought Andraste was. Andraste blushed, but tried to keep up with her façade.

"Anyways, let's go home shall we?" Shepard asked.

Unbeknownst to Benezia and the others, Shepard was actively watching their surroundings for Disciples, not that that was any easy task by any means. An asari supremacist group on Thessia would be practically impossible to make out here using eyes alone. Odds were that all Disciples had commando training, and if the protheans were a target of commandos, that didn't bode well for the Shepard family. There were certain things she would have to do, to take care of.

First, she had to get the house ready by setting up the kinetic barriers, her special toys out in the woods, and dusting off the old relics in the basement. Second, she needed to call Tevos again and make sure she was notified on the Disciples' search. Third, she had to call some of her old friends for favors. Odds were that Garrus could help out, him being a former Primarch and all, plus Wrex and his scouts could have some information worth having as well. Plus, she had a good friend that was right here on Thessia.

000

Earlier that day…

000

Riley slowly opened her eyes, the sound of running water waking her from sleep. Riley groaned and sat up, the sheets falling away, revealing her nude body to the cool air of the bedroom. The human smacked her lips and ran a hand through the tussled copper hair on her head. A quick glance at the chrono said early morning, seven to be exact. The bedroom was dark, with the only light coming from the cracks in the doorway that led to the bathroom. Riley slid her legs around to the edge of the bed and pushed herself into a standing position. Scratching her back, the human tapped the holographic display on the wall.

The wall suddenly turned into a giant window, overlooking a small square of restaurants and shops. Neatly trimmed hedges, tended flowers, and beautiful fountains shone brightly in the warm sunlight. It was the poorer end of Armali, primarily for maidens just starting their lives free from their parents. Or at least the ones that stayed on Thessia. While Riley's lover, Bianca, was certainly not starting out, this was a good sized apartment for her, and was good for a commando's somewhat low salary. Still, Riley had to admit that it was nicer than most living places back on Earth, especially her old place.

After she had been honorably discharged halfway through N-School due to one of her mother's rivals getting her kicked out, Riley had found herself living in a rundown apartment in the lower side of L.A. She'd hated it, which was saying something since Riley was only ever optimistic about things. Better to laugh than cry in her book. It had turned her to mercenary work, which had seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course, then Akuze happened, and she had left that too.

It wasn't all bad though. She had met her new best friend there, the one and only Commander Shepard. Plus, she had saved the galaxy from evil A.I.'s, though their leader had disappeared off the face of the… Akuze? Shepard had called off the search, though Riley couldn't blame her. It had been very apparent that Shepard was primarily a family woman now, not a soldier anymore. Besides, it wasn't as if the Empress would be much of an issue anyway, seeing as she didn't have a ship, or an army. Riley figured that odds were she'd would be seeing a news report of some giant red asari mech getting gunned down after chasing people out of an alley or something. Oh, and she had been given the asari lifespan, just as she was about to die. By her best friend, Commander Shepard. Her bestest buddy.

Since then, five days in total, she had been staying with Bianca, who had once been her childhood nanny, then lifelong friend turned lover. The past five days and been spent blissfully exploring each other's bodies and minds, watching B-vids, and ordering takeout. Riley was sure she had put on a few pounds, but who gives? She wasn't military anymore, so she didn't have to go by anyone's rules but her own. She was on her own time table now!

Riley turned as she heard the water in the bathroom shut off and the squeak of a towel being pulled off the rack. A few moments later, Bianca came out, wrapped tightly in a towel and her crests shimmering with water droplets.

"Hey, Bee!" Riley greeted with a bright, but toothy, grin.

"Good morning, sunshine," Bianca smirked. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Wasn't tired, I suppose," Riley shrugged. "But I might ask you the same question."

"Oh…" Bianca looked down with a frown. "Err, Riley, I'm sorry, but I have to return to base now." Riley wasn't easily put down, but this felt like a kick in the ass if there ever was one.

"Ah, _what?_!" Riley groaned.

"Sorry, baby," Bianca replied sheepishly. "You know all I want right now is to stay in bed with you, but my leave is up." Bianca began walking to the closet as she continued, "Well, it's not up until tomorrow, but I promised the girls at the base that I would throw them a party as a reward for aiding Matriarch Carzik." She sensed Riley's smirk, and added, "Commandos only. Sorry."

"Fuck," Riley mumbled. "Well when are you going to be back?"

"Well, odds are with that terrorist attack on the Citadel we may be acting as marines for vessels travelling to and from the Citadel. Nothing certain though. I'd say… a few months?"

"Dude, really?"

"Yes… _dude_. You know how these things work better than anyone."

"Yeah, but I guess it didn't occur to me that…"

"I'd have to get back to work?" Bianca finished. She fished around in the closet and took out her uniform. The towel dropped, and the asari slipped her lithe form into the leather garment. "Someone's got to put the wheat products on the table."

"Bread on the table."

"Whatever."

"What am I going to do that whole time?" Riley whined, her voice making her sound like a kid not getting her toy at the store.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Bianca laughed, slowly zipping up the front of her suit up to her jaw line. "You always do. Why not try and visit some of the old memorials. Those are very interesting, albeit sad. Or you could take a drive, paint something, hell, get a job if you're feeling it? You live here now. Oh! I know what you can do. Go ahead and take some credits to furnish this place for us, try to make it more livable." Riley had to admit, the apartment was barren aside from the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to point me to the nearest IKEA," Riley said sarcastically. "I know Armali about as much as I know an Elcor's backside."

"Riley," Bianca sighed. Finished getting dressed, the commando walked over and took her nude lover's hands. "Should I be worried about leaving you here alone?" Riley's face turned gloomy, an odd sight on the human.

"If I say yes, will you stay?" Bianca leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on Riley's lips.

"Do me a favor, okay?" Bianca asked.

"What?"

"Be happy, be yourself, and wait up for me," Bianca said with a gentle smile. "I'll be home before you know it."

Riley wanted to complain some more, but something told her that this was just as hard for Bianca, but the asari was taking a page out of Riley's book in trying to stay optimistic. Riley sighed inwardly, and brightly suggested, "Maybe I'll see if Claire wants to hang out. I mean… she hasn't called… or messaged me… or anything… she hasn't forgotten me has she?"

"I doubt _anyone_ could forget you Riley," Bianca replied. She kissed the human again. "Walk me to the door, Baby." Riley followed Bianca out the bedroom and into the main apartment, holding hands.

The apartment was split into two levels, with Bianca and Riley's bedroom on the top floor. Just outside the bedroom door was a balcony that over looked the living room, a small but cozy area. Underneath the master bedroom was the guest room, room just big enough that one, maybe two, visitors could live comfortably. To the right of the living room was the kitchen, another small room but furnished with top of the line appliances and granite counters that must have come with the apartment. No way Bianca could have afforded this, nor found the necessity to buy one in the first place. To the left of the living room was a short hallway with a closet, and the front door.

"I'll miss you, Bianca," Riley said cheerfully. "Have a nice trip!" Bianca laughed and squeeze her human's hand.

"You're going to be okay?"

"Of course! It's me!"

"A-alright. I love you."

"Love you too, Bee. Be sure to tell all those commando babes that you're taken, got that?" Riley teased. Bianca hugged the naked woman tightly with one hand, using the other to open the door behind her. They shared one more fleeting kiss as Bianca backed through the doorway.

"Car keys are on the counter," Bianca reminded. "Kitchen needs restocking, you've got the access to the bank account, and you know to turn the oven off when you're through with it?"

"Check, check, and check," Riley nodded.

"Good," Bianca sighed with relief. She turned and began walking down the hallway. As Riley turned to go back into the apartment, she heard Bianca call, "Hey! Clean up the place will you?!"

000

Present time…

000

Shepard led the troop of girls inside the house, where she was ambushed by Inna, who pounced on her, causing them both to laugh. She was aware of Ora standing at a respectable distance as Claire greeted Katya and Inna, then Rowena who was sporting a pair of latex gloves. Benezia reminded Claire that she would replace those as soon as she could.

"Okay, kiddos," Claire said, ignoring Andraste's scowl as the remaining bags were brought inside. "I've got to make a few calls to some friends of mine. Benezia is going to show you three your room and take care of anything you guys feel that we need to be aware of. Allergies, medication, that sort of thing. I should be back in twenty, so if you need to ask me something I should be back soon."

Benezia then led Andraste, Tye, and Nikki downstairs to the remaining bedroom. No one saw Andraste's dirty look that was sent Rowena's way. Rowena attempted to follow them, but Andraste's deadly stare kept her at bay.

When they entered, Andraste commented, "There's only one bed."

"Sorry," Benezia sighed. "It's all we've got. Our house is full enough already!"

"Thank you for the hospitality," Nikki said evenly. "You've welcomed us into your home, even though you don't know us. That is very kind."

"You're welcome, Nikki," Benezia replied. "If you don't mind me saying… you are very well mannered."

"Protheans are all taught to be well mannered and to not forget what is expected of us," Nikki said. "Some of us, though, have seemed to forget such things." The jibe was obviously meant for Andraste, who, once again, commented,

"There's only one bed."

"Are you alright with sharing?" Benezia asked. "If not… it's either the floor or the couch." Andraste grumbled to herself.

"She doesn't mind sharing, Benezia," Nikki said. "May I call you that?"

"Of course," Benezia answered. "Although most people call me Nezzy as a nickname. You are also welcome to call me that." She stooped down next to Tye, who was looking around the room with wide eyes. "And how about you, little one? Are you doing alright?" Tye squeaked and hid around the other side of Nikki's legs to get away from the slightly surprised and amused Benezia.

"I apologize," Nikki said. "She is very shy."

"That's no problem," Benezia replied with a gentle smile as she stood. "My older sister and I were the same way."

"Rose?" Nikki asked. "The… red asari?" Benezia cocked her head.

"Do you know about her?"

"Cilla told us a bit on the ride to Thessia," Nikki said.

"Red asari?" Andraste snorted. "What?"

"Tell you later," Nikki hissed. She continued, "Is she here?"

"No," Benezia replied with the shake of her head. "I'm afraid she and my mother took a short trip to the mountains up north. They are meeting an old family friend. They should be home tomorrow, though. Perhaps you could meet then?"

"Thank you, Benezia."

"Yes," Benezia nodded. "Now, on to another matter. Andraste is allergic to shellfish, but do you or Tye need any kind of medication?"

"Not that I know of," Nikki responded evenly. "No asthma, no allergies… my eyes, however, could be an issue."

"Well, we could…?"

000

Listening to her older sister talk with the blue lady was boring, so the little pink ball of pent up energy at their feet took this as a sign that she could explore for a bit. Tye pitter pattered out of the room, moving so fast she was a blur of pink. It was something she had always been good at, fast and quiet. Sure, she didn't like it when her sister got mad at her for disappearing all the time, but she didn't like sitting around all day. She usually just ran around while Nikki slept, or at least she had when they lived at Max's house. Or _Weyga_ as she called him in her mind. But nothing he or Nikki had ever done could make her speak.

Tye darted down the hall, her lips almost curling into a smile as she tore down passage at top speed. She didn't worry about balance, only direction. When she saw the stairs in front of her, looming up and away, Tye placed her tongue between her teeth and began to climb with both her hands and feet.

The stairs whizzed by beneath her in no time at all, and pretty soon she had reached their summit. Tye's mouth went agape as she took in the sight of the huge room she stood in. It was dark… but… really warm. She felt warm inside when she was in this room. She liked it. Tye saw two more of the blue people sitting on the big couch, one slightly smaller than the other. The bigger one kissed the smaller one, and the smaller one giggled. Tye remembered when she used to do that…giggle... Tye made a sour face at the kissing and ran around the back of the couch. No one could hear her, as Tye had mastered the art of silence.

Tye saw another hallway and ran through it. A voice made her freeze. It was the white lady! With the red stuff on her head! And the green eyes like Rowena's! Tye saw a door that was slightly open, a door that she had never seen before. It was like the ones downstairs, which swung open on golden things. Tye peered through the door, unaware of the carpeted rug beneath her feet.

"Hey, Riley," the lady said. "When you get this, stop by my place for dinner okay? The girls want to meet you, and I thought you and I could talk about some things? So, call me back, or show up at six, okay?! Bye!"

Tye wasn't able to understand any of that, as she didn't speak the blue people's language. She didn't learn the languages that the other big girls did. She only knew a few bits of prothean. A shadow fell across the cracks in the door, telling Tye that the lady was coming out. Tye turned to run, but her foot caught on the rug. Tye squeaked as she tumbled forward, and she landed hard on her hands on the wood floor as the carpet slid back beneath her feet. Burning pain shot through her tiny hands, and Tye was quiet for a second. Tye fell back onto her bottom and let out a loud wail, as she thrashed her hands up and down. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks as she cried, her mouth wide open. Suddenly, she was being lifted into the air.

"Oh! Are you alright, little one?" a gentle voice asked.

Tye opened her eyes, and saw the white lady looking at her with big, worried eyes of the color green. In a split second, Tye took her in, still crying. The lady's cheeks were dotted with little specks, and her head was covered in red stringy things that were all over the place! The lady's lips were full and pursed into a worried frown. But what Tye thought was most intriguing was the woman's voice.

It was the same voice that Tye had heard during the storm back at Max's place that caused her to jump into the lady's arms. It was a gentle, soothing tone that made Tye think that everything would be better. Then, the lady took her hands and pressed them to her lips. For a moment, Tye stopped crying as warmth filled her palms.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The lady asked gently, kissing and rubbing Tye's palms. Tye heard running, and over the lady's shoulder she saw Nikki being steered by Andraste. The feelings that Tye was getting were so outlandish to her, so strange, and yet so familiar, that the two year old found something else to cry out of fear about. Tye reached for Nikki and began to cry harder, desperate to get out of the lady's grasp. Nikki didn't need to be steered to find her sister then. Nikki took Tye away from the lady, and Tye clung to her sister tightly, shivering with fear, her palms still stinging. Her sister began to talk to the lady in the blue people's language.

"What happened?!"

"She slipped on this rug," the lady responded. "I saw her peeking through the door, so I came out to take her back to you. She tried to run off and… slipped."

"Oh, Tye are you alright?!" Nikki asked, swapping back to what Tye could understand. Tye's answer was to cling tighter.

"Is she-?"

"Tye, you aren't supposed to run off like that!" Nikki said angrily. "I was so worried! Andraste, lead me back!" Tye trembled as her sister took her back downstairs. Nikki kissed Tye's temple and whispered, "Please, please, please, Tyla. Don't do that to me, ever again."


	20. Home Sweet Home

Shepard's alarm clock woke her up, causing the human to moan and roll over in her sleep. She was seriously jet lagged, even after one hell of a meal made by Benezia and a nice sleep. She hadn't even unpacked. Now it was four in the morning, and she had to go and pick up Rose and Lydia from the spaceport. Shepard felt around the bed until her hand rested in Liara's vacant spot. She'd been without Liara for a few days now, and she was already missing her as much as she had on Akuze.

"Err…" Shepard groaned. "If you don't get up now, you never will. C'mon!" Shepard hoisted herself up, but in her grogginess, fell from the bed and landed hard on her butt. Shepard, now wide awake, swore under her breath and rubbed her stinging backside.

"Need… shower," Shepard moaned. And she did. A brief, ice cold shower to keep herself up until she could get her hands on some coffee, then she would have to get in the car and head out.

Dinner last night had been quiet, with several glances being cast across the table from prothean to prothean, with them all thanking Benezia for the meal and excusing themselves to their rooms for an early night. In addition to that rather uncomfortable dinner, Riley hadn't returned her calls or shown up. So Shepard had spent the rest of the night with her right arm around Inna's shoulders, and her left around Benezia's. Katya and Ora sat on the other couch.

Ora. Shepard had watched that asari all night, as the dancer helped set the table, clear the table, and clean the dishes. Shepard may not have been very trusting of Ora before, but now…? It wasn't that Shepard didn't think that she owed Ora a great deal, having gone out of her way to protect Inna the best she could. But… had all that been some kind of ruse? Was Ora actually a Disciple deep under cover trying to make herself trusted? It was farfetched, but hadn't Baroth said that the Disciples work slowly, allowing their plans to come to fruition over time?

Shepard had chastised herself after thinking that. The level of trust that Inna showed in Ora was enough for the human. Shepard could tell when people were being insincere, and Ora was certainly not lying about her feelings for Inna. Shepard also knew when someone was using someone else, and her daughter's relationship with the dancer, while difficult to wrap her head around, was sincere. Claire liked to think that as long as things didn't get too physical between the two of them, she would try and see it as an asari and let the age difference slide. For Liara, it had never been about their ages, only about Ora's past occupation.

Shepard wandered to the door of her room and stopped when she heard a scrabbling on the wood. Shepard opened the door, and Rambo cheerfully bounded into her awaiting hands. He yapped and wagged his tail as Shepard rubbed his head, lifting him from the ground and kissing his nose.

"Hey, boy!" Shepard greeted. "How's the good puppy doing, huh? Huh, boy?" The puppy struggled to lick Clair's face, squirming in her arms and trying to climb up the human's shoulders. Claire laughed, and asked, "Where were you last night, Rambo? Still exploring?" Shepard carried her dog down the stairs. The house was still dark, but the light in the kitchen was on. Shepard knew it was Benezia before she entered. Shepard's favorite had always been an early riser.

"Hey, Dad," Benezia greeted around her cup of coffee. "Going to the airport soon?" Benezia was wearing lime green boy shorts and a white tank top that revealed her belly button. Shepard felt a surge of pride at her daughter's beauty and found herself wondering for the umpteenth time how she and Liara managed to make something so gorgeous.

"Soon as I grab a cup of joe," Claire answered. "That and brush my teeth."

"Here," Benezia smiled, reaching behind her on the counter and handing her father a cup of brown liquid. "Made it myself." Shepard let Rambo down, and took the cup from Benezia's hands.

"Thanks, babe," Claire said blissfully as she inhaled the scent of freshly brewed coffee. "You're good at this!"

"Thanks," Benezia replied. "I try." Claire wrapped an arm around Benezia's waist and kissed her cheek before releasing her and heading over to the fruit bowl.

"I should be back home in a few hours," Shepard said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," her daughter winked. "You know, I was talking with Nikki yesterday. She potty trained her little sister just after her second birthday. Can you believe that?"

"They've been through a lot, huh?" Shepard said softly.

"Yeah…" Benezia agreed. "You know… I don't know what I would do if I lost either you or Mom. I don't think I'm a very strong person."

"You're stronger than you know, sweetness," Shepard smiled though her coffee cup. A long sip. "Trust me on that." Shepard lowered her cup and looked at Benezia with a cocked head.

"What?" Benezia laughed.

"I just remember chasing your little blue behind through the woods on one of our many nature hikes," Shepard teased. "Filling up your little book with leaves and things."

Benezia blushed and said, "Well, I admit I remember those hikes fondly."

"Do you? You were so young!"

"I was blessed with a good memory, I suppose."

"Yeah," Shepard laughed again. She checked her chrono. "Damn! I'm going to be late!" Shepard set her cup on the counter and took a large gulp of her fruit. "Got to brush my teeth." Shepard pecked Benezia's cheek and raced up the stairs.

000

A light rain had started by the time Claire settled the vehicle down in the car pool. Dark clouds covered the already dark sky. The sun had had yet to rise. Shepard looked out the window, squinting through the rain drops that rolled down the surface. Thunder struck and the world outside flashed with white light. A few small groups of people stood beneath the shelter of the overhang that stretched off the front of the space port. Shepard saw one of them move her way. Shepard smiled as they approached and tapped the icon beneath the dashboard, activating the doors on the car.

"Hey there…!" Claire started. Her smile wavered when she saw the rain soaked faces of her eldest daughter and wife. Hell, all of them. Despite the rain, Claire could see their blood shot eyes and tired expressions. Rose looked shell-shocked and was clutching Lydia's hand so hard her hand had turned white. "H-hey…" The four of them clambered into the car, with Liara settling in the passenger seat beside Claire. They all held their bags in their laps, and no one said anything.

"Drive us home, Claire," Liara said softly. "We're going to talk once we get home." Claire pressed the home button on the dashboard, and the car lifted into the sky. She tapped the auto-pilot and withdrew her hands to her lap.

"What's up…?" Claire asked. "Did the trip go okay?"

"Later," Liara growled.

_What the hell is going on?_ Claire thought to herself. It was Rose's face that chilled her the most. It wasn't often that anyone ever saw Rose upset. Only when the red asari was away from her mother and father did she lose her normally cheery attitude, and something told Claire that the girl's separation issues weren't the cause of… whatever _this_ was. At least they weren't enough to make even Rae get upset. No, something had gone wrong with Rangala, it didn't take a detective to figure that one out.

Something in Claire wasn't surprised though. Over the years, Claire had seen where Rose had been born through melds with her bondmate. Even before the four of them had left, Claire knew that old feelings would come bubbling up. Perhaps Liara and Rangala had had some sort of fight? But that didn't sound right, because Liara wouldn't fight Rose's biological mother right in front of her. So what _had_ happened then? Was it Rae? Had she been too invasive in her pursuit to learn more about Rangala or something? It didn't seem right.

So the car ride home was silent, besides the occasional thunder of the clouds around them. One of the things Claire liked most about Thessia was the amount of rain that they had. She had always liked the rain, particularly staying indoors while it did so. The coziness of her living room while it thunder stormed, with the fire going and her family sitting around with blankets over their knees and something to read in their hands, was comforting. Perhaps it was her lack of a family growing up that made her so happy with having them all around so close to her all the time. Naturally, seeing them this upset about something made Claire want to fix it any way she could. She'd go to the ends of the galaxy to keep her family happy.

When the car settled down outside beside Ora's car and the one that Claire had pretty much given Rose last year, it started to rain very hard. Claire gathered Liara's, Rose's, and Lydia's bags before they could say otherwise and quickly shepherded the lot of them inside.

Inside, they found Benezia sitting in the living room with fire going, beside Katya who was yawning and leaning against her girlfriend with droopy eyes. Claire felt another surge of pride. Benezia may have had her mother's smarts, but her likes and personality were all Shepard's. All it did was make her father proud.

Then there was Ora, the only other person awake in the house. Although, she had her bag over her shoulder and her jacket and boots on. Ora was leaning against the wall, looking like she was preparing to leave. As they approached, Ora straightened and aimed to speak to Claire, when Claire rose a hand and shook her head. Ora gave her a look that was urgent, and Claire sighed.

"Meet me upstairs?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Liara agreed. "Rae, I am sure you and Rowena had a lot to talk about?"

"I'm going with you-!"

"No," Liara snapped. "You are not."

Claire was taken aback by the hostility in Liara's voice when she spoke to Rae. What had been annoyance the other night now sounded like borderline contempt?

"This concerns me," Rae said darkly.

Liara narrowed her eyes at the woman and in the same contemptuous, dark tone, "This _conversation_ does not concern you. What _does_, is your daughter."

The foyer was silent as the stare down of the century took place. In the end, it was unsurprisingly Liara who won out, although Rae put up a good fight. You just couldn't beat Liara at this sort of thing. Rae went downstairs, her shoulders slumped from fatigue.

"Lydia, I'd like it if you remained down here for just a little while," Liara said. "You understand that this is a conversation for just Rose and her parents."

The violet asari's eyes betrayed her next statement, "No, I'd…" Lydia looked as though she understood, but wanted to be there for her best friend and lover for whatever came next. But Lydia was a smart girl, and knew how things worked. Rose whimpered when their hands slipped out from one another's and then was led away by Liara, who shot Claire a look that said _hurry_. Claire nodded nervously and looked to Ora.

"What is it?" Claire hoped she didn't sound irritated.

"I'd just like to say goodbye," Ora said. "With your home so full, and you all back home, I suppose it's time for me to leave." Claire's eyes shot open with alarm.

"But what about Inna?" Claire asked, anger reaching into her voice. "You're not going to say goodbye?"

"I just don't want to see her cry again," Ora replied softly. That, Claire had to admit, she could understand.

"Oh… well, even so she'll be devastated if you leave without saying goodbye."

"I know," Ora said. "But… My time here is strained as it is, and from how your bondmate just acted, I'd say her patience level is about nil. I think it's time for me to leave." Claire rubbed her temple.

"She's just having a hard time getting over your previous… occupation."

"Yeah," Ora said dryly. "But what about you, Shepard? Can you get over me being so close to Inna? I still haven't forgotten our little chat aboard the _Arrow_ when it was falling to Akuze. Or on your bike." Claire almost said, _neither did I_, but refrained. She guessed that that wasn't the appropriate answer.

"Honestly, Ora," Claire said. "It's not your job that gets to me. I've met plenty of nice dancers. If you were a prostitute like I thought you were when I met you, then I'd change my mind. But… your age versus Inna's? I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it."

"Inna and I are not the first asari with this type of relationship," Ora said. "Far from it. Take Matriarch Lidanya from the history books. She was Inna's age when she started seeing an asari that was older than I was. The only difference is, that asari was a waitress."

"Yeah, I get that," Shepard said. "But… Call it my human side talking. You wouldn't see a kid and an adult dating in my species."

"Well, we are asari, Shepard," Ora said. "And by our standards, Inna's barely younger than I am."

Claire knew that her next words would pretty much settle the issue. She could just say no, and end the relationship between Ora and Inna in a few seconds. Or she could let her youngest have this and watch this relationship blossom. If this wasn't illegal by asari standards then… why should she let her human biases get in the way of that?

"As long as you guys don't… do the deed," Claire said. "I suppose I'll be fine with you two seeing each other. But I better not hear of you taking her to strip clubs." Ora smiled.

"I wouldn't think of it," Ora said. "Thank you, Shepard. This means a lot to me. I've never… felt this way about anyone before."

"Inna's a good person."

"Talented, too," Ora said, almost dreamily. "You know?" Her expression turned sad, and she reached for the front door. "It makes you wonder who she could have been if she hadn't been in that car crash." The words hit Claire like a freight train. She had never thought about it like that, but Ora had a _point_. Claire grabbed Ora's shoulder.

"Well it's our jobs," Claire whispered, "to make sure that despite that… she still leads a happy life." Ora nodded.

"I left a note on her night stand," Ora said. "Be sure she gets it, okay?"

"You got it."

000

Claire joined her family up in her bedroom and found Rose sitting on the bed staring at her feet with Liara pacing at the foot of the bed. Claire gently closed the door behind her and crossed her arms. _Time to figure this out_, she thought.

"What's this all about Liara?" Claire asked. "Give me the scoop." Liara's eyes glistened, her hand under her chin, and the other crossed over her midsection. Rose pulled her knees up to her chest, and she closed her eyes.

"We… spoke to Rangala," Liara said softly. "And… she told us… she told us that…" Claire reached out and rubbed Liara's shoulder.

"What?" Claire asked tenderly.

"That she… didn't clone Rose," Liara said weakly. "And that… She had been born from... Rae's bondmate, Renee. Rae is Rose's biological father."

Few things could shock Claire in such a way. Few things ever _had_. One was when she had been told she had been dead for two years, the other had been when Liara had rejected her back on Illium, and the last was when she had first met Rose, all those years ago, right after getting out of the shower and finding the girl staring up at her.

"W-what?" Claire asked disbelievingly.

Liara told her the whole story, with Rangala's story, Renee's death, and Rose's eventual life as a test subject. Then Rae's outbursts, and Liara letting Rangala live so that she may create vaccines for the prothean's disease. Rose was a prothean, and somehow she was Rae's biological daughter. The whole story was so staggering, Claire had to sit down beside to Rose as she tried to comprehend. When she felt Rose slip her arms around her shoulders, Claire turned and hugged Rose tightly.

"Daddy…" Rose whimpered. "I'm…"

"Shh…" Claire hushed. "I'm here, baby girl. I'm your daddy, little one." Liara sat down on the other side of Rose and hugged them both. "I… this is going to sound terrible but… how are you holding up, Rosemary?" Rose sniffed.

"I don't know," Rose replied weakly. "I don't know what to think, even after Lydia and I talked, and Mamma and I talked. W-why…? What did I do to deserve this, Daddy?"

"You didn't do anything, Rose," Claire whispered. She rubbed Rose's shoulders. "Rangala did this, not you, not anyone else. Now you look at me." Claire touched Rose's chin and turned her so that she could see both her father and her mother. "Look at your mother. We are your parents, Rose. Always have been, always will be. And nothing is ever going to change that."

Rose broke down in tears at her father's words. She sobbed into Claire's shoulder, and as her tears soaked the human's shirt, Claire felt her heart break alongside her family's already broken ones. Seeing any of her daughters upset made Claire feel both terrible and responsible, even if she wasn't to blame. A knock on the door made Claire look up sharply.

"Rosy?" Benezia asked as she peered inside. "Rosy what's wrong?" Liara beckoned the girl over, and Benezia shut the door behind her. As Benezia neared, Rose stood and flung her arms around her baby sister.

"I love you, N-nezzy," Rose wept. Benezia recovered from her shock quickly, and hugged Rose back.

Despite her confusion, the asari took it in stride and replied, "I love you too, big sister."

The weight of those two final words brought warmth to the shivering red asari… prothean. That's when their last visitor came. Out of his hiding place in the closet came Rambo, a sock hanging from her ear. He shook his head free and pranced over to the crying red girl and whined. He placed his front paws on her legs and yapped to be picked up.

"O-oh… h-hello there," Rose murmured as she picked the dog up. The dog immediately set to work licking Rose's face, and when Rose hugged him, he rested his head on her shoulder. One of the reasons that dogs were the greatest beings in the galaxy was their devotion to family. Their loyalty and undying spirit were what made them so special, and even in aliens, who had had no contact with the animals until the last hundred years, the canines could still know. Know when someone was upset.

"Come here," Claire said. All of them circled around Rose and hugged her. Rambo's eyes met with Claire's, icy blues on sharp greens. Claire's eyes said_, good dog_. Rambo's said_, I know_.

"D-does this mean, I have to talk to Rae?" Rose asked timidly. Claire glanced at Liara.

"You can do so whenever you are ready," Claire said, "but if you don't want to, that is just fine. All you need to know is that we're a family, and you are the eldest daughter of that family. You've got a mother and father and two sisters who love you unwaveringly. As long as you know that… you have nothing to fear."

000

Rae eased the door open and set her bag down in the room. She leaned against the door again to close it and rested her eyes on the form of her sleeping daughter beneath the blankets. Rae slowly moved across the room and crawled onto the bed beside Rowena.

"Hey, babe," Rae whispered. "Wake up, hon. Rowena…" Rowena had always been a light sleeper, and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head, and her glazed over eyes cleared and widened.

"Dad!" Rowena gasped. She flung her arms around her father and cried, "I was so worried about you!"

"Why?" Rae said tiredly.

"Because you…!" Rowena's voice trailed off as she saw her father's pained expression. "D-dad? Are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Rae sighed.

"I have," she replied. The father sat up and patted her lap. "Here. Take a seat in my lap like when you were a little one." Rowena cocked her head.

"A-alright then," she said. Rowena moved over and sat on her father's lap, then rested her back against Rae's chest. Rae settled her chin on Rowena's shoulder and laced her hands around Rowena's belly.

"We've got some things to talk about, Row," Rae said softly. "About your Mom." Rowena gasped slightly.

"O-oh," Rowena whispered, her voice cracking with nervousness. "Okay."

"When we got to Anadivine, I felt my chest begin to tighten," Rae said. "It became harder to breathe, my legs felt like they might give out at any time. Then, we took a car to the lab, way up in the mountains, and the feelings got worse and worse. And when we got there… I felt it, Rowena. I felt… I felt _her_."

Rowena tensed beneath Rae's fingers and whimpered, "Mother…?"

"Yes," Rae replied softly. "I felt her, and I stood on the very spot where she had been buried."

Rowena cried out and exclaimed, "No! Not buried! They _couldn't_ have!" Rowena began to sob, and Rae held her tight.

"T-that's not all, Rowena," Rae said. Rowena froze, awaiting whatever torturous news that her father would give her. "I realized the reason she left." Rae took a long, shaking breath. "When your mother came to me that night, she begged me to take us home. To find a way to take us back to our home world. But I couldn't. It wasn't my decision, I tried to convince her. I got down on my hands and knees and tried to convince her. But she wanted off the ship.

"She stole that ship, and I now know why she left. She left because… she couldn't bear to give birth to another child on that ship. Your mother was pregnant with your sister, Rowena." Rowena whirled around and looked her father in the eyes.

"What?!"

"She was pregnant, Row," Rae repeated. "Pregnant with your sister. And… she died right after giving birth. You sister is alive, Rowena." She clutched Rowena's shoulders and brought her nose to nose. "She's alive and just upstairs." Rowena's yes widened. "Your sister is Rose."

000

**_A/N: Not sure how you guys feel about Ora's and Inna's relationship, and how their age difference is. I never meant it to be this serious, but things kind of took a course of their own. I guess I just think of them like Romeo and Juliet. She was thirteen when she fucked Romeo so I guess of William Shakespeare was okay with it… sigh* In other news, I'm afraid to say that I'll be gone for two weeks for a work trip. I won't be able to post until after that. Just a heads up. I'm sorry for these long absences that have become so frequent for me, but life has just been really busy for me. I don't have the same amount of time that I did when I started out. Just bear with me folks! Hopefully this time will fly by quickly!_**


	21. Needing Time

Inna's eyes opened, and her hand instinctively reached to her side in search for Ora. When her hand felt the spot where the asari usually slept, and wasn't there, she sat up sharply. Inna looked around, and saw that Ora's bag was no longer next to her closet, and said closet was now nicely organized. Inna's mind was powering through her grogginess as it tried to comprehend the absence. A flash of light to her left made Inna turn her head and look at her nightstand. Her chron read seven thirty. Beside it, was one of her datapads, which had its light blinking, indicating that there was a message to be read.

Inna reached over and took the datapad into her hands. She pressed the power button, and traced her thumb across the screen to where the message blinked. It activated, and a prerecorded message began to play.

"Hey, Sugar," Ora said, with a smile on her face. "I bet your wondering where I am right now. The truth is, I left before you woke up." Inna gasped in shock. Her heart broke inside, and tears began to well up. "I don't have to be there to know you're crying, Inna. I know this hurts, but its better that I'm not there. I can't take seeing you cry like that, and I know you would have done so whether I had waited for you to wake up or not. You are so beautiful, Inna, and I've never felt like this about anyone before." Ora looked away and the camera panned over to a sleeping Inna. Ora bent down and gently kissed Inna's cheek.

"And because I love you so much, Inna," Ora continued. "I'm giving up dancing." The woman sighed and softly said, "I'm going back to school, Inna. I'm going to get my diploma, then I'm going to go to…" She gulped. "College and get a degree. And then I'll get my license to fly commercial space liners. I'll be busy, super busy, but I'll always have time to talk over the link." Ora smiled again. "And when I get my license, I'll fly you all over the galaxy with the credits I make. Not that you'd need them with your family." Ora leaned into the camera. "You have my heart and soul, Inna. We'll talk soon. And perk up, okay? Try some new things, and _just keep smiling_. Love you, Sugar." And with that, Ora was gone.

Inna collapsed back into the bed, and pulled the covers over her head. She hugged her datapad, and clenched her eyes shut in a vain attempt to block the tears. Despite Ora's request, she couldn't bring herself to smile.

000

They gathered on the front porch. Rae, Rowena, Rose, Claire, and Liara all stood in a circle. The next conversation would be a hard one, but a necessary one. Claire still didn't know what had happened between her bondmate and Rae, but from the looks Liara sent Rae's way it mustn't have been pretty. Benezia and Lydia were inside, keeping the prothean kids busy by purchasing new pairs of gloves for everyone over the extranet.

"Before we… start," Rae said, clearing her throat. "I'd just like to… apologize to Liara." The asari shifted her weight uneasily as Rae spoke to her. It wasn't in Liara's nature to hold a grudge, aside from the old Shadow Broker, but she seemed reluctant to take Rae's apology. At least, that was what Claire thought from Liara's emotionless expression. "The way I reacted in the compound was out of order. I'm sorry, and it wasn't fair to you, or to Rose." It took Liara a few heartpounding moments to reply,

"That is alright, Rae. It was the heat of the moment, I suppose. I should have been more understanding to you." Claire tired not to let her relief show. The last thing Rose needed to see were her… _parents_ fighting. And Claire didn't want to put Rose through anything more.

"And my daughter and I will mourn Renee," Rae nodded. "But first we must speak about Rose." She turned to the wide eyed prothean, who stared at the wall. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you feeling, Rose?" Rose fidgeted with her hands nervously, and she refused to meet anyone else's gaze.

"I dunno," Rose murmured. "I'm confused."

"Little Wing," Liara said softly, and touched Rose's cheek. "Would you like to meet your sister? A true meeting?" Rose looked up and over with her eyes and saw Rowena looking at her intently. Rose stepped away from the porch railing.

"Hi," Rose greeted in a tiny voice. "I guess… we should just start over?" Rowena rubbed her sweaty palms against her pant legs. Her clothing had been given to her by Benezia, who had taken a small amount of money to purchase her and Rae some clothes while her father was away. Rowena had initially thought that the asari would get in trouble for taking the family's funds, but had been surprised to find out that Benezia had full access. Her families trust in her was great. Rowena wondered if her own father would have given her that much reign over money, had they had any.

"I-if you want to?" Rowena replied. "Can I call you… _Sister_?" Rose's eyes flashed. Her family had just gotten much larger. And if that was so, that added to Rose's protectiveness. Rae and Rowena were no longer just refugees, they were her sister and…. Father.

"Yes," Rose answered, and surprised everyone by pulling Rowena into a tight hug. Rose wouldn't be able to look at Rae and Rowena ever again. She couldn't see the differences between them now, only the similarities. Rowena's facial structure, Rae's crests, Rae's slender fingers… Rose recognized them all in her.

"Rae," Liara said gently, trying not to interrupt the moment. "You said that there were certain traditions that entailed-?"

"Forget about those," Rae interrupted. "That was just something else that I said in my shock. Normally, whenever a prothean is born they undergo a series of ceremonies. It's doubtful that Renee was able to do any of these. Now…? It doesn't matter. Rose is too old, and she doesn't believe in our religion. She's asari, not prothean as far as beliefs and mannerisms go. The only thing that we should be worried about is Rose's bonding to Lydia." Claire narrowed her eyes.

"_Ahem_, care to clue me in?" Claire prompted. "What's this bonding business?"

"When a prothean mates with someone, it's for life," Rae said. "Rose can never take another partner now, because her mind is now connected to Lydia's. Should Rose attempt a mating meld with someone else, it would repel them…" Rae cast her eyes down. "In such a way similar to an Ardat-Yakshi." Rose stepped away from Rowena and looked up at Rae in horror.

"You mean… I'd kill them?!" Rose cried. Rae didn't reply, but it wasn't needed. Rose retreated to the one safe place she felt she had left: In the arms of her parents. Claire pulled Rose to her, knowing that Liara would want to continue to speak. Rose hugged Claire tightly, and the human held her with as much force. Despite Claire being shorter than Rose now by an inch, she still managed to look like she was the tallest one on the porch.

"Was that appropriate?!" Liara asked incredulously.

"I apologized for my behavior earlier," Rae said firmly. "But this is something she needs to know. Rose needed to know the repercussions of being bonded to Lydia. You must see this." Liara bit back her tongue.

"Rose-?" Liara began.

"I am sure," Rose sniffled. She kept her head tucked into Claire's shoulder, but said, "Lydia is the one for me. I'm not going to be with anyone else. Lydia and I talked about this, and we are _both_ sure."

"Well then I'm happy for you," Rae said earnestly. "But at your age… you must understand why I had to be sure _you_ were sure." Liara found that her feet were wobbling, and was forced to support herself on the railing. _My daughter… if she tries to be with someone else… she'll kill them. She might as well be… an ardat-yakshi…_ Liara gasped inwardly in horror at what she had just thought. Her daughter was nothing of the sort, and to think otherwise was horrible.

Sure, it was accepted amongst the family that Rose and Lydia would someday be bonded, and live out the rest of their years as a couple. A bit of a cliché, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But as her mother, mentor, and protector, Liara didn't feel right that her daughter was bonded to someone at such a young age. The only asari who bonded so young were air heads straight out of school who "_just knew they had found the one_." But Rose wasn't an airhead, and neither was Lydia. They had just unwittingly bound themselves into a permanent relationship.

At least Rose was in permanently. Lydia could leave Rose, leave her without being tied down. Rose would spend the rest of her life alone, unable to have a romantic relationship. Again, Liara chided herself for thinking this. Lydia would never do something like that. Anyone who knew the asari would confirm that. Still, Liara was Rose's mother. And her wellbeing, and the wellbeing's of all her daughters, were her primary concern.

"Rose…" Rae said softly, clearing her throat. "I… _we_ would really like it if we could get to know you better." She gripped Rowena's hand. "If you are up for it, and if your parents are alright with it of course." Rose gripped Claire's shirt tightly in her fists, and slowly pushed away. Her face was pale, almost sickly looking. Her eyes were wide and suspicious, and her knees wobbled.

"N-no," Rose said sternly. Rae and Rowena both blinked at Rose's voice. The girl that had just been hugging her long lost sister was no longer there. Rose's face contorted with anger and she spat, "I don't want anything to do with either of you!" Rose's finger tips danced with biotics, as she suppressed her built up energy. "_L-leave me alone!_" Rose pushed her way through her mother and father and darted into the house, leaving everyone outside in a state of shock.

Everyone stood rigidly, each waiting for someone else to say something. No one wanted to say anything that would start a fight, and Rae and Liara both kept their eyes firmly on their feet. Finally, it was Claire who said,

"Perhaps she's still jetlagged. Rae, Liara, you four haven't rested since you got back. Why get some sleep and we'll talk some more later, huh?"

"Yes," Rae nodded slowly. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good."

"I suppose," Liara murmured.

000

Lydia peeked into her and Rose's shared room, and saw the outline of her bondmate beneath the covers. It still tickled her inside at calling Rose that. Oh, she knew the gravity of what had just happened back at Rangala's compound. But Rose was her bondmate! And tied to her eternally! Eternally might have been an exaggeration on her part but she couldn't really have cared less. It meant the world to her, and she hoped Rose felt the same. All Lydia wanted right now was to slip out of her clothes and slip into Rose. She grinned to herself at that.

But her smile faltered when she recalled just a minute prior, when Rose had burst through the front door and sprinted upstairs without a word. Her door had slammed, and the entire house seemed to have rattled. Lydia often forgot how powerful Rose was because of her delicate, caring personality. But now, Lydia could just feel Rose's anger.

"Rosy?" Lydia asked softly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her with care. "Are you alright, Love?" Rose didn't stir at Lydia's voice, something that bothered the violet beauty, since Rose always came running at her voice, just as Lydia would do for her. Lydia approached the bed, on the side that Rose lay and got to her knees. Rose's eyes were just visible over the blanket, narrowed and seemingly on fire. Lydia loved those eyes, and their beauty, but right now they looked like burning coals.

"What?" Rose asked softly, but the usual love and tenderness in the voice was gone. It rattled Lydia deeply, and the violet asari reached out and attempted to place a hand on Rose's crests, in a vie to comfort her. What Lydia received as a reaction shocked her. Rose recoiled, and a thin biotic barrier appeared around the asa… prothean. Rose's eyes burned and she hissed,

"D-don't _touch me!_" Lydia gasped,

"Rose! What's the matter?!" It seemed a foolish thing to ask now, but Lydia meant it more about Rose's reaction to _her_, rather than the news from before. Lydia recoiled and fell to her butt on the floor of the room. Rose's eyes flashed, and Lydia saw concern in those eyes. But the look was gone as fast as it had come, and Rose turned her head away from her bondmate and burrowed deeper under the covers. A low, growl from beneath the blankets suggested,

"Why don't you go home for a while?" With that, Lydia's heat shattered into a million pieces, and her body and mind went numb. Rose, her best friend for almost a century, lover, and bondmate, was sending her away. As if their relationship didn't matter. Lydia's eyes welled with tears and she sputtered,

"But R-rose, j-just let me-!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now." It took several seconds for the words to process. What about their talk in the rover? The field, the feelings, the trust, the damn checks! Lydia sat on Rose's floor for several minutes, before she scrambled to her feet and fled the room. Her hands covered her face and tears slipped between the cracks in her fingers as she stumbled through the door, and ran into someone.

000

Lydia caught Lydia and instantly the girl wrapped her arms around her, bawling her eyes out. The door behind her swung closed with a red flicker on the door knob, and Liara's eyes filled with their own tears. She hugged Lydia back, and whispered,

"Shh… she's just not feeling well, Lydia… she needs time…"

"S-she shut me out!" Lydia sobbed. "S-she told me to g-go away!" Liara was astounded by Rose's behavior. It wasn't like her to send Lydia or Liara… or anyone away. Rose found time for everyone, and loved everyone who accepted it.

"It's alright, Lydia," Liara hushed. "Just give her time… you're her bondmate, Lydia, but sometimes you both just need some space. Give her a little while, she'll come around." Lydia snapped her eyes up, and Liara saw fear and uncertainty in them.

"You sure?" Lydia asked. But that wasn't what Liara heard. What she heard was, 'You promise?' Lydia's expression, couple with the way she held onto Liara and her words, further cemented Liara's belief that the two of them were too young to be bonded. She didn't have a problem with the two of them together so young, but she didn't believe that any asari could be _bonded_ so young. Yet…

"I'm sure," Liara confirmed. Lydia collapsed her forehead against Liara's shoulder.

"She said I should visit home for a while," Lydia sniffled. "But… _this _is my home." On that, Liara agreed. But… she also agreed with Rose on this.

"You did promise your parents you would spend more time at home," Liara reminded her. "Perhaps a few days there will give her the time she needs. When you return, she'll be waiting for you." Lydia looked doubtful, but nodded nervously.

"O-okay," She said. "B-but call me if she needs m… _anything_. She won't do it so…"

"I will," Liara assured. And to give Lydia some much needed reassurance, "I will… Daughter-in-Law."

000

Claire stood behind the little ones as they peeked over Benezia's shoulder at pics of gloves. Andraste pretended to be indifferent, but there was a spark in her eyes. That youthful look when a child knew it was to receive a new present. Curiosity and excitement. Nikki had her neutral mask on, her expression unreadable, and impressive to Claire. The girl masked her feelings well, and always seemed a foot taller than she actually was. To help this image, was Tye sitting on her sister's hip.

Occasionally, the two year old would peek back at Claire, and the human would make a slight wave with her hand or make a funny face in an attempt to make the girl laugh. But all she received was a frightful look, and the girl hurriedly turned away. It unsettled Claire. She adored kids, and that was evident to anyone that knew her well. What she found unsettling was that she seemed to scare Tye. She had never scared a child before… aside from the little girl at the park back when she had just gotten out of the mental institute.

Several minutes later, after Tye had fallen asleep, Nikki deposited her on the couch, and felt her way around until Claire approached her to help.

"Need help, Kiddo?" Claire asked.

"No, I was looking for you," Nikki snapped. Claire rose a brow at Nikki's retort, and asked,

"What's up?"

"What's up?" Nikki scoffed. "How about yesterday? My sister was _wailing_!" Their voices were in hushed tones, and Claire led the girl away so that Tye wouldn't be bothered by them.

"She fell, Nikki," Claire replied. "Little kids tend to cry when they fall." She didn't mean to sound condescending, but it must have been, because Nikki narrowed her eyes and snapped,

"Don't talk down to me like that! I know my sister better than anyone, and she wouldn't cry like that over a simple fall." Nikki leaned in and pointed her finger in Claire's face, a comical gesture since Claire towered over her. Due to Nikki's poor vision, her finger jabbed slightly to the left, and she seemed to be talking to someone behind Claire. "She will cry for me when she hurts herself, but she would never _wail!_ She only started doing that after you picked her up." Claire blinked, and leaned down. Was this girl saying what she _thought_ she was saying?

"Are you implying that I did something to her?" Claire asked, her voice ringed with disbelief. Nikki lowered her tone as well, but her hostility was causing the girl to shake.

"Yes," Nikki hissed. "And what was it?" Claire made a tiny, disbelieving laugh in her throat and replied,

"Nikki. You're worried about your sister, I get that. But don't take it out on me. All I did was pick her up, and try and calm her down by rubbing her hands, _gently._ I didn't harm her, she was just scared and wanted you."

"Why did you have to touch her like that?" Nikki prompted.

"What would you have had me do?" Claire asked. "Leave her there on the floor crying?"

"I meant rubbing her hands," Nikki snapped. "She's only used to me doing that, not a complete stranger."

"Nikki, I was only trying to help her," Claire defended with exasperation.

"Well she doesn't need your help!" Nikki argued. "I don't want you touching her. From now on, Tye and I will eat in our room." Seeing Tye so upset yesterday really must have rattled Nikki. Enough for her to forget about that set of rules about being guests that the bookworm had been so adamant about before. Claire looked down at her, and admitted to herself that even though Nikki was smart and sensible, she was still a child, and a protective older sister. Besides, it was Nikki who was in charge of her baby sisters welfare, not Claire.

"That's fine, Nikki," Claire shrugged. Nikki blinked at Shepard's compliance, and asked,

"That's it?"

"That's it," Shepard confirmed. "What had you expected me to say? No? She's your sister, and your responsibility." Nikki glared in Shepard's general direction and muttered,

"Yeah… she is."

"So what do I do if I see Tye crying from a fall next time?" Claire asked. "Leave her there? Or bring her to you?" Nikki glowered and replied,

"Bring her to me."

"Fine," Claire nodded. "Now let me help you back to Benezia so you can pick out your gloves."

"What about-?"

"Tye will be fine sleeping on the couch for a little while, Nikki," Claire assured. She moved to take Nikki's shoulders, but the girl shook her off. Nikki looked over her shoulder and said,

"I'll manage." Claire watched with a tired frown as Nikki slowly moved back down the hall to the library where Benezia was, moving from memory. Claire had to admit she was impressed that the half-blind girl had managed to memorize the layout of the ground floor, just by feeling along the walls. She was smart, if a bit cold. But could Claire blame her?

The human turned away and returned to the living room. She was emotionally, and mentally exhausted, and needed to close her eyes for just a few minutes. The auburn haired woman sank into her armchair, and laid her head back with a sigh. So much was going on, but at least she was confident that their house was safe.

Yesterday she had deftly activated the security systems, ranging from a variety of different automated defenses. Claire had never taken the systems seriously until now, believing that they were overkill. But when the house had been made, Tali, Garrus, Wrex, and Grunt had been present, each adding a personal touch to making sure that Shepard and Liara's future family would grow up safe and secure. Sentry turrets the size of golf balls, Scuttle-Mines that could move along and beneath the ground on spider-like legs, and even a squad of drones that flew through the air with mini-guns under their inverted wings. Claire prayed she wouldn't need to use them.

Claire opened her eyes just wide enough for her to gaze at the little body resting on her couch, a thin blanket over her. Tye had her thumb in her mouth, as she sucked deliberately in her sleep. Claire smiled at the little one's innocence, and she was reminded of her promise to Liara that they would try for another baby. But now wasn't the time for another body to be added to the already full house. Claire couldn't walk through a single hallway of her house without bumping into someone.

As Claire thought this, she witnessed Lydia head down the stairs and out the door without a backwards glance. Claire cocked her head at the girl's expression. Lydia had blood shot eyes and seemed to be panting as if after a long run. Claire winced as the door slammed, and she glanced over at Tye. Luckily, the two year old made no sign of having heard the commotion.

Just then, Claire's Omnitool buzzed. Claire blinked and looked down, hoping for Riley to have finally answered her. But the name read not Riley, but Atheyta. Claire recoiled slightly. Liara's father had never really liked her, but since Rose she had warmed up little by little. Still, even after Benezia and _Inna_, who Atheyta still hadn't met, Atheyta still had a stick up her ass about her daughter bonding with, in her words, a _psycho_. Atheyta knew who Claire had been, and during the war had known of it, and Claire's many ways of suppressing it. So getting a call straight form Atheyta, and no through Liara, was enough to make heads turn.

"Atheyta?" Claire asked, trying to let the surprise show. "It's been a while." Well, for her it had been, but Atheyta called Liara regularly, much to the asari's dismay.

"Shit yeah it's been," Atheyta nodded, sipping an unknown concoction in her left hand that glowed a bright orange. Claire eyed Tye, making sure she was still asleep, and not hearing Atheyta's colorful language. Not that Tye would have understood it of course.

"Let me take this in another room," Claire said gingerly. "Hold for a sec."

"Shit, whatever floats your boat, _Psycho_."


	22. Aethyta

Claire walked down the stairs into the basement area where Inna and the protheans slept. Initially, she had been uneasy with giving Inna a basement room, but it was all they had. She wasn't going to kick Rose or Benezia out of their rooms after all. Still, Inna seemed content to have a room down here, though she rarely used it. She preferred sleeping with her parents, but now that she had Rambo, Claire hoped the dog would be enough for Inna. Not that Claire minded her sleeping upstairs with her and Liara, but she occasionally wanted to hold Liara at night, or vice versa.

Claire approached the last door at the very end of the hallway. To her left was one of two bathrooms on this floor, and on her right was Cilla's room. The door in front of her led to Claire's trophy room. At least, that was what the family called it. To her, it was Claire's bat-cave, her lair, her _space_. There were no locked doors in her house, but her family never bothered to enter here. They firmly believed in giving Claire this room to herself and only came in if Shepard asked them to.

"Door- open," Claire said aloud. The door in front of her was unlike the others. This one was made of metal, with a voice recognition lock that only worked for Claire and Liara. It was sensible, since the room was filled with weapons, weapons that little blue children, or red ones in their current situation, could get their hands on. So, Claire had had this door installed during construction as a little precaution.

The door slid open, and Claire stepped in. The motion activated lights flickered on, and Claire took a look around _her_ room. The room was about as large as their living room, with stairs that went door from the door into a dimly lit area with several racks on the walls and an island in the middle. The racks were slanted, and on them were several of Claire's most treasured items. Amongst them were her Collector Beam Rifle, Kai Leng's Sword, the Kassa Locust from Donovan Hock's vault, and even Legion's Widow Rifle. Every single one of Claire's model ships hung from the ceiling, aimed in different angels to create the illusion that they were flying.

On the island in the center was a huge model train set, a vintage item worth thousands in her time. It was twenty feet across and just as long. The rolling hills, water fall, lumber mill, and mid twentieth century town were all to scale, and a small locomotive chugged right on through. Claire watched as the train rolled over the bridge constructed over the lake where the waterfall emptied out. It had taken months to construct, with Claire being very meticulous over every detail. She was proud of her work and never failed to pat herself on the back whenever she entered here.

On the back wall was a large counter with several large lamps looking down on it. Out of the counter was a large flower box, with several green plants growing out of it. Her farm, as she called it, grew tomatoes, peppers, carrots, and every other vegetable that Claire liked. It was expensive to have earthly items like that imported, so Claire grew them herself, even though she knew they could easily afford it. Every once in a while a fine mist would shower onto the plants from a device suspended over them. She kept it on a timer so to keep the plants well taken care of. Claire liked to water them herself from time to time, but was more comfortable letting the machine do it.

The entire room was softly illuminated by lights above, and the only bright lights came from the ones over the plants. Claire looked over from her view on the stairs and saw the Colt pistol that Max had given her on its own shelf, right above Leng's sword. Claire sighed and remembered Aethyta was waiting for her. The human moved down the stairs and sat on her seat beside the model train set. The seat was actually a large Mako tire, with a soft cushion on the top.

"Door- close," Claire said, before turning back to her Omnitool. The doors hissed shut behind her. Claire didn't notice the tiny shadow dart in just in time and hide beneath the metal stairs. Claire had her back turned, and Tye watched the strange woman who had held her the day before.

"So…" Claire began, clearing her throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Do I need a reason to call my daughter's bondmate?" Aethyta asked.

Claire noted that she didn't refer to Claire as family. But Claire had decided that she didn't care what Aethyta thought of her back when she had arrived at the bonding ceremony.

"Usually you do," Claire replied dryly. She added, "When you call _me_ anyways."

"Meh," Aethyta dismissed, waving her free hand. "Just looking to talk to someone who doesn't try to hide their discomfort with me behind forced smiles."

"Why not call one of the girls then?" Claire asked.

"Because," Aethyta replied tiredly. "Liara gets pissed at me whenever I swear in front of them."

"Uh huh," Claire nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your new kid," Aethyta replied. "What's she like, and what does she want for Christmas? Stuffed animals or a smart-Gun?"

"She's been living with us for half a year, and you've only just decided to call?" Claire asked.

"Come on, Shepard," Aethyta sighed. "Make this easy for me."

The human rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, her name is Inna, for one." Then she proceeded to tell Aethyta everything about Inna. From her ability to grasp new things with ease, her charming smile, and her care for others that she held close. Of course, Aethyta cut her off mid speech.

"She dating anyone?" Aethyta interrupted. "She's fifty-one, she should be."

"Well, she's not dating," Claire answered nervously. "But she is… seeing someone."

"Well, spill it."

"A former stripper," Claire sighed. "An _adult_, named Ora."

"Damn!" Aethyta laughed. "I like this kid more and more!"

"Well, it's not an easy story to tell how they met," Claire said with annoyance. "A long story that I'm not _up_ to telling."

"Woah!" Aethyta halted, raising her hands up. "You sound like you disapprove. You don't like Ora?" This conversation was getting worse and worse. Aethyta was prying and prying, and Claire was forced to be more cautious.

"Liara and I are both weary of the relationship," Claire admitted. "We'd end it now if not for some complicated reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well… she's a former stripper for one, and that's not who we want Inna to be socializing with," Claire said. "And in addition to that, I think Inna's too young to be dating an adult."

"Fuck. That," Aethyta groaned. "Goddess almighty, _you anthropomorphic bags of dicks_. Let the girl date who she wants for Athame's sake." Claire glowered at her.

"She's too young!"

"Fifty is not too young," Aethyta chimed. "Shit, I'm not saying let them fuck yet, or bond the old wrists together, but there's nothing wrong with a bit of petting."

"This is not helping."

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Aethyta asked mockingly. "Take it from a woman who's been around for a thousand years. Shit, I remember when I was a hundred, working as a waitress at a slimy club. I partied, got drunk, slept around, and met this cute little fifty year old who had snuck in. We saw each other for a while, I popped her blueberry a few decades later, and she turned out alright! Captain of the Destiny Ascension during your war."

"Woah, wait _you_ were the waitress that Lidanya saw?" Claire asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Ugh, what's your point?"

"My point is, in asari culture dating someone older than you by a few decades is nothing to get worked up over," Aethyta explained. "It's not illegal for them to sleep together either, but it's still an unspoken rule that you wait a few decades. If Ora respects Inna, and Inna respects her, they'll have a healthy relationship. Now pull that stick out of your ass, and grab Liara's too while you're at it, and look at it in the asari way." Claire sighed. Aethyta, as crude and disgusting as she could be, had a point. She was letting her own human biases get in the way. These weren't humans, they were asari.

"It's really okay?"

"Yes," Aethyta assured. "You and I have never seen eye to eye on many things, Shepard. And that's partly my fault. But trust me on this. Inna's going to be fine."

"Thanks, Aethyta," Claire said, a small smile creeping up onto her face.

"Now tell me when I can finally meet the kid," Aethyta ordered. "If she really managed to get a dancer on her arm, I'm already starting to like her."

"Well the kids go back to school in…" Shepard froze. _Damn!_ she thought. _They've got to be back in school in a week! _"In a week. Damn, I forgot."

"Well, when's their next break?"

"Not for six months," Claire sighed. "And then it's only for two weeks."

"I'll come then," Aethyta suggested. Claire bit her lip and shook her head.

"No… Aethyta our house is full right now and will be for the foreseeable future," Claire said.

"Filled with who?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got nothing worth doing right now, why do you think I called you?"

000

Claire sighed and shut the link down. She had talked with Aethyta for over an hour, and felt herself more exhausted than before. Aethyta had listened as Claire told of the discovery of Rose's people, Rose's long lost family, and the number of little kids running around their house. She had offered her salty opinions, and Claire had half listened. She just wanted to slip into bed again and hold Liara close as they slept. It sounded just heavenly.

As Claire walked back towards the stairs that led up to the great medal door, she noticed two little feet sticking out from beneath them. Claire leaned down and looked under the stairs and found Tye fast asleep. Claire smiled a bit. The girl must have snuck in, and gotten bored listening to Claire talk to Aethyta. Claire briefly considered waking the girl up and leading her back upstairs, but decided against it. Tye needed some sleep.

Claire gently picked her up and cradled her in the crook of her arm. Tye began to suck her thumb and turned over a bit so she snuggled closer to the warmth of Claire's chest. Shepard carried Tye out of the room, and whispered, "Door-open. Door- close." Shepard walked down the basement hallway, walking as slowly and gently as she could without waking Tye up. As Claire walked up the second set of stairs to the ground floor, she glanced down and her eyes met Tye's.

"Oh! Sorry sweetheart, did I wake you?" Claire asked gently. Tye's eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly agape as she watched Claire talk to her. Claire cocked her head and carried Tye over to the couch. "Here you go, little one." Claire gently laid Tye on the couch, and re-covered her with the blanket. Tye didn't do anything but watch the woman tuck her in.

"Comfortable?" Claire asked sweetly. Tye didn't respond, not even a nod or shake of her head. Claire knelt beside the couch and placed her hands down on the edge. "Tye, you can't follow me in there without letting me know, okay? It's dangerous for you in there." Tye continued to watch her, and Claire wondered if Tye was so scared of her she couldn't hear her speaking. "Just let me know next time okay, sweets? Maybe grab my hand or something? I promise, you're not in trouble."

Claire then realized that her right hand had been stroking Tye's again, just like yesterday. Claire remembered her promise to Nikki, and withdrew her hand from Tye's grasp. "Sleep tight." Claire walked away, and Tye watched her go. One thought was on Tye's mind. The woman with the string on her head was scary… she made Tye cry, she made her fearful, and she made big sister mad. But something kept making Tye follow her, wonder about her. And the little one was determined to keep doing so until she found her answer.

000

Claire slipped into her room and quickly shut the door. She glanced around at her feet. No little girls following her? Good.

"What are you doing?" Liara asked as Claire looked around at her feet.

"I was in the Trophy room just now and didn't even realize Tye had followed me in there," Claire said. She saw Liara's face light up with alarm, and quickly added, "But she's fine. I put her back on the couch where she could sleep. I'm just checking to make sure she didn't follow me again."

"She's quick," Liara remarked.

"Yeah," Claire said. She gazed at her bondmate and smiled. Liara was sitting upright in bed, wearing her underwear and preparing to go to sleep. Claire wondered why she wasn't already.

"What?" Liara asked at Claire's look.

"You just look gorgeous," Claire breathed. Liara blushed and held out her arms. Claire made a running leap into the bed and slid in next to Liara. They embraced and kissed, and the next thing Claire knew, she was also in her underwear. Liara rested her head on Claire's chest and closed her eyes. A pale hand rubbed circles in to her back, causing Liara to sigh and snuggle closer.

"I miss being able to sleep with just you," Claire said softly. "I'm alright with Inna up here, but I hope that Rambo can be her new snuggle buddy."

"The dog fascinates me," Liara said, gently kissing Claire's chest. "How long is his lifespan?"

"Just over ten years I'd guess," Claire admitted. "Dogs are rare now, and purebreds like Rambo are even rarer. We won't find a veterinarian easily."

"We'll manage," Liara assured. "We always do."

"Yeah…" Claire agreed. "We do. As long as I have you."

"And as long as I have you," Liara murmured, her lips connecting with Claire's. She slid farther up Claire, and pressed into her, her blue legs tight to Claire's sides. Claire moaned in bliss as Liara nibbled on her bottom lip, and a azure hand rested on her right breast.

"Is… now really… the time for… sex?" Claire murmured between Liara's heated kisses.

"Stress relief," Liara corrected, before leaning back, unclasping her bra, and pressing Claire's hands to them. "And yes."

"Goddess I love you," Claire breathed.

000

Claire opened her eyes slowly and moaned. Liara's arms were wrapped around her from behind, a rare occurrence where Liara preferred to be the big spoon. Claire relaxed and closed her eyes again. Liara breathed warm air into Claire's neck, further soothing her back to sleep.

"Claire," Liara breathed. "It's dinner time now." Claire opened her eyes and looked back.

"Oh?" Claire asked. "Damn, I was so comfortable too."

"Me too," Liara smiled. Claire's heart soared. Liara was smiling, a good sign that the asari was feeling better. She returned the smile.

"We can spare the time for a shower right?" Claire asked.

Liara nuzzled Claire's cheek and whispered, "Yes we can. Right now all I want is you." Claire and Liara both eased themselves up and untangled their legs. Liara led Claire to the bathroom and turned on the shower. They slipped in and began to wash one another.

"I feel a million times better, love," Liara sighed, hugging Claire as the human rubbed soap into her back.

"Good," Claire said. "Me too. There so much going on right now, Liara. What we need to get through it is being a team, together."

"Agreed," Liara nodded. "Pass me the shampoo. I love scrubbing that hair." Claire complied, and allowed Liara to gently slip her soapy fingers into her hair and begin to scrub.

"I have to tell you about my trip to the Reiectis," Claire said, her voice becoming serious.

Liara briefly stopped massaging Claire's hair and asked, "Did something go wrong?"

"You could say that," Claire replied as Liara continued her scrubbing. Claire began to rub soap into Liara's stomach and chest. "When I got there I received help from a salarian named Baroth, who told me where Andraste was. He also told me that she was being hunted."

"By whom?" Liara queried.

"An asari supremacist group," Claire answered. "Named the Disciples." Liara faltered in her scrubbing, and she seemed to look past Claire. The human knew that look well. Liara was remembering the past. Claire kissed Liara tenderly, bringing her back to the present, and the asari gave her a small smile.

"I know of them," Liara said. "Though they've never been a threat before. The only problem is they've got wealthy asari helping them."

"Have you ever met them?"

"I'd say every pureblood has," Liara admitted. "I was approached… perhaps three times? During grad school. Apparently I was perfect for their cause."

"You _are_ perfect."

"I believe that is why there were so few of them then," Liara said. "Purebloods were rare before the war, but now they have plenty of recruits. But why were they after Andraste?"

"I don't know," Claire admitted. "But… I feel as if, since they were after her, that paints a target on our backs as well." Liara dropped her hands, and she grew serious.

"You think they would attack us here? At home?"

"I'm not certain," Claire answered in a soothing tone, taking Liara's hips in her hands and bringing her close. She slid her arms around Liara's waist and kissed her. "But to be safe I activated the security system."

"Do the girls know about this?" Liara asked.

"No," Claire replied. "I figured too much was going on right now. Only you and I know of the potential threat. Don't worry, I made sure that Katya and her mother were put into the databanks as friendly, same with Riley and Bianca."

"You trust that commando?"

"She helped me get home to you," Claire responded. "That's as good a reason as any for me to trust her."

"True," Liara agreed with a smile. "Now let's get washed up and get everyone eating. Then we'll take it one problem at a time."


	23. Tye and Rambo

"Why don't you see to dinner and I'll gather everyone up?" Claire suggested as she and Liara stepped into the hallway. The house was uncomfortably quiet, what with everyone feeling too awkward to start a conversation. From their position on the stairs, Claire could see down into the living room. Tye was no longer on the couch, but her sister was holding a datapad from Liara's library in her hands. Benezia must have given it to her, but Claire could tell Nikki was straining to read it. Her hands were gripping the pad so hard the knuckles were white, and her eyes were squinted in her efforts.

"Poor girl," Liara sighed. "Is it alright to suggest fixing her vision?"

"She's afraid of lasers," Claire replied. "Or at least that's what Cilla told me."

Liara kissed Claire's cheek and proceeded downstairs. Claire turned and poked her head into Benezia's room. Inside she saw her daughter lying on top of Katya, their lips locked and small moans escaping their lips.

"Woah!" Claire cried, and shot out of the room, slamming the door behind her in her haste to escape. Inside she heard a squeak, obviously Katya, and Benezia hopping to the floor. Claire's face was pale as she leaned against the wall, a hand rubbing her head slowly. Benezia leaned out of her room and looked at her father with amusement.

"Are you alright, Dad?"

"You and Katya finally… you know?"

"We've been dating for a few weeks now," Benezia replied with surprise. "Didn't you know?"

"No," Claire said nervously. "I haven't seen you two kiss until now."

"Oh…" Benezia laughed nervously. "Well… yeah. Me and her… Is that okay?"

"What does that mean?" Claire asked. Benezia bit her lip.

"I mean… do you approve?"

"'Course I do," Claire replied. "Unlike most fathers and their daughters, I trust you to make the right choice. And if Katya's the right choice, then so be it."

"Really?" Benezia gasped. "You trust me that much?"

"Benezia," Claire said with a chuckle. She took Benezia's hands and squeezed. "I know I can trust you with anything. You are one of the most reliable people I have ever known, and you are my daughter. You're deviously smart, you've got your mom's good looks, and best of all, you aren't arrogant about it." Claire leaned in and whispered, "And you're my favorite. And Katya… well, you'll keep her in line if she tries anything.

"However! If I ever see you with a batarian, a vorcha, or a krogan, I'll beat their ass," Claire added. Benezia made a face.

"As if, Dad," She said hotly. She smiled. "But thanks… that really means a lot."

"Sure thing, Nezzy," Claire grinned. "Now, get Katya and head downstairs. Mom's making dinner."

"Got it!" Claire left Benezia in the hall and went to Rose's room. Something told her that the red as… prothean was still in there. Claire would never be able to get used to calling Rose that. Not after all these years.

"Hey, babe?" Claire asked, reaching for the door. The door suddenly glowed red with biotics as a barrier was constructed to keep Claire out. That jarred Shepard to her core, and she recoiled in shock. Was Rose _ignoring_ her? "Rose? Open the door." No response. "Rose. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. _Open the door_." Still no response. Claire began to grow frustrated in her shocked state and her palms flickered with blue energy. She dissolved the barrier easily, and opened the door with a frown on her face. She shut the door behind her.

"Rose," Claire said angrily. "You know the rules, no locked doors." Even though Shepard was staring right at her, Rose made no motion and spoke no words in response. Claire marched over to the bed, and knelt beside Rose's head. The… prothean turned over, and faced away from her father.

"Rosemary, you face me this minute," Claire ordered. Rose stayed stock still, and continued to ignore her father. "I'm not leaving until you look at me."

"Claire," a voice said firmly. Claire looked up and saw Liara standing in the door, her arms crossed. Claire mouthed, _What?_ Liara replied, _Ease off_. Claire took a deep, relieving breath and nodded. Liara walked away, and the human turned back to her daughter.

"Babe," Claire whispered. "Would you please look at me?" She touched her fingers to Rose's left shoulder blade and waited. Slowly, the girl turned back. Her eyes were glistening with tears, dripping sideways down her cheeks and nose. Claire cupped her chin and murmured, "Why did you ignore me, love?" Rose clenched her eyes shut and let out a sob.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," She wept. "I'm so sorry." Claire hugged the crying girl and rubbed her shoulders.

"It's okay, baby," Claire soothed. "It's okay. Hush… I'm not mad, I promise."

"It's n-not okay," Rose mumbled, her head tucked into Claire's neck.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you, Rose," Claire apologized softly. "You're going through a lot, and you don't need me making things worse."

"I love you, Daddy," Rose breathed. She tightened her hold on her father and gripped Claire's shirt with hands of iron. Claire rocked her slowly and began so sing. A gentle lullaby, something she had read in an asari nursery rhyme. Rose's breath caught in her throat at her father's beautiful voice. Her father didn't sing often, only to help Inna to sleep. Now that Rose had heard the voice singing to her, she never wanted it to stop. But she soon felt herself growing tired, and her grip slackened. She was gently set back into the covers. When her father finished the song, Rose felt a deep desire to hear it again. She now understood where Inna was coming from. Why hadn't she heard her father sing like this before?

"DO you want to stay here?" Claire asked soothingly, rubbing Rose's arm. "I'll bring you something to eat?"

"O-okay," Rose breathed.

"Let me help you into some pajamas then," Claire suggested. She went to Rose's closet and withdrew a pair of flannel night pants and returned to Rose's bedside. She helped get Rose out of her clothes and had Rose put the pants on. When she tucked Rose in, she rubbed the girl's bare chest and whispered, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy," Rose answered.

"I want you to know something, babe," Claire said. She sat on the edge of the bed, and cupped Rose's cheek. "That no matter what happens out there," she pointed to the door without looking, "No matter what happens in life, I will always love you. When I met you, I swore to take care of you and love you, and that's never going to change." She pecked Rose's lips and continued, "And I know you've got a lot on your mind, and perhaps some alone time is what you need. But don't forget that there are people, me, your mother, Lydia, Benezia, and Inna, that will do whatever we can to help you. We're a family." She gripped Rose's hand and squeezed. "And families stick together, no matter what." She leaned in and kissed Rose once more. "I don't care that you may be prothean. I never cared that you were asari either. You're my little red bundle of joy, and my love for you is all that matters."

Rose wiped her eyes, and forced a weak smile. She took her father's hands, kissed them both, and said, "You are the greatest father in the universe. And… even if Rae is my biological father… you are my real father, and my only one." Her face drooped and she looked away. "But I… want to be alone, father. To think about things." Claire kissed Rose's cheek and hugged her again.

"That's fine, babe," Claire assured tenderly. "I'll bring you some dinner later and let you be." Rose leaned into her father's embrace and rested her head briefly on her shoulder. It was Rose who pulled away first. She settled beneath the covers and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Father," Rose whispered.

"You too, Rosemary," Claire said, and stood.

"By the way," Rose added, before turning over. "You seem to have a shadow." Claire looked over her shoulder in confusion and saw a small figure in the doorway. Tye gasped and darted away, her arms and legs a blur as she ran. Claire rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't know how she was going to keep her promise to Nikki, if Tye was always the one following her. If Tye was so afraid of her, then why did she always seem to be two feet behind her all the time?

000

Tye ran down the stairs in her efforts to hide from the tall string head woman. She slid under the coffee table in the living room and pulled her knees to her chest. Tye's heart raced, but not from her run. It was from her confusion.

When the woman had been angry, Tye had found herself shaking she was so frightened. Something about the woman's voice when she became frustrated… But then the woman had calmed down, and began to speak softly, in that voice that confused Tye so much. It was such a familiar voice, but Tye couldn't put her finger on it. Then, the woman had sung.

Tye had frozen, her mouth wide open, and her eyes drooping. She had felt her entire body go warm and sluggish, and her head had gotten really heavy on her shoulders. She had been so sleepy, and when the woman had stopped singing, it had taken Tye several moments to recover. Then her normal, soothing voice had returned, and all Tye could do was listen, frightened once more. Tye was so scared of the woman, yet so drawn to her. Even Big Sister didn't like the string head woman, but she didn't want to go near her at all.

Tye grabbed a hand full of air in each fist, and moved them in a circle motion near her ears. Big Sister called it _putting on your thinking cap_. Tye squeezed her eyes shut. What made the lady so scary? Why was Tye drawn to her? Tye opened her eyes. _Her voice,_ Tye realized. That was it. The lady's voice. And what was Tye missing? _A voice_. Then she realized, if she used her own voice… then she could hear more of the lady's voice! They could talk! And maybe then the lady wouldn't seem so scary anymore! Tye's heart began to race once more, and she moved to leave her hiding spot, when she realized something else.

She hadn't said anything in a long, long time. Not since… not since… Tye couldn't remember. She knew she had spoken before… at one time… but couldn't remember where and what. Had she talked a lot? To Big Sister? Tye gasped. _What if her voice didn't work anymore?_ Tye gulped in fear. She _hoped_ it worked. Maybe…

"H… hi…" Tye squeaked in her native tongue, so softly only she could hear. It felt strange, the words. She hadn't spoken… in so long. But the string headed lady made her want to speak again. So she tried again. "Hi… _hi_…" Satisfied in her efforts, Tye tried a new word that she knew. "Ty-la… Ty-la… T-y-e… Tye…" She settled for _Tye_. It was easier to say, and that's what Big Sister called her most of the time. "Hi… I a-m… I am… I… am… Tye…" The little prothean, more than satisfied, prepared to leave her hiding place, and go find the string head lady. Tye reached out and crawled form her hiding place, and came face to face with a grey monster.

000

Claire was on her way down the stairs when she heard Tye's screams of fear. Claire went on alert and raced down the stairs to help. She looked down at the living room, and saw Tye scrabbling to get away from Rambo who, thinking this was a game, followed her with his tail wagging and letting out excited yaps.

"Hey hey hey!" Claire exclaimed. She stopped in front of Tye, and knelt. Tye barged into her and almost fell back, only to land in Claire's awaiting arms. Tye froze up and stared at her in shock. "Hey… it's alright, little one." Rambo came to a halt behind Tye and got down on his front paws. His curled tail wagged and he yapped playfully. Tye squeaked and backed farther into Claire's grasp to escape the monster. Claire found herself smiling despite the girl's fear.

"He's not going to hurt you, Tye," Claire promised. Behind her, she heard the running of feet that must have been half the house. Nikki appeared with Andraste guiding her shoulders and Benezia, Liara, Rowena, and Rae in tow.

"What happened?!" Nikki cried.

"Its fine Nikki," Claire assured. "It's just my dog, and Tye is afraid of him."

"Give her here!" Nikki ordered.

"Hold on," Rae said firmly, gripping the worried girl's shoulder. "Let Claire teach Tye that there's nothing to be scared of."

"But-!"

"Tye needs to learn this, Nikki," Rae said. "Go ahead, Claire." The human was surprised at Rae's support in her, but carried on nonetheless.

"Rambo," Claire said firmly, "No." Rambo cocked his head, and his tail froze mid wag. "No." Rambo sat on his hind legs and scratched his right ear with a blur of his back paw. "See, Tye? He's not scary." Rambo got back up and moved a little closer to Tye. Tye whimpered, and Rambo sniffed her shirt. He then licked Tye's cheek. The girl gasped and pushed away from Claire. She stepped right up to Rambo, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Rambo licked her again, and then…

Tye let out a laugh. It was short, a single one, only lasting a mere second. But it had happened, and the whole house hushed in shock. Nikki stood stock still, her mind racing to comprehend what had just happened. Rambo took the laugh as a good sign and began to lick Tye's face over and over, until the girl fell back onto her butt, shaking with laughter. Rambo bowled her over and placed his front paws on Tye's chest, licking and wagging his tail. Tye was kicking her feet as she giggled and laughed, forcing Rambo to dodge around them, and continue his assault from behind.

"She's… laughing," Nikki breathed. Claire glanced back, and saw Nikki holding a hand over her mouth, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"_Ija hanama Tye!_" Tye cried. "_Ija hanama Tye!_"

"She talked!" Nikki exclaimed. "She spoke! _She said something!_"

"W-what did she say?" Benezia asked. "What is she saying?"

"_My name is Tye_," Rowena answered. "She's saying her name. Introducing herself to the animal."

"His name is Rambo, Tye," Claire smiled. "Rambo!" Tye placed both her palms flat on either side of Rambo's head and laughed,

"_Yusa hanama Rambo! Rambo!_"

"_Your name is Rambo,"_ Rowena translated softly.

"Yusa ija freya besa!" Tye giggled, and hugged Rambo's neck. The dog waggled his tail and yapped in reply.

"_You are my best friend_," Cilla translated.

"Tye!" Nikki exclaimed, and broke free of Rae's grasp. She moved next to her giggling sister, and knelt down. "Tye. Please… can you say… m-my name? Nikki? Please, Tye…"

"_Yusa hanama Nikki_," Tye replied breathlessly. "_Yusa ija weysi_." Nikki wiped her tears away before she started sobbing, and hugged Tye close.

"_Yusa ija weysi, Tyla_," Nikki whispered. "_Yusa ija heya._"

"What does that mean?" Claire asked softly to Rae.

"I… am sorry, but I cannot tell you," Rae said. "Something so private as that last word, is something only a prothean can understand. The only way for you to know, would be to guess the meaning yourself, or have one of them tell you. You see, when one of us speaks, tone of voice conveys the weight of the words. If I were to say something to Rowena, like… I love her more than anything? If I wanted it to mean more to her, I would emphasize _anything_."

"We do the same thing," Claire said with confusion.

"Yes, but in our culture it means more," Rae replied. "It's difficult to explain. Our language and culture are built around feelings. It means that such a simple word as _heya_ in our language, has been given a new importance. Only Nikki may call her that now for it to have the right effect."

"But I still don't understand," Claire admitted. "Why can't I know the meaning?"

"Because I don't know the meaning now," Rae answered. "I literally cannot tell you. The word _heya_, now means something different to Nikki. Let me think… when you say… bondmate? What does that mean to you? What do you think about?"

"Liara," Claire responded. "Partner, wife, that sort of thing."

"Now right there," Rae said with a nod. "Liara. I say bondmate, you say Liara. But for someone else with a bondmate? It means something different. When they say bondmate, it means _their bondmate_. So when we say _heya_, we protheans think of something different. But for Nikki, she thinks of Tye, and whatever feelings are associated with her."

"I… see," Claire guessed.

"I'm sorry," Rae apologized sheepishly. "Renee could have explained it better. Maybe Nikki will, if you ask her sometime."

"Maybe," Claire nodded, though her voice was thick with doubt. "But right now, I think it's time to get dinner ready."

000

"Inna? Sunshine, dinner's going to be ready soon," Claire said. Now was the second time she would attempt to haul one of her daughters out of bed. When she looked in, she saw Inna sitting up in her bed in her underwear, playing a vid game. She attacked her controller ferociously, her face determined. Claire also saw anger in her eyes.

"Okay," Inna said without paying attention.

"Inna," Claire smiled, speaking in a sing song voice. "Get out of bed!"

"One… more… kill!" Inna shot back. The screen suddenly turned a blood red, and the words, 'You're Dead,' scrolled down. "Shit!"

"Woah!" Claire warned. "Watch it, babe." Inna huffed and threw her controller to the floor, before falling back and letting out a groan. Claire came in and shut the door behind her. "Wanna talk to me, Sunshine?"

"I don't feel like sunshine," Inna mumbled. Claire hopped onto the bed and propped her head up on one hand.

"This is about Ora?"

"Yeah," Inna sighed. "She didn't even say goodbye in person."

"You saw her message right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Inna repeated. "But… I would have liked to have… kissed her goodbye."

"Oh, baby girl," Claire sighed and pulled Inna close. "She just didn't want to see you sad again. I can speak from experience: when you cry, it makes me want to as well."

"Thanks," Inna replied, rolling her eyes.

Claire grinned. Something was… different about Inna. Well, one of the many other differences since her time on the run. Over the past week since her return, she seemed to be recovering, and seemed to be learning more and more of Ora's independence. Claire liked it.

"I mean it," Claire laughed. "You have an effect on people. When you're happy… so am I. When you cry… I want to as well. I love that about you." She wrapped her free arm around Inna's midsection and squeezed. "You'll grow up into a beautiful person, both inside and out." Inna turned and hugged her father back.

"Thanks."

"And maybe you and Ora will visit us back home once in a while," Claire teased. Inna leaned back and gave her father a demure grin.

"You're good with Ora now?"

"I may have gotten a talk from a certain relative," Claire shrugged. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is, you and I are going to start that training, tomorrow."

"Yeah?!" Inna asked excitedly. She sat up and grinned from ear to ear. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do," Claire answered. "We'll start off with a few basics and work our way forward. If you're as good at mastering things as I think you are, you'll be a star pupil."

"Yes I will," Inna agreed, determined.

"And…" Claire said, her voice dropping into a whisper. "Don't swear in front of your mom. I don't like it either, but I won't punish you over it."

"Shit, damn, f-?" Inna snickered, only to be quieted by Claire clamping a hand over her mouth with a laugh.

"Wow, my daughter's a fucking potty mouth," Claire sighed. Inna's eyes widened and she began cracking up. Claire laughed, and pulled Inna up. "Now get some clothes on and get your ass upstairs and to dinner."

"Shit, fine Dad," Inna giggled. Claire grinned, and let Inna get dressed. The girl couldn't stop laughing as she pulled her shirt on. Claire's smiled faltered.

"Hey… baby? I need to talk to you about something," Claire said. Inna heard the tone of her father's voice and her smile disappeared.

She pulled a pair of shorts on and asked, "What about, Daddy?" Claire took a deep breath.

"You'll always be welcome to sleep with your mother and me," she began.

"But you'd like it if I remained down here?" Inna finished, zipping up her shorts.

"Hey, let me finish," Claire chided gently. "You'll always be welcome up there… but if you feel up to it, I'd like you to try to sleep down here tonight. I was hoping that you might have Rambo sleep in your bed with you."

"Rambo?" Inna asked. "What if he… poops in my bed?" Claire laughed.

"We're working on getting him trained," Claire replied. "But I speak from experience. When I was your age… well, the human equivalent, I had a dog too. He always helped me sleep at night." _When I was too pissed off to do it myself_, Claire finished in her head.

"O-okay," Inna nodded. "I'll try, Daddy."

"That's my girl," Claire praised.

"Besides, it's about time," Inna admitted. "If I'm going to be training with you, I think it's better that I act a bit more my age. I better go find my snuggle buddy."

"Eh, better move quick," Claire grinned. "Tye's taken a liking to him."

"She has?" Inna asked with surprise. Claire nodded amusingly.

"She called him her best friend," Claire answered.

"Really?" Inna asked with a smile. "Cute!" She darted past Claire and ran for the stairs. On her way down the hall, she almost ran right into Nikki. "Oh! Hey, Nikki!" Inna didn't get a response. Nikki walked right past her, as if she hadn't even heard her. Inna shrugged and continued on her way. Nikki went right to Inna's room and looked straight at Claire, despite her poor vision.

"I need to talk to you," Nikki growled.


	24. Crushed Dreams

"About what Nikki?" Claire asked, refusing to drop her smile. The girl looked up at Claire with a glowering expression. But Claire also saw hurt and confusion. Claire placed her hands on Nikki's shoulders and began to guide her to the stairs.

"I can-!"

"Just calm down," Claire said softly. She leaned in close and asked into Nikki's ear, "What do you want to talk about?" Nikki froze. She turned and looked at Claire, who was kneeling beside her. Nikki's glowering look turned to just confused. She cocked her head.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked with a smile. "I thought you were just about to give me an earful?"

"I… I just…" Nikki whispered. She shook her head and her glare returned, causing Claire to roll her eyes but continue with her smile. "How did you do it?"

"Do what, sweetie?"

"Get Tye to speak?!" Nikki exclaimed. "And don't call me that."

"You'll have to thank Rambo for getting Tye to speak," Claire replied. She smirked. "_Darling._"

"She was freaking out at him one second and rolling around on the floor with him the next," Nikki argued. "What did you do? And no more nicknames."

"All I did was keep her in place long enough for Rambo to meet her," Claire explained. "Little ones are both curious and unpredictable. They may be frightened easily, but if you can show them that there is nothing to be afraid of, they'll be just fine."

"You must have known it would work, though," Nikki protested.

"Nikki," Claire sighed. "One day you will have to trust me. You live with my family now, so like it or not you and I will have to get to know each other." She gripped Nikki's shoulder. "You strike me as a girl smart beyond her years and just as mature. But I also know how protective you are of your sister. So…" Claire shrugged. "Maybe you'd be willing to just… talk to me? Maybe we can find out a way for us to get along, or even become friends?" Nikki dipped her head and stared at her feet. Claire was relieved that Benezia had lent them some old clothes until they could go shopping. Right now Nikki wore one of Rose's old shirts, a pair of shorts that went down to just above her knees, and pink socks with flowers on them.

"I gue-?" Nikki prepared, but was interrupted by Benezia running down the stairs. Claire looked up sharply and saw Benezia's frantic expression.

"What is it?" Claire asked. Nikki turned too in confusion.

"It's Lydia!" Benezia exclaimed. "She's in the hospital!"

"What's the problem?" Claire asked. Benezia dropped her head, and slowed down to a stand.

"She's not… I mean she's going to be alright," Benezia whispered. "But… it seems her mother gave her a checkup, and they found something." Due to the advancement in medical technology, one could get an application on their omnitool to scan someone's body, assessing bodily functions and looking for diseases or simple illnesses. Whatever Nija had found, it was worth sending Lydia to the hospital for.

000

Rose sprinted from the car, leaping from the door before it had even stopped. Mother called her name, but Rose was too frantic to hear her. No one told her what was wrong with Lydia, but Rose knew Lydia was in deep emotional pain over it. Rose could feel it, she could _feel_ Lydia's pain. It was suffocating, and it made her head pound. Rose ran into the hospital and ignored the front desk. She could sense where Lydia was, she didn't need someone to tell her. Honestly, the hospital staff knew her and her family already. Most of the staff merely made room for Rose to run, for which the prothean was grateful.

Rose ran up two flights of stairs, and saw Nija and Ezic talking to a nurse. Nija looked to be crying, and Ezic was holding his bondmate close. Rose ran to them, and when Nija caught sight of her she grabbed Rose and hugged her.

"What happened?!" Rose asked breathlessly. "IS she alright?!"

"I… I just was giving her a checkup," Nija wept. "The results came back saying there was an irregularity with her... her…" Rose looked at Nija with large, pleading eyes filled with even more desperateness.

"Her what?" Rose asked. Nija looked away.

"She should be the one to tell you, Rose," She said softly. "This concerns _you_ more than me." Rose gasped, and looked at Ezic. The turian nodded in agreement with his bondmate.

"She needs you, kid," Ezic said, his face firm to give support to Nija, but nonetheless filled with pain. Rose tried not to cry as she entered Lydia's room and closed the door behind her.

The room was dark, no lights were on. A fan whirred in the corner, making the room cool. Rose's eyes rested on a dark form laying the bed, turned away from the door onto her side. Rose felt Lydia's pain more clearly now, and it felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. But it was more than that. Lydia was ashamed of whatever this was, and her guilt was mixed with her longing and reluctance to see Rose.

"Lydia?" Rose asked. The figure didn't move. Rose went to Lydia's side, and looked her over frantically. No wounds that could be seen, thought Lydia had a blanket on. A rational part in Rose's mind told her that if Lydia needed to be taken care of by medical professionals, she would be. Rose's investigation was interrupted by Lydia's scratchy, pained voice.

"Did they tell you?" Lydia asked softly. Rose leaned close and swept her eyes along her lifelong companion's body.

"No, but it-?"

"I'm sterile," Lydia whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. Rose breathed in sharply.

"But… how?"

"They said I've always been this way," Lydia murmured. "They might have been able to stop it, fix me… but I haven't been keeping up with my checkups, and…" Lydia took a deep, quivering breath, "now they can't do anything about it." Rose touched a hand to Lydia's hip, but when she tried to speak, Lydia continued, "I always dreamed of having children, Rose. I've always wanted t-them…" Lydia's voice cracked when she said _them_.

"Lydia, but they can fix it," Rose whispered. She squeezed Lydia's hip, and leaned over her to try and see her face. "They can-"

"What?" Lydia muttered. "Clone me a new uterus?" Lydia moved her head so that it was half buried in the pillow. Rose knew she was refusing to face her, so Rose didn't see the shame. "You want to know what they told me just now? Before you came in? They said that even though they could do the surgery… A-any children I h-have will have an n-ninety percent chance of being b-born with a _chronic illness_." Rose bit her lower lip. As she crossed around the end of the bed, Rose gazed at her bondmate with tender eyes. Every ounce of pain that Lydia felt, Rose was sharing. It was something that Rose considered a factor in what made her relationship with Lydia that much stronger.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed, near Lydia's stomach. She placed a scarlet hand on Lydia's midsection, and pressed in just enough to apply a bit of pressure. She waited to speak until Lydia's eyes traveled upwards to meet her own.

"Looks like we've both been given the short end of the stick, huh?" Rose asked.

"This doesn't compare to your problems…" Lydia whispered, clenching her eyes shut.

"Lydia…" Rose chided softly. "It more than compares." She leaned forward and whispered, "I can feel your pain, Lydia. _Every bit of it_."

"And I could feel every bit or your pain this morning," Lydia breathed. "And ever since we left Rangala's compound."

"Enough talking about my problems, Lydia," Rose whispered. She rested beside Lydia so that their nose's were only a hair's length away. Rose laced her hands behind Lydia's neck and kissed her. "We're going to get through this, _together._" Lydia began to cry softly. Her body shook as she wept, and her hands were gripping Rose's shirt.

"_It's n-not f-fair,_" Lydia sobbed.

"I know it's not fair," Rose whispered. Lydia cried. Rose held her. They stayed that way until Lydia wore herself out and fell asleep on Rose's shoulder, one hand wrapped possessively around the scarlet girl's waist. Once in a while, over the next few hours, one other person would come in. A nurse, Nija and Ezic, Benezia, Claire, or Liara. Rose didn't acknowledge any of them. Her mother would understand, but what Rose was prepared to ask of Lydia, _no one_ would be able to.

000

"Nija," Liara greeted, sitting next to her in the cafeteria of the hospital. Nija was poking halfheartedly at a salad, but greeted Liara with a tip of the head. The café was quiet at this time of night, with only a few asari sitting spaced out from one another. The family had gone home, leaving only Liara, Nija, and Ezic. Claire and the others had wanted to stay, but Liara assured them that everything would be alright. Besides, Lydia didn't need a group of people waiting for her to come out of her room. Ezic was currently taking a walk outside to _get a grip on things_ as he said it.

"Liara," Nija mumbled.

"How are you holding up?"

"It figures the first time my daughter comes home in weeks, she is sent to the hospital," Nija said softly. "It's like I never see her anymore."

"Nija, I-"

"You want to know why I had Lydia promise to spend more time at home before you all left?" Nija asked. Liara shook her head. "I am with child, Liara. I wanted her to be home so I could tell her." Liara gasped and Nija continued, "I told her right before I gave her the checkup scan. It seems so selfish now. I was ecstatic, rambling on and on about names and things, and Lydia seemed excited that she was getting a sister, and we came upon the conversation of Lydia and Rose's future children." Nija looked up. "We joked about it, Lydia blushed and said her dream was to retire as a police officer and give Rose a daughter. That moment. _That very moment,_ was when I got the results of the scan."

"Nija," Lydia whispered. "I am so sorry." Nija's eyes filled with tears.

"I watched her dreams crumble in her eyes," Nija said tearfully. "I saw the dreams she built her life around become destroyed from that scan. And now they're telling her that even if they fix this, the odds of her giving birth to a healthy child are almost _nil_." She leaned in and angrily said, "She _saw_ my excitement. She _longed_ for it herself, and she'll _never_ get it, Liara. She will never know the feeling when you hold the child you've been carrying within you for so long, _hold_ her and watch her open those eyes." Liara, of course, knew exactly what Nija meant.

"She'll get through this, Nija," Liara said soothingly. "Lydia is a strong girl, she can handle anything life throws at her." Nija looked down at her food and let out a single sob.

"Why am I even eating this?" Nija asked disbelievingly. "I hate salads." Liara took a menu and prepared to spend the rest of the night with Nija. The former commando looked as if she needed all the help she could get, and Liara wasn't about to leave Rose here. Liara had to be there for her and Lydia as well.

"I am so glad Lydia has Rose," Nija said absently. "If she didn't…"

000

Rose felt Lydia move against her shoulder. When she looked down, she saw Lydia looking up at her. They kissed softly and Lydia closed her eyes again with a sigh.

"I almost forgot I was here for a while," Lydia whispered. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours," Rose answered. "It's about nine o'clock."

"You want to know something?" Lydia asked.

"Sure-?"

"My mom's pregnant," Lydia said. Rose sighed.

"Oh, Lydia…"

"She told me right before I found out about… _this,"_ Lydia gestured to herself. "She was so happy… and… all I could think about that whole time was how… One day I would talk like that about _our_ baby." Rose asked,

"Have you thought about…?"

"The surgery?" Lydia finished. She tightened her grip around Rose and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's your-?"

"We're bondmates," Lydia interrupted. "It's _our_ decision." Rose bit her lip.

"It's _your _decision," Rose pressed. "But… let me say this." She looked Lydia in the eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "I would love whatever child we make, no matter what." Lydia opened her mouth to speak, but only air came out. She gritted her teeth and pushed back against Rose's forehead with her own.

She managed, "I… c-can't, Rose. Even if there was a chance… I'd blame myself for whatever the child may have."

"Then don't do the surgery," Rose said. "Maybe in a few decades they'll perfect it, and you can get it then." Suddenly Lydia sat up. She pressed Rose into the bed by gripping her shoulders. Lydia's eyes were huge and filled with hope.

"You mean… there's still a chance?"

"You're asari, Lydia," Rose said earnestly. "No one said we had to have kids now. We wait, and when they've figured this thing out… you can get it then." Lydia slumped onto Rose's chest, shaking with fatigue. She hugged Rose with her arms and her knees, and she pressed her lips once into Rose's neck.

"I… I may be able to still have children," Lydia whimpered hopefully.

"And we'll make the most beautiful children ever," Rose agreed. Lydia began to sob again, but out of relief rather than despair. Rose rubbed Lydia's back and kissed her crests tenderly. She had given Lydia hope, and that was the most powerful emotion there was. Lydia wouldn't give in to her sadness just yet, not on Rose's watch.

"I love you, Rosy," Lydia sobbed.

Rose whispered back, "I love you, too."

Lydia calmed down after a few more minutes, and laid panting on Rose's chest. Rose figured that now was as good a time as any to ask Lydia what she had been meaning to for the past four days.

"Lydia," Rose began. "I need to talk to you about something… something that's so important, and so… hard that I can't work up the courage any other time?" Lydia looked up with confusion.

"O-okay?" Lydia responded. "What is it?"

"You have to understand that what I say… will change everything," Rose said softly. "It may seem unfair to you, but I need this… and I feel like you do too… to recover from this…"

"I'm recovering, Rose…"

"But despite the fact that we can wait," Rose said, her eyes closed tight. "You still worry that your dream won't come true. I know, I can feel it remember?" Lydia looked down. "Hey." Rose kissed Lydia. "We'll wait and see."

Lydia managed a smile and asked, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Lydia… this is… I never imagined in a millions years I would ask you this," Rose said. "But _I need_ this… and I want you to be a part of it because… I don't know if I could do it alone."

"What_ is_ it, Rose?" Lydia asked. Rose took a deep breath.

"I want to run away," Rose said softly. "And… find myself out in the galaxy."

Lydia bit her lip and sat up straight. She crossed her legs and sat in front of Rose while she tried to comprehend what Rose had just said. It went against everything Lydia had ever known about Rose. Rose would never leave her mother and father, they were too important to her.

"Rose…" Lydia whispered. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious…" Rose said earnestly. "Or sure… of anything in my entire life. Other than loving you."

"But Rose," Lydia argued. "This means leaving _Liara_ and _Claire!_"

"I know," Rose murmured. "Ever since the flight home, the idea to leave hasn't left my head. I mean…" She looked straight at Lydia with determination. "It's never been Rae and Rowena being my family that bothered me, Lydia. It was that I was the result of science."

"But-!"

"Before I knew the truth," Rose said spitefully, "I thought, you know? I never had a chance at being an asari or any number of the other races that are inside me. I was born this way, and I accepted that as much as I could. So when I found out about the guise-rings, I thought I could be like you." Rose dipped her head. "But then I thought, I didn't need that thing. I wasn't asari, I was a product of science. I didn't need to prove myself to anyone, and that was because I had you.

"Then I found out I had been born from a womb, the womb of a prothean, a race of cured Ardat-Yakshi's. So for a few moments, I thought I had found a people. I wasn't a freak, because I was part of an actual race." Rose looked back up. "But then I realized… I had had a chance to be prothean. I had been born normal. But that was taken away from me. By _her_." Rose's voice was so angry now, Lydia was leaning back out of weariness. Rose's body flickered with biotics now. "I was born… but turned into what I am now. A mishmash of parts to sate the curiosity of a scientist. So Lydia… I'm not prothean… I'm not asari… I'm Frankenstein's monster.

"So I want to run away for a while," Rose hissed. "And I want you to come with me so that selfish part of me can shut up about how lonely I'll be."

"You are no monster," Lydia whispered. She lunged forward and kissed Rose passionately. When she broke off, she pulled back an inch and licked her lips. "A monster wouldn't be able to feel that." They kissed again, and suddenly Rose was crying.

"Please, Lydia," Rose wept. "Run away with me! For as long as it takes, just come with me! I need you." She touched their foreheads together. "I need you because…" She breathed heavily. "You are the most important person in my life. Period." She fixed eyes with Lydia and firmly said, "More important than anyone. _Anyone_. Even…" Another breath. "Even mother." Lydia gasped. That was it. The game changer. Lydia realized she was now the center of Rose's world. _Not Liara anymore_.

"I'll go with you," Lydia swore. "For as long as it takes. You and me."

"You and me," Rose sighed, her voice thick with relief. "Just you and me."

"When do we leave?" Lydia asked. "Where are we going?"

"We leave the minute we're both packed," Rose said. "We each leave a note, run as fast as we can, and board the first ship we see. I'll handle the money." They were both panting now, shaking with adrenaline.

"Liara will find us," Lydia said. "She'll never let you go." Rose shook her head.

"My mother wants what's best for me," Rose said. "My note is for my sisters. I'm telling Mother myself."

"Rose!" Lydia panted. "There's no way!"

"I'll make her understand," Rose nodded. "Now, let's get you out of here."


	25. A New Development

Three days prior to Lydia's scan revealing her infertility…

000

December stood quietly in the corner, draped in shadow as the council meeting carried on. She had been standing in that place, unseen, for almost three hours. She was glad she couldn't feel boredom, or else she feared that her attention might wane and settle on something else, like the way most of the councilors cast Tevos untrusting stares.

Since December's departure from base, she had been transported to the Citadel and remained a secret. She had spent her time in a small warehouse, standing in a corner similar to how she was now, awaiting instruction. She was only told to wait, and wait she had. For two days. Standing in the corner at attention as she was told to. Then, a few hours ago, she had been told to follow the human councilor to the meeting. She wasn't told why, though December didn't need to be told. She trusted the Alliance enough to know that they didn't send her anywhere unless it was deemed important.

"Our analysts have triangulated the signal to at least three planets in the Gregorian Cluster," the C-Sec director informed. "A desert world, an ice ball, and what is essentially a floating rock."

"It says that only the desert world, Nubia, can support life," the quarian councilor remarked. "It has a thin atmosphere, but a survivable one."

"Cautiously: what about the other planets?" the elcor councilor asked in his people's monotone voice.

"Nubia is the most sensible option," the director answered. "Scans indicate vast amounts of platinum and eezo beneath the surface. The Disciples are most likely mining it and getting funds that way."

"Are you sure of this?" the human councilor asked.

"A Spectre was tasked with tracing large shipments of eezo to their sources, and a notable amount came from the Gregorian Cluster."

"Then that must be them," Tevos said, her voice fatigued. December could see from her position the dark circles beneath the asari councilor's eyes. Tevos was the unfortunate voice of the asari people, who were understandably mistrusted in light of the asari terrorist group currently causing chaos. The humans had been in this position when Cerberus had run rampant through the galaxy, and no one wanted another fanatical group threading it's fingers through the galaxy's governments. Few councilors didn't look at the asari with at least some sort of mistrust. The human and krogan councilors were Tevos's only support, although the quarian leader seemed to be siding with Tevos more and more as this meeting went on.

"We have an operative out on the fringes of the Gregorian Cluster, waiting to take action," the C-Sec director said. "If I may, councilors, I propose that we do not send the Spectre in."

"Why not?" Tevos asked.

"The Spectre's are not known for discretion," the director replied. "And… the Spectre is asari."

"This information was provided by an asari?" the turian councilor asked angrily, speaking for the first time in several minutes. "We cannot trust any of this information!"

"Just because the operative is an asari doesn't mean she's any less trust worthy than a turian one!" Tevos argued.

"The councilor is right, Tevos," humanity's representative responded evenly. "While I don't agree with her sentiment, we need to have any asari staff and agents screened. We still don't know how the heretics got their weapons on the Citadel, despite having the best technology in the galaxy for detecting such things."

"If we don't send a Spectre, than who do we sent?" the salarian councilor asked. "STG is more than suitable-"

"Humanity has a unit ready to go to Nubia right now," the human councilor interrupted. "Needing no prep time, no training. Just a rifle and a ship to take her there."

"Councilor Daniels, what are you talking about?" the salarian asked. December took the unspoken cue to slowly step from the shadows of the council chamber and stand beside her representative. Several bursts of surprise and outrage began, with Daniels having to hold up his hands for a chance to speak.

"This," Daniels said firmly, when the other councilors quieted, "is an AIU: Alliance Infiltration Unit. Designation, December. The first prototypes were created during the reaper conflict, and this very unit is our most advanced. An unshackled A.I. that has complete loyalty to the Alliance and its allies." December didn't show it, nor did she show any emotion to anyone off base, but she didn't like the way the councilor referred to her as an _it_.

"This is in direct violation of council law!" the salarian representative blurted out in anger.

"The Alliance was given special permission to create units such as these to fight the reapers," Daniel's responded. "When the war ended… we were never told to stop the testing."

Before anyone could say anything else, December softly said, "Councilors, I am of no harm to you, or anyone who does not violate the safety of this government's people. If there is information to be gathered on Nubia, and fanatics to be put down, I am more than capable of doing so."

"As a former A.I. specialist," the quarian representative agreed, "this individual could be the answer we're looking for. A hundred years ago we feared A.I.'s, yet look at our geth. The geth have served the Council loyally."

"It will take much more than a few words to persuade me to let that thing take this mission," the turian spitfire growled. "A turian operative is needed for this mission."

"This one believes a drell assassin is best suited," the hanar councilor said smoothly.

"It seems everyone wants their own military to conduct this mission," the krogan councilor said thoughtfully. "I believe it is up to a vote."

"No vote is needed!" the turian said.

"Tiredly: all we do is vote…"

"Everyone in favor of their own military to conduct the Nubia mission, raise their hand," Daniel's smiled. Every hand, tentacle, or paw raised. All those, aside from Tevos. She knew there was no way she could nominate her own commandos for the job.

"It seems Tevos will be the deciding vote," Daniels smirked. He nodded to the asari. "What will it be councilor?" December watched the councilor closely. Tevos eyes burned holes into the table in front of her.

"I vote…" Tevos muttered, "the…. A.I. goes. If the mission goes south as the humans say, we won't be losing a soldier. Just a piece of hardware."

December looked away from Tevos and stared forward, tuning out the resulting argument. Times like this made her wonder if June and March had been right to leave. As an AIU, she received no gratitude for her service, no medals or even a simple pat on the back. But she loved the Alliance. December _loved_ the Alliance. She was making a difference, and that was what mattered most. Even if no one gave a damn.

000

Present Day…

000

December stood silently near the off ramp of the stealth ship taking her to the surface of Nubia. The interior of the ship was dark, with flashing red lights indicating their eminent arrival. December's hand gripped the long metal bar that stretched along the bulkhead above her.

Since the council order to send her to this desert planet, December had been given a new paint job and weaponry. Her normal Alliance blue and gold was replaced by desert camouflage, her normal heels replaced with heavier, sturdier feet that resembled combat boots. Her chassis was outfitted with a grenade belt and reinforced with light plating. In her free hand was a large light machine gun, matte black and deadly.

December didn't need to brace herself as the rear off ramp opened and the harsh desert wind rushed into the ship's interior. The light went green, and her handler, Evens, spoke over her communications.

"Arrived at the LZ, the mission is yours, December," he said. "Main Objective: capture enemy intelligence. Secondary Objective: destroy any enemy facilities and vehicles, kill all enemy personnel, but only after you retrieved all possible intel."

"Yes, sir," December responded, though it wasn't necessary. She'd been working with Evens long enough to where they both new each other's quirks and attitudes. Evens knew she'd get the job done, and December knew that to an extent, Evens trusted her. So December jumped from the ship and fell thirty feet into the fiery hot sand of the desert.

December didn't feel a thing. Despite the added weight of her gear, December's suspension systems and reinforced limbs kept her from breaking like a simple organic.

As December straightened and began to move toward her objective, some ten clicks to the north, her ship flew away and into the sky, its engines making almost no sound. The sand and dust around her settled, and December was alone.

As she walked, her pace fast yet cautious, she began to plan ahead. She only needed to be silent until she retrieved the intel from the Disciples. After that, she could unload with all she had. Even if a ship were to take off, anything attempting to leave orbit would be disintegrated by the flight of Alliance stealth fighters waiting patiently for them.

December scaled a large dune, bending over hallway and cupping a metallic hand in the shining desert sand. She trudged, feeling no fatigue as she climbed up the steep sloping side of the dune. As she crested the ridge in the sand, she looked out into the sea of glimmering golden light. It was like the large waves of a violent sea had frozen in time and turned to sand. Some dunes reached incredibly high, creating miniature valleys. December estimated she would have to climb a few hundred of them to reach her destination, all the while supporting her large weapon and heavy gear.

December settled on top of the dune, resting her backside on the dune's ridge. Then, she pushed off, sliding down at a breakneck speed to the bottom, where she landed up right in a puff of sand. The towering dunes created dark shadows in between them where Nubia's two suns couldn't reach. December was cast into incredible darkness. If she was organic, she would have sighed. It would be a long trip to the Disciple base.

000

December laid prone atop a tall sand dune, overlooking a small building. Zooming in her vision, she could see that the building was about the size of a large shed, with a squad of four guarding the front door. On top of the shed was a large missile cannon, which was aimed up and out towards the dunes, opposite of December's position. December zoomed in on the Disciple's faces. All of them had heavy armor on, as well as large rifles. Immediately, December began taking ocular scans and comparing them to Alliance databases. When she found corresponding matches, she saved the names and placed them into a file stored in her main cortex.

Activating her cloak, December slowly rose from the dune. She crept down the side of the dune, moving at an angle so the sand didn't slide too much in one place. As December came to the bottom of the dune, she was on flat land once more. Six hundred fifty three feet ahead of her was her first target. She moved fast, coming up to her target and standing directly in front of her. That was when she saw the green flickers in the soldier's eyes.

December activated her cyber-vision, a form of vision that allowed her to x-ray bodies for cybernetic implants. Sure enough, December found that the soldier's very cells were laced with green circuitry. It was unlike anything she had been programmed to compute. December scanned right and saw that the rest of the soldier's had the same inner workings. Cyborgs. A mix of organic and synthetic. How?

December's decision making took merely fractions of a second. If the asari were part synthetic, the most effective use of this would be unit communication. Most likely, the soldier's would be using the connections to instantly communicate, an idea driven from the multiple layers of circuitry centered in the cerebral cortex. Their brains were smothered in green light.

December contemplated infiltrating the network. Could she hack into an organic's mind and control her? Or would the synthesis detect her as a foreign body and repel her like a firewall repelled a virus? December did the math. From her earlier scans of the building, the only way in was the front door, and from her position, she knew she'd need a key card. Besides, if push came to shove, she had brute force on her side.

December stared into the soldier's eyes and activated her hacking protocol. The result was instantaneous. Her mind entered the organic's. As the soldier's own brain detected the infiltrator, it went on red alert. It sent signals to the limbs to fight and the vocal cords to make an alert, but by then, December had overpowered it. She took control of the soldier, and began reading through her mind like a database. It was curious, but December only cared about the mission.

Eton Wyn. Within seconds December knew Eton better than the ninety year old maiden knew herself. She learned of the young asari's past, and discovered what had happened to her. She learned the day to day operation of the Disciple base, and the personalities of the soldier's around her. She also could tell that Eton was still in her mind, trapped in her body with no idea what was going on.

December kept control over her own body and moved it to a safe place back up the dunes. She wouldn't need it. She had Eton's body now, and she could infiltrate the base more effectively this way. And if push came to shove, Eton's body would be the one in the line of fire.

000

_Eton frantically tried to move her limbs, open her mouth, move her eyes. Nothing worked, and Eton watched as her body told her fellow comrades that she need to head down for a refresher. The other soldier's waved her off and called for a fourth commando to come up._

_"What's happening?!" Eton thought frantically._

_"I am controlling your body, Eton," a voice said. Eton screamed, though no sound escaped her lips._

_"What is this?!" Eton screamed. "Who are you?!"_

_"I'm an Alliance operative, and you are a terrorist," the voice answered. "You are my captive, and my way into your base. I know who you are, who you were, and what happened to you."_

_"How can you know that?!"_

_"Because of the implants you were given," the voice replied. "The implants that allow you to connect with your fellow soldier's within a fifty foot radius."_

_"Get out of my head!"_

_"No."_

_"No?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Get out!"_

_"Calm down, Eton," the voice warned. "You would be wise not to annoy the person who controls your body."_

_ 000_

After several minutes of searching, December came up with nothing in Eton's mind beside certain parts of the base, a few things on the implants, and Eton's constant screaming. December walked Eton into the building and looked around. A simple access lift in the middle of the floor was all there was. December stepped onto the lift and hit the button. The lift groaned and creaked, then began to descend.

The lift lowered into dark rock with no light to brighten the space. Then, it opened up into a vast hollow space underground. Hundreds of Disciple's moved around far below the lift, mining platinum with loud machinery. Some Disciples sat in groups on lunch break, talking and laughing. December made a count of a couple hundred asari down there. Long catwalks overlooked the mining space leading into cut out sections in the rock walls where brightly lit barracks were. Some asari slept, somehow impervious to the noise below them. The lift stopped at one catwalk, and December stepped off.

She was inside the Disciple base, with a surrogate body to give her directions and let her access rooms. Meanwhile, Eton herself was fighting fruitlessly to get free. December moved the body down the catwalk, all while Eton screamed, and no one batted an eye.


	26. Hope to see you again soon!

Well... things seem to be going well for the T'Soni family, don't they? Unfortunately, not so much for me. With the greater work load and stress over school, I've simply lost the urge to write the Rose T'Soni story. I don't like promising to upload soon, when in reality I never find time to do so for days or even weeks later. It sucks, and even now we're nearing my One-Year Anniversary since the first chapter of the Red Asari was posted. So, while I WILL NOT be taking the stories down, lord no, but I may not update this for a while. I don't know when I will continue this story, but I know I will at some point. I think that there's evidence in my recent uploads of things other than the Rose's life, coupled with the quality of the latest chapters prove what I am saying.

Luckily, school and work are _starting_ to become much more manageable, and I'm finding a little bit more time day to day to enjoy myself, but when I sit down to write this story, I become, _sadly,_ board and unable to continue. Hopefully, I will find the steam once again soon.

Sincerely, AmericanHind.

With the hiatus commencing, I would like to drop a few facts to whoever isn't typing angrily at me right now. :/ These are some facts about how the planning of Rose's story changed over the past year, some things that could have been, and were deleted before the final product.

Starting off, initially, Liara was to be the one who was dying, while Shepard went off to find her a cure. This would have created an entirely new dynamic, with Shepard filling in the role as Rose's center of attention, and the 'Mother.'

Rose and Lydia were not supposed to meet for several decades, but because of the author's impatience and_ eagerness_, they were introduced to each other when they were young ones. If you wish to see what _could_ have happened, read my 'Going Outside.' That was what was _supposed_ to happen.

Initially, Richard Green, if anyone remember's him, was supposed to escape and become a regular antagonist. This was scrapped, however, because the author started feeling squeamish about writing him any longer.

The Contagion was initially going to be a literal disease, but was scrapped because the author wanted a antagonist who could talk back.

The Empress was never in the original plan. In the beginning, the A.I.'s were supposed to be a pro-salarian radical group who was taking out their anger on the rest of the galaxy. But after watching Mordin die once again in the author's next playthrough of Mass Effect 3, the idea was scrapped.

Riley Teg was supposed to have an affair with Shepard, but when the author began having a pleasant talk with the beta reader, it was agreed by both sides that Shepard would never betray Liara and their family like that. ;)

Riley Teg was initially supposed to be a descendant of Ashley Williams, but then the author realized their hatred for both her and Kaidan Alenko.

Miranda and Kasumi were supposed to have a romance, but it was forgotten.

Rose was supposed to die at one point, and come back back from the dead with Rangala's aid to see that her family had moved on, with Lydia bonded to someone else, her sister's adults, and her parents split apart. It was... _set aside._

Shepard was supposed to give birth to a human/asari baby until the author began to read up on genetic's and got weary.


End file.
